


Touch Starved

by Aecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assault, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Healing Sex, Mentions of Suicide, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Soft Draco, Very Soft Draco, after war Draco, eventual love, healer arc, redemption arc, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 96
Words: 126,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecc/pseuds/Aecc
Summary: You were there that day, the Battle of Hogwarts. A year and a half ago today The Dark Lord was defeated and Harry Potter Won the Battle. While lives were lost, some were not. including those still dealing with the aftermath. Victims and prisoners of war healing alike. Aside from those not allowed to heal, Like Draco Malfoy. Who until you saved him from getting beaten to death in an alleyway, had given up on really healing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ reader, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco/Reader
Comments: 226
Kudos: 681
Collections: Draco





	1. Why save me

The Malfoy case ended a few days ago, and all the papers are in on the gossip. All posting their own opinion. You read the Daily prophet at the bar, it was around 11 on a cool Sunday morning. You drank a cup of hot coffee, skimming the paper.  
Someone sits down next to you, without looking there way you continue reading.  
“The Malfoy case” the stranger speaks.  
“Yeah, the boy and his mother were relieved of all charges” you explain, as if they somehow didn’t know. Which was silly because everyone knew.  
“I think they should have been locked away” the stranger says coldly. .  
“I don’t know, I knew Draco Malfoy in school. He may have been a prat at times. But he wasn’t evil” you set down the paper. People were so quick to judge without actually knowing someone. “Life as a child soldier… I can’t imagine”  
“Hmm” the stranger sighs. The rest of the Restaurant was nearly empty. It wasn’t quite time yet for the lunch rush.  
“I think Draco deserves redemption, and I hope he gets it” you state matter of factly. Eyes now looking over to the stranger. Standing your ground was nothing new to you, and this was something you felt strongly about. Draco was just a child when it all began, he was just trying to stay alive.  
The stranger wore a hood, dark and long. Covering his face majority of the way. So you couldn’t make out his features.  
“Take out order for DM?” The waiter yells, with a paper bag of food hanging from his fist.  
“Thank you for talking with me” the stranger spoke, grabbing the bag quickly and exiting the restaurant.  
You watched after him for only a moment. Expecting more of a fight  
Draco had called you a mudblood once at school your 6th year. He was seemingly dealing with something awful. You know now of course what it was.  
“I am not” you responded. Usually you would just ignore him, because that was just easier. Most of you did. But today you were just sick of everything, and were itching to fight someone. He had bumped into you late at night while you wandered the halls. Your roommate had kicked you out of your room for the night to hook up with some boy. Slytherins really sucked sometimes.  
He looked at you surprised at your response, was it because you stood up to him? Or was it because you were the only person outside of his friend group who spoke to him and didn’t just pretend he wasn’t there. You both sat and talked for a moment then. He really had been off that year, and most people were just pretending not to notice, or maybe they just didn’t. 

You finally finished your coffee, and a sweet pastry before leaving. You started walking to your car which was just down the street. While walking you came across an alley where people were hastily rushing inside. You looked in, it took your eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, it was then you say a group of 3 men kicking the same man in the hood as he lay on the ground. His wand was nowhere to be seen.  
“Enough!” you yell, your wand at the ready. The men stop for a moment.  
“Step away Witch, this is none of your business!” One of the men yell.  
“EXPELLIARMUS!” you yell, a hot white light shooting from your wand. Knocking one of the men into another. They looked at your again. Now attempting to step towards you.  
“Stupify!” and with that the men fall limp to the ground. You walked passed them, your heels clicking as you walked down the pavement to the man they had been beating. His hood had been pulled back now, exposing the face of Draco Malfoy.  
“Draco…” you whisper, kneeling to him. “You have to wake up.” you brushed your fingers across his cheek. Blood ran thick from his nose. It must be broken. His eyes finally opened, staring at you. “Come on” you grab him by the shoulder, pulling him up with you. He was much larger than you so that was difficult. Your adrenaline must have kicked in. Once he was able to stand one you had him to his feet. Hastily you walked him to your car, allowing him to lay down in the backseat.  
“Draco, where should I take you?” you ask him, just driving. He was silent. Draco Malfoy did not just die in your backseat. You start to panic, but then hear him groan. A sigh of relief echoed inside you.  
You finally decided after an internal battle not to bring him to a hospital. You could heal him at home no problem. You pulled into your drive, waving to your house elves to help you carry him inside as he was now completely unconscious and could carry none of his own weight.  
You had them lay him on your bed, you grabbed a hot towel.  
“Miss?” your eldest elf asks.  
“I am sorry Elenor, would you please get me some tea?” you didn’t own these elves. You freed them officially once your father died. But they had nowhere to go, so you allowed them to stay at your home. Just helping out was their way of life and you didn’t take that from them. Insisting they have lives of their own as well.  
Elenor then leaves the room, nodding. They were still getting used to being free.You took out your wand, healing everything you could see, the nose. You pulled away his robes, unbottoning his shirt, you pressed your hands along his side, checking for broken ribs. He in fact had several, while you were healing him you realized the breaks were too great, and needed some time to heal on their own and several passes of your wand. The bruises had already began to fade. You were working intently when you noticed he was staring at you.  
“Hi. Uh.” you pulled your hands away from his skin. His eyes were cloudy, his skin clung tight to the features of his face.  
“You saved me,” he said.  
“Yeah, uh, they would have killed you” you put your wand down on the nightstand. He just blinked at you for a moment. “Anyway, i tried asking you where i should bring you. But you were unconscious so you couldn't answer me, I figured you didn’t want to go to the hospital so I brought you here” you had read that the Malfoy Manor had been burned to the ground by people who blamed them for the return of the darklord, so you couldn’t bring him there.  
“I have nowhere to go” he nodded, confirming your sneaking suspicion. “My mother and I fought. We had been staying together in a small flat in London. But she started talking to old death eaters again and I tried to get her to stop because we were finally free.” he groaned in pain.  
“You can stay here… if you’d like. It’s small, but I have a spare room I can fix up.” you just wanted to help someone who was obviously in the really bad place. He just stared at you, this was the first time someone had been so kind to him since Hogwarts.  
“I couldn’t impose” he went to sit up, and failed. Crashing into your sheets again.

“Well, I insist, besides. With how many broken ribs you had it’s going to take me days to fix you up. Where is your wand? Why didn’t you fight back?” Draco had been proficient at fighting. He could have held off his attackers easily.  
“They took it, after the trial my mother and myself had our wands broken. I haven’t had any chance to go to a wand shop to purchase another. Nor the money” he sighed, his arms around him now, almost holding himself together. When growing up with magic, it was hard to get accustomed to life without it. “Anyway, i couldn’t face Ollivander”. He continued. You nodded, Draco’s father had aided in torturing him, and many others for information on Harry potter.  
“Well, i guess it looks like you have no option but to stay. Even a few days until I can fix you up. Then maybe we can fly to France and get you a new wand there” you nodded to yourself.  
“You’d really do this… for me?” He asked, pain riddled his voice. “I have no way to pay you back” Money and power had run his whole life, so for someone to be willing to care for him with nothing to offer made him unsure.  
“Honestly Malfoy. I have nothing better to do” you shrug, which was the truth. You had been left with some wealth when your father died, so you were working on a university education before finding a job somewhere. You were on summer break now, so your time was free. His hand reached down, grabbing yours.  
“Thank you… I will pay you back. I swear” he gripped your skin with this somehow icy cold fingers.  
“I am telling you now, I won’t accept it” you honestly just felt so badly for him, you had lost your father and the world ended for you for a while. He lost literally everything.  
“Miss..” eleanor had returned. Holding a kettle and some lose leaf tea, along with two mugs. She looked at Draco’s face. Knowing exactly who he was. She didn’t come completely in the room, rumors ran through the house elves how the Malfoy family treated their elves so could couldn’t blame her  
“Thank you Eleanor.” you stood, grabbing the things she held. Nodding at her, she didn’t need to stay if she was too uncomfortable. She nodded back and left. Closing the door behind her.  
“How do you take your tea?” you walked to a station you kept in your room, with a small fridge for milk and other drinks. And stashes of sweetener.  
“Just black please,” he tried again to sit up. This time he was able to lean against your headboard. HIs hair was out of place, his cheeks were hollow and his eyes sank deep into him. He was a shell of what he used to be. A ghost. He was weak, in self and spirit.  
“Here,” you handed him the hot mug. Your own tea with a single sugar cube. He inhaled the steam, choking at the aching in his ribcage. “Sorry, I could only do so much, you need to heal a little on your own. I don’t have any potions to help here”  
“Don’t say you’re sorry” He sipped gingerly. “You saved my life today”  
“And i’d do it again” you leaned forward, pressing your hand to his forehead. You’d worried he had gotten a concussion. He flinched under your fingers. You couldn't tell if it was because it hurt, or because he had almost forgotten what a gentle touch felt like. You grabbed your wand, waving it near his head. Healing what you could, the brain was a fragile thing. While you whispered spells, concentrating on your task he just stared at you. His eyes following every movement.  
“Why?” he finally spoke as you sat, sipping your tea again. You raised an eyebrow at him.”Why save me” something in that final sentence stung you. It seemed now the saving hadn’t ended just yet.  
“Because you deserve redemption” you looked at him and he now stared at his cup. “You’re not evil, Malfoy. Just a prisoner of war” You meant everything you said, you’d read intensively on the case of Malfoy. What encounters had happened, it was actually the focus of your undergraduate career. Fighting for child soldiers.  
“Please call me Draco.” he asked, weakly. “My last name is poison”  
“I can do that” you understood why he would ask, it must be hard carrying around a name like that, so tainted.  
“We went to school together?” He asked, you weren’t surprised he had forgotten, you would have pushed away some of those memories if you had lived them.  
“Yes, I was in Slytherin also, your year even” You had also grown quite a bit since school, your body had matured greatly, your hair was much longer now. The last few inches of baby fat had only finally left your face after your father died. “We sat together at lunch, the day Dumblrdor was killed” he winched at the name. His eyes widened, suddenly remembering those moments.  
“y/n y/l/n?” He looked at you now, confused.  
“Yup” you laughed, now you realize how strange this all seemed, seeing as up until now he thought you were just a total stranger.  
“You look… different” he pulled his gaze up to your face.  
“You can thank puberty” you laughed. You had filled out with puberty in every way when you turned 18. It was as if you were stuck in perpetual childhood until that day came. Draco shrugged.  
“Thank you puberty” he chuckled, his nose crinkled in pain again. Sipping from his tea.  
“Did you get to eat what you’d ordered?” You suddenly remembered he had shortly before you found him, ordered food.  
“I had started to, I was sitting in that alley when they found me.”  
“Here, let me order something. I can get something delivered. Anything you’re craving?” you stood, rummaging through the folded take out menus you kept in your nightstand.  
“I couldn’t ask you to…” he continued to speak.  
“Then don’t.” you looked at him, and he simply nodded. Letting someone help him without payment was going to be something he had to get used to. He was so used to doing it all alone. “Besides, I am quite peckish myself” you tried to sooth him in whatever way you could.  
“Do you like chinese?” you pulled out the menu to your favorite muggle chinese place.  
“A muggle restaurant?” his face turned down in response.  
“I promise you’ll like it” you sat down on the bed next to him. Folding open the menu. There were definitely still some ideologies that he needed to work through.  
\---------

You had both ordered something, and some soup to share. When the food came he reached for his wallet, opening it and trying to look inside. But it was empty, he had spent the last of any money he had on the food he got earlier.  
“My treat” you insisted, pushing his wallet closed. He smiled, though his eyes gave away home embarrassed he was. “You’re my guest” you said, leaving the room. Getting the food and coming back. He sat up completely now, looking around the room. You had luckily just cleaned the night before. Thank Merlin you had.  
You both ate, enjoying every bite. His face was shocked by how much he did enjoy it. Muggle food.


	2. I don't think I miss him

You and Draco had been up all night, talking about life and how things went down after the BOH. He told you about losing his house and his dad being locked away. You told him about losing your dad to cancer, and university.  
“It’s called the Child Soldier complex.” you told him after he asked about your focus of study and why you would pick that. “It’s when the child feels responsible for the lives of their parents. That their whole life rests on them. Dying or killing for their family because it had been engraved into them by their parents or outside sources”. Draco was silent, he didn’t know he could hear someone talk about him so clearly. 

You’d both fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. You’d only woken up because of the sound of your owl coming to the window with today's mail and the newspaper. You smiled at her as she fluttered away. You faced away from Draco, but he was close behind you. His long arm wrapped around you. Holding you with such a grip you wondered if he was awake. You peaked back at him, no he definitely wasn’t awake. You knew healing took a lot of sleep, and you didnt want to wake him. So you just accepted how you lay. You had to admit it felt nice, your skin seemed to cling onto each other. You had to admit you enjoyed where you lay, the smell of his skin invaded every inch of you. No wonder all those girls were falling over him in school, he was kind of stunning.  
It was only about an hour later when he woke up, you had managed to reach a book you had sitting on the nightstand and were just reading when he woke up. He backed away quickly, flushed red.  
“I am sorry, I…” he started, unsure of how to explain himself.  
“It’s ok. It was nice, I think I needed it as much as you did” you had to admit it, because you really did. He nodded, still embarrassed with himself. He can’t even think of the last time he held someone like that. His body raced, urging him to pull back towards you. “It’s called being touch starved” you shrug.  
“Touch starved?” He asked. “Yeah, the muggles have done research on it. The human body craves touch, longing for affection of any kind. It’s actually just human nature.” Muggle science was something you’d really enjoyed recently, while they tried most of the time to explain something that was really just magic, somethings they said about the brain rang so true to you. He nodded slowly, he had to admit that even in those short hours you slept next to one another, it was the deepest he’d slept in so long. You set your worn out copy of Fantastic beasts on your nightstand. Sitting up you ran your fingers loosely through your hair.  
“Let me find you something to wear” he was still wearing his dress pants, his shirt falling away through the night as it was splattered with blood. You came back to your room with a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, not something you’d ever seen him wear before. But it was really the only think you had that would fit him, that wasn’t your dad's stuff. He smiled as you handed them to him. A black hoodie with your college logo on it, and dark gray sweatpants. New, but soft and inviting. You helped him walk to the bathroom that you had in your room. He is still weak from the day before, it was probably going to be this way for a while. You changed hastily in your room as he did. He walked out as you pulled your top down over you, he watched you silently for a moment as you brushed your hair with a comb. You turned to him once you saw him in the mirror behind you. It was odd seeing him in something so casual, but he wore it as elegantly as you imagined. You wore a pair of shorts, deep green with a slytherin brand t-shirt. You still wore a lot of your school memorabilia. It reminded you of some easier days.  
“Thank you” he smiled, the soft clothing softly held him together.  
“You should sit back down, you’re still healing” you walked back over to him. Helping him back to the bed. He laid back, his back again to the headboard. “Breakfast? How do you like your eggs?” you had spent nearly a year caring for your father before he passed, so you were able to slide right back into the caregiver position. It made you ache a little, your heart was sad, but it also gave you drive. You’d always considered yourself an empathic and healing person, so this just felt right.  
“Scrambled?” he asked more than informed you. He still wasn’t used to someone taking care of him in this way, but maybe he could get used to it.  
You came back in the room, he held a picture frame in his hand. The very one you kept on your nightstand.  
“This is your dad?” he asked, pointing at the man in the photo. It was, it was the year before he died, at your birthday party. He was beaming as you opened his gift, a new broom. “You have his smile” Draco continued, setting down the photo back at its home.  
“Thank you” you set the plate down in front of him. “I am not much of a cook, but I can make some mean eggs”  
“I am sure they are amazing” he picked up the plate, you handed him a fork. He took a large bite of the eggs “And they are, thank you” You both sat in silence, eating your food. you had emptied your plate before he spoke, chewing on a piece of toast.  
“You miss him?” he asked finally, looking back at the photo.  
“More than anything” you nod, chewing your last bite of food and swallowing it. “We were all we had” your mother had left when you were a baby. Your dad raised you all on his own, and he did a really good job.  
“I am sorry.” he was staring at you now, “I don’t think I miss my dad” while Lucius Malfoy wasn’t yet dead, he was at Azkaban so he might as well be, according to Draco.  
“You don’t have to miss people” you look back at him “I stopped missing my mom a long time ago”. He nodded, something in him must feel guilt for feeling like this, but hearing you agree with him made him feel a little bit better. 

\------  
You sat together there most of the day, just enjoying being around one another. You made him try yet another muggle restaurant for dinner. He started to admit these nasty muggles could definitely cook. The sun was dipping behind the horizon before you realized the time.  
“Well I have better let you sleep” you stood, figuring you’d sleep on the couch seeing as you didn;t get a chance to get the spare room ready. It was your dads room and honestly the idea of moving anything made you feel a little sick. You started walking away but he grabbed your hand.  
“Please stay” you turned to look at him, he wasn’t looking at you. But at your hand as he held it. You didn’t protest with him, his face was stern, almost demanding, but also longing. You nodded at him, sitting back in the bed. You both pulled the covers over you, laying on your backs staring at the ceiling again. Were you really laying in bed with Draco Malfoy?  
He reached out his hand to you, you intertwined your fingers into his. Yes you definitely were.


	3. Yet?

You woke up, your head was laying on Draco’s chest. He was running his fingers through your hair. You felt so much intimacy in his touch you almost didn’t want to move. Maybe if you laid here still you could stay here forever. What was happening to you.  
“You’re awake” he whispered, hearing your breathing change.  
“Yeah” you didn’t move from your spot on his chest, and his fingers continued running themselves on your hair.  
“Your hair smells really nice” he commented, not looking down at you. He seemed to have a hard time with compliments.  
“Oh thanks, Its tea tree shampoo” you were a sucker for mint. “Speaking of which, would you like to use my shower? I think maybe we can try going into town today or something and get you clothes? I am afraid I don’t have much for you. And my dad was definitely not your size.” Your dad was a lot broader than Draco, his shoulders were thick, almost giant. People always joked he must have giant descendants considering how large he was. You didn’t get any of that jean, your body was small but curved. Strong in its features, an hourglass.  
“That sounds amazing actually.” he spoke, you felt silly not offering it sooner.  
“I asked the elves to wash what you were wearing, so you didn;t have to leave the house in sweats, I figured that wasn’t really your speed.” it was one thing him wearing them, another that he’d go out like that. You pulled your head away from him reluctantly, and he almost held you there for a moment before letting go. You both stood, he was still sore but able to get around on his own.  
“You hop in, I will go get your clothes” You left him standing in the bathroom doorway. You made your way to the laundry room, draco's clothes were sitting folded and dressed on the dryer. Elenore even stitched up the holes in his robe. You would have to thank her once you saw her. You walked back to your room, your bathroom was large. Your father insisted on you taking the master room once you got old enough, he insisted that a lady should have a personal bath space. You knocked lightly on the bathroom door. The shower was running, hot steam rolled past you as you cracked the door.  
“Hi sorry, I just wanted to drop off your clothes” you snuck in, setting his folded things near the sink. Your shower was glass, but tinted. So he could see you coming in, but you could not see him. He watched you closely through the glass. “Is it alright if I brush my teeth quickly?” you asked.  
“Of course” he let the hot water run over his sore body. Observing you, he couldn't help but smile as you hummed to yourself. Grabbing your toothbrush. You held so much happiness in you, he wondered if he might steal some for himself.  
While brushing your teeth you went over to your cupboard. Pulling draco out a fresh towel and toothbrush.  
“I have a new toothbrush for you, I will let it here” you placed it next to his clothes on the counter, on top of the towel. You quickly checked yourself over in the mirror, you look surprisingly well rested for what little sleep you had.  
“Don’t take too long, I’d like to shower also before we go” you would just use your fathers shower, but all your things were in there with Draco.  
“Or you can join me” he spoke, surprised at what came out of his own mouth. You laughed, assuming he was messing with you.  
“Maybe another time” you teased back, something in you said maybe he wasn’t joking but you pushed her away. He didn’t respond, he shook his head. It had been so long since he flirted with anyone, he wondered if he even knew how to do it anymore. Or even if that’s what he was doing. Sometimes things just came out of his mouth before he could think about it. Of course she wouldn’t say yes. He thought. She just watched you get your ass kicked in a dirty alleyway.  
You walked back into your room, looking at yourself in your full length mirror. Go back in there and join him, something in you pushed. You shook it away again. Don’t be silly, he didn’t even remember you until the day before yesterday. You gathered your clothes, hearing the shower stop. A few moments Draco came out, dressed to the nines as he usually is. Holding your clothes in his hand, you gestured toward the hamper in the corner. He threw them in there.  
You held your change of clothes in your hand, he watched you carefully as you closed the door behind you.  
Go in there and get her, his brain called. Something longing inside him.He breathed deep, pushing those thoughts away. You showered quickly, turning on the radio in there as you did. Your mind was racing, you thought again and again on what he said. Maybe he was serious, what if he was? Would you have joined him? You bite your lip, you probably would have. No, you definitely would have. Outside the bathroom Draco held the same battle, go in there. Ask her again, take her for your own. The wickedness inside him craved you. But he sit still, looking at himself in the mirror. He more than anything needed to keep you around, so scaring you off by being to aggressive wasn’t going to work.  
You wished he had.  
You finished getting dressed, Draco was sitting at your vanity, fixing his hair when you walked out. He was incredibly dashing. You felt almost silly in comparison. To think a God like creature like that was seriously coming on to you?  
You both made your way to the living room. Neither of you spoke. You weren’t sure how to break the ice seeing as just a few moments ago you were fantasizing about what might have happened had you joined him. You felt filthy.  
Standing in the living room, you pulled on your shoes. He looked worried, he pulled his hood over himself. He was defenseless. Leaving the house ever was a risk for him, dangerous. And now he was putting you in danger too. You noticed him, knowing what his worry was. You knew what he needed to feel safe.  
You talked over to the fireplace, on top was a nearly decorated box. You laid your hand on it. Opening it slowly.  
“Here” you said reaching for what was inside. Your fathers wand. “You can borrow this until we get you another” the wand hadn’t left it’s spot on the fireplace since he died. A thin layer of dust decorated the Finely etched wood. 13 inches long, mahogany wood, deep red with a dragon feather core.  
“Y/n I can’t..” Draco held the wand in his fingers.  
“He’d want you too” you insist, knowing exactly what your dad would say “keep her safe”.  
“Ok…” he slid the wand into his jacket. 

—-  
You drove you both to London. Listening to the radio on the way. The wizard radios all still only spoke of Hogwarts and Malfoys family. So you opted to listen to the muggle radio. Music running through the car, you hummed along with the songs you knew. Draco didn’t seem to recognize any of them. Not even muggle music? My goodness how many things had he missed? Draco gave you directions to his mother's flat in London, it was just around the corner from Kings cross station, a prime place to be. Especially if you didn’t drive, luckily you hadn’t had to use the tubes much since you were old enough to drive. Not that you minded them, but you were mugged once when you were 16 by a group of muggle boys. You hadn’t been back since, your father saw to that. You rolled up and parked out front.  
“Wait here…” Draco told you, demanding.  
“Draco, we don’t know if my fathers wand will work for you yet. I should come with incase I need to…”  
“Keep me safe?” he sighed, “again…” he opened the door, you opening yours. He waited patiently for you one the sidewalk. He knocked on the door once, nothing. Listening he waited another moment.  
“I don’t have a key…” he seemed defeated.  
“Try my father's wand, it's a small task, maybe it will work:” you nudged him. His things were inside, so technically he still lived here… right?  
“Alohomora” he whispered, the door unlocked instantly. He beamed, it must be nice having magic again. He pushed the door open, the hallways were dark and seemingly abandoned. You walked by his side to the room where his things were. Opening the door his things laid across the room. A mess. He sighed deeply. You gather he didn’t do this. He rummaged through the room, looking for anything that wasnt ruined completely. He held shards of clothing in his fingers. Defeat claiming his skin. I can’t believe his mother would do this. He had nothing left worth saving.  
“I don’t know what to do” he was blank. His face pulled into a frown.  
“Come with me” you grab his hand, lacing your fingers into his. You were going to help him forget about this. As you were leaving you heard a woman's voice coming from behind you.  
“Draco?” it called, he turned to her. Standing tall.  
“You ruined everything I own…” he spoke to his mother.  
“You own nothing, all your things were bought by your father. Who you betrayed” she already sounded angry. All this because Draco didn’t want to aid in breaking his father from Azkaban? Suddenly Narcissa looked at you, her face twitching almost like she recognized you, but not quite.  
“And who is this Draco, your new whore?” her words stung like venom. She didn’t know you yet she spoke to you like this. You had to remind yourself This wasn’t about you, this was about saying anything she could to anger Draco. Before you could speak, Draco was holding your father's wand towards his mother. Who stood with her arms crossed.  
“You shall not speak to her! You shall not speak about her! You will keep your filthy, death eater mouth fucking shut!” The passion in his voice caused your skin to run cold. Narcissa smiled, evil and grim.  
“I knew it. You know he's poor right? Everything that makes him worth it is gone” was all she said before Draco started muttering a spell. You grabbed his arm.  
“She's not worth it Draco.” you reminded him, he was good. Even if she wasn’t. He nodded at you, you both rushed out of the door.  
You both sat in your car, you ripped off into traffic, receiving a few honks as you cut people off. He shook with anger. You reached over, grabbing his hand, your eyes stuck on the road. He squeezed your hand tightly. You pulled to a shop in London, a wizard owned store.  
“I am sorry she said that” he apologized to you, genuinely angry.  
“Don’t worry about it Draco. I’m not. Besides, we haven't even had sex yet, how am I a whore?” you laughed before getting out of the car.  
“Yet?” Draco whispered to himself.


	4. I CAN PAY YOU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TW mentions of suicide*

“I can’t buy anything…” he looked around at the things in the shop.  
“Draco, look at me. I am helping you. Worry about all that later ok? Besides, you can help me find a few things too” He knew there was no fighting with you, you were as stubborn as he was. And he really had no choice. He had a couple pairs of dress pants in his arms, watching you smile as you dug through a stack of shirts.  
“Why don’t you try some jeans?” you ask him, looking at what he held in his hands.  
“Jeans?” he asked, it was as though he didn’t know what jeans were. But you wouldn’t be surprised.  
“Come” you gestured with your finger to have him follow you. You found the mens casuals easy. “Maybe a dark pair, so you can get comfortable?” you grabbed one pair. You didn’t want to push it. You finished your rounds, grabbing an armload of things for yourself. Hiding a few things you thought he might like, seeing as he refused to grab more and 3 pairs of dress pants, those jeans, and some button up shirts. He felt guilty with you paying, and you knew that. But he couldn’t say no to a gift.  
At the register you laid everything down.  
“Y/n, darling how are you?” The lovely woman behind the counter asked, scanning your items.  
“I am good Ms. Pots, and yourself?” She was probably one of the kindest old women you knew, and she smelt of strawberries at all times.  
“I am wonderful, who is this handsome young man? Your boyfriend?” She looked at Draco, who was expecting something very different. You smiled at Draco, who looked rather relieved he wasn’t the center of attention for once.  
“No Ms. Pots, just a good friend” you continued and paid. She bagged up your items and handed them to Draco.  
“Well you’d better get on that Son, y/n is a real catch” she winked at you. You waved your hand at her, laughing. You caught Draco smiling at you.  
“Lets go” you walked out of the door, Draco close behind. “What do you say we find something to eat” You smiled at him as he sat in the car next to you.  
“Why are you doing all this for me?” he asked, he really could not figure it out. Why be so nice to him, he could barely remember you yet, you were so kind to him. You sighed.  
“I am returning the favor” you glanced at him, he was confused. Of course he had no idea what you were talking about. “7th year, I was struggling. With a lot of things. My dad had died while I was at Hogwarts. I was planning on ending my life that year. The night I planned to do it you were at the tower. Looking over the edge. I watched you as you screamed into the darkness. I was worried that you would throw yourself over. I had planned to stop you if I had to. But you didn’t. And you spoke to yourself. You said ‘everything changes after Hogwarts’. And I knew you were right…” you couldn't look at him, you were bearing your soul to him and you couldn’t handle it if you were looking at his face.  
“I remember that night” he nodded, “I was going to jump... but I couldn’t do it”  
“I am glad you didn’t” you admitted to him, watching the road before you as you drove.  
“I am too…” he reached over now, grabbing your hand. You glanced down as he held it.  
You got dinner at this small diner, shared a pot of tea. You were sipping and just talking when you hear people talking at a table near you.  
“Is that Draco Malfoy?” they whispered, you looked over and saw two girls whispering to one another. You thought a muggle diner would be a safe place to go, but I guess not. Draco shifted in his seat, you could tell he was uncomfortable. You shot him an apologetic look. “Yeah. but he's looking a little skinny. I heard he’s poor now. What a shame, Who's gonna want him now?” they started giggling loudly, not even trying to hide it.  
You grind your teeth, standing. You grabbed his hand, pulling him from the diner. You dropped money on the table on your way out. You stopped just before the door, anger pooling in you. The heat of the moment took over, you’d show them. He was worth so much more than his money. You looked back at Draco, who stood before you. His face had fallen from the smile he held before, he was so defeated. It broke your heart to see him standing there like this. You reached out to him, touching his cheek lightly.  
“Lets just go home” you turned walking from the diner. The girls followed you out though, close behind as you both walked fast paced to your car. Had they nothing better to do?!  
“Hey Malfoy, I know you’re poor, but I heard you’re a good lay. I can pay you!” the taller of the girls called out. Draco stopped in his tracks, he was stunned. Only a few years ago people would have never spoken to him like this. Yet now he was getting cat-called on the street? You looked at him, then at the girls. Without thinking you just reacted, pulling Draco to you, pressing your lips to his. You kissed him deeply, the girls muttering a few things before finally walking away. And he kissed you back, gripping you close to him. His body relaxes around you. Touch starved.


	5. for all this

You pulled into the drive of you house. Draco and you hadn’t spoken since you got in the car. You thought maybe you pushed something too far when you kissed him, but you really didn’t know what else to do. Rumors would no doubt spread of a mystery girl kissing Draco Malfoy on the streets in London.  
You walked in the door, setting your bags on the ground before kicking off your shoes. Draco was holding you suddenly.  
“Thank you” he breathed into your neck. “For all of this”  
“Draco” you brushed your fingers through his hair. Although he used your shower, he still smelt so much like himself. Rich cologne and peppermint. He pulled back, looking into your eyes. You thought for a moment he might kiss you. “Maybe we should put your stuff away” you croaked, as the moment lingered.  
“Yeah, and maybe set up that guest room?” he asked, he hoped in that moment you wanted to sleep next to him as much as he did you.  
“Or we could.. Not. I mean, its so much work and it’s already pretty late” you shrugged, really any excuse to stay just one more night.  
“You have a good point” he grinned, trying hard not to smile too deeply. Giving away this is exactly what he hoped for. You bustled around your room, neither of you mentioned anything when you emptied a drawer in your dresser for him. Talking about it seemed all too intimate. You both just wanted to keep it to yourselves. The elves had washed your laundry while you were away. They were good about doing whatever they could around the house. Even if you didn’t ask. The sweats draco had been wearing and sat on the bed, he grabbed them. Heading towards the bathroom. You took advantage of the alone time, putting the other things you had gotten him without him knowing in the drawer. You had just finished and were quickly trying to change when the bathroom door opened. You didn’t hear it over your haste, you stipped off your shirt. And your bottoms, left standing in your bra and underwear. You unhooked your bra with ease. Stretching your body, you pulled the smooth cotton top over you, buttoning it down the front. Sliding on the matching shorts, you hadn’t worn these yet. Even though you bought them a while ago, for some reason it felt right. You left the top couple buttons undone.  
What am I doing? You asked yourself. You turned and saw Draco standing in the bathroom doorway. How long had he been watching? He stood before you, wearing only the sweat pants, they hung low on his hips. Exposing his muscular frame, and that damn V, sex lines you’d always heard them called. Boy did he have them. You shook your head, not wanting to stare too much.  
“Cute pajamas” he smiled at you. Though he had to admit he liked you better without them. Tension filled the room, you tried to shake off the feeling. You told yourself not to be silly.  
You climbed into bed, he sat. Placing your dad's wand gingerly on the nightstand. You place yours on the one on the other side. It wasn't used, so its top only held only a lamp.  
Pulling the blankets over your both you didn’t wait to hold one another. He pulled you to his chest right away. Waiting until you had fallen asleep wasn’t going to work anymore.  
“Goodnight Draco” you whispered, your cheek pressed to his bare chest. You could hear his rushing heartbeat.  
“Goodnight y/n” he whispered back, already stroking your hair. He was going to be an issue.


	6. Did you recognize him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> ASSAULT AND GRAPHIC SEXUAL IMAGES

You both slept in, it was probably noon before you rolled out of bed. He was still sleeping deeply. Your owl landed in your window with today paper. You fed her a snack, taking the paper from her. You rolled it open.  
One the front page was a massive photo of you and Draco kissing on the streets of London. You sighed deeply. They worked fast.  
“Whats up?” Draco asked, you hadn’t noticed he woke up.  
“Ex Death Eater, and notorious bad boy locks lips with random y/h/c beauty on the streets of London” you read him aloud the title that's printed across the article. You nodded, setting it down before heading towards the restroom.  
When you came out Draco was standing at the window, reading intently.  
“I am so sorry…” he spoke once you came out.  
“Wait, what about? I am the one who kissed you. I should be the one apologizing” you felt bad, he had managed to avoid headlines for nearly a week for the first time since after the trial.  
“But people will talk about you” he was confused, he knew his name was a virus. And didn’t want you to have to deal with it like he did.  
“Okay? I don’t care if people talk about me” you looked at the paper.  
“It’s says here” Draco read for you from the paper “we can only assume the y/h/c woman is another one of Draco Malfoy's bad boy fangirls”  
You shrugged “well we both know I’m not. So let people talk”  
“You amaze me” his eyes are fixed on you now. How you can seem so completely unaffected by people watching eyes is amazing to him. You shrug.  
“We will be old news by tomorrow” you stash the paper away. No need harping on silly things, people who won’t even remember you once the gossip ceased.  
\----  
But people didn’t forget, That photo of you and Draco hung on the front pages of every paper and gossip magazine for a month. You start receiving letters from friends, asking why they saw you kissing Draco Malfoy on the paper. You started just chucking letters if the person even mentioned it. Half of these people haven’t written to you since school ended. Why all of a sudden do they care who you’re around?  
One evening, you were walking in and Draco was reading some of the letters you left on the windowsill.  
“We will be old news by tomorrow huh?” he felt guilty, you both hadn’t left the house much since this all started. Not since someone harassed you at the grocery store. You have been having the elves grabbing the groceries since. Some papers have even managed to find your name no doubt from people who knew you.  
“Hey” you shrug, “I am pretty cute. People are probably just amazed you could pull someone as good looking as I am” you tried desperately to lighten the mood. He scoffed.  
“I am pretty good-looking. I think people find us pretty evenly matched” he gleamed, he was wearing a black v-neck shirt and some dark wash jeans. Even in casual clothes he was ethereal.  
“Sure, if blondey, bad boys are their type” you mocked. You two had gotten into a routine of picking on one another during the day, flirty sassy remarks. But holding each other at night. You never did get around to making the guest room. Tensions hung in every room you both were in for more than a few moments.  
“Or if y/h/c, goddess’ are their type” as much as he loved boasting himself up. He loved boasting you up more. You blushed from time to time. But you tried hard to cover what he could do to you.  
“I am sure that's someone's type” you laughed.  
“I am positive it is” he smiled at you now, his voice more assertive than flirty. “Your friends keep writing to you. You never respond?” He holds one of the letters up.  
“Nosey nosey” you shake your fingers at him. “Yeah, if they only want to talk about you. Then I don’t need to talk to them. I don’t feel like explaining our relationship to people.”  
“Relationship?” He speaks, you blush red.  
“I mean.. Our, uhh… friendship” You really stepped in it this time. He chuckled a little. Watching you get flustered was something he could watch over and over again. You hastily left the room, because honestly. You had nothing to say.  
How was he doing this to you? You were a strong confident woman. Secure in her body and mind. But when he looked at you, with those gray eyes. You felt like you might just melt below him. You breathed deep, okay, snap back into it. He was a boy. They sense fear. You had to laugh at yourself. Stop being so dramatic. 

The next semester started on Monday, and you hadn’t even thought about it. You were considering taking time off. Going to a wizard university with the rumors spreading around you didn’t seem like that much fun.  
What happened that weekend confirmed you wouldn’t be going. You had decided to go to the store again, there is no way you were going to stay cooped in the house because people can’t handle their gossip, Draco stayed home. It was late, you had packed your groceries into your car walking the trolly back to the building you were pulled into an alleyway.  
“You like dirty Death eaters hey.” a mans voice spoke to you, his body pinning you to the wall. “You like evil cock? Well I can show you evil cock” the man grabbed at himself, you felt sick.  
“Let me go, please” you begged.  
“Shut up bitch” the man hit you hard, you head hitting up against the wall. Making you dizzy. The man started quickly unbuttoning his pants before he was struck to the ground. A tall man stood behind him with a stick in his hand that he no doubt grabbed from the alleyway.  
“Hey lady are you okay?” The man asked, clearly a muggle since he didn’t recognize you. “Should I call someone?” he asked, helping you. Your eye was already starting to bruise over, your lip has been busted open.  
“No, please, just help me to my car” You begged, he helped you walk there.  
“Are you sure, I can really call like the police or something” He asked again as you sat in the driver's seat.  
“No, please. I will call in the morning. I just… I have frozens” was all you could say before closing the door. What were muggle cops really going to do? You would have to report to Auror by letter when you got home. But you didn’t recognize the man, so you didn’t know what would help. You rolled down the window quickly, thanking the man who just saved you before heading home. On the drive home it really hit you, your head hurt and your world was spinning and you started to cry. You were surprised you got home safe with how hard you were crying. You pulled into the drive, where Draco was waiting at the door to help you carry things in. You stepped out of the car, and looked at him. It took him a second to adjust to the dark as he walked to you. Suddenly noticing your face, your eye had swollen shut and your lip was still bleeding.  
“y/n what happened” he grabbed you, holding you to him. You sobbed into him, he lifted you, cradling you into his arms carrying you inside.  
“Eleanor! Fronz! Can you please bring in the groceries” Draco asked as he entered the house. They looked at him confused, since he’s been here he hasn;t asked them to do any tasks. Thinking of how his family treated their house elves for so many years left him not wanting to even ask them for help. They looked at you and nodded. He carried you upstairs, laying you on your bed.  
“y/n talk to me” he held your face, looking at it deeply. Waving your fathers wand around you, healing the cut on your lip and making the majority of the swelling in your eye go down. It was still dark purple, you figured it would stay that way.  
“Someone… tried to….” you whimpered, you didn’t know how to say it. Draco knew, and didn’t make you say it. You sobbed, Draco shushed you, holding you to him.  
“He said I-I liked evil cock, and then he tried to….” you whispered, tearing consuming your face. You couldn’t believe what he said to you. How can someone be so cruel? A rage stewed in Draco, filling his belly. This happened to you because of him, he thought. He pulled you onto his lap, cradling you.  
“Ms. y/l/n,” Eleanor asked coming to the door. “All things are brought inside, and i made you tea” she didn’t know what else she could do.  
“Thank you Eleanor.” Draco smiled at her, getting used to having house elves that weren’t just property had been a weird thing for him to work through, but watching how you reacted with them made me rethink things.  
“Thank you” you smiled, your face still sore. Reaching out for it, you held the hot cup in your hands.  
“Anything for you Master, Draco?” Eleanor asked.  
“No, thank you” he planned on just holding you, no distractions. 

“Did you recognize him?” Draco asked once you’d finally calmed down.  
“No not really, it was dark. He knew you were a death eater though. Which I know doesn’t really narrow it down.” you drank deeply from your cup.  
“I am never leaving your side again” Draco said, his hand lay softly on your cheek, afraid he would hurt you, or break you.  
“I think maybe I should take some time off.. From school” you finished your tea, setting the empty cup on the nightstand.  
“That might be a good idea, I am so sorry” Draco held you back to him.  
“You didn’t do this to me. Please don’t say you’re sorry” you needed him not to blame himself for this, this wasn’t him. It was them. All of them.


	7. You're good Draco, Honestly you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter

You and Draco just laid in bed all day the next day. You would rest your head on his lap, he’d run his fingers over the baby hairs near you ear. You talked about your childhoods.  
“I think I went most of my life thinking I knew everything. Until Voldemort told me he wanted me to kill Dumbledor. Then I think I started really wondering if I knew anything. My mom and dad didn’t even try and save me. They just let me become a puppet. Like them.” he was staring at the wall furthest from you, staring at himself in your vanity mirror. You looked at his face in the reflection. He smiled as you did.  
“You’re better than them you know” you sat up, looking at him directly.  
“Am I, really? I could have ran. I could have warned people what was coming”  
“Yes you are. You were scared, everything you’d ever known was in those walls, and someone promised you again and again that they wouldn’t change if you did as they told you. They lied. That’s not your fault” You had thought about this again and again, trying to justify this to yourself when you used to read about his case. You had even interviewed Harry Potter for one of your papers once. He had somehow become even more a celebrity if that was possible, after the battle. So getting the meeting was hard.  
“I know it’s not my fault. But sometimes I have to tell myself it was, so I can stop being so angry. Sometimes I just sit back and take all the blame.” he leaned his head back on the headboard.  
“And that's why you’re better. You’re willing to take on everything. When it really wasn’t you. You’re good Draco. Honestly you are” You had no doubt in your mind that he really was.  
“Thank you y/n, I think you might be the only person in the world who thinks so” he sighed.  
“You’re not though. At uni I knew people who were on your side. We talked about it at law meetings. I am just happy you ended up how I always imagined you were. A little broken, but not evil”  
“Sometimes I am evil” he looked at you, “when you came home, looking how you did. It took everything in me to not spend the night hunting down who did that to you. I wanted to kill him, more than anything. But you needed me”  
“Remember how you said you would pay me back for taking you in after your attack? Well here you go. Now we can heal one another”


	8. We will be there -HP

It had been 6 months since what happened to you. The Auror couldn’t do much since you didn’t recognize him. You and Draco had come together to try and find him. With no luck, you were both able to finally go outside without newspaper posting about you. The boy who had no choice seemed to fall to the back of people's minds as the world moved on. You had written back to some of your friends. Telling them nothing had been happening between you and Draco. When that was far from the truth, you spent long nights either talking or just holding one another. You had started falling for him, unknowing if that's how he felt about you.  
Harry had written a book, which explained all that happened at the Battle of Hogwarts. He’d even written about how Draco wasn’t as evil as everyone said. Calling him a brother in battle. Which you and Draco both thought was insane.  
“I should write to him, shouldn’t I?” Draco asked you one morning, watching the TV as yet another channel covered Harry and his groundbreaking book.  
“Only if you feel like that's what's right” you joined him on the living room couch.  
“He made our lives so much easier, we might even be able to go to Diagon alley this summer” The winter had taken control of the world, the earth here covered in a blanket of ice.  
“I would like that. You know I haven’t been since the summer before 6th year? Yeah. My father sent our elves the one before 7th. Because he was so sick he just wanted me home with him as long as I could be.” you and Draco spoke of your dad often. It was nice having someone to talk to.  
“How I wish I could have met him” Draco looks over to you. Smiling. You wished you could tell your dad about how hard you were falling for him.  
“He would have loved you, teased you about how skinny you are. But loved you anyway” you knew in our heart your dad really would have. Draco was so sweet. He would have been weary about his past, but willing to welcome him in any way.  
\------- 

“Merry Chrstmas” Draco said, waking you, “I can’t afford to buy you anything. So I just made breakfast?” Draco had been trying to find a job in the area. But no muggle shop wanted to hire someone his age with no job experience, and of course wizard places were still skeptical of him. You were very lucky your father had so much money like he did. You were set for life if you wanted to be.  
“You’re so sweet” you sat up, he served you your breakfast on a small tray. Orange juice and all.  
“Your gift is in the dresser” you sipped at the juice, looking at the dresser.  
“You didn’t get me something did you? Really y/n you know i will feel too guilty” He stood.  
“Please just shut up and go look” He walked over to the dresser, pulling open the drawer. He stopped for a long moment. Pulling out your father's wand with a bow on it. He had only a few months ago had returned the wand to its spot on the shelf and only took it when you were both going out.  
“Wait, y/n…” he held the wand in his hands. You smiled at him, nodding.  
“He would have wanted you to have it, Draco. Besides, I think it has chosen you too” The wand worked perfectly for Draco. If the wand didn’t choose the wizard, it could be used. But not perfectly, your dad's wand worked this way for Draco. Like it had belonged to him all along.  
You saw a tear roll down his face, you’d only seen him cry once before. The night he told you about how Harry Potter almost killed him in the bathrooms after he had accidentally almost killed Katie trying to kill Dumbledor. The guilt he felt about that ate him alive.  
\----

The snow finally started to melt, you decided you’d go back to school next year. You were still working through the nightmares from that night. Being alone for hours a day wasn’t really an option. You had had friends ask you if you were coming back, you wanted to tell them what happened, but a letter wasn’t the right way.  
You planned for your Diagon Alley trip for 2 weeks from now, you walked in to Draco sitting at the kitchen table, quill scratching against parchment.  
“Who are you writing? If i may ask” you sat down across from him.  
“Harry Potter” he answered blakely. Deep in thought. “One of the people on the TV said that people could send him fan mail. So I figure I might as well try”  
“Fan mail?” you giggled  
“Well, yeah, I don’t know what else to do” he looked at you through his lashes. “Is it a bad idea?”  
“No not at all, here.” you got up, rummaging through your drawers, pulling out a black envelope and gold in. “Might as well get his attention”  
“I am not sure what to say… so far I have… Hello Potter…” he stared hard at the page.  
“Invite him to dinner. Here. I can make something, tell him to bring the family. You heard he married the Weasley girl right?” Draco nodded.  
“Uhh.. for when?” He looked at you again.  
“Friday? If he doesn’t get it in time I am sure he’ll write back. And we can have a fun dinner so just us and the elves. Either way it's an excuse for me to dress up.” He smiled at you.  
“Brilliant y/n” Draco wrote finally. Sending out your owl.  
A few days passed with no world. Draco had nearly forgotten about it until one morning. You were laying together, talking about nothing and everything when your owl came in through your window. A letter fell on the bed between you. The return to sender was Mr. H.Potter. You looked at one another. He grabbed the letter, you leaned close both reading it. 

Dear DM,  
We will be there.

-HP

Was all it said, holy shit. In 3 days time Harry Potter and Merlin knows who else will be in your house. You had to clean. You and the elves spent the next few days cleaning the house and preparing what would be made. Elanor insisted you let her cook, because honestly you kind of sucked at it.  
You and Draco stood in your room, both dressed in your finest. Harry would be here within the hour, and you both were not ready. 

“Ms. y/n, Master Draco” Elanor knocked on your door. “Your guests have arrived” your stomachs dropped. Draco hadn’t seen Harry since the final battle. When he was walking away with his mother. You both dressed nicely, Draco in a black suite and a green tie. You in a nice black dress, with sheer sleeves that rouged at the end.  
Draco kissed you then, breathing you in. This was the first time you’d kissed since that time on the street. Was he really that nervous?  
“Okay,” you pulled away after kissing him for a long moment, although you didn’t want to. “Let go see Harry Potter”  
You both walked down to the living room, your heels clicked as they came down the stairs. Draco close behind you. You turned to descend the final flight of stairs and saw them standing there. Not just Harry and Ginny. But Ron Weasley and Hermione too. They had married as well.  
“Hi, welcome.” you smiled, holding a hand out to Harry first. Who looked at your with a questioning look, had Draco not mentioned you? Oh goodness. You made your rounds, shaking hands. “Draco?” you said, looking at him.  
“Harry” he shook Harry’s hand for a long moment. Just looking at him. Then shaking Ron and then Hermiones, nodding at Ginny.  
“Please join us in the dining room. The elves should be done setting up” Harry looked around, all house elves had been freed by the ministry a few months ago, so even mentioning them made him question. You all walked into the dining room, where Eleanor stood, smiling, holding drinks.  
“Welcome Mr. Potter” she smiled at him, Harry and Hermione had spearheaded the elf relief, called the Dobby act. Some refugees had even joined you in your home with Elenor as they fled their masters. Harry looked between you and Elenor.  
“The Misses lets us stay here. We have been working as a refugee house for other elves while they find places of their own” Elenor spoke directly at Harry. Making sure he wasn’t mistaken. He nodded at her.  
“I am glad to hear that” he finally spoke.  
“In return we help around the house. And cook” she looked at you and winked. You whispered thank you to her. “Now please sit!” she ushered you all into your seats. You hugged her close, she even rested a small on Draco’s who smiled at her sweetly, they had become close friends since he started living here. Ignorance can be unlearned.  
“So Malfoy” Harry spoke after Elenor got all the drinks out. Draco cringed a little at the name. He hadn’t gone by his last name in a while.  
“Your letter said you wanted to talk to us… all of us?” Draco must have insisted they all come.  
“Yes, Potter.” he stood tall, he looked like stone. Almost like his old, angry self for a moment. “I want to apologize” he finally spoke, only after looking at you. “For everything I had said and done to you. Ron, I am sorry for all the terrible things I have said to your and your family. Ginny, I am sorry for what my father did to you first year. And Hermione…. I am sorry I ever called you what I did” All their faces were shocked. Had THE Draco Malfoy really just apologized to Harry Potter and his group.They all looked at each other, then at you. You nodded intently, because quite frankly you didn’t know what else to do. There was a silence.  
“I wanted to Thank you, Mr. Potter” you finally spoke, “you book made our lives so much easier” because it was almost night and day.  
“Please call me Harry.” his face settled, looking sweeter. The food coming out. Fire whiskey in each glass. Draco sat by your side, holding your hand tight under the table. After the food was set out, Harry finally spoke again.  
“I forgive you Draco.” he smiled, your heart floated. You looked at Draco, who choked back tears.  
“Me too,” Ron spoke  
“Me too” Ginny smiled. Hermione sat silent for only a second. Looking at Draco, who had already accepted she might not accept his words. You’d spoken about all this before. He was ready to let her feel how she needed to feel, knowing she didn’t owe him anything. None of them did. Ron lifted his hand, resting it on Hermione’s shoulder.  
“I forgive you Draco” she spoke, a smile hitting her face. You couldn’t help but sigh loudly with relief, which made everyone turn to you. You laughed awkwardly, taking you cup and sipping it. Finally everyone joined you in laughter. You looked over to Draco, he seemed a million pounds lighter.  
You all ate then, small talk filling the air. You all spoke of life after Hogwarts, and a few memories from in Hogwarts too.  
“Yeah Draco, remember when you acted like you were trampled to death by Buckbeak?” Ron laughed.  
“Yeah, I am really embarrassed about that now. I read in your book Harry that you guys saved him. I am happy about that.” he was, we had talked about this before. He hated himself for putting a creature like that at risk because he hated Harry.  
“Remember when Hermione punched you?” Harry laughed. You looked at Draco, that was something he never mentioned.  
“Yeah, I do, I thought she broke my nose. I think she nearly did”  
“You deserved it, you know” Hermione smiled.  
“I really did” he nodded, smiling back at her. Your heart was so full. All of this… It was perfection.  
“So how long have you two been together?” Ginny asked. The room fell silent.  
“Uh well..” you looked around for a long moment, all eyes on you two. How did you not think about how this would go. Elenor came in then with dessert, sweet tarts and chocolate. You would have to thank her later. For all of this, but especially her timing. Once everyone chose the dessert of their own. Hermione looked at you.  
“I feel like we haven’t heard much about you. You went to Hogwarts the same time we did?” She asked, you werent surprised they didn’t remember you. You didn’t mingle with them at the time. You can’t recall speaking to them much.  
“I did, yes” you spoke taking a sip. “I was in your year even. I was in slytherin house. Though I never knew why. I think it’s the whole pure blood nonsense. Anyway. We had a few classes together. I even sat by you in one Hermione.” You nodded  
“Really?? Which one?” Hermione took pride in her amazing memory. How had she forgotten you?  
“Yeah, uhh, divinations I believe. Yeah, 4th year. You explained something to me. If only I could remember it now. You helped me past that OWL because I remembered how you’d explain it to me.”  
“Wait..” Hermione looked at you again “that was you? You look so different now” people were constantly telling you that.  
“Ron, Harry, remember the girl who kicked Dean Thomas in the balls that Christmas when he tried to kiss her?!” Oh boy, you had forgotten about that. “That was her!” You blushed, Draco looked at you surprised.  
“How have I not heard this story?” He asked.  
“I had forgotten about it until now” you admitted, blushing.  
“Good for you, he was a right git” Ron croaked, laughing hard. “You have changed, you don’t look anything like I remember” You shrugged,  
“I thank Puberty”  
The table rolled with laughter. Everyone agreed, we’d all changed so much since Hogwarts. In looks and so much more.  
The night rolled on for hours, before the end of the night you were all sharing good memories. Talking about how much you missed those days sometimes.  
“You two should come to the anniversary party of the Battle. Instead of mourning every year. Magonigal gives us the Great hall for the night.” Harry says to you both.  
“I don’t know Harry.” Draco answers honestly.  
“Draco, I swear you will be welcomed” Harry promised. The rest shake their heads in agreement.  
“Ok… I will go” he agreed, they all smiled.  
“Would you look at the time?” Harry looked at his watch “It’s really late. I have an interview at 9am”  
“Sorry for keeping you so late” you apologize, standing. Everyone followed suit.  
“No, it was amazing really” He responded,  
“We had an amazing time” Hermione leaned in and hugged you as you were holding the door open to them. “I don’t know what you did to him, but you saved him” she whispered to you.  
“We will see you in May?” Harry asked you both, you nodded. “Expect the formal invite sometime in April!” Rounds of goodnights swept them out the door.  
You and Draco stood there for a moment, in shock and disbelief. That really had just happened.


	9. "so"..."so"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ````Contains smutttt, clearly marked.````

“That was bloody brilliant!” Draco cheered, grabbing you by the shoulders. Tonight had gone over better than you could have ever expected. He wrapped you in a hug. His body was shaking with joy, had the Golden Trio really just invite you to a party in May? That’s insane! Draco pulled away from you, staring at you for a long moment before pulling you back to him. Kissing you, his lips engulfing you in them. You kissed him back, pulling in every sweet second. He consumed you, a hunger you matched. Wrapping your arms around his neck. Your bodies crashing into one another. Nearly a year of tension finally coming to a head, all the long nights, all the sneaking peaks as the other changed. All the words.  
You kissed all the way to your room, kicking off shoes. It wasn’t until you were in the bedroom, him sitting on the bed and you with your legs on either side of him that he stopped. For just a second. His eyes asking, begging. You leaned down, kissing the bare skin of his neck. He shivered. Question answered. 

``smut``

He slid his hands up your back, slowly unzipping your dress. Pulling it then over your head. Your hair falling from the lose tie, draping you. You sat there now, your nearly naked body on his. You are only in your underwear, lace and white. He kissed your neck, working his mouth down to your breasts. Kissing softly at your soft skin until goosebumps took over once smooth skin. Taking one of your nipples into his mouth and sucked, moving between sucking and nibbling at them. You moaned under his mouth. You moved quick, unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as you could manage. Throwing it onto the floor once it left his body. He turned you then, laying you on your back onto the bed. He hovered over you, kissing you deeply. Passionately. You reached you hand down, grabbing for his belt. Releasing its hold with one swift motion. Your hands moving down the front of his dress pants, you rubbed him softly. He moaned into your mouth, then your neck as you rubbed him. You’d fantasize about this for months. And now that it was finally happening you felt like you were dreaming. Wrapping your hand around his cock you started stroking him, his kisses turned into messy huffs and moans into your neck. You pulled your hand from him, he took this moment to drop his pants, and underwear. You slide out of yours as he did. He used his hand to guide himself to you, slowly inserting himself. You groaned under him as he filled you. He held his breath until he was deep inside of you.  
“Fuck” you whispered, his cock strentched you. It felt so fucking good. After a second, he started pumping into you. You moaned under him, his whole body pressed against you, pushing you hard into the blanket. “Oh Draco” you moaned. His heart was racing, you could feel it through his chest as it pressed into you. His arms slid up, resting on either side of your shoulders, his elbows sitting above them on the bed, he used this leverage to ram into you, somehow deeper than before. You wrapped your legs around him. He kissed your neck, biting you. You felt the fire in you start to grow, the sensation welling up in you. He moved with such motivation and needing. Both of your bodies gripped hard into one another as he moved on you, both of your moans filling the room with such beauty and perfection. You couldn’t help but wonder if this was even real, that maybe you’d wake up from another one of your fevered dreams. Is felt all to real when the heat started to spread, and you knew you were close. “Oh Draco” you called out his name as you came on him. Your walls hugging tight as you felt your release. He groaned loudly, still pounding into you. Sweat dripping from him onto your skin. He kisses you again, sloppier. Lost entirely in the feeling of you, a feeling he had only been able to imagine until now. His heart was racing harder now, his hips falling out of rhythm. His high coming, you lifted your hands from the sheets they clenched, digging your nails into the skin of his back, he groaned hard.  
“y/n fuck” he growled as he came deep inside of you. Pumping a few more times, filling you completely. You called his his name again, feeling his cock as it twitched inside you. He lingered there for a moment, kissing you again and again, praising your skin with his lips. Pulling out he looked at you. You still held tight to his back, releasing him your hands fell to the bed.  
````SMUT END``````````

“So” he asked as you returned from the restroom.  
“So” you reply now wearing your pajama shorts and a tank top.  
“How do you feel about being my girlfriend?” he asked, his arms behind his head, propping himself up. Wearing a pair of soft cotton bottoms.  
“I figured that, that was your answer” you giggled, crawling up the bed towards him. Kissing him softly.  
“Come here” he grabbed you, holding you. You slept very soundly that night.


	10. turns out  I was right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of rape

You and Draco stood at the Leaky Cauldron. Ready to finally see Diagon alley. You were both still very nervous, though no one seemed to watch you as you both walked into the pub. You both had on dark robes, with hoods. Just in case you did need to stay hidden. Diagon Alley was packed, mostly faces you didn’t recognize. You both smiled, holding onto one another's hands as you pushed your way through the crowd. You had so many places you wanted to visit.  
You went first to the bookstore, Flourish and Bolts. You skimmed over what you expected was the required reading for that year for the students. Smiling as you saw Potters book. It was good that kids were learning about what had happened there. Not that long ago.  
You and Draco were huddled together, whispering over a book when you looked up, your face suddenly falling. You couldn’t breathe. Behind Draco, standing less than 50 yards away, at the counter was the man from the grocery store, buying books for his son. Who was obviously going into his first year. Draco looked up from the book he held, seeing your face. You had fallen pale, your eyes began to water. Following your gaze, he looked at the man. Who was too distracted by the bookkeeper to notice you standing there... Draco looked from him, back to you. And it clicked, before you could speak Draco was walking over to him. You couldn’t speak. You watched as Draco held the man by his collar.  
“Recognize me? You monster?!” The man's son backed away, watching in confusion. A woman came running in  
“Take your hands off my husband Malfoy” she smeared. Trying to pull Draco off. Draco shot her a look. Did she know?  
The man looked beyond Draco now, seeing your face. You caught your breath, starting your way to Draco. A group had formed, watching Draco as his hands shook.  
“Draco” you touched his shoulder  
“No y/n, he almost raped you that night. And he would have had that muggle not stopped him! Why should I let him go?!” The man's wife looked around, from her husband to you. Then back to her son, who she instructed to wait outside.  
“Jacob?” she spoke, looking at her husband. Who didn’t deny it, instead he glared at you. “Oh Merlin” she whispered. “That night, when you came home. You said you were jumped” you looked at her now, can you imagine finding something like this about your husband?  
You couldn’t speak again, your heart was pounding in your ears. Draco looked at you, dropping the man. Draco knew you needed him, and not to do this.  
“Expect to be hearing from The Auror,” Draco spoke firmly, apparently he recognized the man. Draco grabbed you hastily rushing you from the bookshop. You looked back only to catch the man's wife slapping him hard. Draco pulled you to an alley beside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, holding you.  
“Let's go home,” he said, staring at you. You choked back tears.  
“No.” you finally answered. “I am tired of running”. You just wanted to enjoy something familiar for once. “I am okay Draco. Really”  
“Ok… if you are sure” he looked at you intently, trying to read you. You nodded, leaning forward kissing him.  
“Thank you Draco” you smiled at him.  
“I should have at least punched him” Draco chattered as you both ate your ice cream. You were determined to not let this ruin your day.  
“You did what was right, Draco. Thank you for standing up for me” you took your finger, taking a small dab of ice cream, tapping it onto Draco’s nose. He looked at you and laughed, doing the same. You and Draco sat together, whispering to one another when you heard them speak.  
“If it isn’t Draco Malfoy!” A voice called, you shuddered in your seat, great what now? Pansy Parkinson was walking over to you two.  
“Pansy Parkinson, how are you?” Draco stood, holding out his hand to Pansy. Who looked at him for a moment before hugging him. He was stiff under her touch. Then hugged her back lightly. She let go.  
“Draco, how are you? As gorgeous as always I see!” She hadn’t even looked in your direction. Pansy had always been a bit much, even for you. You stood.  
“I will let you talk” You nodded, Pansy barely looked at you. Draco shot you a look, confused. As you turned to leave he grabbed your wrist. Pulling you to his side, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You felt warmth. He was claiming you in his own way. Pansy looked at you now, deeper as if she recognized you. You knew she did, or she used to.  
“Pansy, you remember y/n, she was in our year” at that moment she remembered you.  
“I do! You were the girl who Filch caught hooking up with Zabini in that broom closet!” She cackled, you cringed.  
“We were hooking up. He pulled me in there and just started kissing me. It’s was terrible timing that Filch opened the door right when he did.” You ground your teeth. You had tried to forget that day. It was so embarrassing.  
“That's not what Zabini said happened, he said you were basically throwing yourself at him. Begging him. He said it was pathetic.” What the hell, why was she being this way. Then you remembered, she had been in love with Draco since year one. Your skin heated with anger.  
“You know what Pansy Parkinson. It’s pretty sad that after all this time. You still think you are impressive in any way. I mean look at you. Draco didn’t choose you then. And he won't choose you now. Don’t you think THAT’S what's pathetic?” The words spit from you, rolling over Pansy. People were listening now, you definitely weren’t being quiet. Pansy looked around you both, seeing all the eyes on you.  
“I could have had him if I really tried!” Was all she could manage.  
“Uh, No you couldn’t” Draco finally spoke, he was stunned by your sassiness. He loved it actually. Pansy looked at him, frantically shaking her head.  
“You’re just saying that because she's right here. Come on Drrayyy we had some good times” She reached for his arm, you stopped her.  
“Don’t touch him”  
“Oh what is she your girlfriend or something?” she looked from you to Draco.  
“Yes actually.” he looked at her as if it wasn't obvious. He hadn’t released your shoulder since she walked up.  
“Oh ok I see, making your rounds in school wasn’t enough, y/n, you had to get that last piece of the puzzle. Had to make sure you fucked every pureblood you could get your hands on?” As she spoke, your jaw dropped. Before you knew it, you had slapped her. Hard, leaving a mark on her face.  
“You pathetic, pug-nosed bitch. When will you ever learn no one wants you” you retorted, she held her face. People around you applauded, it was nice to see someone finally stand up to Pansy. You saw then a few faces you recognized, people who Pansy had also started rumors about in school. “Maybe if you weren’t so fucking miserable to be around Pansy, you wouldn't have to have daddy PAY a family to make their son marry you” She was quiet now, you had told the entirety of Diagon alley something you had only guessed to be true, she confirmed it with her silence.  
“Let's go Draco” you grabbed him now, pulling his hand. You left Pansy standing there, her hand still on her face. You and Draco walked hastily down Diagon Alley. Finally stopping before walking into the Leaky Cauldron. You needed a drink.

“How did you know her parents did that?” Draco asked after you both got your drinks. Him a fire whiskey and you a vodka soda.  
“I didn’t, I guessed. Turns out I was right…” Something in you wanted to feel guilty about what you said, but you couldn’t. You were far too proud of yourself.


	11. I said no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of sexual assault~

You and Draco had been drinking for only 15 minutes when someone walked up to your table. Someone you both recognized.  
“Hey y/n, hey Draco” She smiled, it was Mellisa, she was the year below you both at Hogwarts. “I heard what you said to Pansy, y/n, and I wanted to buy you a drink. It’s about time someone stood up to her” It was crazy how even as adults people were still letting Pansy push them around. Her new husband's family was wealthy but not as wealthy as her own. It seems like money runs everything, even in the wizarding world.  
“Please, Mellisa, sit” you gestured towards an open chair. You all got another round of drinks. Before long more people started coming up to your table, some to talk to Mellisa, and some to talk to you. Before long you were sitting at several tables that had been moved together. Everyone was laughing, drinking merrily. It was like being back at Hogwarts. So many people from your year gathered around you. You shook hands, we're told over and over how different you looked. Draco shook every hand. They told him how happy he looked and how he had changed too since school, even if it wasn’t as physically.  
The last person to come to the table was Zabini, you looked up at him, and he smiled at you. Looking at Draco. Something in Draco wanted to question Blaise on what Pansy had said earlier, but he would save that for later. Blaise sat just across from you, Draco's arm resting on your shoulders and he drank. A few women at the table left as Blaise sat. You didn’t think too much into it. Blaise has a reputation at school for sleeping around.  
“So how long have you been together?” Blaise finally asked after getting his own drink. You looked at one another, you never really knew how to answer that question. It really had only been a few weeks officially. But something in your both knew there was something there before that.  
“Almost a year” Draco finally spoke, it had been a year since you saved him from the attack in the Alleyway. So in a way, I guess he was right.  
“That's cool, where are you living now Draco? I saw your manor got burnt down. I was sorry to hear that.” Zabini spoke again, something seemed off in his voice.  
“Oh y/n and I live together. She's got a house just outside of London” for all this time you had been living together you never actually thought about it that way. That was usually a big step in people's relationships. For you, it’s what started everything.  
“Oh, that's big man. Congratulations” Zabini shook Draco’s hand. Weird, how much everyone crowded you both.  
A few too many drinks later Draco got a little cocky. What Pansy he said earlier was still sitting in his mind. And now, as you stood by the bar ordering yourself another drink, your skin flushed red from the wine. You laughed with the bartender, who was obviously flirting with you, you were a little too drunk to notice. The wine was doing something to Zabini too.  
“So hows my sloppy seconds” he hiccuped into his cup. It seemed Zabini had been waiting all night for you to walk away.  
“Excuse you?” Draco asked, setting down his cup. A few people at the table stopped talking, turning to watch what was happening.  
“Yeah, you heard about y/n and I in the blood closet” he scoffed, setting down his own drink.  
“Yeah, I heard you pulled her in there and started kissing her. Without her consent” he added that last part with a sting in his voice.  
“Aw come on, you really couldn’t see how she looked at me? She was basically begging me to nail her” the others tried to shush Blaise, telling him how inappropriate he was being. “She's way hotter now though. I definitely need to bang her now. She’d probably fight me off, but that's not an issue” All that followed was Draco on top of Blaise, punching him again and again in the face. Draco pulled out the wand that now was truly his. Pointing it to Blaise's head, whose nose ran thick with blood.  
“YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING CUNT!” The wand sank deep into Blaise's skin. He choked on blood, trying to speak.  
“Draco...” you drop your drink to the ground, the glass shattering. You watched as Zabini raised his wand, Draco too distracted yelling to notice. You dashed to Draco, shoving him off Zabini, who rose to his feet.  
“How dare you touch me! You poor, fucking loser! They should have locked you away in Azkaban with that disgusting father of yours”. He spits blood onto the floor beside him. “You’re weak. You couldn’t even kill Dumblrdor as TDL asked you too!” Something in you snapped. You turned slowly, standing between Zabini and Draco. Rage rolling from you like a powder keg. You lifted your wand, your stance was tall. Unwavering.  
“Ooo what are you going to do y/l/n? Kill me? You start fucking a death eater and all of a sudden you’re so fucking tough? Please, don’t make me laugh” he started cackling, his evil laugh shook through the bar. “You were a sad excuse for a Slytherin then, and a sad excuse of a woman now”  
“Experiamus” you whispered, your wand sending out a hot wave of light. Throwing Zabini back, he crashed into the wall behind him. Pictures and glass falling all around him. His wand flipped through the air. Landing softly in your grasp. You tucked it away, your prize, but you weren’t done.  
You walked over to where Zabini lay, holding his body. Kicking him hard, your shoe jabbing into his rib cage.  
“This is for me” you shouted. You kicked him hard again “This is for Draco”. And you kicked him one last time, right to the side of the head “And this is for all the girls who told you no. But you didn’t fucking listen”. Zabini fell unconscious then. You stood over him, it took everything in you to not just finish the job.  
“y/n” Draco called, you turned and saw everyone staring at you. You crackled finally, coming out of your fit of rage. You walked back to Draco, who reached for you. You knew how you looked, crazy. You were met with many eyes. One of the women you knew, 3 years younger than you started to cry. She walked over to you, wrapping you in a hug.  
“I said no.” she looked at you, and you knew.  
“I said no.” another woman said. Before you knew it, half of the women at the table had said it and were standing.  
“I said no” one of the smaller men at the table said, standing to join the women. You looked around you. You weren’t alone.


	12. -NLB

You and Draco kept in touch with everyone from that night. Having dinners here and there. Doing couple like things with other couples. It was really nice actually. You’d sat with a lot of the girls from that night, turned out Zabini was a serial offender. It was hard, he had a high position in the Ministry of Magic. So if you had no evidence, there wasn’t anything you could do.  
You were sitting with Draco at home, just reading when your owl came in. Hooting with a letter, dropping it to you. It had Draco’s name on it.  
“Open it” he said, he was invested in his book. You peeled open the letter. Skimming it. 

Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
We regret to inform you that your mother and father were both killed at an attempted break out of Azkaban.  
Contact attorney at law, Longbottom at your earlier convenience to receive your inheritance. 

-NLB

You looked at Draco, not even sure how to say what you had to say. He peeked up from his book, with questioning eyes.  
“Draco, I don’t know how to tell you this” you held the letter tight. “Your mother and father are gone Draco” He had to adjust for a second.  
“They’re… what?” He couldn’t believe his ears.  
“They’re gone, babe.”  
“What happened?”  
“Uhh, it says they were killed at an attempted prison break from Azkaban”  
“Oh.. I- I don’t know how to feel” he admitted to you. Guilt rushing over him.  
“You don’t have to feel anything if you don’t feel it. Come here” you held you arms out to him, he laid there for a long time. Not talking, not doing anything. Draco reached for the letter, which you set on the coffee table ahead of you. Reading it for himself.  
“Wait, NLB? Longbottom? Like Nevile Longbottom?” He asked, holding the letter out to you.  
“I think so, it must be”  
“Inheritance? We lost everything when my dad went to Azkaban.” He was mostly talking to himself now, you let him talk as he worked through that he needed to.  
——  
Draco we dressing in a pair of dress pants and a button up. You sat watching him on the bed, smiling at yourself as you watched him fix his hair the first 100th time. He was perfect as usual. He was getting ready to go talk with Neville, you had decided you would try to avoid that as much as possible. You hadn’t seen Neville since the battle, and haven’t really talked to him since he confessed his feelings for you at the beginning of 5th year, when you told him you couldn’t be with him because you had to care for your dad. More than anyone you thought he would understand what it meant to watch your parents change. He ignored you after that, completely. You lost someone you considered a close friend. You hadn’t told Draco any of this, infact, you never told anyone. You and Neville spent the next few years at Hogwarts avoiding eye contact. You watched in pain as he was tortured in your 7th year. Wishing you could just help him, you were deep in your memories before you realized Draco was talking to you.  
“Y/n?” He was leaning on the bed watching you.  
“I’m sorry I was thinking. What’s up?”  
“I said you’d better get up you lazy ass, we’re going to be late”  
“Oh” you stopped “I didn’t think”  
“I need you,” you walked over grabbing your chin “I don’t know how well I’ll do alone”  
And he wasn’t alone, you felt yourself falling for him more and more everyday. The way he would chuckle at the funnies on the tv. Or how he nervously shuffled his shirt cuffs when he was anxious. Or even the way he kissed you.  
“Okay. I can get dressed fast. Something casual?” He still regularly wore nice clothes, something about that made him feel safe. And honestly you kind of enjoyed it.  
“Wear that black dress, the short one with the v neck” he had fallen in love with that dress when you went to dinner with a few friends from Slytherin. “I may need a little distraction” the cut of the dress did something to him. He couldn’t keep his hands off you when you wore it. You dressed quickly, pairing it with some darling thigh high stockings, he watched closely as you pulled them into place. Fixated on you.  
“We should go” you smirked at him, biting your lip.  
“You do that one purpose I swear”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about” he squinted at you. You definitely knew. 

You were sitting in the waiting room, you had both worn cloaks, his was straight and simple with a small hood. Yours was a little more lush. With a deep hood and a neat silver clasp. He was watching you methodically as you crossed your legs, brushing on your stocking. He leaned to you whispering in your ear.  
“I fully intend on leaving those on you later” you knew exactly what he meant. You flushed red, he had gotten into this habit of saying heavily sexual things in your ear in public. Including small gestures like running his fingers over your thighs at the table at restaurants or kissing your neck softly in the grocery store.  
Draco Malfoy had ravaged your existence, you ached for him like an addict. You were giggling and biting your lip as Draco continued whispering to you when Neville came out.  
“Malfoy” he held out his long arm to shake Draco’s. Neville had matured so much since the battle. His shoulders were thick, his smile was perfect. You did a double take. The years had been good to him.  
Draco stood, shaking his hand. You stood slower, your stomach was filled with butterflies. What the hell was going on. Neville looked at your after Draco and him finished their greeting. His eyes widened a little.  
“Hello Neville” you spoke, you both gazed at one another. He was shocked to see you. You had somehow gotten even more beautiful.  
“Y/n” was all he said as he stared at you. Draco’s eyes shifted between you two. Confused. Neville reached for your hand, not shaking it but just holding it still there. Leaning down kissing the top of it.  
“Uhh yeah Neville, I hope it’s okay if y/n joins us.” A twinkle of jealousy stung through Draco. What was going on here?  
“Absolutely.” He let go of your hand, it fell to your side. You all walked into Neville’s office. You debated turning and running away, this could not go over well.  
You sat down beside Draco, still and rigid against the fine leather.  
“So Mr. Malfoy we have some things to discuss.” Neville was trying too hard not to stare at you from the other side of his desk. What on earth were you doing here? “Your parents account at Gringotts”  
“I assumed there wasn’t anything left. That’s what my mother had told me”  
“Well, that’s not the case, Mr. Malfoy. It looks here, you have about this much” Neville pulled a piece of paper from his desk, handing it to Draco. As Draco scanned the paper you avoided Nevilles watching gaze intently. You could feel his burning eyes on you.  
“Wait. I don’t understand” Draco spoke, Neville's eyes snapped back to Draco hastily.  
“It seems your parents had quite a bit of money stashed away. All of it is yours”  
“Y/n please tell me I’m not seeing things” Draco handed the paper to you. Your jaw dropped, the number at the bottom of the paper was many, many digits long.  
“Good idea Malfoy. Y/l/N” Neville spoke properly now. “As Draco’s lawyer, you can help him with the legal portions of this case if you’d like.”  
“I’m not…” you squeaked.  
“Oh she’s not my lawyer, she’s my partner. But yes y/n you have a history with all this stuff” he wasn’t wrong of course. Neville's face sank.  
“Right of course I’m sorry. Last I heard you were pre-law so I just assumed”  
“I was, I took a year off for… personal reasons” you fully intended on going back, you just didn’t know when. The idea of being alone like that on campus still scared you at times. There were plenty of people out there still angry about what Draco’s family did. And now they associated you with him. That part was obvious. How had Neville not heard the rumors? Or maybe he had and didn’t believe them.  
“So how long have you two been married?” Neville asked. Oh boy. Why did Draco say partner like he did.  
“Oh, we’re not… uhh. We live together. He’s my...Boyfriend” it was really starting to get hot in here. Both do the men stared at you. Why were you sweating? Oh no. You looked down at the paper.  
“It looks like the account is in your parent's name but you’re the beneficiary. You’re going to want to move everything into an account with your name on it”  
“Yes. I can owl Grindotts now and have that set up for you”  
“I’d like to add y/n on the account as well” Draco spoke, you looked at him in shock.  
“Draco you don’t have to”  
“I want to” he reached his hand out, touching your face. “You took care of me this whole time. And now I can finally take care of you” you lay your hand on his. Leaning into his touch.  
“You know I would never expect you to”  
“I know. And what’s exactly why I know I can trust you”  
You smiled at him. “So yes Neville I would like y/n on the account as well” Neville watched intently at this intimate moment. How on earth did you end up with him? It was insane how much Draco had changed since Neville last saw him. He was toner, healthier-looking. And surprisingly kind. Even the way he spoke to you was surprising to Neville. How much life has changed since Hogwarts.  
Neville wrote quickly, sending the letter out.  
“How have you been?” Neville was talking to you now, looking directly at you. “I heard about what happened at The Leaky cauldron. I am really proud of you”  
You blushed, of course he heard about that. The wizarding world was riddled with gossip.  
“Yeah. Uhh… he deserved it” you shrugged  
“I agree” Neville smiled, Draco sat quietly, taking in the situation. Why were you both acting so weird? Has something happened here?  
The letter came in, breaking the now awkward silence.  
“You are all set, Mr. Malfoy. You can go to Gringotts as you wish and take out whatever you’d like” things worked fast. You all stood, Draco shook Neville's hand. Thanking him for helping, you simply nodded. Draco was headed out of the door when Neville grabbed your arm.  
“What are you doing with him?” He whispered. You didn’t respond, you couldn’t think of the words. You just slowly pulled your hand from his grasp.


	13. paradise

“So…” Draco spoke finally, as you walked to Gringotts. “What was all that?” Secretly you hoped he wouldn’t notice, but he was way too smart.  
“Neville and I used to be close. He kind of ditched me when I told him I didn’t like him like that.”  
“Oh… I never took Neville as the type”  
“I didn’t either” something in you still stung, he was one of your closest friends back then. And when he just left you standing there by yourself. You felt betrayed.  
Draco treated you both to dinner, smiling as he was able to finally take you out. Then he ushered you into a few stores, pointing out things he thought would look nice on you.  
“Draco you really don’t have to do all this” you smiled as he handed you a beautiful plush sweater with an off-the-shoulder look. He was a sucker for things like that.  
“Y/n, I promise I won’t go overboard. I just want to pay for back.”  
“you know you don’t really have to”  
“But I want to” he kissed you softly. You saw how happy he was, you had to admit. It felt nice being spoiled a little.  
You were pattering around Diagon alley when you bumped into Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley.  
“Would you like to join us for some drinks?” Hermione asked you as you caught up. You looked at Draco.  
“You go, I have something I need to do then I will see you at home.” He pecked you softly on the lips before shuffling off with your bags in hand. You watched after him, he was something else. 

You, Hermione, and Ginny sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. You all sipped at fire whiskey and chatted at one another.  
“So how did that happen?" Ginny finally asked, you figured the questions were coming.  
“Yes I have to admit I am mighty curious,” Hermione said “Draco lost so much of himself those last years. I wondered if he would ever recover." Hermione was a smart woman, she read people like no witch you’d ever seen.  
“It was hard, we talked a lot. The things he went through... I can’t imagine that” you looked at your drink.  
“How did you even end up together?” Ginny asked  
“Well, I was leaving breakfast when I ran into three men breathing him nearly to death in an alleyway. It’ll actually be a year ago next week ” Time flew so fast “when I found him, he was nearly dead. I took him home because I honestly didn’t know what else to do. I nursed him back to health. He didn’t have anywhere to go, so I let him stay with me”  
“Wow. That’s intense. Weren’t you afraid?” Ginny asked, you thought for a moment. You had never even thought about him being scary, but I guess it made sense to some. He was an ex death eater who had nothing to lose. You could have ended up much worse off.  
“No actually, I wasn’t… oddly enough I haven’t even thought about that until now.” You chuckled. “Things definitely could have been way different”  
“He’s not the same Draco Malfoy from school I can tell you that” Hermione nodded, sipping deeply.  
“He is, he’s just… better” you flushed.  
“You love him don’t you?” Hermione asked, you looked up at her. Were you that obvious? “I can see it,” she nodded “in the way you look at him. The way you just light up when he touches you.” You couldn’t help but scoff a little.  
“Am I that easy to read?” You joked. They laughed and nodded  
“Yeah sorry! You definitely are” Ginny cackled. “Have you told him?” She asked  
“No… I don’t want to push anything.” You had to admit there had been times when you almost said it. When you were entwined with one another. When he would brush the baby hairs from your skin. Or when he’d bring you tea in bed in the morning.  
“You should tell him” Hermione added. “I can almost guarantee he feels the same way” you scoffed. Could he ever really? He had told you a couple of times that he was afraid he could never love someone because he wasn’t sure he knew how.  
“He’s… broken. The people in his life that were supposed to love him more than anything used him. Putting his life on the line again and again. I don’t know if he knows he can love. In Fact, I know he worries he can’t” you bit your cheek.  
“Well, I think he definitely can” Ginny looked at Hermione, then to you. “You somehow managed to get Draco Malfoy to apologize to Harry Potter. Harry Potter of all people! I never thought I’d see the day, but I did. It happened right in front of me. And some days I still can’t believe it.”  
“He even started being nice to house-elves. How you managed that I can never figure out.” Hermione finished her drink.  
“He’s not a bad guy, honestly he’s not. He was just so used to acting a certain way that it took him over. We both actually voted on Harry’s bill. The Dobby Act. He told me about Dobby, he said he wishes he could have changed things. He wished that was someone he could apologize to also.” You droned on, these things Draco did and the things he said to you just proved to you again and again that he was so good.  
“That’s… honestly one of the better things I have heard. I will definitely have to tell Harry” Ginny was awestruck.  
“I have even gotten him liking some muggle things” you were really proud of yourself for that one. That was something Draco was really having a hard time working through. “He even tried getting a muggle job once.” Hermione and Ginnys jaws dropped then.  
“That’s actually impossible to believe. THE Draco Malfoy, not only liking muggle things. But willing to WORK with them?” Ginny responded.  
“I don’t think he really wanted to, but he felt bad I was paying for everything. They didn’t hire him of course. No one wants to hire someone our ages with nothing we can put on our resumes that isn’t magical” you explained  
“You know I never thought about that… but it does make sense” Hermione pondered the idea.  
———

You all called it a night with a few drinks set away.  
“You must tell Draco we’re sorry to hear about his parents,” Hermione said, dropping you off at home.  
“So you’d like me to lie to him?” You leaned back into the car, Hermione shrugged. You all laughed.  
“Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it” you smiled. It was weird how without the titles of houses who could be friends.  
“We will see you next week at Hogwarts, right? Formal dress of course.” Ginny winked.  
“You will definitely see us” you walked back up the house. Your head is a little buzzed. Opening the door it was dark. You kicked off your heels, your feet were killing you. You slowly walked up the stairs, Draco may be asleep by now.  
You opened the bedroom door slowly. The room was lit with candles. You walked in, what the heck was going on. As you walked in you saw Draco leaning on the bathroom door frame in a black plush robe, that was new. He was breathtaking, his hair was messy and he raised an eyebrow at you.  
“I thought you might never come home” he joked, his voice low and gravely.  
“I was… uh” you couldn’t speak, the robe was open just enough that you could see his bare chest. He managed to take your breath away every single time.  
“Join me in here” he gestured to the bathroom “I’ve drawn us a bath” your heart skipped. You had a massive, claw foot bathtub that sat in the corner of your bathroom. You hadn’t been able to use it much, but you wished you could. He turned, walking into the bathroom. You had to act fast. You hustled over to your vanity. Checking your hair, where a black robe met you. The same as his but in your size. He truly was extravagant. You stripped your clothes, rolling the ribs fabric over your skin. It felt like a cloud. You took a deep breath, why were you nervous. You had been with Draco a handful of times now. But you had to admit he still took your breath away.  
You walked to the bathroom slowly, stopping in the doorway. He was facing away from you, his tall frame loomed in the partial darkness. The room was covered in candles, they littered every surface he could set them on. The bath had steam rolling off of it. You walked up to Draco, setting your hand on his shoulder. He turned, his eyes meeting yours. He leaned in close, kissing you. His motions were deep, passionate. His hands gripped at the tie of the robe you wore. 

```smut```

With one swift tug, the robe fell to the ground around your feet. He stared at you for a moment, his eyes consuming all of you. He started by kissing on your neck. His actions were heavy, his kissing clung to your skin as if they let go you’d disappear. But you didn’t disappear. No, you stood before him. Your skin glowing by candlelight, goosebumps ripping through your skin. He pulled you then, to the bath. Where he stripped his robe, stepping into the tub he sank. You followed him, your eyes locked in his. How could you be sure you weren’t dreaming? This felt like dreaming.  
He sat down, the bubbles swirling around you both. You faced him, each leg on either side of him. The water was hot, the perfect temperature. It smelt of sweet mint and lavender. He really pulled out all the stops. You kissed each other, lips working in their own perfect rhythms. His fingers dug into your hips, he needed you. More than anything he needed you.  
Before long you were riding him slowly, he filled you as perfectly as he always did. He leaned back onto the tub, the back reclined ever so slightly. You used your hands as leverage on the back of the tub. Helping you to move rhythmically in the water. His head went back as he moaned, he could never get used to his good you felt. His fingers still cling to your hips, you felt an intriguing and thrilling sense of control. You were doing this to him, you were the one making all these gasping moans escape him.  
“Y/n,” he groaned. “Fuck you feel so good”. Your heart was racing, his hand had found its way to your clit and he was rubbing it perfectly. He could read your body like a book. And fuck did he know how to read it. You felt your body start to tighten. You still moved, your hips grinding on his. His moans matching yours as you just devoured one another. You were getting so close, your body was a rolling fire. The heat was about to take over you. You rolled your hips deeper as you came, you moaned his name. He bit down on your neck, grabbing your hips now a little more aggressively he started moving. Taking control he pulled you off of him, turning you to face the back of the tub. You held tight, he pushed back into you. The water show rushing around you as he thrust. Placing his hand on your shoulder he drove into you hard and fast.  
“Oh Draco” you moaned, gripping the tub tightly.  
“Fuckk” he groaned. Finishing deep inside you, his breathing was harsh. 

````end smut```  
———-  
You both sat together in the tub, your back leaning against his chest. One real perk of magic was water never ran cold and bubbles never disappeared.  
“I could stay here with you forever and die happy” he whispered into your neck. Your hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of your head  
“Me too, this is more than I ever could have hoped for” you closed your eyes. Taking the heat of the water, and the feeling of his skin in yours. Paradise.


	14. I win.

It was the day before the party at Hogwarts. Draco had been pacing all day, continuously fidgeting with the button on his sleeve cuff.  
“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that” you teased him, packing you both a bag. You had managed to get a room at The three broomsticks, it was expensive. You figured it was a suite. Or just the last room for the night. Most people had known about this event for a lot longer than you did. You grabbed the invite from your hand, Potter and the gang were treating this as an adult Yule ball, even making a theme. Masquerade. You were so excited, Draco and yourself had gone shopping for the occasion, you both, of course, would wear black.  
You were both driving up, you figured you could get as close as possible, then take a carriage in.  
“I am so bloody nervous.” Draco finally admitted to you.  
“I can tell, you nearly popped that bottom” you pointed to his cuff. You had to admit you were just as nervous as he was, you stood on the side of good that night. Draco had no choice, he stood by his mother. But did not fight. If only you’d know him better then, you wonder if you would have been able to save him sooner. You thought that probably wasn’t the case. People can’t be saved unless they want to be, and at that time he wasn’t ready.  
“What if… I don’t know. What if all this was some kind of prank?” His leg began to shake, he really was nervous. You laid you hand down on it, causing it to pause.  
“You know that’s not what this is. And if anyone starts anything I am sure Harry will step in.” He took a deep breath, trusting so many people was not something he thought he could ever get used to.  
After a long day of traveling, by car then my carriage you were at The Three Broomsticks. It was really now, so the only person sitting at the counter was the Inn clerk. You were both exhausted and ready for bed.  
“One for y/l/n?” You asked him. Draco grabbed your things from the car.  
“Yes Ms, you will be the 3rd stairwell down and up at the top.” He handed you an old key, the smell of old metal instantly stained your skin.  
“Thank you so much” you nodded, meeting up with Draco. Carrying the bag. He seemed lost in thought. “Here” You laughed. Grabbing a bag.  
“I can carry it” he complained,  
“And risk dropping them down the stairs with your sweaty hands? I don’t think so” you had to show no fear, Draco needed you right now to be the strong one. Even though you felt like you are going to pass out even thinking about it. 

You had settled into your room. Draco had resumed his pacing.  
“You need to come to bed.” You were already laying there. He didn’t waver. “Pleaseeee” you wiggled yourself finger at him in a come hither motion. There was one way to get him into bed.  
—-

You woke up early. Your brain wasn’t going to let you sleep in. Draco was sleeping soundly though, he laid on his side facing you. He looked so delicate when he slept, his rigid features were soft. On nights when he didn’t have nightmares, he actually slept quite soundly.  
You rolled out of bed quietly, you’d run downstairs and grab both come coffee.  
You were standing at the bar, waiting for your coffee when you noticed someone come down the stairs. You must be a really early riser because the Inn was still silent.  
“Y/n?” You saw Neville, in a pair of cotton pants and a T-shirt.  
“Neville…” you watched him for a moment. He came towards you.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, standing next to you at the counter.  
“Same thing you are I assume. We were invited” you didn’t look at him.  
“Oh wow. Who did that?” He kept watching you.  
“Harry actually” you really did know how to excuse yourself politely.  
“Oh wow…” he seemed surprised, had Harry not told anyone? “We need to talk”  
“I really don’t think that’s appropriate” you were stern, still not looking at him.  
“Why are you with Malfoy? He’s no good y/n” Neville reached out and touched your arm.  
“Oh, he’s no good? Really Neville? Coming from someone who ABANDONED me when my father was dying? Draco was there for me when I was almost raped and you couldn’t even stay around when I told you I wasn’t ready for a relationship?” You were looking at him now. “Whose the no good one here Neville?” The innkeeper came out then, handing you your drinks.  
“Thank you,” you said hastily, walking away from Neville again as he tried to talk. You walked past Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang. Who stopped in their tracks on the stairs. They clearly heard everything.  
“Luna. Cho” you nodded at them as you walked by. They nodded back.  
Draco was still sleeping when you came back in the room, you seethed with anger. Setting the drinks down on the desk in the room.  
“What an ass” you whispered to yourself, after sitting at the desk for a moment.  
“What did I do now?” You heard Draco ask, finally awake.  
“Not you” you sighed “I ran into Neville in the lobby”  
“And he said something? Why now? After all this time?”  
“Because he’s jealous. He saw me with you. Told me you’re no good. What a crock of shit. He doesn’t even know you.”  
“I was no good when he knew me y/n”. You had nothing to say. You sat quietly.  
“Do you still have feelings for him?” You turned to him as he asked, his face was straight.  
“What? No. I really don’t” you joined him on the bed. You had told him that once upon a time you did after the meeting you all had.  
“Okay good.” He smirked at you.  
“Are you jealous Draco? Of Neville Longbottom?” You teased.  
“Why would I be?” he pulled you into the bed, moving on top of you. “You’re here with me. Not there with him. You’re in bed with me, you make love to me. You are mine. I win”  
“No.” You kissed him “I won”


	15. We will knock them dead

You both dressed, smiling at one another as you zipped up zippers and buttoned buttons. You were both nervous, you could really only assume you were going to stand out like sore thumbs. You had talked to Hermione about the outfits, she said she was going all out this year. Explaining her dress to you. Her and Ron desperately needed an excuse to just let loose. So did Harry and Ginny. With Harry being the best selling author, they were constantly on the move. She said she desperately just needed a day with her husband. You consider yourself lucky, you had Draco all to yourself for a whole year. A year tonight, as fate will have it.  
“You realize what today is right?” Draco asked, digging through his personal bag.  
“I do.” you had thought about it before, but you didn’t know for sure if bringing it up was the best idea since he was already so nervous.  
“Happy Anniversary” he held a box out to you suddenly. Where had he hidden that? No longer he wanted to carry the bags. It was long and thin in a deep blue velvet.  
“Draco I didn’t get you anything..” you looked at the box in his hand.  
“You saved my life. I think that counts a million year over” he shook the box at you “Take it”  
You reached out, your fingers holding the box softly. You smiled at him, then back down at the box. Clicking it open you say it, it was a diamond necklace. But not any diamond.A smokey gray one, hanging on a small gold chain.  
“Draco, I can’t…” you couldn’t breathe.  
“Well it's too late, I already bought it. Are you going to refuse a gift?” He raised an eyebrow at you. You knew better, that would be rude.  
“Here,” he pulled it from the box with his long fingers. He leaned over and clasped it around your neck, it hung perfectly in between your collarbones.  
“Draco its… Perfect” words were avoiding you. You wished you could explain how you felt, but nothing was coming to your brain.  
“You’re perfect, look” he pointed to the mirror hanging on the door. You looked at yourself there, standing tall in your elegant gown, off the shoulders (of course), tight to your frame, with a long slit in the side that hung just below your hip of the skirt, which flowed around you like fog. Your mask, green and snake-like with scales down the front stood on a wand-like handle, so you didn’t mess up your hair. Draco stood beside you, in a perfect black suit. Something he looked as dashing as ever in, with a deep green tie, mocking his childhood Slytherin one. Were you both too obviously Slytherin, all these years later?  
You chuckled, a sudden feeling of panic waved over you. What if The Golden Trio had been lying to you this whole time? You’d show up in these elegant outfits and look like fools. You swallowed hard.  
“You okay?’ Draco asked, seeing the worry spread across your face.  
“I am, sorry I just wondered I am going to walk around all night in these shoes” You heels stood tall, deep green to match Draco’s tie.  
“Well if you need me to carry you home, I will” he kissed your shoulder. “We should get going. We don’t want to be too late” Wait, were you already late? You checked the clock, it will start in 15 minutes. Damn. You made your way to the window, checking for your bag you caught a glimpse of Neville, Luna, and Cho getting into a carriage, all clad in extremely formal attire. Luna in a stunning deep blue dress with stars on the skirt that glittered with a stunning almost crow-like mask, Cho wore red, a very ballgown look with a large skirt with a shining gold mask. And Neville wore a suite, light gray. With a red Gryffindor tie, holding a large lion mask. Well, at least you weren’t overdressed. Thank goodness. You shook your head, your hair was pinned tight, but a few free rang curls tickled your neck. You touched the pendent that hung around your neck. You were trying your best to prepare yourself for the night.  
“We will knock them dead” Draco was standing behind you, whispering into your neck. You almost wanted to just take all this off, and crawl back onto the bed with him. Where nothing bad could happen. But you knew you couldn’t, you had been invited. Harry Potter and the whole gang was expecting you.  
“Let's go” you turned to Draco, who was pulling his mask onto his face, it was your choice. An exact replica of the Phantom of the Opera Mascarade mask. Of course, he didn’t understand why you wanted that one so badly. And you never planned to tell him. You had never really had a chance to go to the Yule ball while in school,.And you’d waited until that year to go, which was a mistake on your part. So that teenage girl inside you was so excited for the night, not only that but you were going with The Slytherin prince. If you told your 16-year-old self that, she never would have believed you.  
“Okay” you nodded “let's go”.


	16. The prince returns to Hogwarts

You got to Hogwarts by carriage, you luckily weren’t the last people to come up. You scanned the people who walked into Hogwarts around you. A few faces looked familiar to you, most of the other houses, all but yours. You weren’t sure if you had expected to see any of them, only some of them fought with the school that night. The rest were sent to the dungeons. You both stopped at the door to the grand hall, you hadn’t been here since that night. The school looked like none of it ever happened, you both smiled as you walked through the front gates. It felt like going home in away.  
You looked over to Draco, who looked like he wasn’t breathing. You pulled on him.  
“If this turns out to be something we don’t want to be a part of. We will leave and head right home” you promised him, he nodded. Because even if everyone in that room looked at him the way they used to, or ignored him completely. He didn’t care, because you were there.  
The doors to the grand hall opened, you both had the wind knocked right out of you. The ceiling was a night sky, stars floating around. Aurora borealis colors kissed the windows, all flags hung with the Hogwarts crest, no houses had been chosen it seems, just the school Because that's what was being celebrated here tonight, Hogwarts, and those who died defending her.  
People turned, looking at you and Draco, who stood alone in the massive doorway. You felt like you would shake out of your skin. Soft music floated in the air, people's conversations stalled.  
“Y/n!” You heard Ginny yell. She was ravishing, in a strapless blush gown. Her black mask hung in her hand. She actually looked so happy to see you. The doors closed behind you, no turning back now. You and Draco walked in slowly, making your way to Ginny and Harry. Who stood in the middle of the massive room. Surrounded by people.  
“Hi Ginny” you could breathe once you finally reached them, they were like an island in the ocean of people. “You’re…. Stunning”  
“Me? Look at yourself! I feel like I am looking at a Greek statue.” you blushed.  
“Harry” you spoke, holding out your hand to shake his, he leaned down and kissed it softly.  
“Watch it Potter” Draco laughed. You all joined, and the tension of the room lifted, even while eyes still watched you, you felt good here.  
“Ginny, you really look lovely” Draco bowed to her lightly.  
“Thank you Draco” she bowed slightly back.  
“I am glad you guys came” Harry spoke, wearing a black suit. With a Gryffindor red shirt and a simple black mask. You were happy you’d added those hints of green. It felt like an inside joke that you found your way into.  
“y/n, Draco” you turned as she saw Hermione, holding arms with Ron. Hermione was in a nearly white dress with lace flowers and tool hanging behind her. You both leaned forward, embarrassing softly.  
“Hermione that dress is astounding” you may need to find out who styled it. Ron was in something similar to the last Yule ball you recall them going to. You couldn’t help but laugh.  
“It’s a tradition” he nodded, you love that.  
You all stood in the middle of the room, light conversations, and complimentary remarks. People started joining in, talking to you, and Draco. Most shook Draco’s hand, nodding at him as they did. Each handshake fills you somehow fuller with joy. You even talked with some other Slytherin, who fought in the battle. Before long Luna and Cho came up to you. You smiled at them. Knowing what they heard this morning you were worried about what they thought of you. Instead, Luna smiled, telling you how fit you were in your dress. Neville was nowhere to be seen.  
You got into a deep conversation with Luna, as she asked how on earth you ended up with Draco Malfoy.  
“Because she saved my life” he interjected. They looked at him, the Draco they once knew. The sad, angry child soldier had become someone new, someone whole.  
“Saved your life?” Harry asked the conversation had never come up at dinner and you guessed Ginny hadn't told him. Draco told his story, boasting you up with every word. He talked about how you found him at his worst and pulled him here. To his highest high.  
“And that's why I love her,” he finished. You and Hermione looked at one another. Did he realize what he had just said?  
Before he could speak again, you were pulled into a hug by Mellisa. Who was followed by a small group of Slytherin couples. I guess this party really meant everyone who fought that night. Mellisa had nearly died at the hands of a spider. While not all the men standing there fought on the good side, their wives did. Harry must have been rehabilitating wayward Slytherins.  
“We hoped one day you’d both come, can’t really have a Yule ball without all the originals” Mellisa beamed. “Come get a drink with me” she pulled you away, you looked at Draco who just smiled and nodded, giving you the okay.  
You peaked back again as you stood at the bar, seeing Draco having a conversation with Harry and Ron. He would be alright without you for a little while. He was tough.  
You talked for a moment there with Mellisa when someone came up behind you.  
“You look stunning, Slytherin Princess after all” You turned to look at Neville, who wore his Lion mask. He pulled it away, gripping it in his hand with ease.  
“Thank you” you spoke short. Trying to be kind, tonight wasn’t about past anger. It was about all the love in the room. “You look nice” you had to admit, he really did.  
“I will leave you to talk,'' Mellisa said before sinking into the crowd. You sighed wishing you had grabbed her. Told her to stay, but you weren’t fast enough.  
“I am sorry” He spoke, walking closer to you.  
“I don’t think this is the place to talk about this Neville” you backed up a little. He stood so tall, you couldn’t imagine how he still managed to grow after school when he was already so huge then.  
“I don’t think I will have another chance” He looked at you. You felt a little irritation in your stomach, why now. Why with all these people watching.  
“I just… I was in love with you” He whispered, you could see old Neville standing before you. A flashback to the day you told him no. He was in there, that boy. You resisted the urge to reach out and hug him, you remembered how close you two were. You had loved him too at one time.  
“And you still left me, alone” you replied, as cruel as it sounded. It was the truth.  
“Can you honestly tell me you never loved me too” His eyes begged, he was a lot more observant than you gave him credit for.  
“I may have, had you not abandoned me” You couldn’t look away from him. He seemed defeated standing before you.  
“Before that. That night at the astronomy tower. When I kissed you, you didn’t pull away” He was still talking low. That was true, you didn’t. It was nights after you saw Draco up there. Just a week after your dad died. You sat up there and just talked to your dad, crying. He found you there and he held you so tight that you felt like maybe you weren’t going to fall into a million pieces. “You kissed me back” he spoke again, you swallowed the rock in your throat.  
“I have to go” you tried pushing past him. He held your arm. “y/n please. If you didn’t love me once you have to say it to me now”. You turned back, you couldn’t lie to him.  
“I did once, you made me feel safe. You would let me talk for hours about my dad. And life. I told you everything. Then you left” you choked back tears. “You made that choice, not me”  
You walked away from him then. Heading back to where Draco stood, deep in conversation now with Ron. You may have felt something for Neville once upon a time, but now what you needed was standing there before you. Buried in the crowd. You made your way to him in just a few moments.  
“Hey there darling” he was able to speak before you pulled him to you, your lips crashing into one another. He pulled back into you then, kissing you slowly. Ron coughed a little.  
“Oh sorry” you whispered, touching your lips.  
“No I get it, love is in the air tonight, speaking of which. Where’s my wife” Ron scanned the room, catching Hermione's eyes, leaving us behind.  
As he embraced her a slow song came over the speakers, the volume slowly rose as Harry waved his wand pulling Ginny close to him. All the couples in the room hold fast to one another.  
“May I have this dance” Draco bowed at you, holding out his hand. You grinned taking his hand, you swayed with one another. Your head pressed to his chest. You watched Neville make his way alone through the crowd, toward the grand hall doors. Yes, Draco. This dance, and every dance from now on.


	17. I Solemnly swear I am up to no good

The night only kicked off from there. The music started a raving effect of dancing, couples snogging each other in corners and people drank. The smell of Fire Whiskey and spiked butterbeer claimed the air. You sat on Draco’s lap at one of the tables in the far back of the hall. Whispering to one another when Harry took the stage.  
“Attention Ladies and Gentlemen!” He called out, his voice boomed through the room. You couldn’t help but smile, watching Harry stand there made you think so much about Dumbledore, he was such a present. A force to be reckoned with.  
“I just wanted to thank everyone for coming! It has been 3 years since that night. We fight, and some of us even killed.” he spoke, your eyes scanned the room. Not a single soul wasn’t watching Harry. “For a place, we all called home! We all got to walk away, so as per tradition, we honor the memory of those who didn’t.” Harry waved his hand, as a rolling cloud took place in the ceiling sky, photos started cascading through the air. Moving images of Lavender Brown, even some of her and Ron from that brief period they had. Photos of Lupin and Tonks, both people you didn’t know but had heard of plenty. Photos of students you didn’t know, faces casting down on their loved ones. All of those who died that night, everyone who put their lives on the line for Hogwarts. Pictures of You felt your heartbreaking all over again, as their faces danced in the sky. Your vision was hazed by tears when you felt Draco’s breathing hitch. You turned to him and he was crying, heavy tears rolled down his cheeks. Seeing all of their faces again, rocked something deep inside of him. He would give the world to be able to go back and fight, go back and stand against the Dark Lord as he took their home away from them.  
“I would do anything to bring them back” he whispered to you, setting his chin on your shoulder. No one will ever really know how far he had come, and how much he really meant that. You watched the show as it played, holding Draco. Finally, a face you did recognize came up, Fred Weasley. His large smile glittered high over everyone, the sound of his laugh in the air, tears rolling down so many faces. Including your own now. Suddenly the image appeared, a rolling shot of Fred and George lighting fireworks that final OWL of 5th year, fireworks ignited the sky, George flew through the air on his broom. Holding a real firework in his hand.  
“I solemnly swear I am up to no good!” He yelled, lighting the firework. Cheers erupted from every hand in the room, clapping and hollering. The love in the room rang louder than anything you could imagine, you missed this place. It’s halls and it’s secrets. Draco held you as he stood, his hands clapping hard. Tonight had been so much better than you ever could have imagined.


	18. "She Clearly isn't interested"

The night was finally whining down, people had started their way back to Hogsmeade to their Inn rooms. You stood with Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Cho in the corner of the room. Talking feverishly about what Draco had said earlier, and they all heard.  
“So he hasn’t said it before?” Cho asked, she was so curious about all of this. How much he has changed and what he was now.  
“No, I thought he’d might a couple times, but it never came out” you shrugged, that was the truth. There had been moments in fits of passion where the words almost crawled their way up out of him and out into the world. You blushed thinking of some of those moments. Nights when he embraced you, staring at you for long moments. “I don’t want to push him.” you peered over at him, standing with a few Slytherins and Harry in the middle of the room, “I can’t make him love me if he’s not ready”  
“But he did say it,” Hermione reminded you  
“Yes, but maybe it was not in that way? I don’t know. Out of all the times, I thought he would say it. It wasn’t like that. In front of everyone” He seemed deep in conversation, you wondered was they were all talking about. Before long Harry and Draco stood alone there, The boy who had no choice and the boy who lived. Matured and grown in all ways, how the world has changed around them. Enemies made friends.  
\-----  
Draco began rolling up his sleeves, exposing the dark patch of skin where the dark mark had lived. Harry looked at it, he couldn’t help but grin.  
“Did it happen right away? “ Harry asked, speaking of the mark being gone.  
“Yeah, I think so. I didn’t notice until the next morning. Though it left his shadow on me.” he touched the skin of the arm.  
\---  
You had had a few drinks at this point, as did everyone else. The girls whispered between themselves, secrets of their love lives roaming free with the permission alcohol seemed to give him. You heard things that night about both Ron and Harry you don’t know if you could ever forget. You caught yourselves laughing deeply at something Hermione had said, your face flushed red.  
“Hermione!” you looked at her in shock, the laughing rolling around inside you.  
‘What? it’s true!” she said, holding her sides as she laughed.  
“I will never look at Ron ever again” you looked at the ground, eyes wide.  
“I love him so much” Hermione gushed, her flesh pink either from laughing or from the alcohol, now you couldn’t tell. Ginny shook her head, hearing some things about her brother she wished she never had, but she shared her own story.  
“I love him” she stared at Harry. Your heart melts as you watch your now friends staring at their husbands.  
“I am going to get some air. Okay?” you said to the girls as they nod, chatting carefully to themselves. You walked your way through the small side door, sneaking up a stairwell to a balcony you found once on accident your first year while roaming the halls. You stood in the moonlight, looking down over the old remains of Hagrid’s hut, you shivered at the thought of the story Draco had told you. How Bellatrix on their way out had set it aflame. The rolling forest sat before you, you imagined a young and frightened Draco running through its trees after not being able to kill Dumbledor himself. You felt sadness as you thought about the fear he had, thinking that, that night might have been his last. You giggled to yourself as you tried to imagine Hermione punching Draco at the tall rocks that stood still close to the castle. You almost wished you could have seen it. While lost in thought you heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind you.  
“How did you find me Draco?” You assumed it was him, hoping he was coming to ravish you. You turned, the stairwell only being lit by the moon. Around the corner, someone stepped, but it wasn’t Draco. Instead, Neville stood there, his shirt buttons had been undone and his tie hung loosely around his neck.  
“Oh, Neville” you spoke, standing with your back to the railing.  
“y/n” he spoke, his voice rough. He looked weak, brittle. You resisted the urge again to hold him. How he kept saying your name gave you goosebumps and stood fast against the moonlight giving you away.  
“Neville...I” you spoke, you didn’t know what to even say.  
“I love you” he stood there, the moonlight shining down on him like a spotlight. Your head was spinning.  
“Wait, Neville. No, you don’t you don’t even know me” you shook your head at him, what was he talking about? Had he been drinking?  
“I do know you. I know how like your tea, I know how you write poetry but refuse to let anyone read it. I know that you favor the shape of the crescent moon. I know how your skin smells like Teatree and the sun. How you sing, the sound of your voice.” he was walking close to you, his hand reaching out for you.  
“Neville, please stop” your heart ached, how he remembered so much about you made you feel like you were shrinking. He was standing now with his body pressed to you, his hand rests gently on your cheek.  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked because taking a kiss from you without your permission was something he never wanted to do. You leaned away from him, say no, say no, why couldn’t you say no? He leaned down, his lips almost to yours before you reached up pressing his chest.  
“She clearly isn’t interested” A voice came from behind Neville, the figure stood in the darkness.  
“Draco” You breathed, you snuck your way under Neville's arm which was leaning on the railing behind you. You rushed to Draco’s side.  
“I think it’s best if you don’t talk to y/n anymore. Ok, Longbottom?” Draco spoke, taking a step towards Neville. Who said nothing,  
“Let's just go Draco” you pulled his arm back towards the stairs.  
“You hear me?” Draco spoke to Neville again, ignoring you.  
“I hear you Malfoy” Neville responded, not turning to face you. He seemed stuck in place. You managed to pull Draco away. Down the stairs back to the Great Hall, which was nearly empty. Harry and his whole group just stood near the grand hall door.  
“Draco” you whispered to him, he was quiet the whole way down the stairs, was he mad at you? You hadn’t done anything wrong. Had you? He just pulled you along with him. To the group.  
“Hey y/n we were looking for you! Looks like he found ya. Let's go we're all going to catch a carriage to The Three Broomsticks and have a bite to eat before bed.” It was late into the night, but the restaurant was always open at TTBS. Draco held your hand softly but didn’t look at you. He was silent back the whole way to Hogsmeade. What was going through his mind? You panicked.  
Before long you all sat at a table, everyone was tired and ready for bed. But not before you could eat. As you all sat, eating quickly, talking quietly Neville came in.  
“Neville!” Ginny called to him “come sit with us” she waved for him. He looked at the table first at you than at Draco before not saying a word and heading upstairs. The rest of the table looked at you confused. You were ready for a beratement of questions. But before they could Draco stood.  
“We should go to bed y/n, we have a long day tomorrow. Thank you again for inviting us, Harry. We had a really nice time” he shook Harry’s hand, then Ron’s. The looks at the table watched us closely.  
“Good night” you nodded to Ginny and Hermione who nodded back at you, concern on their faces.  
No words were exchanged between the two of you as you got to the room. You felt your body threatening to shake. What was he thinking? What does he think happened? What was going to happen? You couldn’t breathe.


	19. You f*cking moron

You sat on the bed. Draco stood facing the door.  
“Did you go up there with him?” He finally spoke, his voice crashing through the darkness.  
“What?” You asked, what did he mean, did you go up there?  
“Did you go up that tower alone with him?” He was facing you now, frustration filled his voice.  
“No. Draco. I didn’t. I went alone, and he found me there.” You couldn’t believe what he was saying, was he accusing you of hiding away with Neville?  
“How did you end up there then? I saw you both standing at the bar earlier in the night, then later on i see you sneak away into a dark stairwell, Neville Longbottom in toe.” He looked into your eyes, your heart hurt. How could He assume something like that?  
“What are you accusing me of?” You had to hear him say it.  
“I am not accusing you of anything, I need to know. Why? Why did I catch you nearly holding Neville Longbottom at a secret balcony in the moonlight? Why did I hear him tell you all the things he claims to know about you?” hurt plagued his voice.  
“Why? Draco. I went up there to get some air, I needed a second alone. He must have followed me, the same way you followed him. I thought it was you coming up the stairs. How could you think I would do that to you?” You had spent a year literally by his side, you spent nights crying into his chest after what happened to you. You took care of him as he recovered from far more than some broken ribs. You walked alongside him as he learned to be better. How could he think you would ever cheat on him like that?  
“What am I supposed to think?”  
“You’re supposed to trust me. You should know by now that I would give everything for you. I have given everything to you, all of me. And you really think I would cheat on you?” You hurt, your body wanted to fall away and crumble into the bedsheets.  
“I trust you I just…” he stopped himself.  
“You what Draco? You don’t know how much I would give and have given for you? How could you think I would ever do that to you? After all we have been through?” You felt a little anger well up inside you.  
“Because it doesn't make any sense!” he yelled finally, making you jump. “You are so good. You look at the world with such a lightness sometimes I wonder if you’re even living in the same world as I do. Why would someone as perfect as you be with someone like me? A pathetic, broken man with no one in the world…”  
“You’re not pathetic.” you squeaked.  
“Why would someone who is so absolutely perfect be with someone like me? You should be with someone like Neville. Someone who from the beginning was on the good side, who has so many friends and a good career. Someone actually worthy of you. A hero… not the villain” you looked at him, your heart sank for him. All this time he really walked around thinking things like this. He really didn’t know how amazing he was, how your world lived in his eyes.  
“Because I love you, you fucking moron”


	20. Perhaps

You had stood up, yelling at him. It was insane of him to think that you would ever cheat on him, when all you’d ever done was adore and help him. His eyes widened, you’d never gotten mad at home before, for anything. He deserved it this time of course.  
“You…” he started talking, but it was your turn to talk.  
“I love you. You git. Do you hear me? I. Love. You. You sit here and insist I should be with Neville? Are you insane? You would really try and push me away when I would fucking kill for you? You’re not the villain. I am sorry I know you said you don’t know if you could ever love, but I sure fucking can.” You pushed him a little. “And don’t you EVER say you’re not worthy. Because no one else in this world deserves love the way you do.” You walked away from him, looking out the window to the moon. You were shaking, you couldn’t tell if you wanted to scream or cry, maybe both. The room was in a deep, eerie silence for a long while, the clouds rolled around outside warning of a coming storm.  
“I love you too” he whispered, filling the air with that sweet word. You took a deep breath in, maybe you were hearing things. You could see him in the reflection of the window as the night sky deep around you, a crack of thunder biting your eardrums. He stood tall, watching you. You make eye contact with him in the window. You slowly turned, the skirt of your dress swirling around with you. You looked direct at him now, you went to speak.  
“I love you,” he said again, this time you watched his lips so you knew it was really coming from him and not a cry of hope from the back of your mind.  
\--------  
You woke up early, Draco's head was laying softly on your chest. Shuffling under your blankets, you stretched, standing in those shoes all night really did a number on your feet, but boy were they stunning. Your shuffling must have woken Draco because he dug his head further into your chest, nuzzling you. You ran your fingers through his blonde hair, pulling a strand away from his face. Everyone had planned on taking the train back to where all your cars were parked together, so you had to wake up and get ready. You didn’t want to make anyone late. You both dressed in silence, Draco pulling on a black pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. It was actually unfair how he managed to look so good in every single thing he put on. You were staring, when he glanced your way.  
“Can I help you?” you hadn’t realized you were biting your lip, he walked over to you where you had been sitting finishing up the packing. He reached a strong hand to you, touching your lip.  
“Stop that, we have to leave and I won’t be able to if you keep doing that” he kissed you, his fingers holding your chin. He laughed as he pulled away and your eyes lingered closed. “I love you, you insufferable dork”  
You both walked down the stairs, hand in hand. You still wore the necklace he had given you. Along with a pair of black shorts and a black long-sleeved button-up of his tucked in, with the sleeves rolled up to your elbows.  
As you both ascended the stairs your friends all gathered in the lobby. A round of applause rumbled from them into the air. What one earth could they be clapping about? Ginny spotted your face and spoke.  
“Perhaps if you’re going to have a yelling match late into the night in a quiet old inn, make sure you set a noise-canceling spell.” They all laughed, great everyone had heard you both admitting your love to one another in the dead of the night. That isn’t completely awkward.


	21. Who would do this? Why?

The train ride to your car as a short one, made shorter by such good company. You all talked about your lives, Ginny and Harry talked about wanting to have kids. Ron and Hermione said that they would like to once Hermione was done with school.  
“Can you imagine if all of our kids go to Hogwarts together?” Ginny gushed, she planned on having a big family just like her mom. She made you envy her at times, having so many people in the world who would die for you in an instant. You consider yourself so lucky, you had Draco and Elemore who despite everything had been by your side, she was there the day your dad died caring for him when he insisted you go back to school. She’d even made her way to Hogwarts the night he died. You were standing in your room when she poofed in, she didn't have to say a word and you knew. Kneeling and hugging her as you cried, she tried to get you to come home that night. So you wouldn't be so alone, but told her you needed to be at Hogwarts. That was the night you saw Draco in the tower.  
You are lost in thought when Draco squeezed your side.  
“You okay y/n?” Hermione asked, “I have been calling your name for a minute now, you looked like you were in another world”  
“Can you believe this? I mean, look at us. If you told me my 7th year I would be sitting here, loved, and wanted. I wouldn’t have even thought about going to the tower.” You spoke, the words rolling out of you before you could stop them.  
“The tower?” Ginny asked  
“Oh… yeah… 7th year, after my father died I had walked up the stairs of the astronomy tower. Fully planning to throw myself over the same ledge Dumbledor went over.” You admitted, you were ashamed of this at times. It was a part of your life you sometimes wished you could forget, but not now.  
“What made you change your mind?” Ron asked he held Hermione close to him on his lap.  
“Draco did actually, I saw him standing there. I thought he was going to throw himself over first. I planned on saving him if he tried. I’ve even wondered if Leviosa would work on a whole person. But he didn't, instead, he said something.” you looked at Draco, who gave you a small smile.  
“He said, everything changes after Hogwarts. He had no idea how right be was”  
“You did end up saving me, maybe not that night. But eventually.” he laid his hand on your cheek, stroking it lightly.  
“And I’d do it again”  
\--------------  
When you got to the station you got off the train, Harry and Ginny joined you, they left their car here as well. Ron and Hermione planned to ride the train longer, stopping wherever they may land and have a holiday. That sounded like something you may need to try. You grabbed your keys, hitting the unlock button in the array of cars. You think you would remember where you parked.  
“Can’t find your car?” Harry asked, holding onto the handle of his.  
“I don't think it's here?” you wondered, it didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.  
“Let us drive you home. You can call it in, in the morning.” You shuffled into Harry’s vehicle. Cuddling close with Draco in the backseat. You could see Ginny and Harry holding hands in the front seat. You smiled, it was since to see everyone just so happy.  
It took about an hour to get to your house, you insisted Harry let you give him money for the trouble. He explained of course the car was magic and did not take petrol. Why you had never thought about that before you weren’t sure.  
Harry pulled around the corner to your street. Ginny gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth as you pulled up. You looked out of the window, it was gone.  
The house lay in a pile of ash, the foundation dusted with black soot. Tall beams that once were the structure of the house stood like a skeleton. You ripped the car door open, running through your front gate into the now gray yard.  
“No. No. No no no no” was all you could get out, as you crashed to your knees. You pulled chunks of wood and ash to your chest. ‘No no no no no” you kept screaming as you sat there, your body now covered in black.  
“y/n! Stop please you're going to make yourself sick!” Draco ran up to you, pulling you from the ground.  
“Everything is gone. Draco everything. My dad. All his stuff. His bed, his room, his clothes. Draco they’re all gone” you started hyperventilating. Wait...Where was Elenor? You tried to pull away from Draco, you had to get to the elves quarters. A back portion of the house you’d built later on for them. It was made of mostly stone like they asked so it should still be standing. You could barely see it through the skeletons of the house. “Let me go” you pulled at Draco, who held you. “For fuck sakes Draco let me go!” you yelled, ripping yourself from him, You ran through the rubble, your legs getting gashes in the wreckage along the way. You got to the hut, it looked untouched, how was that possible? You tried unlocking the door, but it didn't budge. Pulling out your want you blasted the door open, making your way inside.  
“ELEANOR?!” you looked into the blackness, you moved in quickly tripping over something on your way in. with your wand in hand you spoke “Lumos” but your wand only lit for a second before you say what lay on the floor. You screamed the blood-curdling sound of your voice ripped through the air. Draco was there, standing in the doorway. Holding the door open. He lit his wand to find you kneeling hunched over, holding Eleanor in your arms. You sobbed, your breathing was rushed and your heart felt like it was going to just stop working. You looked up at Draco, who was in shock.  
“She’s… she's dead” you cried loudly, unable to hold anything in. At that moment the Auror came in, and the world fell into a blur. You were being walked back to Harry’s car by Draco. Who carried you. You rested your head on his chest, your body had given out. He set you in the car, before turning to Harry who stood talking to one of the Auror men. They came fast when harry called.  
“It looks like she was killed” Harry whispered, probably hoping you wouldn’t hear him. But you did. The words crashed through you like a title wave. “Probably by whoever burned down your house” he whispered even quieter. You felt sick, you lunged forward out of the open window. Black bile pouring from your body, probably from all that soot you had breathed in.  
“Ginny take her home. Draco and I will meet you” Ginny nodded, getting into the car.  
“Draco” you tried to call to him, but nothing came out. Ginny drove away quickly, you watched through the back window as you drove away. Draco, Harry, and the Auror all standing before the rubble of your life. Who would do this? Why? Your head was foggy, as it hit the back seat.


	22. We really couldn't impose

You sat on the couch at the Potter manor. Ginny waved her wand, healing the gashes on your legs. You just stared into the void. How did this happen? Who would do something like this? You never did anything to anyone, you just didn’t understand.  
‘y/n, come with me. I will show you the bathroom. You need to get this ash of you” you felt bad that you may be leaving dark ash stains in her couch, but you couldn’t move. Ginny reached out her sweet hand to you, you looked at it for a second before taking it.  
She walked you to the bathroom, she helped you undress. Turning on the hot shower, you thought maybe you should be embarrassed, for the way you acted? For being naked in front of her? But she didn’t care, the mothering instinct in her took over. You were grateful for that.  
Stepping into the shower you closed the curtain, the hot water ran black as it rolled off of you and down the drain. Ginny waited here, outside of the shower in silence. She knew you wouldn’t want to talk, but more than anything you didn’t want to be alone either.  
“You’re going to make an amazing mom” you spoke, even though your voice was horse and graveling from inhaling all that you had. It came out in more of a harsh whisper.  
“Thank you y/n, I hope so” You could hear a smile on Ginny’s face. She began to hum, a chorus song from Hogwarts. Somehow she made you feel safe, protected.  
After a long while of you just washing and enjoying the heat from the shower there was a faint knock on the door. You didn’t move, Ginny got to her feet from the chair she had sat in reading a book, opening the door.  
“Is she ok?” You heard Draco’s voice hum through the air.  
“She’s… alive” while she was right in the true meaning of the word, you weren’t sure if you were fully alive anymore. You leaned heavily on the wall of the shower. One of the best things about magic is constant hot running water. You had been clean for a while but didn’t want to leave the warmth and security of that place. Here you could pretend nothing happened. That waiting for you at home Elenore was baking bread or helping another refuge. Your heart sank somehow further. You pushed it away as hard as you could, sinking to the ground, there you wrapped your arms around your legs, the hot water beating down over you.  
“I can wait here, Harry asked to see you in the living room” was all you heard from Draco, you wished you could hear their tragic whispers, but the sound of the shower was too loud. You had to admit that you were grateful for this.  
“I will bring her some clothes, I couldn't bring myself to get her out. Maybe you can try, she needs to eat something” Ginny instructed Draco. You'd have wondered if she hadn’t started playing Quidditch professionally if she would have become a nurse of some kind, she would be good at it.  
“y/n?” Draco asked, standing on just the other side of the curtain. You didn’t speak, you couldn’t speak. Even if you did what could you say? He opened the curtain slowly, he knew as much as you may want to you couldn’t stay there all night. He leaned in, turning the water off. You winched at the sudden rush of cool air from the rest of the room. Draco grabbed a towel Ginny had laid out for you, wrapping it around your shoulders. The towel was large and covered you nearly entirely, or maybe you just felt small. “Darling, you need to stand up.” He pulled on your arm, you listened, relying heavily on him to help you stand. You thought again maybe you should feel silly, standing here draped in a while plush towel. Water rolling down your body. Draco had changed shirts, he was wearing a button-up that didn’t quite fit him right. It must be Harry’s. He had gotten covered in soot trying to pull you from the ground earlier. You felt more guilt, for maybe ruining his shirt? For making him see you like this? For Elemore?.....  
You stood before Draco, facing away from him, he got another towel and started drying your hair. He had watched you do this a million times now, and almost mimicked your exact actions. After lightly knocking on the door, Ginny walked in. Holding some clothes for you. She observed as Draco finished drying your hair, now grabbing a comb smoothing it out. He had become so much more than she ever would have thought. That day of the battle when he walked over to the dark side, she was angry. And while he hastily walked away from Hogwarts after Voldemort had been killed, she had to admit she wished bad things onto him. For him to feel the pain she was feeling, haden just lost her brother and so many friends. But now seeing him here, combing your hair and helping you to dry your body, her heart ached, he really wasn’t evil at all. Was he.  
She left you two behind in the room, his tender hands helping you into the shorts and jumper Ginny had found for you.  
“You should eat” He whispered to you after the long silence. You nodded, although you didn’t even know if you could. You walked alongside him to the living room. Where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were deep in conversation. You felt more guilt there, had Harry called on Ron and Hermione and pulled them away from their Holiday plans? They all turned to you and Draco as you came into the room. No one spoke, no one moved. She watched you like you were a small, broken thing, and at this moment you were just that. Standing in Harry Potter's home, draped in one of one of The Weasly's famous family knitted jumpers you felt safe, and this you were thankful for.  
As you approached them Hermione reached out, pulling you into her arms. You thought maybe you’d cry, seeing her here, but you didn’t. Instead, you just sighed into her, she smelt like fire and pine. But not the kind of fire smell you were just reeking with, but a nice one with marshmallows and ghost stories.  
“Come on in all, I made soup” Ginny called from the kitchen, she was fast. Although growing up with that many brothers I am sure she aided her mother in the kitchen quite a bit, so feeding the 6 of you was a task she could easily take on.  
You all sat around the table, which was long, made of light wood. You could imagine they needed all this space for their massive family. The smell of rich soup filled the air, your stomach growled, you hadn’t even noticed how hungry you really were. You lifted your spoon, your hand still shaking from its lightweight. You tried hard to hold yourself together, trying hard to steady your hand before anyone could see you. Draco caught your eye, he was stirring the bowl before him, sipping lightly at the spoon he held to his lips. He moved his hand to yours, helping you bring the metal to your lips.  
“Ginny, this soup is excellent. Thank you” he peeked over at you, locking your eyes. “For everything” he finished. You got the spoon to our mouth on your own after that, the hot liquid rolled down into your empty stomach, filling something missing inside of you for a moment. It was incredibly good, a dark savory broth braced with pieces of potato and carrot. You thought for a moment that you’d have to ask for the recipe.  
“Thanks, Draco. It’s my mother's recipe” could she read your mind? “She makes it when someone is…” she trained off.  
“Sad.” Ron finished her sentence when she couldn’t “She calls it her heart healing soup.” you could see why the light hint of tarragon kissed you as it rolled into you.  
“I would love to meet her someday” you finally spoke, your voice was hoarse. They all looked at you with surprise, wondering if you’d ever speak again.  
“Well… you just may. They’re due to be here in the morning” Ginny nodded, sipping her soup now. You felt Draco stir in his seat, he hadn’t seen the Weasley parents since the battle. Where they lost their son. “You all can sleep here, in the guest room.”  
“Then after that at ours while Arthur, Molly, and Geroge are here, at Harry’s” Hermione spoke, had they planned all this out.  
“We can get a hotel room. We really couldn’t impose” Draco spoke up, he knew exactly what you would say, had you been able to get the words out.  
“No, of course, you’ll stay with us. Ron and I live just next door. Besides” Hermione spoke, insisting but stopping.  
“The Auror will be here in the morning as well” Harry stole the sentence from Hermione, “And they don’t believe you two are safe just yet. That is why the Weasleys are coming. We will all be here to protect you two until whoever took your home as been caught”  
Were they all really coming to protect…. You? That seemed entirely unreal, these people didn’t owe you a single thing. Yet they offer their home to you and their protection. And oh did the world know that The Potter and Weasley family was not one to be reckoned with.


	23. ok... time to finally meet

After dinner Ginny and Harry showed you to where you’d be sleeping. The room was gentle somehow, with a queen bed nuzzled into a corner. Not a lot of furniture sat in the room, I am sure this was going to be the nursery someday. For now it just sat here, nearly empty. Providing a place for guests to sleep.  
Harry handed Draco a pair of sleep pants “Sorry mate, I don’t have much that will fit you. This will have to work for now” he shrugged. After they left you alone, you sat with your knees to your chest watching Draco change, the bottom hems of the pants just barely hung around just above the top of his ankle. You giggled, he shot you a look smiling deeply at the sound of your laugh. He crawled in bed with you, pulling you to his bare chest. Not speaking a word for a while.  
“I love you” he whispered, his fingers combing through your damp hair.  
You slept heavily that night, you were thankful you didn’t dream.  
\----  
You woke to the sounds of Draco pacing. His feet trod lightly on the hardwood floor. The sun peeked through the windows, he had opened them all, a spring breeze rolled in. It smelt like rain. The ashes of your life would rash away with the rain.  
“Draco” you spoke, catching his attention. He nearly raced to you.  
“What are you nervous about?” you asked him  
‘I’m not…” he stopped once you gave him that look. “It’s silly please don’t worry about it”  
“Give me something silly to worry about, I could use the break” You smiled meekly at him, it was true something silly could take your mind off everything. He sighed at you, even through everything life had been handing you still managed to smile, you were either mad… or completely perfect. He knew which it was of course.  
“I am nervous to see The Weasleys again after all these years” he admitted to you, your suspicions were correct.  
“You were fine with Ron and Ginny.” You reminded him.  
“But they didn’t lose a son that night…. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did” this was true of course, the death of a child hurt more than really anything in the world.  
Ginny knocked on the door then, standing in her blush robe. “Breakfast is served” she called through the door. Would the Weasleys be there already? You wondered, Draco must have thought the same thing. He hastily pulled on the button up Harry had given him with the pajama pants seeing as his own pants seemed to disappear into the night. You couldn’t help but laugh loudly, a snort escaping your nose. He just looked so ridiculous.  
“Sorry” you said after he looked at you with worry. “You look good, I promise” you really couldn’t help but chuckle. You walked into the dining room again, the sweet smell of pastries hung in the air. Luckily no sign of the Weasley family yet. Everyone had to suppress their laughter once they saw Draco. Who walked uncomfortably.  
“I will grab you something more to wear y/n, as for you Draco… Maybe Ron has something you can borrow” Ron was much closer to Draco’s size in height though he was broader. Draco was thankful for this, all your clothes had been taken in the fire. You would have to go out and refill your entire wardrobe. Which wasn’t the worst thing, it might even be fun.  
Breakfast was delicious, sweet tarts and black coffee. Eggs and hot sausage. You would have to learn to cook for your own now… Elenore had always insisted on cooking for you, saying again and again that you should eat real food. Not whatever you managed to put together, which you had to admit was not very good. Before you could sink to deeply into that thought Ron stood.  
“Come on over Draco, I will find you some clothes” Draco finished his coffee, standing. Leaning down to kiss you one the top of your head. He pulled away and paused for a moment. We would have to get some of your shampoo right away, Ginny’s was far too sweet-smelling.  
You joined Ginny in the kitchen, where she washed the dishes and you dried them.  
“I will never know how you managed to do that.” she spoke over the sound of the running sink.  
“Do what?” you asked, the dishes returning themselves to their homes after you dried them.  
“Make him so good. He's nothing like he used to be”  
“Draco has always been this way. He was just too scared to act on it”  
She just nodded.  
“Well let's go get you some clothes” she spoke again once you finished with the dishes. You walked alongside her to her room, where she opened her closet. It was far more colorful you had to admit than yours had been. You considered your style to be far more, dark.  
“Borrow anything you’d like” she beamed seeing you run your fingers over her clothes. You gravitated to the only black thing in her closet. A simple long-sleeved shirt. He rolled her eyes as you pulled it out.  
“You would find the one dark thing in my closet” she laughed. What could you say, it just suited you best. “You’re such a Slytherin!”  
“And you’re such a Gryffindor” you replied, giggling back at her as she grabbed you some jeans. These were light in wash, while they rode a little high at the ankle you didn’t mind. You just leaned over, cuffing them.  
“I am actually offended you look better in my clothes than I do” she crossed her arms in front of her.  
“I am sure you look just as stunning in everything” she was entirely too sweet to you. “I don’t know how I will ever repay you Ginny”  
“Don’t worry about it. Since Harry is the head of the Auror we would be involved anyway. And I like you, so I couldn’t leave you without a friend right now” You reached out, hugging her. Her red hair fluffed around your face. You were grateful for her.  
“At least let me take you on a shopping trip, I will need new clothes anyway” you unfortunately reminded yourself.  
“Fine… But don’t tell Harry. He insists I have no many clothes already”  
“Because you do” Harry was standing in the doorway, in a dark gray suit, his work attire you guessed, he was smiling kindly.  
“You can never have too many clothes, Potter” you insisted. Ginny nodded with you. Harry just rolled his eyes, his smile not moving.  
“You both should come down stairs, the family will be here shortly” Harry turned from you, you felt a nervousness creep over you. Not so much for you, but for Draco. Who you were sure was panicking.  
You came into the living room, you were right. Draco was fidgeting with the sleeve of the black sweater he was wearing. His skin and hair clean, he must have showered while you were helping Ginny with the dishes. They looked at you and Ginny as you walked in. Ron scoffed loudly.  
“How do you both manage to always wear black?” you really hadn’t thought about it. You both just always picked the darker side of things. “I didn’t even know Ginny owned any black” he continued.  
“She managed to find the one thing I did own” Ginny laughed along with her brother, their ginger faces lighting up. The laughter was interrupted but a knocking at the door. Okay, time to finally meet the Weasleys.


	24. Forgiveness, can you imagine?

Molly and Arthur weren’t alone. It seemed like every Weasley walked in through the doors. George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Penelope, Percy and Audrey included. It was a bloody family reunion. There was no way all these people were here just to protect you. They had to have had something planned when this all came up. You were wrecked again with guilt. What if you had ruined something. Everyone embraced around you. Surprise came from Harry who said he wasn’t expecting everyone.  
“You said you needed backup. So I brought back up” Arthur Weasley smiled. Utterly proud of himself. “Now where’s the girl?” He asked, skimming the faces in the room. Locking eyes with you. “Ah!” He said making his way to you.  
Draco stood like a statue next to you as Arthur Weasley approached. His face kind and jolly, red at the peaks like he was constantly sun-kissed. Arthur got to your fast while the rest of the family still cooed on. He opened his arms, wrapping you in a large hug. He felt the same way you remember your dad feeling. Soft and warm, with the smell of spice on his skin. He even looked a little like your father, broad across the shoulders but not in an overly muscled kind of way but in a ‘i am a brick house and I will fight back’ kind of way, with red hair just a few shades lighter than your dads had been before it went white. You felt a tear roll down your cheek as he squeezed you in a bear hug.  
“I am sorry to hear about your home, and your friend” he spoke, pulling from you still holding two large hands on your shoulders. He noticed your tears then. “Oh Dear I know losing someone is hard” and boy did he know.  
“Thank you Mr. Weasley. But I’m crying because to be honest sir, you remind me so much of my dad I could almost close my eyes and pretend he was the one hugging me just now.” You couldn’t help but feel the tears cascade down your face, falling to your shirt.  
“Well I am your dad now then” he smiled, his large happy smile. Hugging you again. You just hugged him back. “What was your last name again?” He asked once you pulled away.  
“It’s y/l/n sir” you nodded, using your sleeve to wipe away your tears. He looked like he thought for a long moment. Maybe we recognized the name.  
Molly Weasley joined her husbands side. Looking only at your and not at Draco  
“Hello y/n, it’s nice to see you again” she smiled. Reaching for you and hugging you close. You wondered if she was similar to your mom. But she had gone when you were a baby so you had no frame of reference except a couple old photos… or you did have them…  
“Nice to see you Mrs. Weasley” you held her back for a long second. Her heart warming yours, you felt her condolences in her touch. Draco watched his feet, unmoving.  
“You remember Draco I assume?” You grabbed his hand, he was almost shocked at your touch. Lost in thought you assumed.  
“We do.” They nodded, looking at Draco. Who held out his hand to Arthur fully expecting him to ignore it. Instead Mr. Weasley reached out, taking Draco into his large arms. Squeezing him tightly. It caught Draco by surprise, obviously, a gasp escaped his lips. You felt your hand raise to your lips. Covering your mouth.  
“I am sorry to hear about your mother Draco” he said, pulling away from Draco who looked like he wasn’t breathing.  
“Thank you Sir” he nodded, he still hadn’t decided if he was sad they are gone or not. And that made him feel bad so he just chose not to think about it. Molly didn’t say anything for a long second. You just watched her watch her husband. Who hugged the boy who had made her children miserable for so many years, who had been broken apart and thrown to the wind, a boy who was left all alone in the world. Arthur turned to face his wife, with one arm on Draco’s shoulder. Molly walked closer. A million thoughts rolled through your head, what was she going to do. She didn’t smile, she didn’t say anything. You were scared for a split second she would slap him or something. He wouldn’t blame her as she did. She rose her hand, Draco’s eyes closed expecting a blow. When instead she laid it on his cheek.  
“You poor thing. Your parents really beat you down so badly, making you into what they wanted you to be and when you couldn’t do it anymore then left you all alone.” He shuddered under her sweet touch. You couldn’t do anything, you were as amazed as Draco seemed, who couldn’t breath. “Come here” she said, pulling Draco into her arms then. He stood taller than her, but he let his head fall into her shoulder. His arms hugging her tightly back. His shoulders shook as he cried into her. When she pulled away everyone took turns holding Draco. The entire Weasley family embraced the boy who had no choice, ending with George. Who took a second to look at Draco, before wrapping his arms around Draco’s back.  
Forgiveness, can you imagine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the Hamilton reference. But honestly isn’t it just perfect?


	25. Wait... what?

The rest of the Auror came not to long after the Weasleys arrived, pulling your into the dining room to have a meeting.  
“You have no idea who could have done this” Harry asked, he sat across from you at the table next to Ron, you tapped your foot nervously.  
“Honestly I have no idea, I didn’t have any enemies as far as I know. And my father had not bad blood with anyone either.” Your father was a loving man with many friends. But no real enemies.  
“I may have an idea” Draco spoke finally, he sat next to you. You insisted he be in here with you because honestly, you couldn’t do it alone, and it was his home now too. “Looked for a Blaise Zabini. We had a bit of an... altercation with him at The Leaky Cauldron a few months back. Or maybe Pansy Parkinson, I am unsure if her married name”  
Did Draco really think they could do something like this? Being angry and spreading rumors was one thing, but killing someone innocent and burning down your home was another... but if he mentioned then he clearly felt as though they could.  
“Did you ever think maybe it was someone coming for you Mr. Malfoy not y/l/n?” One of the sterner auror asked. He did have to spare any of our feelings like our friends tried to.  
“It’s possible. My mother was in talks I guess with people who were angry. And wanted to fight back.” He admitted we didn’t talk about his mom much.  
“And you didn’t report it?” Harry asked, confused.  
“I never got a name, and I honestly thought it was all talk. My mother was angry, but I never thought she was stupid enough to do what she did. So I guess anything is possible”  
“Okay. We will start with Zabini and Parkinson, if you can remember anything Mr. Malfoy can you please let us know.” All the other Auror stood, shaking both of your hands before they left. Saying goodbye to Harry, their chief. Briefing speaking at the doorway before they left.  
Harry joined you back at the table.  
“It looks bad you didn’t report your mother Draco. But I can handle that” Harry told us as he sat.  
“She’s my mother. I didn’t even think it was an option” he had been used to taking commands from her that when she tried to turn him back instead of fighting back against her, he left.  
———  
“Can I see it?” George asked, who was having a conversation with Draco about what life was like as a death eater at dinner. He seemed oddly fascinated.  
“Sorry, I don’t have it anymore” he rolled up his sleeve, exposing only the dark patch on his skin.  
“What did you do to it?” George was shocked, I guess he figured it was forever.  
“It disappeared when Voldemort died.” Draco rolled back down his sleeve, covering the patch.  
“Aye! Lucky for you then hey mate! I never did get my eat back!” He pointed to the side of his head where the ear once sat.  
“If I could give you one of mine I would.” Draco shrugged, acting as though he was joking. When you knew he wasn’t.  
“I might take you up on that!” George laughed, the table joining in. Except you, you smiled at Draco. Who laughed along with them, although he was entirely serious. He looked over at you, reaching for your hand. You held it on the table between you.  
“Did you ever kill anyone?” Charlie asked, cutting the laughing in the room with his question.  
“Charlie darling I don’t think…” Molly started.  
“No it’s okay Mrs. Weasley, no Charlie I never did. Voldemort as you know assigned me to kill Dumbledore... but I couldn’t do it” Harry’s book had told the world how Draco shook while holding the Headmaster at wand point, inevitably unable to kill him.  
“Then how did he think you were loyal to him? Wasn’t he very big on acts of loyalty?” George kept drilling into Draco.  
“Yes. I am not sure. He asked me for little, maybe he thought I was weak... I don’t know. But I am okay with that” Draco stood his ground, while he felt guilt for those lives lost. He never took a life himself, and he thinks he never could have.  
“Anyway!” Mrs. Weasley spoke, aggressively changing the subject. “What do you kids plan on doing now?” She looked at you and Draco.  
“I don’t know Mrs. Weasley, honestly I really don’t. We lost everything so we have to start over” you stairs down at your empty plate. You had almost let yourself forget about that part.  
“Let's go somewhere warm” Draco teased, knowing you’d never leave here.  
“Or maybe America?” You joked back, he laughed.  
“Or the moon” he winked at you. You smiled, giving him an evil look. You were making faces at one another when molly spoke again  
“So when are you getting married?” She asked, you looked at her surprised.  
“Mom,” Ron said, giving his mother a look.  
“What Ronald? I just…”  
“Hopefully soon” Stopped her from explaining herself. Everyone turned to him, including you. Wait what?


	26. Maddest of all

The conversations changed quickly after that, but you lingered on it for the rest of the night.  
Molly and Arthur were the first to leave the table, yawning as they made their way to the freshly prepped guest room. Hermione and Ron insisted they had more room at their house when Draco said again you two could find a hotel room. But you had to admit, being here with this family as they smiled and held one another made the pain in your heart not sting so badly, you were hoping you never had to leave. You walked with the rest of the group to Hermione and Ron’s, it was less than a minute walk.  
While their house looked smaller from the outside, it was obviously enchanted. Long hallways had many bedrooms. All with beds and dressers. They insisted you take the last bedroom upstairs. Hermione lent you something to sleep in, you would have to run out tomorrow for sure and get clothes at least. Harry insisted you both go out with the group because according to him and the other Auror the burning down of your house was an attempted murdering of you and Draco. Because why else would someone leave Eleanor's body behind if not to send a message. Draco wore one of Ron’s pajama pants and a t-shirt. He looked as uncomfortable as you felt.  
“I hate wearing people’s clothes like this” he sat on the bed.  
“Me too, we need to go to the store tomorrow and get something.” You sighed, sitting with him.  
“About what I said at dinner. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It just kind of slipped out” Draco laid back on the bed.  
“No it’s ok… do you really think that it’ll be soon?”  
“I wouldn’t mind it. Obviously”  
“You’re adorable”  
“I love you, come here” he reached out his arms to you. You curled up next to him. “I’m going to miss her too” he spoke, sending you over the edge you didn’t even realize you were dancing on. Tears rolled, soaking his shirt. He held you to him, like that night you came home he just let you cry on him. He brushed your hair, pulling you with him so you could both lay the right way in the bed. Pulling the soft quilt over you. You cried yourself to sleep, missing your home and your family who were now all gone with Elenore.  
———

The smell of coffee woke you, the sun had just barely cracked over the horizon. You snuck out from under Draco’s arm. You made your way to the kitchen, where Hermione was gathering her things into her bag.  
“You’re up early” she smiled at you, putting her notebook into her bag closing it.  
“Yeah, I guess I’m a morning person. You’re leaving for school?” You asked not realizing it was Monday.  
“Yeah, I have muggle law at 8 am” you missed school, but now of course you didn’t know if you were ever going to be able to go back.  
“That sounds really fun actually” you sat at the island on one of the stools.  
“I thought all Slytherins hated muggles” she winked at you.  
“And I thought all Gryffindors hates Slytherin’s” you smiled back at her. You wished more than anything you could join her, walking into a college campus talking with others so interested in what you loved. It was so good for your brain.  
“Here,” Hermione said pouring you a mug of fresh coffee. “How do you take it?”  
“Black, thank you” you reached for the mug, it was cute, shaped like a pumpkin.  
“I will see you after class okay?” She leaned in, wrapping one arm around you squeezing your shoulder.  
You were sitting alone in the living room when you decided to go out of the small side garden you could see through a sliding door in the living room. You sat there, with your hot cup of coffee on a porch swing. You hadn’t been alone in so long you had almost forgotten was totally silence sounded like. While most people seem to hate silence, you have always enjoyed it. But it had nothing in the new noises of your life, the rolling laughter from your friends, the music you and Draco would listen to in the car, the way he breathed when he was deeply sleeping. It was the soundtrack of your life. So even though you missed the quiet, you could never give that up. You’d been sitting alone long enough for the run to hit your face, the warmth of it danced on your skin. You were rocking slowly when the glass door slid open, you turned to see George, who was wearing the famous Weasley sweater. He smiled at you, holding coffee in his hand. He sat by you on the porch swing, enjoying the sunshine for a moment. His coffee looked nearly white in the cup, much more of a cup of cream with a splash of coffee kind of guy.  
“I have to know how you managed to make Draco Malfoy into someone tolerable… no, even likable!” George asked  
“It really wasn’t that hard. I think he just needed someone to let him be that person”  
“Fred would be bloody shocked, honestly. Draco was a real prat in school. Though he did think our pranks were funny”  
“Well that’s because they were”  
“Oh I know… if you had told me then what life would be like now. That I would be sitting on a porch swing next to Draco Malfoys girlfriend as he slept in my brother's house… I would have assumed you were mad.”  
“Were all a little mad”  
“You’re the maddest of all of us…”  
“I never got the chance to say I’m sorry about Fred” you spoke, looking at George now who watched the sun.  
“it’s weird… some days I forget he’s not around. I go to call him or even start just talking as if he’s standing right next to me. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it”  
“I don’t think you ever have to… it’s easier sometimes to just forget for a second they’re gone.”  
“So you’re dad is gone hey? Mum too?”  
“Yeah, mom died when I was just a baby. And dad while I was at Hogwarts. You probably don’t remember, but when my dad got sick I was crying in one of the hallways, you and Fred found me and offered me a trick, the one that made toys dance. My father and I laughed at it for hours. It had been the first time we both laughed since he got sick. I never really got a chance to thank you”  
“Well, you’re welcome. How on earth did you end up in Slytherin?” He laughed, people always said that. I guess you were too sweet.  
“As you said, I'm the maddest of all”


	27. Straight love struck

You and George sat there for a long while, talking about school and all the people you missed. Soon the kitchen filled, Draco included. You and George embraced as you stood. Walking into the house, George held his wife close once he got to her sipping from the coffee cup she held. Draco smiled at you.  
“I don’t have to worry about George Weasley now to do I? Isn’t Neville Longbottom enough?” You shook your head at him, laughing at him.  
“What about Neville?” Ron asked as he walked by caching the final parts of your conversation.  
“Oh.. uh” you started speaking  
“Neville is in love with her, when I found her at the party he was all over her” Draco explained, jealousy was somewhere in that voice of his.  
“You and Neville Longbottom? When?” Ron asked, grabbing some toast from the counter.  
“Nothing happened….” You shoved Draco a little. You’d have to have a chat about this later. “Neville and I were close when we were younger, when my dad got sick Neville told me he liked me.”  
“Loved her” Draco corrected. You scowled at him.  
“Yes… loved me… but when I told him no.. he wasn’t happy. He stopped talking to me entirely… and the thing at the party. I just think he was drunk” you shrugged  
“What happened at the party?” George asked, holding onto his wife.  
“Well, he found me on that balcony behind the great hall. I needed some air”  
“He was nearly snogging her when I came up the stairs” Draco interjected again. He started to annoy you a little.  
“Jealous?” You turned to him, were you about to have a fight in the middle of the kitchen?  
“Yes” he looked you blankly in the eye. Which caught by surprise, you never imagined he would be so open about it. “I will deal with you later…” you whispered to him.  
You sighed, returning your attention to your friends “he told me he still loved me, which I said was mad because we had barely spoken since 5th year. And I’m not at all that person”  
“And then?” Ron asked, you felt like you were gossiping and in a way you were.  
“He asked if he could kiss me.” You didn’t mention that for some reason, you couldn’t say no.  
“That’s insane! I wonder what was going through his head? You’re clearly head over heels for Draco. We could all see if the second you walked into the hall” Ron droned on. Were you that painfully obvious? Apparently, you were because every head in the room nodded.  
“Yup, straight love-struck” George nodded.  
“You guys suck,” you said, sitting down with a huff in a chair.  
“Aye it’s not just you y/n, Draco looks at you like he would take a cruciatus curse for you at any moment. But also like he wants to eat you at the same time. It’s odd” George laughed and was shortly joined but the rest of the room. Draco cleared his throat. At least you weren’t alone in this embarrassment.  
“Anyway!” Ron said, saving you from that long moment. “Ginny should be here shortly with mum and dad. And we’re all going shopping.”  
Shopping with the entire Weasley gang? This was going to be something else.


	28. Rich boy mentaility

Of course we made our way to Diagon Alley, as a group we all huddled into The Leaky Cauldron and back to the entryway to the alley. You all shuffled into the busy alleyway, staying in a line hands clasping onto one another. You held Molly Weasley on one side, and Draco on the other, and Draco held Ginny’s hand on the other side. He was strange to hold her hand at first, you laughed as he wiped his hand on his pants before taking it. You’d think he was getting used to people finally wanting to be around him, but he really wasn’t.  
You all made your way to the closest clothes shop. You and Draco were pulled apart, Ginny, Molly, Penelope, Fluer, and Angelina seemed to toss you around as you walked around the women's section. They all showed you things, insisting they would be good on you. Things from bright pinks to soft blues. You found the nicest way each time to say that wasn’t really your thing.  
“Where is no chance we get you to buy something that isn’t black is there?” Ginny finally asked as she put another one of your rejected items back onto the rack.  
“Uh… probably not” you had to tell the truth because even if you got these things, it doesn’t mean you're going to wear them.  
“Ok. Hang on here for one second while I gather the troops.” Ginny weaved her way through the store, no doubt going to instruct the rest of the women of your preferences. As you stood there alone for a second you felt an arm wrap around you. You turned quickly, wand out ready to defend yourself. Draco stood back holding his hands up.  
“Sorry I guess you’re still mad at me for earlier…” he had managed to sneak away from Harry’s prying eyes.  
“No, you just scared me” you lowered your wand, sighing.  
“Oh yeah, I’m sorry” he grabbed you again. “I just feel like we haven’t been alone in days and I needed a second with you.” he tugged you into a tight corner, where the rest of the store could only see you if you were standing just in the right place.  
“I am still mad at you though” you started as he pulled you tight to him.  
“Well is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?” He leaned his head down, his breath landed on your lips.  
“I have a few ideas” you whispered, tugging on his shirt collar pulling him down into your kiss. He was right, you’d spent the last couple nights either in a small hotel room for a few short hours. Or you spent them crying, you hadn’t had the chance to be together, and when you went from months and months of ONLY being alone together to never being alone together it was a hard adjustment. You both didn’t feel right doing anything under someone else's roof, in a guest bed. So you craved one another. You were deep into your snog when George found you.  
“Found them! They're off snogging in a corner!” George announced to his family. You made your way from the corner, licking your lips as you did. The whole Weasley family was watching you. Before long you were pulled apart again, back to shopping.  
“Sorry..” you spoke while Ginny handed you a shirt she had found she thought you may like.  
“No I get it. Harry and I were like rabbits when we first got together.” She winked at you, you blushed deep red, she wasn’t wrong. You looked up over the clothes, catching Draco’s eyes as he stood with Ron, who was handing him a black button-up shirt.  
“It's weird. I have dated other guys before, but he’s so different. I feel like I am… I don’t know… like I'm held to him by a tether or something. Like if he stood too far away from me gravity would snap me back to him.” you watched him, even as he looked back down. Looking at the shirt he was now holding.  
“Have you never been in love before?” Fleur asked, having heard what you said. “Because that’s exactly what if feels like”  
“Not like this…. Never like this” That was true, while you had felt things for people before you had never felt this attachment. You had never spent long moments thinking about their lips or how they felt. It sometimes felt like if you weren’t careful you’d cave into him entirely.  
\-----------

As you were checking you, you looked over to Draco and the boys. Who was still looking around, Ginny had decided you’d better go to other places and find you some other things, shoes, bags, makeup. Everything you needed to start over with. After you all waved to the boys, you made your way huddled together to another store a few buildings down, with more elegant things. Dresses with lace and jewelry, shoes, and magical bags.  
“So are we not allowed to bring up what he said the other night? About the whole marriage thing?” Angelina asked, you hadn’t spoken with her much, but she was stunningly beautiful, you at times caught yourself staring at her.  
“Oh.. yeah... I mean, I don’t know. We have only been officially together for a few months. Although we have lived together for over a year now. And we didn’t even say we loved each other until the other night.” You didn’t want to act like some silly child, getting married so quickly, but then again you would spend long moments thinking about it, getting married. How your dress would look and how you would decorate.  
“So if he asked you would say no?” Angelina was watching you, clearly seeing the conflict on your face.  
“.....no. I don’t think I would” you wouldn’t, he could turn around right now and ask you and you’d be ready to run away and never look back. While you joked around running away, sometimes you seriously considered it. “I would love to marry him. I’d do it tomorrow if he wanted to”  
“Then time doesn’t mean anything. If you know, you know. George and I knew one another in school, but I didn’t know how much I loved him until after. And it's not like he's a stranger right? You went to school together as well” She reminded you. Sometimes you forgot about that, Draco before the Draco you had now, you often wished you had tried to know him then. Helped him, but you know he never would have let you.  
\----  
You had gotten way more at this store, the options were far more something you’d want to wear. More black, that's for sure. You looked through your wallet, you needed to run to Gringotts before you could pay.  
“Come with me quickly to Gringotts? I need to pull some money out” You grabbed Ginny, who handed what she held in her hands to Fleur. You walked quickly together to Gringotts, walking up to the front tower.  
“Hello Ms. y/l/n” The goblin spoke, not looking up from his paper.  
“Hello. I needed to make a withdrawal from my account please”  
“Yes, Ms. y/l/n, will that be your solo account or your joint account?” You had almost forgotten you shared an account with Draco.  
“Joint” Draco spoke, suddenly standing behind you.  
“Draco…” you tried to protest, only after jumping.  
“I can buy you some things can’t I?” He asked, looking back at the goblin who stared blankly, unamused by the back and forth. Ginny looked at you both, she had been under the impression Draco had lost everything like you both thought. You hadn’t mentioned his inheritance, because quite frankly you didn’t think it was your place. “Besides, we will be needing both of our money to buy a new house. So let me do this little thing first before we deal with all that” He insisted.  
“Okay, Mr. Malfoy. How much would you like to take out?” The dwarf sighed once the arguing ceased.  
“2000 please” You looked at Draco in shock, Rich boy mentality. Ginny’s jaw dropped. What on earth was he planning to do with all that money?  
“Draco, that's a little much don’t you think” you gave him a look.  
“Calm down darling, I think maybe we should look into putting money down on a flat until we find a house. Don’t you?” Draco was missing your alone time just as much as you were.  
\----  
“Remember what Harry said though” you reminded him as the three of you left.  
“I know… I remember. I just am desperately trying to get you alone” he smirked at you, that damn side smile. You blushed. You saw Ginny just shake her head, laughing at you both.  
\---  
“Joint account hey?” Ginny asked once you returned to the rest of the girls.  
“Oh yeah, he got an inheritance and insisted I be on it. Something about wanting to take care of me” you shrugged.  
“Inheritance? I thought his parents lost everything?” Ginny looked confused  
“I thought so too, and so did he until we got a letter from an Attorney, Neville actually, about how he needed to come to claim his inheritance…”  
‘Was it like…. A lot?” She asked, clearly treading carefully, not wanting to overstep.  
“Oh yeah…:” you just nodded.  
“Well then, let him pay for some stuff sometimes. I know you don’t like feeling like someone has to take care of you. But he's just trying to show you he loves you in one way he knows how” She was right, his whole life his parents just gave him whatever he wanted because they could afford to until they took it all from him. So even if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing, you could guess it was that.


	29. Targeted

You had all made your way back to the Weasley, Potter houses only after a loud, rambunctious dinner at The leaky cauldron. Hermione and Harry had met you all there, joining in just as the drinks started coming out. The couples held one another, everyone had someone.  
Harry called both you and Draco away after you brought all your things to your room.  
“So, we found your car” Harry informed you, “It was about 2 hours outside of London. Sitting empty on a side road.  
“A joy ride?” you asked, it didn’t seem to make sense why someone would take your beat up, muggle car out of all the magic cars in that lot.  
“No, we believe it's in direct correlation with what happened at your house. And now we have reason to believe it may also be related to your assault” He looked at you, you some days had completely forgotten about what had happened. But some days it was like it had just occurred, usually when you were forced to relive it through nightmares. “We have some word that the people your mother was associated with Draco are looking to take revenge. You are just their first target.”  
“So they killed Elenore because they’re mad Draco doesn’t want to be a death eater anymore? How does that make sense?” You could not believe your ears, how could people be so impossible.  
“They’re looking for someone to blame. They found out about that night when Draco didn’t identify me to Voldemort, and how Draco lost his wand to me, thus giving me the rights to the elder wand… So they blame Draco for their utopia not coming” Your greatest fears realized.  
Draco was silent, his heart was breaking. How could he keep putting you through this?  
“What can we do?” You asked Harry, pleading for an answer. Anything.  
“We will have to relocate you somewhere hidden. I would keep you here but…”  
“We would never stay, your family is at risk here, we will go get our things.” Draco stood.  
“You can stay one more night. We are preparing the old Order of the Phoenix headquarters for you both. You may not leave there for any reason… I am sorry to you both” Harry looked saddened for us, which you expected of course he felt pain for others so deeply. That's why he was so good at his job. “People will bring you groceries, they will know the way in, never answer the door if someone knocks…” Great, not only were you meant to sit and hide for who knows how long. But people would come and go as they please.  
“I will make sure to set up a system where you two will know they’re there in case they come at a bad time….” Harry must have seen your face, you couldn’t help but blush. “And you will receive mail through the slot in the wall in the living room, hopefully, you won't be stuck there long.” he couldn’t give you a time frame because honestly there wasn’t one.  
“When do we leave?” You asked, wishing you could send a letter to your friends, but not mentioning it because you know the answer.  
“Tomorrow night, late. We will go in disguise and get you into the house. It will be ready for you by the time we get there”  
“I guess I am going to have to learn how to cook…” you spoke, sighing. You wished you would have known this was all happening before spending money on clothes, you would have gotten way more loungewear.


	30. You're f*cking stuck with me

The next day came and went, Draco didn’t say much. You could sense the guilt that rolled through him. Before long you were getting ready to leave the Weasley house. The family had said they were sorry over and over again.  
“We will see you when this is all over, you’re invited to Christmas at ours okay?” Arthur Weasley hugged both you and Draco. You hoped more than anything that you could be free by then.  
Everyone made their rounds, hugging you both close as they said goodbye and cya later’s.  
“I am sorry I won’t be able to come to see you, Harry insisted we can’t be seen there. It would give away your location” Ginny frowned, your friendship was so new it seemed almost unfair it was being separated.  
“We can write as long as we don’t use your name. Are we still using Elenore as your code name?” Hermione asked.  
“And Felix for Draco” you nodded, you were going to miss them more than you could explain. You pulled on the dark cloaks, heading out of the back door of their house and into the back alley where a car met you. Taking you to your temporary home.  
It was a strange spell, the one that hit the house. It was so fascinating to watch as the building moved like an accordion. Harry in disguise brought you inside, closing the door tightly behind you. The magic must have the house steady because you fully expected it to shake violently as it crunched back together. You all pulled off your robes, the house was dark in light and aesthetic. Deep colors on every surface, from the carpeting to the stain on the wood. It was rather inviting if you were being honest.  
“Okay, please remember what I said. I need to leave quickly. There are a few ways out in case of emergency, but keep in mind there is only one way in.” Harry instructed, running through your rules again.  
After giving us our rules, and explaining where the exits were, Draco shook Harry's hand. Holding it there for a moment. Harry held out his hand to you, instead, you hugged him.  
“Thank you for all of this Harry. You really didn't have to do all this” you spoke  
“I did. Not only because I am chief, but because you are my friends and you're in danger.” Harry had always been willing to do whatever it took for his friends.  
“You will have to give yourself the tour, don’t expect any deliveries for a week. As far as your neighbors are concerned, an elderly woman lives here.” He nods.  
“Ok…” Draco spoke, saying goodbye to Harry Potter. His new friend and ally. 

“So where do we start?” You ask.  
“Let's look at the kitchen? See how flame retardant the furniture is?” He joked lightly, you had only set something on fire once while trying to cook, but he teased you for it relentlessly. Not that you blame him, it was very funny. You both made your way to the kitchen, the fridge was stacked high along with the cupboards. You would definitely be set, for a month even.  
“Looks pretty flame resistant to me” Draco smiled at you, though he was joking fine you could tell he was hurting.  
“I am ready for bed… wanna search the rest of the house tomorrow?” You asked you were really just looking forward to finally getting him in the bedroom. You needed it.  
“Yeah, you go ahead. I am going to grab a shower” He said, making himself a quick glass of water.  
You made your way to the room made for you, you only knew because your clothes had been brought there. You rummaged through your new things. Pulling out a new nighty, something soft and silky with a little green on the seems. It was going to drive him crazy, you dressed quick hearing the shower down the hall started. You prepped your hair, crawling into bed. You waited and waited. What one earth was he doing? You sat up in the bed. The water was still running, you laid back down. He shouldn’t be much longer. But while you waited, for what felt like forever again. You fell asleep. You dreamed of nothing that night, which really beat the dream you had been having about being trapped in your home as it burnt down. Watching Draco as he tried to reach for you through a doorway you just could never reach.  
You woke, unsure of the time. The house being dark was going to make having a decent sleep schedule difficult. Draco lay sleeping in the bed beside you, wearing black sweatpants. You watched him sleep for a long moment, just enjoying him. Your stomach growled, so you finally got up, making your way to the kitchen. You dug around the kitchen before finding something simple, toast with jam. You’d munch away while giving yourself a tour of the rest of the house. You dipped into dark bedrooms and musty hallways. Soon enough you found yourself in a library. You sighed with relief, something to do. You looked at the clock on the wall, it was 1 pm. Draco should be up by now.  
You made your way to the bedroom, peeking your head in the bed was empty. Where had he gone? You walked back to the kitchen. Where Draco sat in a chair, a cotton long sleeve button up shirt sat now on what was his bare skin.  
“Sleep well?” You asked.  
“I did, did you?” he asked, reading what looked like the Daily Prophet.  
“I did…’ He hadn’t said anything about your nightie, maybe you were wrong and he didn't like it. You’d have to remember that. You sat down next to him, leaning up and kissing him on the neck. He smiled at you, but then went back to his paper.  
“Are we… ok?” You asked, it wasn’t like him to pull away from you.  
“Yeah I’m fine” he wasn’t in the least bit convincing. You raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You know lying to me doesn’t work, right?” He sighed at your words, knowing you were right.  
“I did this to you…” he started, setting down the paper.  
“Did what?” You were so confused, what had been done?  
“I fell in love with you and put your life at risk, now we're stuck here”  
“Is that why you took forever to come to bed last night?” He didn’t reply, instead, he watched his hands. “Over me already?” He looked at you, wide-eyed.  
“You know that isn’t it…” he tried to justify  
“Well, it must be, because MY Draco would have just come and talked to me. And he would know that I would never blame him for any of this because it's NOT his fault.”  
“Your Draco…” he frowned “that's the problem y/n… I am your Draco, but I am also that Draco. The one who joined alongside the Dark Lord as he tried to take over the wizarding world, I am the same one who couldn’t just man up and do what was asked of me. So now you’re in danger, and I can handle every other death in the world. I can't handle yours. I won’t make it. I just won't”  
“You are that person, you are that wonderful person who couldn’t kill, that wonderful person who may have literally saved the whole world from The Dark Lord. I wouldn’t have made it even this far if he had won. You know that.” You looked him in his eyes, engraving it into him. You both had worked so hard for one another, there was no way in hell you were going to let him get away with backing away now because he blamed himself. “And as for me dying, it’s not happening anytime soon. So you’re fucking stuck with me”


	31. You Bloody pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ``````Contains Smuttt~~~~

“Stuck isn't the word I would use.” he smiled weakly, giving into you finally.  
“And you know what MY Draco would do?” you stood, releasing his chin  
“What?” He watched you closely.  
“My Draco… would take me to the closest surface and show me the kind of man he really is…. But if you insist he isn’t here… maybe I should just go do it myself” you shrugged, starting to walk out of the kitchen. You barely heard him stand before you could react, he was on you.  
“Last time I checked. I said I was your Draco” he growled into the back of your neck.  
“Prove it” smirked, turning to face him, watching his face as it rolled into something wicked. A face you felt like you hadn’t seen in forever.

`````smut`````````

Draco was fast, lifting you from where you stood. You had expected him to carry you upstairs, instead, he turned you both, laying you down on the kitchen table, you gasped lightly as your back hit the wood. His hands worked from the bottom up, gentle fingertips brushed your skin. Along with gentle breaths, his lips following after his hands. He lifted your new nightie.  
“You have no idea how hard it was ignoring this when I came to bed” he whispered.  
“Then don’t ignore it” you whispered. Without speaking again he hitched your panties in his fingers. Slowly sliding them down your legs, making sure he was taking his sweet time.  
“Fucking tease” you breathed, his fingers were running their way back up your body. He stood before you, watching closely as you shivered under his touch. Control was his, and it was erotic.  
Your head was back on the table, eyes closed when you felt his fingers leave you, you opened your eyes just in time to watch him lower himself to his knees.  
He kissed your thighs, moving back and forth between them. Making his way closer to your spot, before kissing away again. He was doing this on purpose, you quivered under him as he kissed back, slower than before. Finally, he leaned in, tasting you. You moaned instantly, your head falling back on the table. His tongue rolled and dipped into you, making your skin freckle in goosebumps. He moaned lightly as you shuttered again, the vibration rolling through you. His hands shot up, gripping you at the thigh, his mouth working magic. As you felt the welling rolling up inside you, your release coming quickly he pulled away. Standing once again, licking his lips as he undid his pants. He hitched his thumbs into the waistband. Pulling down both his pants and underwear, he was more than ready for you. He grabbed your legs again, pulling your body down further on the table so your butt was hanging over the edge.  
He groaned as he entered you, your body sang back with a breathy moan. He continued to move slowly, his hands sitting at your hips. Pushing in and out of you, each movement was so intentional, so slow. He just took in the view of you as he fucked you, your breasts moving as he would thrust into you, your face with a small lustful smile as you moaned for him. His hand wandered up to your body, skipping your chest and making its way to your neck. Resting there for a moment, you swallowed suddenly. The feeling of his hot fingers on your neck made your body sing. He smiled as you moaned louder, “Draco…” you sighed, his body moving in its perfect rhythm. He leaned down, resting his free hand on the table, ramming harder into you now. The table shook under you, squeaking as it did. You were in heaven, this had to be heaven, you were so sure of it. He pounded you faster, his hand on your neck squeezing softly. Your hands reached up, digging long scratches into his bad. He groaned again, louder at the sharpness. He moved so rough and hard you thought for a moment you may break the table. The fire inside you started sputtering, consuming all of you. This time he let you finish, your body quivering into him. Congratulating him with your erupting moan of his name. He leaned down, kissing you hard, his hand still laying on your neck. This was going to be a true weakness of yours, the feeling of his hand on you in this way.  
He groaned hard again as he pumped into you. His body is nearing its edge. This must have been what the Gods had felt like because that's what he was. A god.  
Your body was tight around him, the feeling of your skin and the sound of your muffled moaning sent him over the edge. He moaned as he finished. Your body was filled entirely with him. You couldn’t imagine a better feeling. 

```end smut```

It almost felt dirty, eating at that table. You just chewed on your lip as he worked his way around the kitchen. He made you a simple breakfast, a few pieces of toast and some jam along with a pot of coffee. You both knew cooking was something you both needed to learn. You had both never really had to take control of the cooking, so starting off late You guessed was better than nothing.  
“I’m sorry I can’t cook” he sat down at the chair beside you.  
“No, it’s okay. You had parents who cooked for you. So I get why you never learned”  
“Narcissa always insisted the kitchen was no place for the men…” he had started calling his mother Narcissa recently, while you weren’t sure why you didn’t question him, his healing process is his own.  
“Elenor tried to teach me, but I guess I hadn't really learned that great. But I should have known that from potions” you both laughed. Draco was always amazing at potions from what you can recall.  
“Remember 3rd year when Snape made us work together?” You asked him.  
“Did he now? I’m sorry I don’t remember” he admitted to you, drinking deeply in his coffee.  
“Yeah, you are pissed because you wanted to work with pansyyyy” you nudged him with your elbow. He rolled his eyes at you.  
“Now I know you’re lying.. I would never willingly work with Pansy” he shuddered.  
“Honest, you were so mad you had to work with me until I said it looked like Snape must have a stick up his ass because of how stiff he walked.” You chucked at yourself.  
“That was you who started that? I hope you know he heard me tell Zabini that and I got detention” he shook his head at you.  
“Well, that's what you get for stealing my joke.” You beamed at him. Because you know for a fact he didn’t tell Zabini that you came up with it.  
“You have a point,” he nodded. “I wish I could thank him, for saving me from having to kill Dumbledor. I don’t know if I ever could have recovered from that. And I never knew why he did it”  
“I am thankful for him too. I wonder if you had done it if you would have gone full darkside…” the idea made you a little sick.  
“I don’t think I have the stomach to be a killer. As much as I thought I did when I was younger”  
“Well good, younger Draco was a prat” You smiled at him, he scowled at you. “And your obsession with Harry? People said things…..” you nodded, remembering the whispers.  
‘Wait, what things?” Wait, he really didn’t know? Oh no…  
“Yeah… uhhhh. People thought you had a thing for him or something” His jaw dropped at what you said.  
“People thought I wanted to… Potter?!” he laughed loudly.  
“Hey, some people said Harry was down. So I didn’t know” you shrugged.  
“People really thought we were…. Oh no no no” He shook his head, shivering at the thought. You shrugged, “I thought it was kinda hot” He looked at you, his eyes wide.  
“You bloody pervert!”


	32. Witness protection

It was about a month until someone came. The food had begun to run really low, but you were making it work. You spent a lot of your time either reading or well… wrapped around Draco. You were both sitting on the couch in the living room, him with his back to the arm of it and you nuzzled into his lap.  
He leaned down after setting his book aside and started kissing your neck, you’d both been basically insatiable since you got here. You turned your head to kiss him, a long deep kiss. His hands wandered, it was like you two were catching up on lost time. Having someone like this for the first time.  
Things were really starting to get heavy when a low rumble came from the building, you fixed your clothes before they could come in. It was a dark-robed figure at first and then a small group of men carrying groceries. You both hadn’t seen anyone in so long you weren’t sure what to say.  
While trying to figure out what to say the hooded figure dropped the hood exposing her smiling face.  
“HERMIONE!” You cheered, leaving Draco on the couch and wrapping her in a huge hug.  
“How are you? How has witness protection been going?” She asked as the men brought the food to the kitchen.  
“We’ve kept… busy” you nodded at Draco, who didn’t stand, shuffling and grabbing for a throw pillow when they came in to cover himself, sweats didn’t hide much.  
“I figured that’s how you’d spend your time” she giggled at you.  
“How are you here? Harry said…” you started, Harry had told Ginny there would be no guests aside from men in the Auror bringing things and maybe an update in the mail.  
“Harry said Ginny couldn’t come because she’s not very good at blending in, with the red hair and all, and besides I’m not married to Harry so he can’t boss me around now can he!” She smiled, crossing her arms.  
“And Ronald?” You asked, Ron was also in the Auror so you thought maybe he would insist she not go.  
“Well he’s not the boss of me either, and frankly he doesn’t try. We understand one another on that front” you nodded along with her statement. Ron and herself shared a very good dynamic.  
“Any updates?” Draco finally spoke, able to stand now.  
“Nothing too much, we questioned Parkinson. She was completely unaware of the situation. She insisted your fight at Diagon Alley was playfulness.” Hermione spoke, you were shocked. After what you had both said to one another, playfulness isn’t a word you would use.  
“Zabini?” Draco asked again  
“Still in the wind, last we heard he was seen skulking around Kings Cross station. People said it looked like he was leaving town, but we can’t be sure” the men came from the kitchen then.  
“Shelves are restocked” they nodded at Hermione.  
“Can I make you all tea? We made cookies last night if you’d like one as well?” You asked, hoping they’d say yes.  
“I’m sorry y/n, but we can’t stay. There are some rules even I can’t break” she reached out to hug you. You held her tightly for a long time. You finally pulled away, all you could do is nod.  
“Thank you all” Draco said, holding out his non-dominant hand to Hermione to shake it. You blushed a little, smart thinking.  
“We will let you two get back to whatever you were doing” Hermione winked at you. Making your skin burn hot red.  
They are gone as quickly as they came. You were left standing by Draco’s side in the living room. Nothing, not even a timeframe. You sighed deeply, how long really were you going to be stranded here.  
“What do you say we make some dinner,” Draco held your shoulders from behind. Sensing your sadness.  
“Okay” you kissed him “but wash your hands”  
He laughed loudly.


	33. We have a family...

The break between seeing someone was shorter the next time, only a few days actually. It was very much unexpected. Draco had you pinned to a wall in the living room when the building began to rumble. You stopped for a second when you heard it, unsure at first you nearly hadn’t heard it over your moaning.  
You both moved fast, grabbing for your clothing which lay scattered around. You’d barely pulled your pants back on when the men came in. Followed you Harry, who had stripped his disguise as he entered the living room. He looked at you both, who stood oddly straight in the corner of the living room.  
“Are we… interrupting?” He coughed. Clearly embarrassed.  
“Uhh no. It’s okay. What’s up? We were just…. uhhh We weren’t excepting anyone for a while” you ran your fingers through your hair, trying your best to hide your obvious situation.  
“We found Zabini. Come we should sit” he walked to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, you looked at Draco trying hard not to blush.  
“He is currently being treated at a mental institution.” Harry finally spoke “he insists that the dark lord is talking to him in his head. When we asked him what the dark lord would tell him to do, he confessed to a hand full of crimes. Including burning down your house and killing Eleanore .” You winched at her name, you had to admit you’d been keeping yourself pretty distracted and were able to forget the pain some days. Other days not really.  
“He insists he’s not working alone, though we have no grounds to believe he actually is working with anyone. But we have to keep looking to make sure. There is a light at the end of this tunnel for you both, we can almost see it. Because Zabini admitted to a handful of crimes, we will be giving him Veritaserum this evening. And hopefully, we have names by this time tomorrow evening.” He seemed proud, happy with what he had managed. He deserved to be, you smiled big. Hugging Harry from your chair.  
“Everyone misses you both. We will be happy when this is over and we can all see you. Ginny gave me this” Harry handed you a thick envelope. A letter no doubt pages long. “She misses you the most I think”  
“Oh, how I miss her too. Give her a hug for me when you get home will you? Hermione too? And any Weasley there would be good” you wished you could do this yourself. It felt like you had gained a family one day, and were pulled from them the next.  
“I can definitely do that. They’re waiting eagerly for you both. I bet a letter from Arthur and Molly a few times a week asking for updates.” Harry laughed. “Molly insisted I let her question Zabini. While she understood why I couldn’t allow it. She was rather upset.”

You didn’t talk too long before they had to leave. You clung to your letter, excited beyond belief to read it. After they left both you and Draco sat at the table, he brewed your a pot of tea, you’d resume your… activities after you read the letter. 

I miss you, was written maybe 15 times throughout the letter. Along with stories of quidditch games and how her tournaments were going. The Harpies might even make it to the Quidditch Cup this year!  
“I hope we can go” you sighed, reading more.  
“We will. Or at least I really hope so” Draco played lightly with your hair. There was nearly never a moment when he wasn’t touching you, you held together like magnets. 

Oh! And guess what I found out! Well father did actually while digging through some family records…  
WERE COUSINS! Distant of course but still! 

You gasped reading those words, you didn’t know much about your father's extended family. So you’d never even thought about having cousins, especially ones like this. Draco held your shoulder, laughing at the words he skimmed just after you.  
“It looks like you’re not all alone after all”  
“Neither are you” you reminded him, he had told you once upon a time he did have an uncle and a cousin. Although he never mentioned who, you just assumed you didn’t know them. “We have a family…” you whispered. He nearly heard you speak “Draco we have a family” you couldn’t help the tears. “Elenore would love this…” you sniffled.


	34. How embarrassing!

It was 2 months before you’d hear anything from Harry. One mad had brought you both a little more food about halfway through but didn’t speak as he set the bags down in the kitchen.  
When Harry arrived you were in the shower, rinsing the final round of conditioner from your hair. So you didn’t hear the rumble of the house. You looked at yourself in the spot you wiped away in the fogged mirror. You looked over the love bruises on your chest. Bathing in their aching pleasure. You have never felt more beautiful than when you were painted by him. Why not go show Draco his masterpiece. You giggled to yourself before grabbing your near sheer robe. Your wet hair hanging around you, dripping as you made your way through the halls. Draco was standing in the living room at the fireplace when you walked over. He looked at you in surprise as you dropped your robe. You had become rather brave since coming here. He quickly knelt, grabbing your robe and throwing it back over you when you heard a noise behind you.  
“Oh, my Merlin” you squeaked as you saw Harry standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He moved quickly to cover his eyes once he saw you.  
“I did not hear you come in. Oh. my. Merlin. Fuck. okay,” you ran away, your skin burning with embarrassment. Harry Potter had just seen you naked. You wanted to crawl into a hole, how embarrassing!  
You sat in your room after you got dressed, how were you ever supposed to look at Harry again? How was he ever going to look at you again?!  
“Y/n, darling come please. He said he won’t talk about it but he needs to see us” Draco knocked lightly on the door. You felt like you wanted to crawl out of your own skin.  
“I am so embarrassed” you whispered to Draco as you walked down to the kitchen.  
“He said he didn’t really see anything. Y/n it’s okay”  
“Draco. Harry Potter just watched me drop my robe in the middle of the living room…” you cringed at the words.  
“We’re you coming to show me something?” He stopped with you at the top of the stairs, a single eyebrow raised.  
“Yes. I wanted to show you the bruises on me. They’re beautiful” you couldn’t help but giggle at him as he skimmed your body.  
“Later” he bit his lip.  
——  
You sat at the kitchen table, your legs crossed. You couldn’t make yourself look at Harry who spoke.  
“So Zabini gave us names. Lots of them. Including the men who assaulted you in the alleyway Draco. And you at the grocery store y/n. But we have them all in custody and are talking to them. It seems their fractions are small, a few rouge men who lost everything after Voldemort died. We’re almost ready to bring you both out of hiding. But we need you to identify some of these people” he nodded at both of you, you still just nodded staring at your hands.  
“When?” Draco asked.  
“I was hoping you could both come with me this evening. We have everyone in custody down at the ministry.”  
“Can I speak with Zabini?” Draco spoke, his words dry.  
“I can see what I can do, Draco. But there are protocols. Even if we’re friends”  
“I know. I just want to make him look at me. We were friends once, or I thought we were”  
“He’s not well, something isn’t quite right with him. He speaks as though Voldemort is speaking to him. Some kind of mental deviation”  
“Draco. He’s not worth it” you could feel his hands clenching in your leg under the table.  
“No y/n, he isn’t. But he deserves it. He deserves to pay for what he took from you. All of it” Draco’s anger festered inside him.  
“And he will pay Draco. He is set to go to Azkaban as soon as he can be tried” Harry peered over his glasses. Draco gritted his teeth, before nodding.  
“So if you would both please get ready. Maybe just an overnight bag for now. I will be waiting in the car around back” Harry stood, shaking Draco’s hand and then pausing at yours. Laughing a little as he did.  
“Don’t laugh at me Potter” you rolled your eyes at home. Laughing.  
“Ginny will find this hilarious” he cackled  
“Not like she hasn't already seen me naked” you sighed, he looked at you for a second, confused before making his way out of the back exit.


	35. I want him to rot

You were on the way to the Ministry before long, you both packed a change of clothes into a small suitcase. The ride was short when you got to a small red phone booth. The closest entrance to the ministry. Harry rushed you both in, the space was far too small for 3 people. You were stuck between Draco and Harry. How looked away, Harry clicked a few buttons and you were off.  
In an instant, you were stumbling out of a fireplace, next to a row of others. The floor was silent, it was the middle of the day so everyone was working. Harry took you two to the lowest level, where Blaise was being kept.  
He sat on the other side of the glass, one-way mirror. Mumbling to himself, he looked mad. He was strapped to a chair.  
“He tried to attack one of my men. Bit his face. We had no choice but to strap him down” Harry explained as he saw you look at the braces. You nodded, you knew Harry wouldn’t be cruel if he didn’t have to be, and it seemed like he definitely had to be.  
“So as you see. This is what he does, he sits here for hours and talks to himself. Having a conversation with someone. He insisted it's Voldemort in his head telling him what to do.” He was right, Blaise muttered full sentences to himself, then would pause and listen as if he was waiting for a response which you guess he got because he would start talking again.  
“He says your name sometimes y/n, and obviously yours Draco, I was hoping you both could listen and see if you could make sense of what he is saying. Especially you Draco, see if anything he is saying makes any sense to what happened back then. Stuff that he shouldn’t know.”  
“Do you think he really is talking to someone?” Draco didn’t understand.  
“Voldemort is powerful, he took me back in time, lived off Quirel, and managed to be entirely resurrected once. What's to stop him from trying again?” Harry was serious. His face was flat, he was worried.  
“Yeah, let's just listen” Draco sat, Harry waved his wand, which somehow made the sounds of Blaises whispering louder. 

“He’s not saying anything you couldn’t get from your book, Harry. It’s all stuff he could find out that way. And the other stuff, none of it makes sense. Some of it never even happened” Draco was relieved. This was just a mad man, stuck on a false savior. Then he started talking about you.  
“Yes my lord, I will get the girl. She will listen to me as I do you dark lord” you felt sick in your stomach. Then he started mumbling gross, obscene things. About what he would do when he finally caught you. You had to stand, you tried hard not to throw up. Draco was shaking in anger as he spoke, listening to him ramble on about you.  
“Let me in there Harry” Draco insisted.  
“No Draco, first off, we can confirm he’s a threat now. But we need him alive until we're sure everyone was caught.”  
“But how can you sit here and listen to him talk about her like that? Has he said these things before?” Draco spoke with his hands, clearly upset.  
“It’s disturbing stuff, yes Draco I know. And yes, he has…”  
“And you had her sit through it? What the fuck?”  
“No, Draco. It’s fine. I needed to hear it.” You stopped him. Harry knew what he was doing, so he had to have had you do it for a reason. Draco stared at you, making sure you were really okay. “I am fine, I promise. The whole… eating my tongue thing just got to me” you shuddered. Draco also started looking ill, his face pailing. He shook it off. The things he said might just end up giving you both nightmares.  
“I want him to rot for what he did to Elenore” you leaned on the ledge next to the glass. Watching him through it.  
“He will” Harry set his hand on your shoulder “and for a long time” While killing house-elves still didn’t equate to much jail time. Attempted murder and arson sure did.


	36. Better than this

You spent another week at the hideaway house before you saw someone. This time instead of just one or two men, a group of people came in. All in disguise. You greeting them in the living room, but when they held no groceries you were confused.  
Until they pulled off their hoods.  
“Oh my Merlin!” It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny.  
“Pack your bags mates, you get to leave hideaway” Ron smiled, you wrapped your arms around them all. Pulling them into a huge group hug.  
“Draco!!!” You yelled. Draco ran down the hall in his sweatpants. You must have scared him because he ran quickly into the living room.  
“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He saw the group standing near the door.  
“Oh hi… wait. Ginny? Ron?” The other two had come to see us, but Ginny and Ron hadn’t.  
“They said we can finally leave” you could jump for joy. You and Draco had gotten so bored here, and there were only so many times a day you could distract yourselves before you were sore. Draco sighed with relief.  
“Good. I was starting to worry we’d be stuck here forever.”  
“Before we can go we have some photos to show you Draco. Maybe you can point out anyone you may recognize. It’ll help us a lot” Harry asked, Draco nodded.  
“Maybe I should go put a shirt on”  
“Did you need me to look? Or can I go start packing?”  
“You’re fine to pack..” Ron wouldn’t look at you. You had on your black and green nightie, which you had not noticed until you saw Ginny smiling at you. “And I’m nearly naked. Oh, my Merlin” you hurried away. The nightie really didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

You packed as fast as you could manage. Changing into some jeans and one of Draco’s button-up shirts, tucking it into your waistband.you grabbed your bags, hurrying down the stairs, setting your bags down before going to the kitchen where Draco stood over the table. Talking with the group. You walked up beside him, he didn’t look away from the photos on the table.  
“Y/n,” he said when he noticed you “isn’t this” he pointed to a photo of the man from the alleyway, you cringed.  
“Yeah..” you couldn’t look at the photo long. Harry just nodded, adding the photo to a stack on the side of the table. Ginny tilted her head at you, you realized you never told her what had happened to you. You looked at her, sighing.  
“He tried to rape me after that photo of me and Draco ended up on the paper” you couldn’t watch her face. Instead, looking down to your feet.  
“Y/n…” she spoke before Harry gave her a look. You’d have to talk to her later.  
Draco pointed at a few faces he recognized.  
“Did you only catch one of them?” you showed Harry a photo as you thumbed through the stack of discarded photos, you turned it to them showing a photo of one of the men who jumped Draco that day in the alley.  
“You know him?” Harry asked, you had assumed Draco pointed him out from that night.  
“Uh yeah, he’s one of the people who attacked Draco in the alleyway?”  
“He was someone my mom had over a lot. I must not remember him being there…” Draco thought for a moment, his memories of that event were cloudy like his brain was protecting itself from the trauma but you thought he remembered the faces. Draco seemed bothered by this.  
“y/n, can you look through the photos with Draco? Maybe you will see some people you know.”  
You skimmed over the photos with Draco, who stared at them for a long while.  
“I don’t recognize anyone else, sorry” While you thought you might recognize some, you had to admit that a lot of them kind of looked the same.  
Harry set a photo of a large group on the table.  
“Wait, them. They’re the other two guys” You pointed to two men who stood near each other in the photo. Harry and Ron looked at one another. “What?” You asked, something was up.  
“These men all work at the Ministry,” Harry spoke. “But we have been looking into them for other reasons”  
“I watched his one kick Draco in the head. I stupefied him. “You gritted your teeth, you wish now you had done so much more. Draco sat down then looking sick. You walked over to him, standing behind him wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He shook his head, his memory was failing him.  
\---  
Harry and the group drove you to their house. It felt so nice to be in the sun again. You walked into Harry’s house. It smelt so much like fresh-baked bread.  
“I am going to guess you guys hadn’t been eating great. So I plan on making a big dinner” Ginny was so happy with herself. And honestly, she was right. You had been making such basic food you had almost forgotten what good food really tasted like.  
That night you all drank, fire whiskey filled every glass.  
How could life get any better than this?


	37. Would you please...

But it did get better.  
You had been staying at Harry and Ginny's, looking for a place to live. All the houses you had looked at didn’t work. It was almost like none of the places in town never got back to you. Draco, Ron, and Harry all went to town one night so you could have girls night at the house. Where you sipped wine and gossiped.  
“So how on earth did you survive being stuck in a house like that for so long? I would have gone mad!” Hermione asked.  
“Well we read nearly every book in the library” you began. “And well” you shrugged. But they knew, you all laughed together. Talking about Hermione's classes and Ginny's games. The harpies didn’t make it to the quidditch cup that year. So the season ended early for them.  
You all were a little wine drunk when the boys came home. Spilling little secrets about your lives. Hermione didn’t say too much, which Ginny really appreciated.  
“Ladies!” Ron came in, grabbing the seat next to Hermione. Harry took the seat by Ginny kissing her softly as he did. Draco sat near you, he seemed nervous, his hand was sweating when you held it.  
“You okay?” You whispered to him. He nodded at you, smiling at you softly. The boys drank alongside you, you had slowed your drinking because you were starting to feel a little too fuzzy.  
“Can I talk to you outside?” Draco whispered to you, you nodded expecting a quick hiding snogging session. When you went outside he was already pacing.  
“Wait, are you okay?” you looked at him as he paced.  
“Y/n” he stopped, turning to you.  
“Oh shit, what happened?” your face was riddled with worry,  
“No no, nothing, nothing happened. I just need to tell you something” Your brain raced.  
“You’re not breaking up with me are you?” why was this the first place your mind went?  
“What! No of course not! The opposite... Actually” He looked down at his hands.  
“What?” you really did not understand what he was talking about.  
“y/n… You have been easily the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean you literally saved my life in every way possible. And I still think sometimes I don’t deserve you because you’re so good and I am always worried I am not good enough for you” he poured his heart out to you standing in the moonlit night. “I just, I really can’t think of a world without you in it.”  
“Draco, what is going on? Are you sure you’re okay?” He seemed panicky.  
“I just… I need to know that you choose me as I choose you.” He sighed.  
“I will always choose you Draco, over everything else, you know that” You smiled at him. He sighed again, deeply turning from you. “You are being so weird” you laughed while you laughed he turned to you holding a small black box. You stopped laughing, your heart fell into your stomach. He faced the box to you.  
“I just want you more than everything I have ever wanted before” he spoke, your eyes moved quickly between his face and the box. “And I want to keep you forever” he opened the box, exposing a shining ring inside. “Would you please marry me?”


	38. Who would have thought?! Me!

You clasped your hands over your mouth. You couldn’t move, you had to have been dreaming. He smiled at you for a long second. Worried you’d say now as you were silent for a second.  
“Absolutely!” You screamed. Hugging him to you. He held you with one arm squeezing you tightly to him. All worries in his world were gone. There was only you.  
You were about ready to faint when you heard your friends clapping from the window behind you. Had they known about this? You asked yourself your question was answered as you saw the camera in Hermione's hand. She winked at you, showing she caught it perfectly. It somehow fit you perfectly, almost like magic  
It had gotten so late you all were more than easy to go to bed by the time the congratulations ceased. They all knew this was happening, Draco had pulled them all aside at the house while you were packing your things. And this girl's night was an excuse for them to go out and get your ring. Ginny and Hermione gave him a couple of amazing ideas, and in the end, while he listened he also went with his cut. It was a Smokey diamond in a triangle shape. A single stone on a silver band. It was absolutely perfect. You couldn’t stop looking at it, it felt like if you took your eyes away from it for too long you would wake up and this was all going to be some crazy dream.  
“We will see you both in the morning” Harry smiled at you, holding onto Ginny as they made their way to their room. Ron and Hermione had just left.  
You got to your room, sitting on the bed. You would definitely have to get to find a place, so you could celebrate your engagement correctly.  
—-

You woke up and looked right at your hand, nope, it was not a dream. You sighed with relief.  
“Good morning” Draco laughed at you a little, seeing you find your hand right away as you woke.  
“I just had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming”  
“Well, you’re not. So you’re stuck with me” he smiled it consumed his whole face.  
“And I will happily be stuck” you grabbed him. Hugging him close to you on the bed. You caught yourself thinking for a moment. “So… am I taking your last name?”  
“Do you want it?” He still felt weird about his name the majority of the time. Granted it hasn’t been dragged through the mud so badly since Harry’s book and the death of his parents.  
“I think I do” you smiled, you were aware of his worry. But all that mattered to you was that you belonged to him.  
You finally made your way downstairs, your hands laced. Walking into the kitchen you see Molly and Arthur Weasley sitting at the kitchen table. You released Draco’s hand. Running to Molly, hugging her.  
“How are you darling?” She smiled, you held your hand out to her. Her jaw dropped as she smiled big.  
“Oh WOW! that’s amazing you two congratulations!” She hugged you again.  
“What are we congratulating?” Arthur Weasley walked up behind his wife, his hand resting softer on her back. You showed him the ring, his safe was soft and sweet.  
“I am so happy for you, both of you” he looked at Draco, nodding once. He hugged you close, you closed your eyes. Thinking of your dad at that moment. Of course. How he would have Draco show him the ring first, making sure you’d like it. He would have insisted on being beside your friends in the window. He would hug your close, just like Arthur was. You heard his laugh ripple through your memory. He would be just so happy for you. When he heard you sniffle Arthur pulled away.  
“Your dad would be so happy for you, I know he would be” this sent you over the edge. You cried. Trying hard not to make a scene as Ron and Hermione walked in.  
“Dad, how do you always manage to make her sob?” Ron laughed.  
“Sorry” you laughed back wiping tears from your face.  
“I get it. I’d cry if I had to marry Malfoy too” Ron laughed at himself hard.  
“Shut up Weasley!” Draco scowled, then smiled. They still found a way to rip on one another. If the nicest way possible of course.  
“No really” Ron patted Draco in the back. “Gotta lock it down while they still like you” he winked at Hermione  
“Yeah, before she comes to her senses right Ronald?” Hermione shot back, making a playful face at Ron.  
“You kids are too much sometimes” Molly shook her head at all of you.  
“Ginny told you what we found didn’t she y/n? That your father is a distant cousin of mine?” Arthur seemed entirely obsessed with that fact.  
“Yes, she did actually. You have no idea how happy I was to read that. It’s like I got a whole family again” and you really did.  
Molly looked at you and then to Draco “you both do. Welcome to the Potter Weasley family kids!”  
Draco shook his head laughing loudly “who would have ever thought?! Me!”  
You all laughed. It was kind of funny in so many ways.


	39. Boy did you have it

“So this is the house. 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a large library” the women showing you the house spoke, smiling as she finished her tour. It had taken forever for a magical agent to get back to you, muggles didn’t understand why at your ages you still had no credit.  
“What do you think Mr. Malfoy?” The woman stood close to Draco while you were across the room, looking at the view from the windows. The house hugged a large park with a sizable pond. You could just make it out through the trees.  
“It looks nice” he nodded. Stepping away from the woman, she followed suit stepping close to him again. He coughed lightly. “I think we will take it”  
“Wonderful! And how will you and your roommate be paying?” She was being obnoxious. Fluttering her lashes at him and smirking at him. Was she really that dense?  
“Actually.” You walked over taking Draco’s side “my fiancé and I will be paying cash” you looked her up and down. You were so thankful you dressed semi-formal, she seemed like the type of woman to care about that.  
“Perfect” she smiled. Pulling papers out of her bag.  
“You will need to sign it, and I will need half the payment today and the rest transferred at Gringotts by tomorrow” she still stared at Draco. You wanted nothing more than to rip her face off.  
“Would you like to read the contract darling?” Draco asked, playing his hand on the small of your back.  
“I will actually” you sat at the table. Opening the folder she had given you.  
“There is one last thing I’d like to show you. If you wouldn’t mind Mr. Malfoy” she spoke as you sat. You and Draco looked at one another, you just nodded to him, you could trust him.  
You finished skimming the papers, everything checked out fine. You headed towards the living room. Where the women stood, her hands on him. She had backed him into a corner, he was clearly uncomfortable. But sure how to deal with the situation.  
“Excuse you” you spoke the words through your teeth. You walked over to them, grabbing her arm “if you don’t take your hands off of my fiancé—-“ you spoke then sighed. “Here is the contract Draco. Could you please sign it so she leaves?” She stepped away from you then. Draco signed.  
You handed her the papers. The house was yours. “You can leave now” you waved her away with your hand. “I have sent the money to the agency by owl. With a letter special for your boss,” you glared at her. The smile she had dropped. While your name didn’t have much standing. Money held a lot of power and boy did you have it.


	40. The threat that crept in

“Are we going to spend our entire relationship fending off outsiders?” You laughed after she left. Huffing As she did.  
“When you look like us. It’s bound to happen” he winked at you. You shook your head, smiling at him.  
“I was about to hex her I swear.”  
“That would have been… bloody wicked”  
—-

You and Draco planned a dinner with your Slytherin friends at The Leaky Cauldron, you haven't seen him since being sent to witness protection and you had to fill them in on everything.  
You walked to the living room, where Draco was sitting on the couch still in pajamas.  
“Draco darling, you’re not dressed we’re going to be late” you watched the clock on the way.  
“Wait…” he looked at you “oh my Merlin! Dinner! I’ll go get ready” he rushed past you upstairs, how on earth did he forget? You were talking about it last night. You shook your head. He just has a lot on his plate. 

You got to dinner a little after everyone sat. You both came in, rushing. You of course black dress and heels, and Draco in black dress pants and a black button-up. Your usual.  
“Sorry, we are late!” You sat down next to Mellisa, who just hugged you.  
“It’s alright! We just ordered drinks. I got you a red wine y/n and Draco I ordered you a fire whiskey and coke. I hope that’s okay?” Mellisa smiled at you.  
“That’s perfect thank you….” he thought for a second, he had completely forgotten her name. How on earth?  
He just sat, starting a conversation with Thomas Nott who sat across the table with his wife.  
“Oh, Mellisa..” you pulled her attention, holding out your hand to her. Showing her the ring. Her screaming caught you off guard. She grabbed your hand, looking at the ring  
“Oh my Merlin! It’s perfect! Oh my, Merlin!” Her squeezing made the rest of the table turn. Congratulations rolled through the table. 

Dinner was in full swing when Mellisa let us slip  
“Yeah, I guess Pansy has been running around telling people you and Draco told the Auror she was a threat. And that if you wanted to see a threat she would show you a threat” she mocked Pansy's voice. “Whatever that means”  
“Because we did.” Draco said matter of factly.  
“My house got burnt down.. they asked if we had bad blood with anyone… Pansy was on the list”  
“Oh my God y/n I am so sorry. How’d Elenore take that? She was at that house way before you were born right?” Mellisa meant well. But she didn’t know.  
“Actually…” you had a hard time speaking. Like a rock hard formed in your throat.  
“Whoever burnt down our house took Elenore’s life. As a warning, we assume” Draco finished your sentence for you  
“Who would do something like that??” Mellisa frowned.  
“Someone who blames me” Draco sighed. He seemed to never forget himself for that. “They insist if I had done things as I was told, that Voldemort would have won”  
“But there’s no way he would have. From what I read in Harry’s book, yeah you helped but there was so much more to it” someone else at the table chimed in.  
“And if you would have worked with him. You’d be in Azkaban or…” Mellisa spoke, trailing off.  
“Or dead like my parents” he nodded. He knew more than anything it was true, he would be rotting in a cell or in the ground had he not had a conscience.  
“Well, you’re not” you grabbed his face. “And now we can get marrrried, and just get old with each other”  
“And have kids!” Mellisa added. You and Draco were silent. You hadn’t really talked about that… so you weren’t sure where you stood.  
“Anyway…” Thomas Nott changed the subject, sensing the awkwardness. They chattered on about Quidditch and who was going and who might win and asked if you’ll be attending.  
“You know, we haven’t actually thought about it. Ginny and Harry said they’d like to go even though the Harpies didn’t get there” you sipped your wine, the whole table was staring at you.  
“Wait. Like Ginny and Harry… Potter?” Thomas asked.  
“Uhh… yeah…” you had failed to mention you had gotten close to them. “I’m actually related to the Weasleys I guess”  
“Are you now? Imagine. Thee Draco Malfoy, marrying into the Weasley Potter family!” Everyone laughed.  
“They’re actually kind of awesome” you shrugged  
“Remember when Molly Weasley blew away that La strange lady at the battle?” Mellisa asked you, while not everyone at the table participated in the battle. Some of you did.  
“I do actually! Badass if you ask me” you chuckled. It was true, Molly was kind of badass.  
“I am going to confess, I always kind of liked Harry Potter” Mellisa shrugged.  
“Me too” you nodded at her.  
“Yeah… me too,” said another voice at the table.  
While you all laughed and talked about those years. And how weird it is sometimes thinking about how you all lived through it. Someone walked into the Bar, but you wouldn’t notice until later the threat that crept in.


	41. Are we fighting? Or are you coming onto me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Very graphic violence✨

You had to admit you were drunk. You and Draco were hanging onto each other at the table. It had become a night of celebration. Your friends buy drink after drink to celebrate your engagement. You were all sloppy, kissing your significant others and hugging your friends.  
It was late into the morning when people started leaving. Holding you both for a little too long each time they said goodbye.  
“Let’s go home” you ran your fingers over Draco's lips, biting yours. He raised his brows at you, kissing your neck lightly as you sat in his lap.  
“Please take me home” you whispered to him. Pulling his face away from your neck and to your face. Kissing long and slow.  
You were the last two of your group at the table.  
“Sorry you two, it’s closing time” the bartender called.  
“We're so sorry. Come on” Draco set you gentle on your feet then, pulling your hand out onto the street. Where you kissed one another, hailing a cab was going to be hard this time of night.  
“Maybe we just take the tubes!” Draco pointed to a close subway station.  
“Uhh… okay.” You only took the tubes when you really had too, and right now I guess you really had to. You had gotten your car back, and figured you just leave it until morning. It wasn’t alone there so it should be okay.  
You and Draco made your way to the subway, an empty subway block waiting for the coming train. He had his hand resting on the small of your back.  
“Look at the haaaaaappppyyy couple” a voice called to you. You turned then, seeing an all too familiar face. Pansy Parkinson.  
“Hi Pansy….” you rolled your eyes, you hoped to never see her again after Diagon Alley.  
“What, now I’m not worthy of even talking to?” She finished walking down the stairs. It seemed to be only the three of you on the platform until it wasn’t. The platform became scattered with dark cloaks, faces covered. Something was very wrong.  
“See boys. You live in the shadows, gathering dust as Draco Malfoy runs free. Happy. And due to get married!” She was laughing then.  
“Does sound very fair to me” one of the voices spoke.  
“Me either” Pansy smiled, watching the faces.  
“While you may have lost your wands. I’m sure there are other ways you can thank them." Was Pansy some kind of ring leader?  
The figured walked close to you. You and Draco both pulled out your wands, to their surprise.  
“How did YOU manage to get another wand, Malfoy?” one of the voices asked, obviously surprised.  
“Because I’m not a fucking moron like you,” Draco stood at his battle stance ready to fight. You have never been too good at defense against magic. Defense against brute force however you could handle. At least that’s what you thought.  
Before you could manage much you received a punch to the head. A cheap blow seeing as you didn’t see him coming. You could help but be knocked down, your knees heading to the ground when you felt a knee to the face. Breaking your nose.  
“Stupify!” Draco yelled as someone tackled him. Taking out the man who kneed you. Draco wrestled with the guy for only a moment before sending him flying. You were on the grounds on all fours when you say a pair of heels, looking up at Pansy as your nose bled, she smiled.  
“You’re a pathetic excuse for a witch, and a Slytherin” she was smiling. You had bit your lip when you got hit, it was already swollen. You got to your feel shakily, your fingers gripped tightly on your wand. You could hear Draco behind you, fending off as many people as he could manage.  
“Try and hex me, I dare you” Pansy was taunting, but wandless.  
“Where’s your wand, Pansy? Lose it like you lost your fucking mind?” Your words were sloppy over your busted lip and the stream of blood still leaving your nose.  
“No. Actually, the ministry broke my wand when I wouldn’t give them information on the rouge death eaters” she wasn’t expecting what was coming next in the slightest. Since you held your wand in your left, you had something special for her with your dominant hand. You swung, feeling the side of her ear hard. Soon you were in a full one fist fight. At one point she grabbed a fist full of your hair.  
“Are we fighting? Or are you coming into me?” You kicked her hard, her hand ripping some hair but relaxing the rest. Her ankle was broken, she lay on the ground. While she was down you turned to help Draco. Who was trying to fend off 4 men with his wand.  
“Experiamus” you yelled, sending one man flying onto the subway tracks. You and Draco were nearly done fighting off the crowd when Pansy dumped on you again, her fingernails digging into your face.  
“Fuck!” You screamed and she pulled and kicked and try hard to yet you down. “Come here you fucking bitch” you grabbed her by surprise when you took two large handfuls of her hair. Ripping her to the ground.  
You held your wand out.  
“Do it. Kill me. Show Draco who the real monster is” Pansy spat.  
“This is still about Draco?” She pretended to care about some weird utopia just to get back at Draco? “You really are a sad fucking person. And I would be doing the world a favor by killing you” your wand was ready, it felt like it was rattling in your hand. You were pulled away by the sounds of Draco groaning, the man held him by his throat to the ground. Draco's wand was just out of reach. Draco was obviously struggling as the man squeezed, his eyes watering.  
“Stupidify” you yelled, sending the man off of Draco and into a large brick pillar, his body cracked as he made contact.  
“Draco!” You ran to him, kneeling he was breathing but his eyes were bloodshot. He nodded as you knelt to him, signaling he was okay. He tried to warn you as the heel of a shoe struck your shoulder, piercing your skin you ripped it from your shoulder, turning and using the only spell you could think of.  
“Sectumsempra!”


	42. And I’d do it again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Heavy stuff man

You and Draco stood over Pansy. Watching as the blood ran from her. She begged for her life.  
“What do you say Draco? Do we let her live? Or watch her die?” You asked him, your fingers laced in his.  
“I favor watching her die… but you know what she really deserves ?” The Auror came rushing in then, having followed your distress signal. “A lifetime of rotting in fucking Azkaban” one of the Auror healed Pansy.. Along with the spell to fix it. They cuffed her, she screamed as they pulled her away.  
“I will never give up!” She screamed. Her voice cracking at the sheet force behind it.  
“Good. You’ll keep the dementors really busy.” You grinned, Her face was struck suddenly with fear, of course, the magical creatures who guarded Azkaban had somehow never crossed her mind. She pleaded with the men her entire way out.  
“Nice job you two. We might have to get you two on the force here” Harry of course joined in the rounding up of the death eaters. As you spoke with Harry, reporting everything that happened you saw a stretcher leaving with a blanket covering someone entirely. Harry caught your eyes.  
“You did the right thing” his eyes joined yours as the limp body was carried away.  
“I know I did… I just .. it's been so long since I had to do something like that,” you were shaken by that fact.   
“He was killing me y/n. You killed him to save me…” Dracos lips were still a slight tint of blue, his eyes red. You held his face in your hand.  
“And I’d do it again”


	43. For always and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ••••CONTAINS SMUTT••••

You spent the night at Harry and Ginny's while Hermione and Ginny healed what they could. You slowly pulled long back hairs from your ring. The muscles in your shoulder had taken a lot of damage so you ended up in a sling hoping it will heal.  
“You guys really can’t catch a break can you?” Hermione asked as she brought you both some tea.  
“At this point, Hermione. I just want to make it to our wedding” you reached your free hand to Draco, he held yours tight, forcing a small smile.  
You lay together for a long time, you thought about how you took a life today and he thought about…  
“I can’t take how much you’ve gotten hurt since being with me” he spoke into the darkness.  
“People are cruel Draco. That’s what life is” you nuzzled into his chest.  
“I would die for you” he reminds you “but I would never forgive myself if you died for me..”  
“Well I feel the same way” you pulled yourself into your good arm, resting on your elbow. “So I guess we’re just going to have to try and keep ourselves alive for one another”  
A long silence filled the air before he sighed.  
“You could be with someone who doesn’t put your life at risk every time you go to the bloody grocery store…” he spoke finally. Unmoving and staring towards the dark ceiling.  
“Now you listen to me” you used your sore arm to reach for him, when it was too stiff you shifted your body so you were hovering over his face. “Quit trying to push me away. I am in this for the long hall. And I’d appreciate it if my future husband would say maybe once instead of saying I should be with someone else, that I should be with him. Because right here is where I belong. Now, do you love me or not?” You were a little irritated you had to admit.  
“You know I love you.” He whispered. “Future wife” you could hear the smile in his voice.  
“One of these days. We need to sit down and figure out wedding stuff…” you leaned down and kissed him.  
“I really don’t de-“ you kissed him slowly.  
“Do me a favor and never say that again?” You bit at his neck for a second.  
“You need to stop before we wake up the whole house… ” he whispered so softly that even the walls would wonder what he said.  
“Fine. But when we get home you’d better show me how much you do love me”  
“I can definitely do that” he kissed you softly. You whispered to him a few… wildly inappropriate things before laying down. Laying your head back into his chest. You felt his hard racing, oh the things you did to him.  
—  
Once Ginny and Hermione said you both seemed well enough to leave. You headed to the store, your house needed a few more things and definitely some groceries.  
You both spent the entire trip touching one another. He would pat your bum lightly as you would bend to grab things. You’d intentionally brush against him as you pretended to reach for things.  
He was reading the back of something intently when you squeezed between him and the shelves. Your bodies close, reaching for the top shelf. His hand reached up and grabbed your neck lightly.  
“You do that one more time… and I swear” he whispered into your ear. You bit your lip. Finally the rise you are hoping for.  
“Let’s go.” He pulled you away from your buggie of groceries. Which wasn’t all that full considering neither of you were really looking at food today. He sat in the driver's seat, and you in the passenger. He started driving, your hands wandered over to him, your fingers running on his thigh. His breathing hitched and something clicked in his brain, he pulled off onto a side road into a dark and empty park parking lot. Before you could speak Draco was pulling you to the back seat.  
“You absolute bloody tease” he pinned you down to the backseat, leaving down and biting your neck. You started reaching your good arm up to his back before he grabbed it, pushing it up over your head. He was grinding himself into you while he bit down again and again on your neck. The painful bliss made your skin hot. 

“‘’’’’’’smut’’’’’’

His hands groped at you as he ground into you. His hand slid up and under your skirt. Making quick work of it all. Rubbing you from outside of your panties.  
“Draco I-“ you sighed, he reached his hand down gripping your neck a little.  
“Shhhh. Just let me take you.” He whispered low into your ear. You nodded, biting your lip at him. His face was lit only by a nearby street light, he looked as heavenly as ever. He sucked on your skin, leaving dark purple spots all over your neck.  
“Mine. Mine. Mine” he breathed between every bite, knowing the marks he was leaving behind. His fingers pushed past your panties, his fingers dipping into you. A gasp escaped you as you felt him, his hands worked their own form of magic on your skin. His thumb worked in unison with his other fingers, rubbing your clit in deep circles. You moaned and groaned under his workings. You felt like your body was turning to puddle under him. Your hand was free, so you started rubbing him through his pants. He was already hard when you started touching him. Moaned left his lips and sunk into your skin. He pulled your fingers from you then, moving his body over on top of you he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Pushing them down, he didn’t even remove your panties he just pushed them to the side.  
He was deep inside you before you could finish your begging moan.  
“Fuck” you grunted, he hit every part of you.  
“You feel like paradise” he moaned lightly into your ear, pausing for a moment just to enjoy you. Then he started moving, his hand left your neck grabbing for the door to levy himself. His thrusts were rough and perfectly timed. He always managed to blow your mind with every touch and every long motion. Your legs wrapped around him, arching your body more up to him. “How can you feel so fucking good?” His moans were in rhythm with yours. The windows steamed as you clung to one another. The music hummed through the speakers of the car, in a beautiful rhythm. Your body began to reach its high once again, tingling at your fingertips as you grasped at Draco's shoulders, nearly white as you gripped him.  
“Tell me…” he whispered to you as your body tightened around him. Screaming to him you were close.  
“Draco i…” you sighed, your nails deep in his skin. “I’m so close”. His speed picked up from the steady pace he had built up. “Fuck!” You moaned as your body let go, the lightning cracked through you.  
“Y/n,” Draco whispered “I love you so much” he held you tightly. His motions slow but intent, pouring all his anxiety into you. You’d hardly take them anyway. His heart fluttered as he came. 

“” end smut” 

“I love you” you took your working hand and pulled his head down. Kissing his forehead his body collapsed into you, his head on your chest. “For always and forever”


	44. He never was

“Ms. Y/l/n can you confirm this is the woman who attacked you in the subway?” The judge asked, Pansy sat in the middle of the circle room, her trial had finally rolled around, 4 months later.  
“Yes sir” you spoke, watching her as she stared at nothing, her eyes were hazy.  
“And can you explain why you believe Mrs. Puru would do that?” He asked again. You and Draco had been taking for the past few months about what you think she did it. It really couldn’t be just because she was obsessed with Draco. That just didn’t make any sense.  
“I don’t know sir, we had initially thought it was because she was obsessed with my fiancé. But that didn’t make any sense…” you explained  
“And if you could reiterate who your fiancé is for the room” they all knew of course, but I guess you need to say it for the records.  
“Mr. Draco L Malfoy” you hold your breath, feeling all the eyes in the room on you. I guess some people didn’t know.  
“And are you aware of your… fiancé’s past Ms. y/l/n?” He asked. You could feel your brow furor, what on earth did that have to do with anything?  
“Uhh yes. And I’m also aware of his rehabilitation process along with years of self reassessment and improvement.” You felt your teeth grinding.  
“And how long have you know Mr. Malfoy?” He asked.  
“I am sorry your honor. I just don’t see how this is essential to the hearing?” You tried not to let the annoyance you felt deep into your voice.  
“If you believe that it had something to do with him we need to know why” his eyes were set on you.  
“We have been together for over 2 years your honor.” You both had decided that him moving in was pretty much the start of it all.  
“And why do you believe she would care about… Mr. Malfoy?” His voice was starting to make you want to scream.  
“Because she spent her entire school career fawning over him. And when we had our altercation in Diagon alley it was because she was upset that Draco and I were together. She made that incredibly obvious.” She looked at you now, her face straight. She hadn’t spoken a word since the hearing began.  
“Is this true Ms. Puru?” Puru must be her husband's name, he was there that day. Watching from the fat back. You had heard he was divorcing her after finding out what happened.  
Pansy still didn’t speak, the court was silent. It wasn’t wise to ignore the judge.  
“Mrs. Puru, please speak to the room” he was obviously starting to get mad. After another few minutes of silence he looked to the Auror chief, which was of course Harry.  
“Give Mrs. Puru a Veritaserum.” He instructed. Harry walked to potion over to Pansy. Who gave him a glaring look.  
“Touch me Potter and I bite off your fingers” Harry just rolled his eyes at her threat, forcing her to take the potion. But she did try to bite him, which made the judge even madder.  
“Now speak, Pansy Puru. Is Ms. y/l/n telling the truth.” He asked again, you could see the anger in his eyes but he did his best to not show it.  
“I hate her. She was better than me in school, and I thought the only thing she would never get was Draco. Then she got him too. Then somehow he’s not even Draco anymore!” Was she actually crazy? “Then Dracos mom came to me and said she was planning to break Lucius out of Azkaban and I needed to try see how much of a threat this girl was so I found them in Diagon Alley” her face was startled. Narcissa put her up to that? “Narcissa said this girl was taking her Draco and turning him against her. Family comes first, she said.”  
“So you are confessing you knew about the attempted break out of Lucius Malfoy?” He confirmed.  
“Yes…” she was so fucked now.  
“And I burnt down her house while another death eater killed her elf” you felt your skin go pale.  
“You crazy bitch” you whispered.  
“What was that Ms. y/l/n?” The judge asked. Putting you over the edge.  
“I said she’s a crazy bitch, your honor. Who burns down another witch's house and kills her friends all because she’s jealous?” Pansy looked at you then, making eye contact with you.  
“We should have let you die down there” you made eye contact with her. “And I promise you Pansy Parkinson. If I see you again, it will be the last time” you had never meant a threat more in your life.  
“Okay Ms. y/l/n I can’t have you threatening people in my courtroom” he sighed.  
“Sorry your honor..” you apologized, but didn’t take it back because you couldn’t.  
“Mrs. Puru, you are sentenced to life is Azkaban, for multiple counts of property distraction, attempted murder, assault and conspiracy” the judge spoke, hitting the gavel. Everyone stood, you watched them pull Pansy away. Resisting the urge to run over to her and end her right then and there. You were shaking your shoes, how come she got to live even in Azkaban after she took away your life like that? You felt hands on your shoulder, making you jump a little. Harry was giving you a look. Time to go. He kept him hand on your shoulder as you walked out.  
“I’m sorry you had to hear that” Harry was comforting you when Draco walked up. His eyes looked sad.  
“I will let you guys go, I need to help bring Pansy back to Azkaban” Harry pulled you into a hug.  
“Thank you Harry” You smiled, hugging him back. He had been a crucial part of making your lives safe finally.  
Draco and Harry started with shaking hands, but than just gave in and hugged one another. You smiled seeing the moment.  
“I owe you more than I can ever say Harry Potter. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, for us” Draco held out his hand to you after the hug was released. You grabbed his hand. Walking out, you didn’t expect the barrage of photos that followed. People throwing questions at you two from left to right. After the hearing and asked for updates on the infamous Draco Malfoy.  
You would spend the next few weeks on the front of every paper. People presuming things they would never know, some mocking your relationship and claiming again you were a tragic death eater fan girl. Those ones hurt you, not because of what the said about you, but because they still only saw him as the evil death eater he never was.


	45. Let’s do it

Draco had been waking up from nightmares recently, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. One night in particular he was panicking in his sleep, his arms moving to protect his face. You had woken and were trying to comfort him when his elbow came up and made contact with your chin, making you bite your lip. He woke up to the sight of you holding your mouth and blood seeped out.  
“Oh my Merlin, y/n… did I do that?” He looked at his hands  
“You accidentally elbowed me.. but it’s okay it’s just a small cut” you reached over to your wand, healing the bloody lip with a quick spell.  
“What is going on with me?” He sighed into the night.  
“You’re having nightmares, and from the sounds of it, they’re really bad. Did you want to maybe talk about them?” You asked him, putting your want back.  
“I… I don’t remember it. I feel like I wake up panicking but I can’t remember what I am dreaming about. It’s fuzzy” he rubbed his eyes with his hands.  
“I am so sorry I hit you. I haven’t done that before have I?” He reached out his hand to your face, his thumb touched lightly to your lip where the cut had been  
“No, you haven’t. I also got way too close and wasn’t watching for your wicked elbow moves” you teased him, mocking his swinging elbows.  
He looked still upset when you both woke up the next morning. You had nearly forgotten it even happened.  
“I wish I could at least remember what I was dreaming about” he sighed as he noticed you carrying out the sheets which had gotten some blood on them.  
“Draco. You have nearly choked to death just a few months ago” you sighed at him. He thought a lot, oftentimes way too much.  
“Yea and crazy Pansy stabbed you in the shoulder with a bloody high heel but you’re not punching me in your sleep” he crossed his arms  
“I can start doing that if you’d like. Maybe a little uppercut will jog your memory of your dreams” you winked at him.  
“I’m serious y/n, what if I’m dangerous or something?” He leaned against the wall closest to him, or tried, stumbling a little when he didn’t stand as close as he thought.  
“Oh yeah. So scary. Can’t even stand there right” you teased him. “Besides, I do have nightmares. I keep having a recurring nightmare that you were the one being carried away on that stretcher. I just wake up and reach for you to make sure you’re still there. I can maybe wake you up next time I have one so you feel better about yours if you’d like”  
“Yes actually. I would like that.” You smiled at him, maybe knowing he wasn’t going crazy would make him feel better.  
“We could always do that spell, the memory one Dumbledor used to always do. And see then, if you think maybe seeing what they are will help?” You offered, because honestly you kind of needed to know too. He thought for a few moments. Contemplating if that was the best idea.  
“It may help us, help you work through them… just an idea.” You finished bringing the sheets to the dryer. You came back to the living room where he watched the fire.  
“Let’s do it”


	46. To be saved yet...

“Hey Harry” you rang them the next morning. “Any chance you could help Draco and I with something again?”  
“Another crazy woman threatening you?” He laughed.  
“Nope, not this time but I will keep you updated! We were actually hoping you could maybe help us pull some memories for Draco like Dumbledor did in your book?”   
“I mean I can see what I can do. I haven’t actually pulled myself so I would have to ask around how to do it. What’s going on?” He asked  
“Draco has been having some really bad nightmares but he can’t seem to remember anything when he wakes up. So we haven’t been able to figure them out to help him through it.”   
“I will ask around, I will write Minerva and see if maybe she cash help you both” You haven't seen Professor Mcgonigal in so long, and Draco even longer. So Harry’s words made you a little nervous.   
“Thank you Harry. We owe you… again” you sighed at the last words. They have done so much for you already, but you really weren’t sure where to go otherwise.   
“Hey don’t worry, really, you’re my friends” he was probably just as sick of you apologizing as you were of Draco doing it. “Hey, Molly wanted me to confirm you were both still coming to Christmas?”   
Christmas was only a week away. And honestly you had nearly forgotten about Weasley's invitation.  
“Absolutely. If she’ll still have us!” You felt a rush of excitement roll over you.   
“You know she will” you could hear Harry smile “see you there. Weasley house, 9am. Prepare to spend the night, because Molly may never let you leave” he laughed.   
“We can definitely do that. Goodbye Harry”   
“Good bye y/n” you hung up the phone.   
“So what did he say?” Draco walked into the room  
“He said he would contact Mcgonagal and see if she knows how Dumbledor did it. Because while he saw it happen Harry is unsure how” you explained to him.   
“That makes sense. Maybe I’ll remember before then… who knows” he shrugs. You knew it worried him, but you were both trying really hard to just enjoy this life you had together, without too much worrying clouding your mind. stopped. 

“And he reminded me about Christmas at the Weasleys, you still want to go right?” You hadn’t even thought to ask him.   
“Of course I do. Two great Christmases in a row?” He chucked. “How did I get so lucky?” You smiled thinking of your last Christmas together. It seemed weirdly an eternity ago. So much has happened since then.   
“Pretty lucky” you winked at him, your eyes catching the black book in his hand. It was one of the few things that had been left in your car from the house. One of the only things you had left, a diary.   
“Where’d you get that?” You asked, your heart fell into your stomach.   
“I brought it in from the car… I was looking through it” he flipped open the book in his hand.   
“Draco…” you spoke  
“Dear Diary,” he smiled at you “today in divinations Neville kept staring at me. I miss him, but I don’t even know how to talk to him after what he told me….” he read softly.   
“Draco….” You whispered as he thumbed through the few pages, you couldn’t stop your heart from racing.   
“Dear Diary, today I snuck a little fire whiskey from the kitchen” he laughed a little.   
“Stop…” you spoke, but it was too late. He had flipped to the furthest back of the book. His eyes skimming the page  
“Dear diary, today is the day… I’m sorry Elenore…” . He looked up at you, his words stopped as he realized what he was reading. “I… I’m sorry.. I didn’t” he closed the book. You bit your lip hard, trying not to cry.   
“Can we please not talk about it?” You knew you couldn’t hold back tears if he kept talking. He just nodded. You walked past him, avoiding all eye contact. You walked to your room, closing the door shut behind you. You had hit that diary for that reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to throw it out, but the thought of Eleanor reading it made you sick. So you had never brought it inside when you got home that last year of school. You felt yourself getting a little mad at Draco, he had never invaded your privacy like this. Then again you never really kept much from him, and you had forgotten you even had that in there.   
You were sitting alone thinking for a while before Draco knocked on the door.   
“Y/n?” He asked without opening the door.   
“You can come in…” you sat with your legs crossed in the middle of the bed. He opened the door slowly, catching your eyes as he walked in.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was… that. I just thought it would be cute stuff to remember” he handed you the diary.   
“It’s okay.. you were just the only person to ever see it…”   
“I had no right to do that….” You took the book into your hand as he spoke. “I am so sorry”   
You patted the bed beside you. He crawled onto the bed next to you.   
“I was in a bad place. You know that.” You sighed. “I am really embarrassed about it all now”   
“Don’t be. You saw me at the tower that night. I was there for the same thing…” he reached his hand out to you, laying it on your knee.   
“I wish I would have talked to you that night. Maybe we could have helped each other”   
“I don’t think I would have let you….” He watched his hand. “I wasn’t ready to be saved yet..”


	47. Some traditions

Christmas day, you and Draco both tried packing a bag.  
“What do we.. bring?” He asked his hands on some of his new clothes.  
“I… am not sure...” you both were raised in families that treated holidays like occasions to dress up, well yours did. Draco was always expected to look nice. You touched a silk dress you had gotten recently, while it wasn’t overly fancy it would definitely stand out if you two were the only ones in formal attire.  
“Christmases in my house required creases” Draco looked down at his empty bag.  
“Mine required heels” you nodded.  
“I know people who got to wear their pajamas all day…”  
“Me too… I always thought it was weird…but I was always jealous... what if that’s what they do?” You hadn’t even thought about this until now. Draco finally sighed, pulling on his dress pants.  
“If we show up, and we’re all dressed up and they’re not. The worst they can do is tease us… right?” He buttoned them.  
“Well maybe if we need to, we can always change into our pajamas when we get there if they’re not dressed up too” you both nodded.  
You slid into your dress, calling Draco over to zip you up. Your necklace he had gotten you hung from your neck, like it always does. He kissed your shoulder before you could let your hair fall.  
“Merry Christmas” he whispered to you. Kissing your neck.  
“Tomorrow.” You turned to him, your finger to his lips. You could not be late, even for that.  
—-  
You aperated just outside the Wealey’s door. Something you both took great pride in perfecting these ost couple months.  
You held onto one another, your fingers intertwined. He squeezed your hand softly, he was nervous. You could tell.  
“I know.. I’m nervous too” you smiled at him. You reached your free hand up, knocking lightly. It swung open to George Weasley, who was wearing a pair of black slacks and a sweater. You sighed, while you were over dressed it wasn’t nearly as back as you thought.  
“Come on in!” He swung the door open wide ushering you two into the house.  
It was a cozy home, with a rich smell of fresh cooked sweets. It felt warm instantly in all ways.  
“We’re all in the dining room, come you’ve made it just in time for breakfast!” Everyone else must have been here since last night.  
You and Draco followed behind George, who comfortably seeped back into the swing of the room. You both stood at the door, in your painfully formal attire.  
“Well don’t you two look nice!” Molly called seeing you standing there, “come come, sit. I made tartes” she pointed to empty seats besides Fleur was wearing jeans and a Weasley sweater. Okay, you were definitely over dressed.  
“Y/n” you felt Ginny's arms wrap around you from behind, hugging you close.  
“Hi Ginny. Merry Christmas”  
“Merry Christmas. Wow what a stunning dress” she admired the cloth.  
“Thanks… we both didn’t know… what exactly to wear so we just wore what we were supposed to growing up” you explained  
“You had to dress nice for Christmas breakfast?” George asked, his head crooked to the side.  
“My family required suites… nearly always. No pajamas outside of the bedroom” Draco explained. That made sense considering he looked incredibly well  
Put together, even at school.  
“Growing up I did. My dad always kind of wanted us to look fancy for some reason.. for every holiday. Even birthdays” you laughed. “After my dad died Elenore and I still would get dressed up… even when it was just the two of us” you smiled at the memory. She would always wear this gentle skirt and a button up blouse. “Last year was the first year we didn’t”  
Draco looked at you, eyebrows raised.  
“You never told me that. I would have happily kept up with your tradition” he smiled at you.  
“I had kind of forgotten I guess I was…. distracted” you blushed. Draco knew you had started getting feelings for him at that point. He had admitted to you before that, that first week he beat himself up for not just making a move.  
“Well I think it’s a lovely tradition. Everyone needs an excuse to dress up sometimes” Molly grinned. 

You all ate a full breakfast, toast and beans and meats and potatoes. You never knew you could feel so incredibly full. You all made your way to the living room. Where everyone found a seat, somehow. You sat with your legs across Draco’s lap, squeezing so Ginny and Harry could join you on a small plush couch. You talked with one another, about everything. The trial, the house and even your wedding. You lit up with talking about it, planning was a little slow, you were having a hard time picking a date. While speaking with Harry, one by one the family left the room and returned.  
You were so engulfed in your conversation you hadn’t noticed, but Draco had.  
“Hey, y/n, darling” Draco pulled your attention to him so Harry could excuse himself. “Did we remember to turn the porch light off?” He asked, trying hard to distract you.  
“Oh, I don’t know… I thought you grabbed it. Should I apperate back?” You went to stand but he held you down.  
“No no, it should be fine. You know? Besides if we get home late then we will want something to help us find our way in”  
You turned back when you felt Harry sit, he was now in a black suit and a nice gray tie. You looked at him, completely confused.  
“Harry why did you…” you started speaking before you saw Ginny, who was also now in a dress. You hadn’t noticed her leave. Your eyes started scanning the room, each Weasley wore some kind of formal attire. From all the siblings to their wives. You swallowed hard when you saw Mr. Weasley, who now wore a nice button up shirt along with patterned slacks. Nearly exactly what your dad would wear. You couldn’t help but feel a tear rolling from your eye.  
Molly broke the long silence “Some traditions are worth keeping”


	48. But the real kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured we could all use a break from the scary stuff. So here's just some really nice loving things <3

“Mrs. Weasley you didn't….” you smiled as she handed you and Draco each a box, the smile on her face was large. You held the nearly wrapped boxes in your hand.   
“Well go on!” She cheers.  
You tore open the paper revealing exactly what you thought it was, your own specially made Weasley sweater. You choked up, trying really hard not to cry again.   
“Thank you Mrs. Weasley” you sniffled, pulling the soft fabric to your face, inhaling deep. It smelt like fresh bread and lawn clippings. You looked back at Draco, who had tears rolling down his face as he stared at the cloth in his hand. You leaned into him, pulling him into your arms. The rest of the room watched you two as you helped him, your hands brushing his hair.   
“Thank you Mrs. Weasley” he finally was able to choke out, his head still on your shoulder.   
“It’s Molly” she smiled at you both. “Or better yet, how about mom?”   
\---

You had both pulled your new sweaters on over your outfits, you had gotten up to stand by the window and watch the slow fall. Your head resting on his shoulder as his other hand holds a hot cup of hot chocolate.   
“I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had in my life” he sighed, wrapping his arm around you. Leaning down to kiss you on the top of your head. You heard a clicking and saw a flash.   
You turned to see Hermione.   
“I had to… You’re going to want some nice photos for the wedding, speaking of which” She set down her camera and went to her bag, pulling out a wrapped square. Handing it to you.   
“For both of you, from Ron and I”   
You tore open the paper slowly, exposing the frame inside. It was holding a photo, the one from that night he proposed. Your jaw dropped, you looked like something out of a book. You stood in a moon given spotlight. That casted a glow onto both of you, like the heavens were joining in at that moment.   
“Thank you Hermione… it’s amazing” you reached for her, hugging her close.   
“You both really deserve to be happy… I hope you know that” she looked at you, then to Draco. He smiled at her.   
“Thank you. I think we do too”   
\---

You spent the night at the Weasley’s just as Harry said you would. Molly insisted that you stay the night because she missed you both and wanted to keep you around as long as possible.   
“Thanks Mol-” she gave you a look, you blushed. “Mom…” she hugged you close. Then Arthur did, squeezing you tightly. You let yourself fly back for a moment to that left christmas you spent with your dad before he got sick. He had gotten you a special quill, something a little enchanted but not enough to get you in trouble for using it at school. All it did was write what you were telling it to, you would use it to write school work when you couldn’t bother to go through the process of writing it yourself.   
Morning had come, and the smell of coffee filled the air. Draco must have woken already because he wasn’t lying next to you. You got up, sliding your new sweater on over your tank top. Staying in your shorts. As you came down the stairs Arthur, Molly and Draco sat at the kitchen table. They hadn’t noticed you, so you stood back. Just watching as Arthur and Molly seemed to talk intently to Draco.   
“They’re getting bad. And I don’t know what to do. She thinks I don’t remember them, but sometimes I do. I just can’t bring myself to tell her.” you heard Draco speak. “She has been through so much, she needs time to heal still from losing her whole life and her best friend. How am I supposed to tell her I have nightmares of losing her over and over again?”  
“Draco, darling, part of a marriage is dealing with the hard stuff too. You know she would want you to say something, even if it hurt” Molly reached out and touched his hand, he was wearing his pajama pants and his sweater. Both of yours darker in color than the others.   
“I know.. I just… I keep seeing her there. Standing at the battle, and over and over again I have to watch as Voldemort kills her in front of me… How does my mind even come up with this stuff? I don’t even know if i saw her there that day. I can’t remember most of it” He looked defeated in his seat. Your hand lifted to your mouth, covering your breaths which hurried.   
“Lying to her isn’t helping any son” Arthur reminded him.   
“It’s not all a lie… I am forgetting stuff. Pieces of stuff that’s happened. It’s like a wall is building itself up in my memory. So I just… let her believe I couldn’t remember them. Because it was easier than telling her I was scared to death every single time she left the house. How if she's standing too far away from me I am scared she's going to disappear and I am never going to see her again. “ Arthur smiled.   
“Son, you’re just in love with her and you’ve never been in love before, have you?”   
“No… I really don’t think I have. I haven’t ever felt like this about anyone.”   
“So you need to tell her…. You know she will listen” Molly patted him on the shoulder.   
“Thank you both… my mother and father never would have been so kind to me in this situation” he was right, they probably would have told him just to man up.   
“Well, I am sorry darling, but they weren’t good people. You are good people. I see the way you look at her, you have something in your I have never seen in your before.”  
“Whats that?” He asked, watching as Molly walked back over to the coffee pot, pouring herself another mug.   
“It’s love Draco. Real love. Not the kind you have because you’re scared. But the real kind”


	49. Your word

You wanted to be mad at him for lying to you. But you just couldn’t, because you knew the feeling he was talking about. All those dreams you had of him being taken out on that stretcher made you really realize how scary death can be. Before you’d been sad, losing your dad had really been your definition of death. You got to say goodbye to him, which you thanked the world for over and over. But if something happened to Draco now, with the way the world was working you can almost bet you wouldn’t be able to say goodbye.  
You walked quietly back to the room you’d stayed. You chewed on your cheek as you sat on the bed.  
You thought for a long time about what loving someone with Draco’s past meant. It meant constantly being scared. Always on the lookout for the next bad thing.  
You looked down on your ring.  
It meant love, long nights not sleeping and the feeling of his skin. The way he would kiss every inch of you like he was praising you. The way he felt when he would moan and kiss your shoulders. The way he would pull you into dance with him while some music played at home. How he would surprise you with coffee or tea in bed because he knew exactly how you liked it.  
You’d give a million years of fear for even a moment of that. 

He came into the room after an hour or so. Probably checking to see if you were awake and to tell you breakfast was ready.  
You watched him from where you sat on the bed. He smiled back.  
“Breakfast?” He asked.  
“Come sit with me for a second” you patted the bed. He looked concerned, coming to sit by you. “I love you” you started.  
“And I love you” he nodded.  
“I need you to know really how much I do love you. You are the best thing in my life. You have saved my life more times than I can count. I feel like gravity can’t effect me when you’re around. That the world is really just revolving for you and I. But I’m scared to death. I’m scared that being in love like this makes me open to people like Pansy, or Blaise. Who hate you and hate me because I am with you.” You trailed off, watching his face sink a little. “But you’re so fucking worth it. I would kill a million times over for you if you asked me to. I can’t wait to marry you, I can’t wait to just be with you for the rest of forever.” He watched you as a tear rolled down your face. “No one had made me feel so worth living” he lifted his hand and wiped the tear from your skin. Letting his hand rest there. “And when we get home. I am going to fuck your brains out”  
He let out a laugh then, you both just laughed with one another for a moment.  
“You are unreal… I Swear” He leaned in and kissed you. “I love you, and I have so much I need to tell you. But everyone is waiting for us for breakfast”  
You nodded, joining him as you made your way to the dining room. After all the food you ate yesterday you had no idea if you were going to be able to eat again. But once you smelt the sweets rolling over you, your stomach growled. I guess there was always room for Molly Weasley's fresh muffins.  
\---

You and Draco gathered your things, it was just about time to head home. You had been catching glances of one other all morning. Itching for an appropriate time to get home. You loved the Weasley’s to the moon and even further, but you two were suckers for alone time, it seemed like having a big and attentive family was something you both needed to get used to.  
“Should we be off darling? Some of the furniture should be arriving today?” Draco asked just loud enough so everyone could hear.  
“Oh I guess perhaps we should, Mom” you scanned the room and met her kind eyes. “We have had the best Christmas. But we must get going, I hope thats okay” you walked to her as she sat by Arthur.  
“Of course kids, you go ahead.” Molly smiled. Hugging you close, she reached a hand out for Draco as she did. Draco took her hand and she pulled you both in a group hug, followed By Arthur who was able to wrap his arms around the three of you with ease. Another camera shot from Hermione broke the holding. You glanced at her.  
“Get used to it, I do it to everyone in the family” she looked smug.  
“She does, constantly” George informed, nodding.  
“I will do my best. Good bye everyone” you and Draco made you way to the door.  
“Later Malfoy’s!” Ron called, you looked over to Draco. Who for the first time in a long time. Smiled at his own last name.  
You apperated home with bags in tow. Popping up just outside your back door. The house was tucked into a very green section of Earls Court. Everything was covered in moss when the weather was warmer. Right now, everything was painted white with the newly fallen snow.  
You looked to the house as Draco made his way inside, it was everything you remember wanting asa child, big windows and red painted doors. A wreath hung from your backdoor.  
The only thing you never had expected was the man stranding in the stairs, who watched you with his beautiful eyes, and he was yours. All in no doubt, just yours.  
“You coming?” He held out his hand to you and he unlocked the backdoor. You nodded, grabbing for his sweet hand taking it into yours.  
“You promised me something at the Weasleys” he raised an eyebrow at you. “And I plan on keeping you to your word”


	50. Not even close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ```Contains smut, clearly marked```

You both set down your bags on the kitchen table, which was the furthest room in the back of the house. He wasted no time in scooping you off your feet and carrying you upstairs to your new king sized bed. He let you to your feet, his hands wandering your skin once he finally moved under the sweater. You backed away from him for a second.   
You peeled his sweater from his body. Throwing it to the dresser. Then yours as well, you couldn’t taint this sweet gift.   
“If I remember correctly, Draco. I said I would do it, not you” you smiled as he reached for your top. He raised an eyebrow at you. You used your strength to get him to the bed, it didn’t take much seeing as he sat almost instantly as you pushed him. You gestured your head so he moved up the bed further. You crawled on top of him, slowly pulling away your shirt. 

``smut``

He reached his hands for you then, but you stopped him. Taking his arms into your hands, swiftly tying them with your shirt, pushing them over his head once they were tied tight, latching one sleeve tight to the headboard casting a spell to make it secure. He gasped as you did.   
You let your hands slowly touch his body, unbuttoning the shirt he wore until it hung open around him. You bit your lip as you ran your fingers gentle over his skin. He shivered under your touch. You rolled your body on his, feeling him as he grew under you. He moaned softly as you ground into him, his eyes closing for a moment as he did.   
You lifted your hands from him, running your fingers over your own body, pulling your bra over your head. His eyes watched your every movement. You ran your hands over you again once your bra hit the ground. Not being able to touch you was driving him a little crazy, he tried to tug on the shirt that held him with no luck.   
He had to just watch as you ran your fingers over your skin, your breasts and through your hair. You let your hands wander to his pants, unbuttoning them slowly.  
“You’re going to drive me mad” he whispered as you pulled off his pants, leaving his underwear. He looked at you as you slowly kissed down his body stopping at the line of his hips. You looked up at him, locking his gaze to you. You slid your fingers into the elastic, pulling it down to expose him, he was more than ready. You ran your fingers over him, causing him to gasp again.   
You took him into your hand, stroking him lightly as you did. His head hit the pillow. He lifted to watch you again, or tried to until you took him into your mouth. His deep moan caused his head to hit the pillow again. You worked your tongue around him, taking as much of him as you could into your mouth and using your hand for the rest. He moaned continuously under your touch, lifting his hips, sending him deeper into your throat. You moaned onto him, which made him groan loudly. You could feel he was close, so you pulled away. Licking your lips and you repositioned yourself on his hips, your skirt came off shortly there after leaving you in only your panties. You started rolling into him again, he tried yet again to pull on the shirt that held him, no luck.   
“You’re not going anywhere until I say so” you smirk at him, he was not at all used to giving away control, but his body gave away how much he liked it. You couldn’t wait anymore, you lifted yourself off him just enough to position him perfect, pulling your panties off to the side. You moaned as you pushed him into you, a breath leaving him that matched yours. You picked up movements almost instantly, bouncing on his body, leaning forward and using the headboard to support yourself. He watched you between gruff moans and his eyes closing.   
“Fuck” he grunted as you moved to just rolling your body on him. You released the head headboard, sitting straight up, grinding on him hard. You let your hand slide down your clit, rubbing it before his eyes. He watched you, biting his lip hard. You felt your heart starting to race. You started bouncing again, feeling every inch of him and it pounded into you again and again. Your high was so close you could taste it. You continued to rub as the room filled with the sounds of your bodies on one another.   
You moaned loudly as you came around him, your body crashing. He tugged again on the shirt, wanting so badly to take you for his own, but you didn’t let him go. Instead you picked up pace, your legs nearly shaking as you used his chest as leverage. You could feel his heart through his chest, and the rippling in its beating gave away just how close he really was.   
His head hit the pillow once more when he came, a harsh grunt leaving his body, you moved a few more times as he released entirely into you. You leaned down to kiss him, lifting your hips to pull him out of you.   
“I fucking love you” he smiled. 

``end smut``

He was rubbing at his wrists when you came out of the bathroom.   
“Did it hurt you? I’m sorry” you hadn’t really thought about how tight it might get when he pulled at it.   
“No, its fine.” he smiled at you, letting go of his hands. Pulling you so you stood before him.   
“I think you owe me a promise as well.” you let your hand rest on his cheek.   
“I have been lying to you” he looked down, not making eye contact.  
“About?” you knew everything he was going to say, but he didn’t know you had heard it all.   
“I remember most of these dreams, its some of the stuff that aren’t the dreams I keep forgetting. I was too freaked out to tell you about the dreams because you were already so scared all the time that I really didn’t want to worry you more…”  
“You know you can tell me. I am here to help you as much as you are to help me. That’s what being with someone is Draco.” you kissed his forehead, he looked up at your then.   
“So you’re not mad I lied?”   
“I am a little upset, but mad no. I get why you did it, you think I have been through too much already and anything before all this seems so far away.”  
“I just… I just keep seeing you at the battle. For some reason. When I am not sure if I even remember you being there. I keep seeing Voldemort killing you right in front of me because I couldn't do what was asked of me, and I am pulled back by my mom as you lay there, I can’t break her hold on me to get to you.” he leans his head to your chest. “I see all their faces as they watch me, because they know. Somehow they know how badly I want to save you but just can’t.”   
“I was there that day, Draco. I was standing next to you when your mother called for you. I resisted every urge to grab your hand when you started walking away, I really think if someone had asked you to stay on our side, you would have. I regretted for a while not doing that for you. But I didn’t know you then.”   
“You would have died had you tried to stop me… I wonder now if I would have stayed. I really wanted to, Hogwarts had been far more my home than that manor had ever been. Watching it get destroyed right in front of me broke my heart in ways I didn’t think would ever be fixed.”  
“If i could go back, Draco. I would have tried to make you love me. I would try to make you see that, that wasn’t the only way” you stroked his hair. He laughed lightly.   
“I wish I knew if I would have let you save me. I probably would have tried hooking up with you for sure”   
“If you were even half as good as you are now, I would have let you” you bit your lip.   
“I was told I was pretty decent” he looked up at you. “I think if I had really known you then, i would have tried hard not to fall in love with you because you’re a light, and I was getting sucked deeper into the darkness. It would have been my selfishness that wanted you. Part of me still thinks I have some of that, that selfishness. I remember the first week I was there with you. And I asked you to join me in the shower, do you remember?”   
“I do” you nod, you thought about that night a lot actually.  
“I fought with myself not to take you for my own that night, but I couldn’t lose you. I was like a moth to a flame, and if I got to close I was afraid you would burn out”  
“I wish I would have joined you” you admit  
“Wait.. really?”   
“I mean yeah, you weren’t the only one who thought about what would have happened if I had taken you up on your offer.” He looked into your eyes as you spoke, a smirk curled at the corners of his mouth.   
“Did your fantasies compare to the real thing? Because mine sure didn’t”  
“Not even close”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Holy Merlin y'all, 50 chapters! I hope you're all still as obsessed with this story as I am <3 thanks for all your amazing comments and kuddos! We broke 4000 hits this week! <3 Love you all//


	51. Will you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. Just sweetness 😘

“What about your birthday?” You asked, sitting at the kitchen table. You had been trying to figure out a date for this wedding since the week after he proposed. Even just do you had a time frame.   
“What about yours?” You rolled your eyes, Draco knew you hadn’t celebrated your birthday since your dad died. “Come on. Then you can forget about the birthday thing and just focus on it being our wedding day, and anniversaries.”   
“But a Halloween wedding? Isn’t it a little cheesy?”   
“I think it’s perfect. Black tie affair, with dark candles and everything. Elegant Halloween”  
“Elegant Halloween?” You laughed. You thought for a second. “Why do I kinda like it?” 

And just like that the date had been chosen 10 months to plan a wedding... You had no idea what to even do next. Invites? No… save the dates? Maybe.   
You called someone who would know, Ginny.   
“Hey Gin, I have a question”   
“What’s up?”  
“So Draco and I have decided on a date” you had the phone away from your ear she was screeching so loudly.   
“When when when?” She asked.   
“Uhh. Halloween”  
“You would choose Halloween! I love it! That’s 10 months away we have so much to do!”  
“That’s why I’m calling actually. I have no idea where to even start.”   
“I am on my way over now.” She clicked the phone hard. She would be here any second, and you had no idea if Draco had pants on. You ran into the livingroom, no sign of him. You yelled to the stairs.   
“WEASLEY COMIN!”   
“Okayyyy” you heard him call back. You luckily had just slipped some joggers and your y/i Weasley sweater.  
Ginny was at your door before you could finish eating the water in the pot. She was fast.   
“Come in” you waved your wand allowing for the back door to unlock. She wandered in, peeking around the room.   
“Your house is really starting to come together” she smiled at the slight decorations you’d hung. A little out of her aesthetic but perfect for you two.   
“So let’s talk wedding” she seemed positively giddy with excitement.   
“Hermione and I are planning the bridal party. So don’t worry about that one, we need to get some photos done if you’d like. And your dress…”  
Oh yeah, the dress. You had barely thought about that.   
“I have a few places in mind. I have a couple friends from Gryffindor who design and would definitely design you a gown if you’d like.”   
“I honestly have never really thought too much about the dress. Draco and I have kind of decided we’d do a dark aesthetic”   
“We will go to the dress shop together next week. We can look over some ideas and see maybe what they have in store? I will write my friend today” Ginny smiled, the rest of the evening was spent talking. drinking tea and planning.   
“Hey Ginny.” You stopped her as she talked on and on about food.   
“What’s up?”   
“Would you like to be my Maid of Honor?”


	52. The dress

You thought she was never going to let you go. She hugged you screaming so loudly that Draco came downstairs, making sure everything was okay.   
“Were okay Draco” you could barely breathe over Ginny’s massive bear hug.   
“You asked her didn’t you?” he smiled, leaning against the doorway, you had planned on asking Ginny since you had become so close but you weren’t sure how you were going to do it. This really seemed as good as time as ever.   
“Do you think Hermione would be a bridesmaid? I plan on asking Mellisa Marsh also”   
“You know she would” Ginny released you. “And I am sure Mellisa will say yes too”   
—-  
You stood at the dress shop. You had been thinking about the day nonstop because you had no idea what you even wanted. So when the lady who was helping you said   
“What are you looking for dear?” You panicked, because you had literally no idea.   
“Can you guys maybe look around and find me some?” You looked at Hermione, Mellisa and Ginny. Setting them free into the shop.   
You sat down in the back room, waiting for your friends to flood all their ideas in.   
You were incredibly overwhelmed, you paced back and forth in the dressing room. Not letting the helper inside.   
“Y/n?” Ginny asked through the door.  
“Come in” you sat in defeat on the stool in the corner.   
“Why aren’t you trying stuff on?”   
“Because I have no idea where to start.”   
“Here. Stand up” you stood, she grabbed a dress at the top of the stack that hung from the wall.   
“Put this one on” she handed it to you. You watched her for a second.   
“Come in. I have seen you naked already. Strip” she waved her hands at you. You went down to your underwear. You stepped lightly into the dress with Ginnys help. Looking at yourself in the mirrors. It was tight, form fitting, with lace edges and specks of glitter. It just didn’t make you feel right.   
“Okay. I can see that look, next” she handed you another. You tried this one on, it was closer but not quite right. It hung off the shoulders in a way you liked, but the skirt was weird. It was tight toward the knees, you could barely walk.   
“Okay. No” Ginny said, you nodded in agreement. She handed you something silky. A little closer, but again. Not right, the V in the front, while stunning was too much for you.   
“Your boobs look amazing in that one” she smiled but then saw your face.   
“Okay. Next”  
You had tried on 6 dresses with no luck. You felt terrible about everything. Why was this so hard? You only wore a handful out to show the other girls. But they could see you weren’t happy.   
You must have been there a while because Harry wandered in, talking to Hermione.   
“No nothing yet. She just can’t seem to find something she likes”   
“Can I take a look?” He asked. He walked over to the lady, talking to her in a low whisper.   
“Yes Mr. Potter, but only a few. Here” she led him into another room.   
“Y/n” you heard Harry’s voice. You were standing in one of the options from earlier. Trying hard to make yourself like it.   
“I’m decent” he opened the door, smiling at you.   
“Draco asked me to be his best man today” he spoke. Smiling  
“Did he?” You noticed he was holding a dress sleeve.   
“You picked something for me?” You laugh at him a little.   
“I did” he held it by its hanger. Unzipping it a little to show you. Your jaw drops. 

You walked out in the bright shining lights. All eyes darted to you, Ginny let out an audible gasp. Harry was really happy with himself. Mellisa sniffled.   
You turned to look at yourself in the massive full length mirrors. You felt her heart skip a beat. You looked at yourself in the mirror, you pale skin met and matched with a absolutely perfect black dress. It hung off your shoulders, in the exact way you liked. The shirt was a long, flowing train it was single, with a deep back.   
“Harry” you gasped. “It’s perfect”   
Hermione finally spoke “Of course! A black dress! How did we not think of this?”


	53. remember

You all met with Draco for dinner at this sweet muggle restaurant around the corner from the dress shop. He was waiting patiently for you there, playing with his cuffs as he usually does.  
“Hey Draco” You smile as you walk in, the dress would stay at the shop for a few days to get its custom fit and the little ideas you to make it your own. Even the rest of the group didn’t know what you had done.  
“Hello Darling” He said, standing and hugging you. “Can i see it?”  
“Of course not! That's bad luck!” Ginny interrupted “And you two definitely don’t need anymore of that now do you?” Draco grinned, nodding at Ginny.  
“You’re definitely right. I think we both could use a break from all the madness.” You all sat, Mellisa closest to you because she didn’t know anyone else at the table well.  
“So Halloween wedding?” Mellsa asked curiously. “Why that day?”  
“Because we both love the holiday. And honestly I think it’s the best time of year, the world is finally winding down without freezing. People can wear their dress things without being way too hot in the sun” You smiled at her  
“Oh so its an outside wedding?”  
“Yeah I think thats the plan. We just are having a hard time figuring out where we want it to be” yu shrugged, you had thought about a few places. But weren’t quite sure yet. You’d even thought about having it at Hogwarts, but that seemed pretty far fetched seeing as class is in full swing around Halloween and putting the kids out like that didn’t seem fair. They already got booted once a year for the memorial night.  
“I am sure we can all get some up with something together” Mellisa grinned, she was one for pretty interesting ideas. Your 2nd year she managed to convince you and a group of friends that you should go looking for this massive spider that you heard Harry and Ron whispering about one night.  
You never did find anything that night aside from one dead spider, about the size of a small dog.  
“This can’t be it..” Mellisa whined  
“I dont know. Maybe it is, Weasley’s tend to be a little dramatic…” You scoffed.  
You laughed now at the memory, looking down onto the drink you held in your hand.  
“What are you laughing at?” Hermione caught your gaze.  
“Uhh… Mellisa do you remember when we snuck into the forest to find those massive spiders we heard Harry and Ron talking about?”  
“You guys did what?” Harry's mouth fell open  
“Yeah. We heard you talking about it in the hallways. You both had a nasty habit of thinking no one was sitting around” You nodded at Harry.  
“I remember, we only found that dead one… It wasn’t even all that big I was a little disappointed.” Mellisa crossed her arms.  
‘Well there were like 1000 ones of that size and one MASSIVE one, we swear” Ron insisted  
“You’re lucky you didn’t find it. They eat people…” Harry informed you.. Great, you could have been spider food that night.  
“I remember you calling Weasley’s dramatic too” Mellisa started laughing.  
“Hey,” you shrugged. “I stand by that fact” you winked at Ginny who rolled her eyes at you.  
“Well you’re one of us so I guess it does make sense” she made a mocking face at you.  
“Remember when we went to that 3rd floor corridor at the and of 1st year? Boring also! Just a dark room with a hatch door” Mellisa rolled her eyes.  
“Wow… You both have a nasty habit of trying to get yourselves killed” Harry nodded, knowing full well what would have been behind that door had you gone a few days earlier.  
“Say;s the guy who managed to find himself in a deadly situation every single year at school!” You laughed, the table erupting around you.  
The server came in with a pitcher of water, smiling at your group. They luckily didn’t hear your previous conversation.  
“Water?” He walked over to where Draco sat.  
“Yes, thank you” Draco held his drink, along with others that he noticed at the table were nearly empty, making light small talk with the waiter as he did. Things about the waiters tie and other nonsense. The rest of the group tried to watch without seeming like they were amazed, because something in them was. You had seen Draco around muggles a million times in the time you’d been together, but you reminded yourself this is not how old Draco would have reacted.  
Once the waiter made his way from the secluded section you all sat someone had to speak up.  
“That was… probably the craziest thing I have ever seen” Ron nodded to himself as he spoke.  
“I know… Draco Mafloy not only being in the same space as a muggle, but being so nice?!” Ginny continued. You and Draco laughed, while working Draco through his prejudices was hard, you both managed to find help him as much as he could  
“I just like being a decent person, even if it is to muggles… Still wouldn’t had children with one. But I am doing my best” Draco explained. You shook your head at him. “What? I am joking of course… I mean… mostly”  
“Just shut up” you laughed “you almost had them fooled that I trained you completely” you poked his arm.  
“Oh you do” he winked at you.  
“Oh for Merlin’s sake” Hermione laughed. “Do you two ever take a break from wanting to eat one another?”  
“Never” you stuck your tongue out at Hermione.  
“Some of us didn’t find true love in school,” Draco reminded her.  
“Oh like you didn’t keep yourselves busy” Mellisa rolled her eyes.  
“Says the girl who messed around with Theodore Nott for what a year?” you laughed at her a little.  
“Says the girl who was hopelessly in love with Neville Longbottom for 4” as she spoke, your face flushed. You hadn’t even thought about Neville since that night at Hogwarts.  
“Yeah but I wasn’t sleeping with Neville” you shook your head.  
“Wait really?” She looked at you, the rest of the table just watched the show. A little confused.  
“Well that's about as much of this conversation as I can handle” Draco stood. “I am going to the bathroom” he leaned down and kissed you softly on the top of the head walking out into the rest of the restaurant.  
“You mean you really didn’t?” Mellisa spoke once Draco was out of earshot.  
“No. Never.” Which was true “He never made the move”  
“Wait, were you two like… dating?” Ron asked, suddenly pulled from his awkward state.  
“No, but we spent a lot of time together. We kind of kept it secret because of the whole house divide thing” You explained  
“So Neville Longbottom had a secret, Slytherin girlfriend and never told any of us?” Ginny looked at the rest of her group. You rolled your eyes.  
“Not his girlfriend” you reminded them.  
Draco wandered back into the bathroom then, rubbing his eyes.  
“I seemed to have started having a headache, would it be okay if we cut tonight a little short?” He walked to you  
“Of course” you stood, everyone joined in. Harry insisted on paying the bill, as usual, then you walked out and headed home.  
“You okay?” You watched as Draco sat on the bed, his head in his hands.  
“Yeah, I just have this really intense piercing feeling in the front of my head”  
“Lay down. I will go get you some water” you grabbed him a glass, bringing to him. He didn’t open his eyes as you handed to him.  
“Thanks love” he drank the glass, handing the empty cup back to you.  
“Lets go to bed” you crawled in under the sheets. He joined you, laying his head under his pillow trying hard to block out even the moonlight.  
“I love you” he spoke  
“And I love you” you smiled. He was sleeping before long, maybe it was just a long day. 

You woke up to the sound of things breaking in the living room. You shot a look to Draco, who wasn’t there. What's going on?  
You got to your feet fast, grabbing your wand. You walked quickly and quietly to the living room. You heard Draco talking then.  
“Draco?” you asked as you saw him standing in the middle of the living room, he seemed to be looking for something. “Draco. What are you doing?” You grabbed his attention.  
“I can’t find my wand” he didn’t look at you  
“Draco. It’s by the bed. Are you okay?” you started towards him, your wand down. He turned to you then, a confused and angry look ripped across his face while he spoke.  
“Who are you?”


	54. We always do...

“What do you mean who am I? Don’t be silly Draco. Come back to bed” you took a step towards him. He backed away from you, looking down at the wand in your hand then back up to you. His face was filled with fear and anger.   
“What do YOU mean? I don’t know you. Stay away from me. Where am I?” He looked around the room. You gripped tightly to your wand, what on earth was going on?   
He shot his eyes back to your wand. Suddenly coming towards you, reaching for it. You couldn’t react in time, you stood nearly still as he took your wand into his hand. Standing back and pointing it at your neck.  
“Tell me where I am now! You filthy mudblood” he shouted, your wand pressed hard into your skin. You felt your eyes starting to water over into tears.   
“Draco please stop” you begged   
“WHERE AM I?” He yelled again, unmoving from his stance.   
“You’re home. I am your fiancé. Why don’t you remember me?” You pleaded between cries.   
“My what? You’re bloody crazy! I don’t even know you” he stepped towards you, forcing you to step back to the wall.   
“Draco please” you begged as your body started to shake, panicking.   
“Tell me who you really are? Where are my parents? Why am I not at the manor??” He kept asking, you didn’t even know how to answer him. This all didn’t make any sense.   
“Draco...” you whispered as he looked back at you, your tears running harsh down your face.   
“Stop calling me Draco. I don’t know you”   
“But i love you” you felt yourself start to crumble, how were you supposed to even defend yourself? Why did he not remember who you were? What did he mean where are his parents? He caught sight of his arm where the mark used to be.   
“Where...” he watched the skin, clear under his eyes but they weren’t his eyes. They were something else, dark and sad. The same eyes you saw he wore nearly all his last few years at Hogwarts, he wasn’t your Draco in this moment. He was that Draco. 

You started to cry deeply, sobs rolling from you as you sat on the ground. Covering your head. You weren’t sure how you thought this would protect you, but in your state of panic you did it.   
Your mind flashed with fear, trying to find a way to get away. Find a way to get out of what was happening. You could get up and run, but what if he just casted a spell on you? What if he killed you? What if he killed you no matter what.   
You felt like you sat there for an eternity, every second passed by at a glacial pace. He was unmoving for a long time. Only the sound of your sobbing and his breathing filled the room in the darkness. Besides your better judgement you started thinking about what were to happen if you did die here, at his hand. You thought about how your friends would react, how the world would see Draco as that villain again. People would talk about how you must have been asking for it by being with an ex death eater, the years you had together would mean nothing to them. All they would see was this moment. In this thought you felt sorrow, the deep aching kind that rotted your soul a little, you thought about his life and where he would go. Azkaban.   
Even though he held the wand to you, you still thought about how this would effect him. Not worried in that moment about your own life, just him.

“Y/n?” You heard, while shaking on the ground in the fetal position. you thought for a second you were imagining it until you heard it again . “Y/n” he spoke once again, your eyes shot up then. Catching his eyes. “What’s going on?” He looked at his hand, which held the wand pointed at you. He dropped it as he saw how you sat, tears coasting down you and falling to your shirt.   
“What did I do?” He asked, looking at his hands dropping to his knees, reaching for you. You flinched a little as he did. He stopped, watching you. You snapped back out of your fear driven state catching the pain in his eyes. There he was, your Draco.   
“Draco?” You asked   
“What happened? Did I hurt you?” His voice was panicked.   
“No. No” you got up, wrapping your arms around this neck squeezing him. Your head on his shoulder “You just really scared me” 

“So yeah... you didn’t know who I was. You even asked me why I was calling you Draco” you explained to him as he sat on the edge of the bed.   
“And I was pointing your wand at you...” he repeated more than asked.   
“I think you were scared. It was like you were back there. Back then, it was the oddest thing I have ever seen” you sat down next to him.   
“I could have hurt you... or worse” he didn’t look at you, instead he stared at his hands.   
“But you didn’t.” You reminded him   
“I could have. What if it happens again? What if I kill you?” He was brought to tears at the idea.   
“Draco it’s okay” you lean in to hug him, he backs away a little.   
“Y/n... this is serious. I really could have...” he sighed.   
“Look at me” you grabbed his chin, facing him to you. “We will figure this out. We always do”


	55. Get over here

The next afternoon there was a knocking at your door, you answered it smiling at Harry who was still wearing his work clothes.   
“Hey Harry, Thank you for coming. I would normally just come see you but…” you started  
“It’s an emergency?” he continued, peeking around to Draco who stood in the living room.   
“Uh… yeah. Come in?” you held the door open to him.  
“What's going on? Are you guys okay?” He looked at Draco, whose sleepless eyes gave him away.   
“Yes” you spoke  
“No” Draco said at the same time. You sighed. “I nearly killed her”   
“No you didn’t” you insisted  
“Wait, slow down. What happened?” Harry asked. 

“And then he snapped out of it… He didn’t even remember what happened” you finished telling Harry the story.   
“Oh wow, and this was last night?” Harry asked.   
“Yeah, around 2 am actually” You had only noticed the time because you had stayed up since, Draco refused to sleep worried it would happen again.   
“Do you recall if you were dreaming at all Draco?” Harry asked, looking at Draco whose head hung low.   
“Uhh.. maybe something? I remember looking at my mother, who was standing in our old living room whispering something to me. I can’t remember at all what she was actually saying though. It was like my ears were ringing. Then I woke up and y/n was on the floor” he sighed.   
“Have you had this dream before?” Harry continued his questions  
“No, not this one”   
“Okay. Maybe we should talk to Mcgonigal after all, maybe she can help you. Is there anyway this is one of those memories you can’t remember manifesting into your dreams?”   
“Oh… I don’t know maybe. This is the only one that seems like it could happen…”   
“Okay, I will write Minerva when I get home. I would recommend getting some sleep now though. You look a right mess” he smiled trying to break the tension.  
“I can’t… what if I hurt her?” he tried hard not to watch you and you stared at him.   
“I can take care of you. Now that I know what to expect, I can maybe use some kind of magic to keep us both safe” you insisted.  
“And stay up all night? That’s not fair to you…” he picked at the button on his dress shirt.  
‘Well that do you propose then?” you cocked your head at him  
“Lock me up… Until we can figure out what's going on” he looked at Harry now, ignoring your face as it dropped.   
“There is no fucking way.” you crossed your arms.   
“I am sorry Draco. We can’t do that. There isn't as much room as Azkaban right now… besides, that's a little extreme don’t you think?” he watched intently between you.   
“I nearly killed my fiance and you think I am over reacting?” a little anger rolled out with his words.   
“But you didn’t almost kill me” you sat down, staring at him. What was he trying to do? He shot his eyes to you.   
“Do you know what I would do if I had? Do you know what would happen if I snapped out of it and you were gone? I wouldn’t be able to keep going… I just… I can’t” he shook his head.   
“That's why I believe you won’t. You may have been that Draco, but that Draco couldn’t kill me as much as you can. You know that” He had told you many times about that night, with Dumbledor at the tower, how he just could not kill him. How the idea of taking a life made him sick. He didn’t say anything else, he felt like he had no words.  
“Listen…” you broke the silence. “How about we put away your wand at night. Somewhere only I know. And we can take shifts sleeping. Until we know this won't happen again, who knows… maybe it was just a long day and it may never happen again”   
He looked at you, his eyes glossed over.   
“I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you. You’re all I have left” he sniffled.   
“Well good thing I am not going anywhere then hey” you cracked a small smile at him “you’re fucking stuck with me. Remember?”   
A light laugh left his body, music to your ears.   
“You’re impossible,” he chuckled.   
“Says you, stubborn ass” you winked.   
“I can also drop off something to help you.” Harry spoke finally “its a potion that renders the drinker unable to use magic for 12 hours… If you’re really worried about hurting her Draco, you can take it for a couple nights so if something does happen. Y/n can use magic to defend herself, and you won't be able to use a wand.”  
“What if I hurt her otherwise? Without magic?” He asked  
“Because Hogwarts Draco was kind of a punk” you raised your brows at him “Can you imagine him trying to do anything without magic”   
“Hey” he squinted at you “Rude” You and Harry both laughed.  
“She's kinda right Draco. You were kind of a bitch”   
-

Harry had managed to get you some of the potion that evening, which you were thankful for because you were both completely exhausted. While he was getting ready for bed, you hid the wand. Tucked it away somewhere only you knew, just in case. You came back as he sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at the potion.   
“Do you think it had any side effects?” he asked  
“I don't think so? I think Harry might have warned us if it did” you shrugged. He just nodded, running his fingers over the glass.   
“I am going to be a muggle… for the next 12 hours…”   
“Hm.. I guess I didn’t think about that…”   
“It's ironic isn’t it? The one thing I hated most in the word for so long… And now for a short time I will be one.. And 12 hours in a long time”   
“I think we can find something to do to make up the time” you bit your lip at him. He laughed a low, rumbling laugh.   
“Do you ever think of anything else?” He looked at you as you walked to him. You unbuttoned the top of your cotton pajama shirt.   
“Nope…” you looked at him, then at the potion.   
“Good” he said, opening it and tossing back his head while drinking it. His face gave away the taste, it must have been awful. He made a yuck noise, looking at the now empty bottle.   
“Thats rank!” he shivered.   
“Maybe you need to taste something else to make it go away” you blushed.   
“What do you….” he started, his jaw dropped into a wicked smile, he chuckled. “Get over here”


	56. Fizzle and start over

Nothing happened that night, he woke up early the next morning with a few new love marks but nothing aside from that.   
“Y/n” he whispered to you, checking to see if you were awake. You lay on your stomach, head tucked into the pillow your long y/h/c hair a frazzled mess around you. A thin black sheet covering your body.   
“Hmm?” You asked, not opening your eyes.   
“What time is it?” He whispered again, the sun had rolled over the horizon and threatened now to peak in through your window.   
“Uhh.” You rolled over, reaching for the pocket watch you kept on your nightstand.   
“It is 9am” you stretched, your muscles ached a little.   
“I still have an hour as a muggle” he chewed on his cheek. How to kill an hour?   
“Did you dream?” You asked, maybe talking some would help.   
“Uhh. No I don’t think so.” He shrugged. That stuff must have helped him sleep, or maybe you did.   
You were just talking lightly to one another when your owl showed at the window. She had been spared in the fire, you gather she must have flown away she didn’t spend much time at the house anyway.   
“Thank you Marrow” you patted her head when she hopped on the bed.   
You saw the letter than, return to sender read M.M Hogwarts headmaster. You looked at Draco.   
“It says it’s for you” you handed him the envelope.   
He held it in his hand for a long time, not opening it  
“Are you okay?” You asked  
“The last time I got a letter with my full name on it, it said my parents were dead...” he looked from the letter to you.   
“Well I’m here.... and you’re here... who else is there?” He just nodded at your statement. His fingers took a long time to break the red seal, one you haven’t seen since your first year at Hogwarts. 

Dear Draco and the future Mrs. Mafloy,

I have heard you are facing hardships and have questions about Dear Dumbledor’s methods on pulling memories. While I am sure I could help you, I think it may be a better idea for you to come ask him yourself. 

Sincerely,   
Minerva 

You shot a surprised look as Draco as you read over his shoulder.   
“What does she mean come ask him ourselves?”   
-  
“Oh yes. I’m sorry I should have told you. He’s a portrait there. As are many of the people who died that night. You didn’t see them there? I’m sorry, I had forgotten you hadn’t been since the battle” Harry explained as you rang him.   
“No Harry it’s okay, you had a lot on your mind... thanks again. And again. And again” you chuckled. You wonder when he would finally get annoyed with you two.   
“You’re welcome, again. And again. And again” you could hear the smile in his voice. It reassured you that while he may someday get over this all, right now he was just willing to help.   
A good friend indeed.   
-  
“So when do we go?” Draco asked as you opened the following respondent from Mcgonigal.   
“She said we can come Friday. She can prep an old teachers quarters for us if we wish to stay the weekend.” Your fingers lingered on the ink, were you really about to spend a weekend at Hogwarts? After all these years?   
“That sounds... amazing” he admitted, thinking of all the old memories.   
“I wish we had our robes, maybe we could pretend to be students. Even just for a day” you chuckled.   
“There is no way you’d pass for a student” he laughed.   
“Excuse you. I’m an amazing actress” you crossed your arms at him.   
“But no student has a body like that” he raised an eyebrow at you.   
“You awful flirt” you shook your head, giggles rolling from you. “I just think it’d be fun. Pretend for one day that it’s like 4th year again? Before all the bad really started happening.”  
“Yule ball year? Why that one?”   
“I don’t know. I didn’t get to go. So sometimes I like to wonder what it was like”   
“You didn’t go? Why not?”   
“No one asked me. I didn’t get hot until after Hogwarts remember?”   
“Don’t be silly. I wish I would have asked you... if only I could have seen my future.”   
“If you could see your future, I think asking me to Yule Ball would have been the least of your worries.” You handed him the letter.   
“I don’t know... maybe you could have saved me then. Before it all went down...”   
“Last time we had this conversation you insisted you would have burnt out on my light, remember?”   
“Maybe I needed to burn out. Fizzle and start over, like a Phoenix.”   
“You would have broken my heart” you rose your brows at him. He nodded, having to admit to himself that that was probably exactly what would have happened.   
“I think” you said, sitting in his lap on the chair in kitchen. “We found each other at the exact right time”   
“And yet you’re still way out of my league” he kissed lightly.   
“Are you joking? I am but a peasant in the presents of the Slytherin prince”   
He just laughed. “You know. I never quite got that nickname.”   
“It’s because you look like... that. And you kind of acted like royalty”   
“And you look like... that” he mocked “and you’re mine. So what does that make you?”   
“I don’t know...” you trailed off  
“Slytherin princess?”   
“No silly” you rolled back to your shoulders to sit up straight “Slytherin Queen”


	57. wait, you could smell my perfume?

Draco had been taking the potion Harry had been giving him for a week now, it was starting to last longer and longer.  
“No more.” you said, taking the vile from his hand the night before you left for Hogwarts.  
“But y/n, what if... “ he tried to interject, although the idea of being defenceless till made him feel chilled to the bone, the idea of hurting you was worse.  
“I won’t let you put your magic at risk because you’re afraid of hurting me.” you held the bottle tightly. “I trust you”  
“I know you trust me… but I don’t trust him” he spoke of that Draco that he worried still lingered inside him, he talked about it like it was some deep secret hiding inside him.  
“I will hide your wand, and sleep with mine. Seriously. The last time it lasted for nearly 2 days before you were able to use the wand again”  
“I would rather be muggle forever if it meant never hurting you again”  
The words shocked you, he was willing to give away so much of himself, for you…  
“Well I won't let you do that.” you took the potion, dumping it down the sink. He tried to stop you, but was too late. The deep green liquid flowed down the sink like thick ink. Panic started rolling over him, he acted like an addict watching you throw away the last of his fix. “Now lets go to bed, we have an early morning” he watched you as you walked by him, crawling into bed.  
“You’re a crazy woman I swear..” he sighed.  
“Hey, you picked me” you waved your hands to him, beggin for him to come to bed. “Lets just sleep. I know we will be okay” you tucked your wand away under the mattress. Draco’s had been already hidden for the night.  
“Okay…” he crawled into bed. Laying his head on your chest. “But you’d better blow me away if I try to hurt you. I am serious”  
“It wont happen again, I am sure about it”  
Boy were you wrong.

You woke a few hours later to Draco standing. As hard as you tried to sleep, you had only been phasing in and out.  
“Draco.?” you asked, waiting for a response that didn’t come. “Malfoy?” you tried. He looked back at you then. You reached for your wand, holding it tight in your hand.  
“Where am I?” he asked, hushed in tone.  
“You’re home…” you rose to your knees on the bed. He stood just off the edge of the mattress. He shook his head, not looking at you.  
“Home.” he mocked your last word. His body stiffened, like he was starting to panic. He rushed for the door, suddenly sprinting. You locked it with a swift motion of your wand. He turned to you, his hands searching his body for his wand.  
“Draco. Please.” you got out of bed, getting closer but still keeping far enough to react if you needed to.  
“Please don't kill me” he whispered, noticing your wand.  
“I would never.. Draco, look at me” he was shaking, his eyes met yours. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t scary. He was deathly scared, his fight or flight telling him to run. His body sank, sliding against the door “don't hurt me”  
“Please don’t be scared of me” you kneeled, getting closer. “Baby…” you whispered, calling for your Draco. Who you knew was hiding in there.  
“I don’t know you…” he pulled away, you lifted your free hand. Holding his chin in your hand.  
“Yes you do.” you turned his eyes to yours. You weren’t afraid, he needed you. “You love me”  
“Love is weakness.” he insisted, trying to push your arm away from him.  
“Now you listen here, Draco Lucius Malfoy. You know that's not true” he stopped resisting your touch, instead leaning into it. Something in you, even in his state made him feel safe.  
“Come back to me” you whispered, your hand stroking his face now. You could see that boy, the one who stood on the side of good for only a moment at the battle, walking away from everything. The one who cried so deeply when he accidentally cursed Katie Bell. The boy Harry nearly killed in the bathroom in 7th year. He was confused, scared and alone in this moment, leaning against the door. His shaking only halted by the feeling of your warm skin.  
“I don't know you” he whispered again. You had no idea what on earth you were going to do, how could you bring your Draco back?  
You sat there for what felt like too long, maybe an hour or two even. He didn’t seem to be snapping out of it, you feared for a moment that this may last forever, but then an idea came to you.  
“I am sorry if this doesn’t work” you leaned in, getting close to his face. He didn’t move away, instead he watched you intently, his eyes nearly watering over. You pressed your lips to his softly. He jumped a little at first, nearly resisting you. But then he didn’t, his body melting from its frigid state.  
“y/n…” he whispered as you pulled from him.  
“Yes Draco it’s me” you ran your hand over his hair.  
“It happened again… didn’t it”  
“Yes, but this time was… so different” you pulled him to you. His head crashing into your chest.  
“Did I hurt you?” was all he could ask.  
“No, Draco. Not even close” 

-  
You sat on the bed, he was far too shaken to sleep. You had to admit, but never out loud, you were too.  
“You weren’t mad this time. You didn’t threaten me, you didn’t even try to attack me. You just tried to run. I locked the door before you could, and you crumbled. I felt like I was the one attacking you. You even begged me not to kill you… It was heartbreaking”  
“All I remember is waking up on the floor, and the smell of your perfume.” he looked confused, how did these blocks of time just disappear. “How long was I out?”  
“Uhh…” You checked the time. “And hour and half”  
“And you just sat with me? Did I… say anything?”  
“Not not really, just that you didn’t know me. We sat in silence mostly, but I could see something in your eyes. It was like you recognized me but couldn’t place it. You even seemed to believe me when I promised I wasn’t going to hurt you”  
He rubbed his eyes, a light yawn escaping him.  
“We leave in an hour…” he watched the sun through the window.  
“I know… we can reschedule if you need sleep” you grabbed his hand.  
“No… we need to go. I have to figure this out… I may not have hurt you this time. But who knows, next time I could…”  
“Wait…” you finally processed what he had said “you could smell my perfume?”


	58. I should have let you break mine

Hogwarts was just as beautiful as you remember it being. The lawn was lush and green, the trees hinted at the upcoming fall with their nearly yellow leaves. The building stood tall, it looked like nothing had ever happened. You took in her sights, more so that the night you had the last time. The gargoyles had been redone, they looked smoother almost, like marbled stone. The evening wind sang as it ran through the manu pillars, the smell of the lake lingered on it. Reminding you of days you had spent on their shores. Skipping rocks and soaking in the sunlight.   
You arrived just as dinner started, meeting Mcgonigal at the front gates.   
“Hello y/n” she shook your hand lightly. “Draco” she looked at him, he was very obviously nervous to see her, his eyes locking with her for only a moment. “You both look well.”  
“Thank you Professor Mcgonigal” you smiled at her as her eyes watched Draco “you do as well”  
“Please. Call me Minerva. You’re not children anymore. Come, I have made spaces for you both at the teachers table.” You assumed with these words they all knew you were coming. They did not it seems.   
You walked in alongside Minerva, all eyes turned to you. While you know no one recognized you, you were sure they did recognize someone. Draco. The nearly white haired ex death eater who once upon a time controlled these halls. You held tight to Draco’s hand, keeping yourself planted to the earth, or maybe you were keeping him from running. You weren’t sure.   
Your eyes scanned the professors, who all stopped eating as the students did, clearly not warned of the coming visitors. You caught one set of eyes in particular. Neville, who you had completely forgotten had gotten a position here as the new Herbology professor… great

“Hello Students!” Mcgonigal spoke “This weekend we are being joined by a few guests” she gestured for you both to stand. Your hand still is not leaving Draco’s. “This is Draco Malfoy, and his bride to be Y/N Y/L/N” the whispers rolled through the crowd, and even came from the table you sat at. You tried hard not to look to your other side, where of course Neville sat. His fist clenching on the table. You couldn’t blame Mcgonigal for the seating, no one knew of the past here, but you sitting next to Neville seemed like a better idea than Draco sitting by him, that could only end in a mess. “I expect everyone to treat them as we treat everyone who comes through our door, welcomed!”   
You sat, your stomach far too turned to really eat anything. The professors around you pulled you into conversation.   
“Y/L/N darling you look lovely!” Sybill Trelawney reached for your hand. You shook it softly, it was nice to see all of them again. “You must read leaves with me before you leave” you nodded at her request. That did seem like it would be really fun, divinations had always been something you were exceptional at. You’d even tested out your 5th year. Though you still insisted on coming in every now and again. 

“Y/n” you heard behind you, turning to see Hagrid standing behind you. You stood from your seat, wrapping Hagrid in as much of a bear hug as you could manage.   
Hagrid had been one of the people there for you when you found out your father wasn’t going to live, a long standing family friend of your fathers, having gone to school with one another. He even let you sneak alongside Olympe Maxime once to see the Dragons for the triwizard tournament. The time you assume, Harry wasn’t included in.   
“How are you Rubeus? I am sorry I haven’t written. Life has been…” you looked at Draco, who watched you with curious eyes. “Busy”   
“Don’t even worry about it. I am just happy to see you. I however was not aware you were engaged” his eyes looked to Draco.   
“Oh yes, I am sorry Hagrid, Draco and I haven’t really had time to send our invitations or anything.”   
“I heard about what happened with that Pansy girl...and about your house. I really am sorry” he looked at your with saddened eyes. The daily prophet had of course covered the whole story. Or what they could get considering you wouldn’t speak with them. “What brings you to Hogwarts?” he asked.  
“We're here to see Dumbledor actually.” you nodded, some details didn’t need to be spoken.   
“Ahh yes, I am sure he’ll be happy to see you” he looked now at Draco “Both of you”   
Neville stood, not saying a word leaving the table and disappearing through a door on the left hand side. Hagrid watched after him, clearly confused. ”Strange as ever that boy”   
All you could do was nod. 

“Come down to the new hut when you have free time. I have something I would like to show you” he patted your head before returning to his seat. You sat down, your hand meeting Draco’s on the table. He smiled at you, his eyes tired.   
“You need to get some sleep tonight” you insisted, resting your hand on his cheek. He just nodded, far too tired to protest. 

The rest of dinner went fine, you both left the hall as some of the students did. Minerva insisted she would find you and show you your room when she could. You both hoped you'd be in the old Slytherin dorms, something about the sound of the lake rolling around the old rocks made for a deep night's sleep.   
You both walked, hand in hand, through the old halls. The smells of the building rolled through your body like a wave, the pattering noises of feet as students wandered the halls. It was like you were back there, for real. You found your way to potions, your heart ached a little as you walked through the open door. The tables sat empty, with old black cauldrons at every seat.   
“I sat here… Nearly every year I could” you sat at the seat in the far back corner. Running your fingers over the table, its wood felt just as you remembered it.   
“I sat here” Draco sat down at the table across the room, which was nearly tucked into a corner.   
“Snape insisted that those who sat in the back didn’t really want to learn.” you looked at Draco, whose eyes scanned the fixtures and the ceiling.   
“He was right, at least about me. Potions were easy for me, so I sat in the back so I could get away with doing nothing” he shrugged.   
“I loved potions. Remember that love potion?” You ran your fingers over the cauldron.   
“I do. Do you remember what you smelt?” He watched you, still sitting.  
“Not really. I think I was far too busy worrying about my dad. The memory must not have stuck… What about you?”  
“Uhh. kind of, tea maybe? Or hot coffee. Some of the things everyone says they smell. Oh and letter ink.”   
“Letter ink hey? How mysterious” you chuckled “I wish I could remember”   
“I bet it was stuff like Gilly weed, and dirt.” you looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.   
“You think so?”   
“I do. I can imagine that’s what Longbottom smelt like, seeing as he was always wrist-deep in something like that”   
“You silly jealous boy” you stood, walking to where he sat, taking the seat next to him. “This must be where Pansy sat” you glanced at him. His eyes watching you closely, admiring you.   
“I guess so. If I couldn’t get Crabbe or Goyle to sit before she could”   
“Did you like her? Even a little?” you tried not to look at him then  
“I think at one time I might have, but I can’t remember. I always thought I was going to end up married off to some wealthy magical family. That was the plan after all”   
“Was it? How have I never known this?”  
“Because I was only told once, and neither she nor I seemed interested in the idea.” he shrugged, watching your face. How had he never mentioned he had nearly been married off?  
“Did I know her?” you leaned back in your chair  
“You did.” he nodded quickly  
“Do I know her now?” There are so many wealthy pureblood families at Hogwarts, it was hard to even begin to figure out which one it may be.  
“Uhh. I don’t believe so, I haven’t seen her in years. Her family backed out of the agreement when the dark lord lost. I think with the loss of the power in my name, it wasn’t worth it anymore” he explained.   
“Who was she?”  
“Are you sure you really want to know?...” He watched you for a moment while you bit at your cheek, nervous.  
“I do” you locked eyes with him, your head shaking in agreement.   
“Astoria” Her name kind of stung your ears.  
“Greengrass? Really?” you bit your cheek again and again “She was stunning” it was no wonder his family would choose Greengrass, their family was just as wealthy and their beauty matched up perfectly. They would have been a powerhouse couple, had things been different.   
“Sure. “ he just nodded “but I didn’t love her. For a long time I was told love had no place really in a marriage, or that I would grow to love her. I heard she married someone from Durmstrang.” he spoke on unsure of what to say “My father wanted me to go there once, but my mother wouldn’t allow it”   
You couldn't help but smile at the idea “Can you imagine if you had?”   
“What? Gone to Durmstrang?”   
“Yeah, how different you would be”   
“I’d probably be dead.” he wasn’t watching you now, his mind swirling with ideas of what life would have been had he not come to Hogwarts. “This place changed a lot in me”  
“Me too” you both nodded, eyes locking. “So you’ve been engaged once and never told me” you raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed and shook his head.  
“No, I wouldn’t say engaged. Betrothed perhaps, but no dowry was ever placed”   
“Dowry…” you scoffed, “how Medieval”   
“That's how pureblood families work I guess… or mine did at least.”  
“My father promised me I would be allowed to love who I want. No matter the person. Witch or Wizard or muggle even”   
“Death eater?” he asked, his mind flooded with what on earth your father would have thought of him. You smiled.  
“Sure… Had I been in love with one”  
“Muggle? Curious. I think my family would have disowned me had I ever even thought about it” He changed the subject.  
“Muggles are a lot easier to impress” you nodded.   
“I believe it” he reached for your hand, holding it tightly in his grasp.   
“I am happy you didn’t marry Astoria” you looked at the table.  
“Me too” he leaned in, grabbing your chin with his other hand. Kissing you softly. “I got something so much better”   
-  
You found yourselves wandering the halls, looking through large windows and down dark hallways.   
“I kind of feel like we're breaking rules. Like we're out past curfew” you laughed  
“It’s nice. I feel like if this had been my Hogwarts experience, I never would have walked over that day.”   
“I should have let you break my heart, Draco Malfoy.” you stopped him, standing alone together in an empty hallway, your arms wrapping around him.   
“No… I should have let you break mine”  
-  
You were snogging each other in the hallway when someone coughed to get your attention. You both turned to look, Neville was standing there. His night robes on, watching you.   
“Minerva asked me to find you both. If you could meet her by the Slytherin dorms that would be best” His eyes didn’t look at either of yours, it just watched your bodies as they held close to one another.   
“Thank you, Longbottom” you nodded, releasing your hold on Draco’s neck. You both walked toward him, seeing as the Slytherin dorm room was just down the hall and around the corner behind him. As you walked by Neville reached out, grabbing your arm.   
“Congratulations,” he watched your arm, refusing to look into your eyes.  
“Thank you..” it was hard to ignore the pain that lingered in his face. Like you were holding his still-beating heart in the palm of your hand, squeezing it. And as you walked away, holding tight to the arm of Draco Malfoy. That’s exactly what you were doing.


	59. Endless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ The tiniest little bit of smut... (I promise more will come) Clearly marked as usual~~~   
> <3<3

“This is where you will be saying. We don’t currently have any Slytherin professors so this room is open. You should be unbothered by students and if you’d like to come find me tomorrow morning I teach until 10 then I will bring you to Dumbledor then.” Mcgonigal explained, showing you to a nearly empty room. A long window showed you into the lake, while it was dark outside, you could faintly see the fish swimming along the weeds. It smelt of your childhood, the best ways you could remember.   
“Thank you Minerva, we appreciate all of this” Draco shook her hand.   
“Feel free to wander, see parts of the school you have never seen before.” she shook it back, that actually seemed like something you would really enjoy. Although you had to admit you had seen parts of the castle not really meant for students while avoiding watching eyes.   
Saying good night you and Draco smiled at one another. Standing at the window looking into the deep water of the lake.  
“I don’t know if I can sleep” he admitted, his eyes not leaving the water.   
“I know… It’s harder for me to make sure you’re safe here” you nodded  
“You would be worried about my safety, not your own” he chuckled, holding your shoulder to his side.  
“I will stay awake tonight. You need to be well rested for tomorrow. I am sure pulling memories is going to be a lot of work and I want to make sure this all works” you walked to the bed.   
“You have barely slept in days…” he insisted.  
“And I can manage one more” you looked to him, making him catch your eyes.   
“Perhaps Mcgonigal has some of that potion I can take..”   
“You need your magic tomorrow.” you reminded him. “I can see how tired you are” His eyes were heavy, nearly sinking into him. Though he had been taking this potion for a week, some nights you wondered if he actually let himself sleep. “Let me take care of you tonight.” you stroked his cheek. He leaned into your hand, his eyes closing.   
“But tomorrow you will sleep.” he nearly begged.   
“Okay.” you agreed, lying, you knew if he needed you to, you would stay awake forever.   
You both changed, getting ready for bed. You laid down on the bed first, pulling him into your chest. You hummed him to sleep, his breathing settling as he drifted.  
“Endless” he whispered before falling deep into sleep.  
“Endless” 

You had fallen asleep, waking up startled to the light peaking in through the window in the lake. The water rushing on the other side of the glass. Panic running over you as you noticed Draco was not laying there with you. You searched the room, the bathroom and the closet even before taking to the door. Barefoot you ran from the room, brushing past students in the halls who looked at you wondering why this woman was running through the halls in her pajamas. You turned the corner, entering the hallway that met the great hall. You were running off pure adrenalin. You pushed quickly through students, bumping into some on the way, most of which were only slightly shorter than you. You felt your body shaking, where had he gone? You feared the absolute worse. Your eyes skimmed the Great Hall, seeing Draco finally. Standing at the teachers table with two cups of coffee in his hands speaking with Slughorn. Who still held the potions position here. You sighed, looking like a mad woman no doubt in your pajamas and no shoes. Draco’s eyes left Slughorns as he watched you, meeting your gaze. He nodded goodbye to him before walking to you.   
“Draco” you sighed, catching your breath. “You scared me..”  
“I am sorry. I was hoping to be back in the room before you woke up, but I got caught up talking with Horace” his eyes skimmed you, smiling as he realized what you were wearing. You wrapped your arms around your body. Draco was dressed, wearing pressed pants and a black button up. You however, we’re in a black cotton nightie that hugged your buddy tight.   
“I am not decent” your whole body blushed. The kids watching you and Draco closely. What a show you must have been putting on.   
“Better run back now darling” he smiled, trying hard not to laugh loudly.   
You were sprinting when you made full body contact with someone, your body sent hurtling to the ground, before you could make contact you felt a large arm on your waist pulling you straight up holding you to them. Your bodies pressed tight to one another, your eyes in slow motion meeting his.  
“Oh uh.. thanks” you breathed, your feet finally catching the ground.   
“Y/n…” Nevilles eyes drifted over your body. Students walking around watched as their Herbology professor held close a scantily clad woman in the 1st floor hallway. Your body went into shock, not able to recoil from his touch. “Hi” he managed to push out.   
“Uh… hi” you backed away, wrapping your arms back tight around your body. He searched his brain for anything to say, any words to just explain himself.   
“Darling?” You heard Draco’s voice, you turned to him. His hands are still carrying the two mugs. You looked between the two of them, you had to escape. Now.   
You ran again, this time not stopping until you were inside of the room. Your body is shaking uncontrollably.

Draco didn’t speak to Neville as he walked by. Nevilles arm reached out touching Draco’s shoulder. Draco looked down at the hand, then back to Neville.   
“You better not hurt her” Neville grit his teeth at Draco   
Draco looked to Neville’s eyes “What.. like you did?” 

-  
You were pulling on your clothes when Draco walked in.   
“I think I prefer the nightie” he smiled at you.   
“That was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me” you pulled a black sweater over your body. He set the cups down, walking to you.   
“I thought it was cute… I like it when you panic. Your skin flushes in such a sweet way. Almost the same way you do when you’re under me” he was standing over you, his hungry eyes watching you.   
“Draco, stop” you flushed as he pushed onto you.  
“Do you really want me to?” He asked, his hands raising to grab your back.  
“No” you bit your lip.   
He backed you to the bed, watching as you sat on the bed. He crawled on top of you then, kissing on your neck.   
“Don’t we have to be meeting Mcgonigal soon?” You whispered, not wanting to protest but knowing you may have to.   
“We have an hour” he slid his hand to your skirt, pushing it up.   
“I will give you 45..” you sighed as he tugged at your panties.   
“I think I can manage that” he pulled them off of your body. 

“”””smut””””

“Ooooh Draco” you moaned his name again, as he bit down in your neck. His body ramming into you, lustful words rolling through your ears and consuming you.   
“I love you endless” he moaned into your ear.   
“And I love you endless” you held him tight to you, enjoying every motion he gave to you. The feeling of him filling your body was a sense of euphoria you never wanted to give up, and luckily because he was yours you never had to. 

“””end smut”” 

You were running late to meet Mcgonigal, those 45 minutes turned to an hour and half before you had noticed.   
“Sorry we’re late” You apologized to her as you both ran into the transfiguration room.   
“It’s alright kids. I understand young love” she nodded at you two, your skin still obviously flushed. Her words made you both flush even harder. “Let’s go. Dumbledor will be expecting us” she walked you two down the hall to the headmaster's office.   
“Albus” she smiled as you three approached the portrait.   
“Minerva” he nodded, catching site as you as you walked behind her.   
“Young y/l/n!” He smiled. His eyes moving from you to Draco. “Mr. Malfoy” he seemed less excited.   
“Albus, y/n and Draco have a few questions for you, about pulling memory” Minerva continued.   
“Aw yes. Using The Pensieve” he nodded.   
“Yes Albus, they needed to know if you can pull things you can’t remember” Minerva asked  
“You can but it’s hard” he nodded. “Whose memories are we pulling, Ms. Y/L/N?”   
“No Professor, it’s for Draco… He seems to be having these strange dreams that send him into a panic state. It’s almost like he sleep walks, but he’s not him now, hes suddenly him then.” you explain. “Harry wondered if maybe he was remembering something that happened thats been triggering these flashbacks?”  
“I nearly killed Y/N one night professor.” Draco spoke finally.   
“No, no he didn’t… he was old Draco and he took my wand… but he”  
“Could never kill anyone” Dumbledor finished your sentence. “I have heard about whats happened to you both. I will see what I can do to help you young Draco. But seeing as I am here…” he gestured to his frame “I will have to just explain it. Y/n, I am going to need you here to restrain Draco if needed”  
“What do you mean Professor?” What on earth was happening here, what was the plan?  
“I am going to help Draco through the memories, by making him relive those moments you have told me about. I am going to force him back into that state of mind so we can try and find out what's really happening.” Dumbledor watched you closely, your eyes only watching Draco, whose jaw was clenching.   
“I don’t want her in here if shes going to be in danger” Draco insisted  
“There is no one else I think you won’t harm Draco. And I need someone here physically.” he spoke   
“I will do it” you nodded, if someone was going to be here to help Draco. It had to be you  
“Y/n I really don’t want you in here…” Draco looked at you,   
“Too bad” you didn’t look at him, you knew if he looked at you just the right way, you may crumble to him.   
“Perhaps you two should eat.. It seems this is going to be a long night” Minerva insisted. “Lunch should begin here shortly”  
“But Professor…” Draco tried to interject, to either the idea to go eat or maybe about you staying there you weren’t sure.   
“We’re having pumpkin tartes…” She looked at you, how did she remember those were your favorite?   
“Please come eat with me Draco” you reached for him, touching his hand.   
“Okay… but we need to talk about this” He nodded, I think he was more than willing to take all the time in the world if it meant that maybe you would not be stuck in the room with him.   
-  
The professors table was emptier than it is around supper time, the class schedules greatly affected when professors would come to eat. You had to admit when you noticed Neville wasn’t there you were relieved. You really didn’t want to see him after what happened in the hallway. It was already hard enough looking at some of the students who recognized you.   
“Is there anything I can say to you to make you change your mind?” Draco whispered to you, as his plate lay untouched.  
“Eat and maybe I will consider it…” even he knew this statement was a lie.   
“Don’t lie to me” he sighed, taking a bite of his food.   
“Sorry, I know.. And no, there is nothing you could say, I have to be there” you nibbled on a piece of soft bread.   
“Please.” he nealy whispered, his voice meek and begging.   
“Draco” you looked at him, his eyes looked red threatening tears. “I know you’re worried. I will be okay, I am stronger than you think I am” he just sighed, while he knew more than anyone how strong you really were, he also knew you were as stubborn as him.   
“You need to promise me then if you need to stop me. You will” he reached for you hand. Touching it as it lay on the table.   
“I will.” while you would never hurt him, you would do what you had to do to keep you both safe. The doors would also be enchanted so he could only leave the room with you.   
“I love you endless” he leaned in, kissing softly on the top of your head.  
“endless”


	60. Make them go away

You began to wonder if he was avoiding going back with how slowly he was eating, carrying on a conversation with anyone who would come by. It wasn’t until Neville came in that he was ready to go. What had happened that he didn’t even want to be in the same room as him? It couldn’t have been seeing you two in the hall yesterday? Could it?   
You were making your way back to Head masters office when he pulled you to the side.   
“Let’s go to the astronomy tower” he said  
“Uh Draco. We can do that tomorrow… we really should get started with Dumbledor. Don’t you think?” You could tell he was trying to avoid going back now, any excuse.   
“But…” he started, you cut him off with a soft kiss. “Come on Draco. I promise will be okay” you let her hand stroke his cheek, he sighed leaning into your palm. You know this wasn’t a promise you should have made, but you really couldn’t think of anything else.   
As soon as you got to the Head masters office Dumbledor started. Instructing Draco to sit in a chair that had been placed before his portrait.   
“Alright Mr. Malfoy. I am going to need you to try your hardest to think. Close your eyes if you need to but I need you to try and remember that last time you woke up from one of these fits” Dumbledor instructed.   
You sat up at the cop of the stairs in the room, just watching as Draco closed his eyes. His breathing falling low, deep easy breaths like he was sleeping.   
“Now think back. I want you to bring yourself to that moment when you woke up” Dumbledor instructed, Draco nodded.  
“What do you see, feel or even smell?” He asked  
“I feel… tired mostly… I smell… y/n’s perfume?” He finished. You nodded, you remembered he had said that when he snapped back before. But neither of you were ever able to figure out why out of everything that was the trigger.   
“Are you able to push back… really just think about being there. In that state” Dumbledor continued on. You sat quietly, holding both your wand and Draco’s fight in your fists. You told him duel wanding was excessive, but he insisted.   
The room went quiet for a long time, you wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep sitting there. Until he opened his eyes suddenly, scanning the room.   
“Professor?” He looked at the portrait.   
“Mr. Malfoy…” he nodded, Draco seemed confused.   
“Have I done somethjng wrong?” He asked, why else would he be in the head masters office?  
“No son, I need you to close your eyes again..” Dumbledor tried to explain   
“Well if I’m not in trouble I am leaving.” He rose, heading for the door that of course didn’t open “what is all this. Let me out. My father will hear about this!” He started pulling hard on the door.   
“Mr. Malfoy please come sit” Dumbledor tried again.   
“No! I am leaving!” He started patting his body for his wand. “Where is my wand? Where had you hidden it?” He left the door then. Digging through drawers and opening cabinet.   
“Y/n” Dumbledor spoke, instructing you. You stood, caching Draco’s eyes now. He watched you, his brow furrowed, the same as the last time. Like he just could not seem to place where he knew you from.   
“Draco please sit” you asked pointing your wand to the chair.   
“No. What is this?” You can hear the fire starting to roll inside him. The angry Draco starting to appear. He grabbed something from the shelf, chucking it as hard as he could in your direction. Narrowly missing you.   
“ Petrificus Totalus“ you spoke softly, waving your wand. Just missing another thing from the shelf Draco had thrown. Draco seemed to freeze, crumbling to the ground.   
“Move him” Dumbledor said. You were able to move him with the Leviosa spell, hard not but impossible with his weight. Setting him softly on the chair.   
“Tie him” Dumbledor instructed. You grabbed a long braided rope from the curtains on the wall. Wrapping him tightly to the chair. Just as you finished your knot he snapped back, you wondered which Draco he would be.   
“Let me go!” He started thrashing harshly.   
“We need you to listen Mr. Malfoy!” Dumbledors voice boomed, you stood then trying to see if you could do anything. Dracos head shot back, crashing into your face. You heard a loud crack and a hot white pain, then blood pouring down your lips. You pulled your sleeve to your face stopping the bleeding.   
“Let. Me. Go” he kept thrashing, not even noticing what he had done. You panicked, letting go of your nose and wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he threatened to get lose from the knots.   
“Get off me you filthy mudblood!” He screamed. Trying hard to throw you off. But you held firm, you’d wand tight in your grasp.   
“I need you to stupify him” Dumbledor instructed. Thinking of no other way to deeescalate the situation.   
“But Dumbledor” you coughed, blood running still.   
“You have to wake him up now” Dumbledor insisted.   
You let go of his arms, walking around to face him. Blood from your nose completely covering your shirt.   
“Listen to me Draco Malfoy!” You yelled, he stopped dead watching you. “Close your fucking eyes before I make you!”   
He clasped his eyes shut suddenly. His breathing nervous now.   
“Now what?” You asked Dumbledor.   
“Well clearly he isn’t going to listen. So I am going to need you to force pull if you can”   
“Isn’t that dangerous?” You asked  
“Yes” he answered, short and simple. You watched Draco for a long moment. His eyes clasped so hard shut he was starting to see stars.   
“How?” You finally asked.   
“Use your wand, press it to his temple.” You did as instructed. “Call for the first memory.”  
“Draco. Listen to me. Unless you want to lose something important I beg of you please try and think of that dream. The one you can’t make the real you remember. Please” you watched as a tear fell, rolling down his cheek and dropping onto his shirt.   
You pressed the wand to his head, not knowing at all what was needed. Just begging, pulling for a memory. Just give me the one I need please. You watched as a white light pulled from his skin, clinging to the wood of your wand. Your heart was racing so hard you could only hear that in your eardrums.   
“Put it in there,” Dumbledor pointed to the cabinet full of small vials, which infront sat a shallow bowl of water, or what looked like water. You set the white light inside, watching as the water ignited.   
“You can look at the memory” Dumbledor watched closely. You let your face fall into the liquid, it felt almost fuzzy, like that stage between asleep and awake. You saw it then, a long black table surrounded by people in cloaks.   
“Yes Mr. Malfoy, you will kill Headmaster Albus Dumbledor.” You heard The Dark Lord speak, the vision turning to the figure. It felt like you were looking at the Dark lord first hand, through your own eyes. You felt a terror that you had never felt before, a sadness and anger. You watched as the world around became a little dizzy, you saw yourself standing in a mirror, except it wasn’t you. It was Draco looking at himself. Shaking, holding into the sides of the mirror to brace himself. An illness rolling over you seeing the anguish in his eyes, a child set for murder.   
The eyes shift when the door to the side opens, looking at Narcissa who stood in the doorway.   
“Mom” you heard Draco’s voice ring through your body.   
“Son” she came to him, whispering to him. Why couldn’t you hear her? It was fuzzy? Like radio static where you could barely make out a word here and there. Then the memory faded out, you pulled your head back taking a deep breath in.   
“It was Narcissa, she was telling him something. But I could only make our a new words” you turned to look at Dumbledor. Who nodded.   
“You need to get back in there…” you nodded, this was hard. Your head was getting light as the blood slowed from your no doubt broken nose. Draco hadn’t moved. Tears littered his shirt, he was stuck and was no doubt expecting death. You put this memory away into a vial.   
“Draco, please…” you whispered to him as you set your wand back to his temple, making him wince. “I need to know what your mother was saying to you” you breathed, your body shaking. Pulling another memory, this one caused a face of discomfort to come from Draco. Who finally opened his eyes, locking your gaze. He didn’t fight, he didn’t move, he didn’t speak. His eyes just screamed for help, making guilt take you over. What you would give to just help him, let him forget it all.   
You finished pulling the memory. Letting it slide in the liquid again, breathing deep before you set your head inside.   
There was the Manor again, this time only you and Narcissa sat at the table.   
“Draco darling, we need you to do this. Your father is far too weak and we need proof to the dark lord we are worthy.” She stated   
“But mother I don’t know if I can do it” Draco’s voice escaped   
“You have to. Or he will kill you.” She looked into his eyes.   
“Mother I…” he started before she stood, her wand resting on his forehead. He was startled, his body shaking the vision blurring with tears.   
“No more fear. Only glory” She watched him as he sank into the chair. “We will be up top, where we belong Draco”   
“Yes mother” he looked away from her, at his hands which he clenched into fists.   
“Do not screw this up for us Draco” he looked back up at her. Her voice began, turning again into that awful foggy static.   
“Fuck” you grunted as you pulled away. The memory fizzed out, what was going on? Why was Narcissa so intent on the mission?   
“You can pull one more.. For today… but that really must be it” Dumbledor answered you obviously upset.You walked over to Draco, still wiping blood from your face. He watched you, his eyes open now, not fighting or arguing.   
“Please just kill me” he whispered as you set your wand to his temple again. The words struck you like a lightning bolt.   
“I am sorry” you whispered, pulling again. Please. Please. Please. You didn’t know if you could handle this anymore, and you knew he couldn’t either.   
You watched this memory, your head sinking deep in the liquid.   
You saw Narcissa standing over you, her wand to you.   
“You failed Draco.” she stood over him. “You pathetic thing”   
“Mother…” he weeped.   
“I knew I was wrong when I suggested this mission for you to the Dark Lord, I thought you’d be strong enough. But you’re weak. Just like your father” She knelt, looking at you. Her eyes filled with anger and disgust. “I will wipe this good away from you. Once and for all, even if it kills you…” She stood again, pointing at the wand at him. “Imperio” she whispered.  
You were shot back from the memory. Crashing to the ground behind you. 

“His mother used an unforgivable curse on him….” you shuddered. The unforgivable curses did so much damage to its victims. Scarring deep every portion of their soul. What on earth did she have him do?  
“That would explain why he does not remember. When one is cursed like this, they often don’t recall any of these moments. I have never seen someone start manifesting dreams like he has. Maybe something in him needed to know what happened”   
Draco had seemed to fall asleep, his brain no doubt exhausted from losing 3 deep memories.   
“He felt so much guilt when he didn’t care that his parents had died.” you let your hand rest on his cheek.   
“Grief is a strange thing… I think I know how you can help him” Dumbledor continued, you turned to look at him.   
“Make them go away. Now that you know the memories, take them away from him”  
“You want me to Obliviate him….” how could you do that to him?   
“You could save him if you do” Dumbledor reminded you.   
“I need to ask him if he's okay with that… I can’t take away his parents like that” You knew that while they were awful to him. He had good memories of them somewhere. How can you take someone’s memories from them? Even if they were bad?   
“He may sleep for a while now. So maybe you should take a seat. You’re starting to look pale” Dumbledor pointed to a large chair at his desk. You must have lost a lot of blood in the time you ignored your nose.   
You walked to the chair, your head spinning a little. You watched the room for a long time, the world slowly going black. You must have passed out.   
-  
You woke up to the feeling of someone carrying you, struggling a little under you.   
“Give her here” you heard a voice call.  
“I have her”  
“Come on son, just give her here” you felt your body being transferred, to someone much taller and broader. Softer to the touch.   
“Draco?” you whispered, your voice barely a whimper.   
“He’s okay y/n, I am taking you to Madam Pomfree” You looked up at Hagrid you carried you seemingly with no issue. Of course he could.   
You felt yourself blacking out again, trying to stay awake as much as you could. But it didn’t work.   
“Shes lost a lot of blood. But she will be okay. I was able to fix her nose though with no issue” You heard Madam Pomfrees voice as you fazed back in. “Why don’t you go to bed.. You look like you’ve been through a lot Mr. Malfoy”   
“Draco?” you tried to call, but nothing came out.   
“Can i please stay here?” He begged, needing to stay with you.   
“I can’t tell you what to do Mr. Malfoy, you’re not a student anymore”   
He left her side then, sitting by you on the bed. His hand resting on your forehead. The sun was shining through the windows now, how long had you been out?  
-  
You woke up a few hours later, Draco sat awake. Standing at a nearby window.   
“Draco?” this time when you called for him the noise finally came out.  
“y/n” he rushed to your side, sitting beside you on the bed.   
“What happened?”   
“Dumbledor said I broke your nose… You lost a lot of blood”   
“You didn’t break it. He did” You sat up. Looking at Draco who just watched you, his eyes not leaving your face. You wondered how rough you must look.   
“Dumbledor told me what needs to be done” Draco spoke finally. You looked into his eyes, watching him now. He was whispering “Please do it for me… Make them go away”


	61. Let’s just go

“Draco are you sure?” You asked  
“I am… I want them done y/n, everything” Draco watched your every movement, every last breath.  
“That’s just… so much of your life you won’t remember..” you weren’t sure why you were trying to convince him otherwise. You knew as well as he did that this was the only way to make him better.  
“I’m already an orphan. Just make it happen sooner. Maybe right before 3rd year? When the dark lord still hadn’t come back” he knew that blocking them out 100% wasn’t going to work, he had to have parents.  
“But Draco… “ you were nearly begging him.  
“Please y/n, I can’t do this anymore.”  
“How do I hide the truth from you? When you see papers with their faces on it? When people bring it up?” While you knew you could make his memories go away, it didn’t mean people wouldn’t ask.  
“I don’t know… and right now I don’t care” the seriousness of his words sat heavy in your ears. “I need you safe”  
You knew it. This wasn’t about needing to forget them, it was about protecting you. You could try and fault him for this, but you knew if you were in his shoes you would be begging just as hard as he was.  
“Let’s talk about this… let’s figure out pieces we can remove… I don’t think I can take them away from you entirely Draco.” You couldn’t imagine if down the road he needed to remember them, you cling so tightly to the memories of your father sometimes it hurts.  
But there was a difference, your father would have died a million times over to keep you safe. Draco’s parents fed him to the wolves.  
He looked like he was starting to get upset, the crease in his forehead dug deep into his stink, he looked like he was thinking about something.  
“Fine… don’t take them away completely. Kill them off in my memory. Change the storyline, have my mother try and break my father out of Azkaban when he went the first time out 5th year. Before I became one of them. That why I can forget what she did to be”  
“You saw them?” Draco spoke of the memories you assume, he must have watched them after he had woken up.  
“I did…” he nodded.  
“Then we can work through them Draco” you reached to touch his face. He pulled away just out of your reach.  
“I don’t want to work through them y/n!” He yelled “I want them gone. I want you to be the one to do it, but I can ask someone else if you won’t do it for me”  
“You wouldn’t…” you both knew how risky it was letting someone obliviate you. They could change anything they wanted.  
“If you leave me with no other choice. I will have to. I am sure I can find someone in this building who would do it for me. Minerva? Hagrid?... Neville?”  
“No.” You snapped at the last name, was he crazy? “No I will do it. But you need to give me at least a day to earn everyone… and you can’t know when it’s coming” obliviate was a strange spell, if the person knew what was being taken. Something in them could cling to the memories, you worried this could happen and what would come of something like that. 

“He wants me to obliviate him” you sat with Mcgonigal at supper, the strike to your nose made for some nasty bruises. Ones you couldn’t seem to wave away with magic. Your skin was still a little pale from losing all the blood you had, so you ate as much protein at dinner you could get your hands on.  
“And take away what?” She matched your whispering tones, as Draco was just next to you on the table. Lost again in conversation with Slughorn.  
“His parents…” her expression mocked the one you assumed he had when you heard.  
“Entirely?” She asked after a moment of silence.  
“That’s what he wants… I am trying to find a way to let him keep some of the good memories..” you let your eye wander to him, he was speaking animated with his hands waving through the air gently.  
“If there are any” Minerva seemed to be able to read your mind.  
“There has to be something. They couldn’t have always been evil” how could someone really just be nothing more?  
“Look what they did to him… would you want to keep them?” You looked back to her now, her face was gentle with age. Softer somehow than you really remember.  
“No… I wouldn’t” 

You sat at the dinner table for a long time. You had been asleep since late late last night so you hadn’t eaten much in the last 24 hours. Draco smiled every time you put something new onto your plate.  
You were munching on a handful of grapes when Neville walked in, his eyes widening when he saw you.  
“What did you do?!” He ran up to the table, not looking at you. But at Draco.  
“Professor Longbottom!” Minerva tried to interject.  
“No Minerva! Look at her face! What did you do you evil bastard?” Neville pulled out his wand. Pointing it at Draco who didn’t know what to say. Because he had done it, in a way.  
“Stop it” you stood, pushing your chair back. “Neville stop” his eyes snapped to you.  
“Don’t make excuses so for him y/n! You look like someone tried to kill you!” Neville walked closer to Draco. Who still sat. “Is that what you do you sick fuck? You beat women? Why am I not surprised? Of course you would! Once a death eater always a death eater!”  
“Put your wand down” you were standing by Neville now, your wand pointing to his head.  
“You would hurt me. For him?” Neville seemed shocked.  
“I would kill for him” you stood strong, your body doing everything it could to stand strong even though it felt weak.  
“You stupid thing…” you heard his whisper.  
Every eye in the room watched you, students and teachers alike.  
“I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation to have in the hall” Minerva stood now too. “Please leave” she gestured to you all. None of you moved, you wouldn't lower your wand from Neville until he lowered his from Draco. “GO!” She yelled finally, causing the three of you to look at her. Your wands falling then.  
The three of you walked into the hallway quietly, thoroughly embarrassed. You found your way to the closest courtyard, the sun still dimly lit the ground you walked on.  
“Tell me he didn’t do it” Neville turned to you quickly.  
“I did do it” Draco answered, Nevilles eyes shot to him.  
“But he didn’t mean to.” You added quickly.  
“How do accidentally give someone two massive black eyes?!” Neville was yelling again, you wondered if he’d ever yelled this much in his life.  
“He caught my nose with the back of his head. It was an accident” you crossed your arms. But held tight to your wand, just in case. Draco hadn’t even taken his out.  
“Oh I’m sure it was” Neville mocked.  
“Watch your mouth, Longbottom” Draco sneared. He could tolerate a lot, but him mocking you was not one of them.  
“You’re think I’m an idiot..” Neville was nearly silent.  
“I think you’re stubborn. You think he’s some monster because of what he used to be, you let your supposed love for me cloud your judgement. You don’t fucking know me” you felt pain well in your tongue. “Not anymore”  
“You’re right I don’t.” He turned to look only at you “the y/n I knew, would never let someone hurt her like that. And stick around” you caught him off guard when you started laughing, both of them actually. You probably seemed mad.  
“You think you know what’s going on?! You think somehow you know what we have gone through together?! What we are?!” You could barley breath over your laughing. “You are an idiot than”  
“Your father would be so disappointed” he spoke, his words cutting into you. You lifted your wand, pointing it to him again.  
“You don’t get to talk about him” your body shook “YOU NEVER GET TO SPEAK ABOUT HIM! YOU DON'T EVEN GET TO THINK ABOUT HIM!”  
“Y/n” Draco tried to calm you, touching your shoulder.  
“No Draco, don’t” you pulled away, your wand unmoving.  
“You don’t get to sit here and pretend like you knew him. That you somehow knew what he would think. You left long before you ever knew him” you were yelling anymore, instead you felt an eerie calmness. “I told him about you you know.” You stepped forward.  
“I told him about the boy who said he loved me once, and broke my heart when he walked away. And you know what he told me Neville Longbottom? He told me someday I would find someone better. And he was right. I did” the last words flowed through your teeth. Hitting harder than any spell. While they would still lay open from your words, you added the salt. “I hate you… Neville Longbottom. I always have”  
“You don’t mean that” he said, deated.  
“I do. You left me alone. When I was so lost in the world. I know now that feeling you left with me… hate.” You lowered your wand. “I hate you. I fucking hate you”  



	62. Obliviate

“Darling let’s go” Draco tugged on your waist. “Now” he snapped a little as you didn’t listen. You looked to him, then walked away in his arms.   
You were crying by the time you made it to the room, long sobbing noises left you.   
“Look at me” Draco whispered, pulling your chin up for look at him. “You did what you had to do. Please stop crying” he cradled you in his arms, pulling you to the bed.   
“I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m crying” you spoke between sobs. The tears kept coming, your body shaking. Tried to level yourself, the world feeling like it was tunnel vision. He leaned down as you sat in his lap facing away from him, kissing your neck. If he couldn’t make you stop crying with his words he wasn’t sure what else to do. He bit at the skin, causing you to sigh deeply. He alternated between biting and kissing your skin, the gentle nibbles turned to one harder bite to your neck. You moaned, the sobbing sounds disappearing now with the lustful noises.   
“Sorry I’m wasn’t sure what else to do” he whispered against your skin.   
“Please take me” you reached up, holding his hair.   
“Baby. Let’s talk about this.” He whispered into your skin.  
“I really don’t want to talk. Please. Make everything else go away”   
“Fine. But we’re talking about this tomorrow”   
-  
You woke up before Draco, moving on to the bathroom to take a shower. You caught yourself in the mirror, your eyes were deep set black and blue and your lip was even cracked a little. You looked worse than when Pansy stabbed you. You ran your fingers over your skin, wishing you could make these bruises disappear.   
You let the hot water roll over you, the steam seeping into every inch of you. You thought for a long time, about what Draco was asking of you. How he wanted you to take away his memories of his parents, you’d have to tell everyone not to mention it again. Your friends would do it with no issue. They would do whatever they had to to make you both happy and safe. You thought about all the times Draco spoke about his family in school, how proud he was of his name and now how at times he scorns it. Wearing it like a disease on his skin.   
You wanted to make his name worth of him again, he had brought up a few times about just changing his name to yours. You assumed he was joking but sometimes the look on his face made you question if he was. You wondered what he would be like without these memories, the ones that gave him all the ideals he once carried and how he worked so hard to strip them away. But then the thought crossed your mind as you remember something you’d once heard, that he didn’t even carrying a happy enough childhood memory to produce the Patronus charm. How can someone now have any good memories?   
You dressed, waving your wand over your skin to try and cease some of the darkness. It worked a little, leaving only yellow and green to linger on the skin. No perfect but definitely better. You walked back into the room, where Draco lay sleeping still. His body exhausted from what it has been going through. It must be storming outside because the rushing of the water outside of the windows was harsh, and the water was dark and eerie.   
You stood there for a long moment, holding your breath just so you could listen to his. How peacefully he slept now. His face scrunched a little as his breathing changed. A nightmare no doubt taking place there now, you took your wand. Taking a deep breath, these seconds felt like hours as you planned exactly his new story. His new life.   
“Obliviate” you whispered. All the tension in his body released, allowing for him to fall deeply back into sleep. You had seen him sleep a million times, but this time was different somehow. He was rid of the dreams and thoughts that would consume him. He was free. 

-

“So what does he think his life was like?” Ginny asked at dinner a few days later.   
“He believes they were decent, but neglectful. Just never really around. I took away all the bad stuff and just made the loneliness he had back then not something coupled with fear. He wanted me to take them away entirely but I couldn’t think of how to do that without having to explain to everyone never to bring them up again.”   
“How has he been since?” Hermione asked now, her hands on Ron’s. Draco had ran off to the kitchen to refill drinks, so you took this time to fill them in completely.   
“He’s so… rested. It seems like he’s been lying awake his whole life and now he finally just breaths without wondering if someone will scorn him for it”   
“You did the right thing” Hermione nodded, she had to do something similar to save her parents once. Although her experience was so much harder than yours, you didn’t lose anything here.   
“What about the dark lord, will he remember that?” Harry asked.   
“Yes, but he thinks he was recruited elsewhere. And that he’s worked though that park of his life and is trying to be better” you nodded.   
“Maybe now we can actually focus on your wedding?” Ginny smiled big, not even trying to hide her excitement. October was just a few short months away and you felt like you had nothing planned. You felt a little panicked in this moment, thinking about all the stuff that needed to be done.   
“Don’t start panicking on me now. Hermione and I are right here to help you” Ginny must have seen the look on your face.   
“I just… we haven’t even thought of a place” you sighed because you really hadn’t.   
“Have it at mums” Ron smiled. How had you not thought of that?  
“Yes! Mom would love that so much!” Ginny nodded at her brother.   
“Are you sure? I really wouldn’t want to put so much on her” you thought about what happened at the last wedding they hosted.   
“I don’t be daft, y/n she’ll be so excited” Harry finally spoke. You had to admit, having it there seemed like the absolute perfect place.   
“Having wedding talk without me?” Draco came in the room holding a few glasses and a new bottle of fire whisky.   
“Ginny suggested we have the wedding at Molly and Arthur’s” you looked at him as he handed you your glass   
“Are you sure? We really wouldn’t want to put so much in her” he mimicked your nearly word for word. Your friends all smiled, shaking their heads. It was so funny to them how perfectly your minds worked with one another.   
“Like we told your fiancé when she said that exact same thing. You know mom would be more than happy” Hermione laughed.   
You and Draco looked at one another as he sat, just watching.   
“Okay” you nodded. “I will write her this evening” 

Dearest y/n,  
ABSOLUTELY YOU CAN HAVE YOUR WEDDING HERE I WOULDN’T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY!  
Love,   
Mum 

The howler she sent back screeched with joy, there was one less thing to worry about.   
“I’m thinking I’ll wear black” Draco nudged your shoulder, smiling as you flipped through a book.   
“I sure hope so. I can’t imagine you in anything else” you winked at him.   
“Yeah I guess you’re right” he laughed. “You know I can’t wait to marry you right? Mrs. Y/N Malfoy has a pretty beautiful ring to it” he was hugging you now, his body tight to yours. He was just so happy, you loved every single second of it.   
“It does doesn’t it?” You bit your lip at him.   
“You know what else does?” He spoke watching you bite. “The sound of you under me” you blushed at his words.   
“Mr. Malfoy” you giggled   
“Mrs. Malfoy?” He replied, his words like gold on your ears.   
“I love you” you just smiled at him, lost in his eyes.   
“Endless” he whispered, kissing you hard.


	63. Just dont let me fall... Never...

You wrote letters to anyone you could think of that you couldn’t meet with in person to tell them about Draco’s choice to forget his parents. You were trying desperately to get everyone informed before the wedding so no one brought it up to him. Everyone seemed really understanding, and even those who didn’t quite understand everything were willing to keep it to themselves for the wedding. You felt like you were starting to panic, it seemed like you had so many things to do and no time to do it.  
“Y/N” Ginny rested her hand on yours as you sat at your kitchen table. “Stop chewing on your cheek, it’s all working out.” while her words lent you comfort, you couldn’t begin to even explain to her all the things running through your head. From the food, to the music, to the guest list, everything seemed to be such a huge task. The invites had been sent out already and people were already sending back owls confirming they were coming. From Slytherins to Ravenclaws to Hufflepuff's, and Gryffindor's. It was going to be a lot bigger than you had originally planned and sometimes the idea of it all made your head spin.  
You were sitting in your room one day, your mind filled with so much when you looked over. Seeing that photo of your dad sitting on the nightstand. Tears started rolling down your face.  
“Y/n darling what's going on?” Draco asked as he walked in the room  
“We have every single thing planned out, Draco. Down to the bloody cups” your breathing was sakey “but I don’t even have someone to walk me down the aisle… or to do a stupid father daughter dance with” you pulled your legs up to your chest. Your heart sinking, you had tried for months not to think about this, how badly you wished your dad could be there.   
“Please don’t cry” Draco walked over to you. Sitting alongside you on the bed. “We will figure something out, I promise” he kissed you lightly on the top of the head.   
“I wish everyday you could have met him, Draco. Really…” your head had sunk into the hole of grief, memories flooding back like a breaking dam.  
“I know darling, I know. I wish I could have met him too. I may not have known him, but I can tell you one thing. I don’t think he would want you to be so sad this close to your day… Would he?” Draco ran his fingers softly through your hair, trying desperately to comfort you in anyway.  
“No I guess you're right… I shouldn’t be crying this much anyway. Ginny say’s it will make my face puffy” you pressed your face to your cheeks. “Can’t have a puffy face at the wedding now can I?” You tried to push a small giggle.   
“I think you’re beautiful, puffy or not” he grinned.  
“Bloody flirt” you finally cracked that smile he had been searching for.   
“Awe, there she is” he wiped some of the tears from your face. “My beautiful fiance, hiding behind all those tears. I knew she was in there somewhere”

-

It was the day before the wedding, time had seemed to fly yet dragged so slowly. You felt like only yesterday you were standing at Hogwarts getting sorted into Slytherin house, now you’re just hours away from becoming Mrs. Y/N Malfoy. The tent had been set, its tall standing canopy as dark as the night sky, enchanted with twinkling and shooting stars. With every single one you wished for some bravery.   
“Y/n” Arthur Weasley walked to your side, seeing you prepping some last minute things. “Can I steal you for a second?” You looked over to the rest of the people prepping, who just smiled and nodded. Of course it wasn’t going to be an issue, you were the bride afterall. You and Arthur walked alongside the tall standing grass, the near full moon shining over you.  
“Y/n, I know I am not your dad.” Arthur started, instantly making your nervous. “And I know I can never compare to him because as someone who loves their kids more than anything I understand the bond you had with him. But I can’t bear to see you sad, just as I couldn’t bare to see my own daughter sad” you looked at him, how had he known you were still letting yourself feel down about your dad not being there? You tried so hard not to make it obvious because it was such a mood killer. You looked at him for a moment, trying hard not to let the concerned soft look on his face bring you to tears.   
“I’m sorry Arthur, I guess I don’t understand…” you paused waiting for anything.  
“I was hoping, maybe you would loan me the greatest honor of walking you down the aisle?” your heart stopped beating for what felt like forever.   
“Arthur I…” you couldn’t help the tears now, they gathered at the corners of your eyes. “I would love that” he pulled you close to his chest hugging you tightly. “Don’t cry too much, you know what Ginny says about crying” you both got carried away in laughter.   
-  
You looked at your dress on the hanger the next morning. You felt like if you put it on you would throw up. How on earth were you going to do this.   
“Why are you not dressed yet?” Hermione asked walking into the room. She wore a deep green dress, which hung around her perfectly.   
“You look good in Slytherin green Hermione” you smiled, avoiding her question.   
“I look good in everything.” she winked. “Now, why are you staring at that dress instead of wearing it?”   
“Because I am going to pass out if I put it on…” you looked back at the fabric.   
“You know, I always thought Draco was the dramatic one.” she scoffed a little, you laughed a little at her.  
“He usually is”   
“I guess he’s panicking too, if that makes you feel better. Ron said he’s already nearly popped the buttons on his jacket cuffs, they’re worried someone is going to have to sew them on before the ceremony even starts” you smiled a little at the thought of him, wearing his suit pacing around the room he was in. You hadn’t seen each other since last night, Molly and Ginny insisting it was bad luck.   
“How did you do it?” You looked back at Hermione, who just smiled at you.   
“I love him more than anything, and the idea of being with him forever made me do it. Even if I wanted to turn around and run back.” she giggled. You sighed, she was right no matter what else in the world fell away Draco was always there, your truest constant. You stood, walking to the dress running your fingers over the seams. He was going to lose it when he saw it, you knew that much. 

“Draco stop fidgeting with those bloody cuffs! Molly said she can’t find the sewing stuff so we can’t have you lost a bloody button!” Ron hollard at Draco, who was standing staring into nothing. He pushed his hands away from one another. His breathing was unsteady, riddled with nervousness.   
“Man, you need to just breathe. You look like you’re going to pass out” Ron spoke again, talking to Draco. Harry walked to Draco also, patting him on the back.   
“You know y/n will kill you if you ruin your suit before the wedding even starts”  
“I know… I just” Draco began speaking  
“You’re just scared to death. Mate we get it, I felt like I was going to throw up the whole day before Ginny and I got married. And I am a lot tougher than you are” he raised his eyebrows.   
“Shut up Potter” Draco rolled his eyes, smiling.   
“I heard she's panicking too, just so you know” Ron nodded at him.   
“I can’t tell if that makes me happier, or more nervous” Draco admitted, the thought of you walking around, maybe even in your dress, made him smile. He couldn’t wait to see you.   
“We should head to the tent” Harry looked at his watch “it’s nearly time”

You stood in your dress finally, hair is soft curls draped around your body. Small silver stars tucked into the waterfalls of hair. Your make up was perfect, unlike anything you’d manage to perfect before. You leaned in, slipping on a red lip. Something that made you feel secure, and powerful. More than anything right now you needed to feel powerful. Maybe it would help you not trip over yourself.   
“Wow, y/n” you turned to see Molly standing in the doorway, her hand over her mouth. “You nearly don’t look human”   
“Something right out of a fairy tale” Ginny spoke, walking out from behind her mom.   
“Or an epic poem” Hermione joined them as well. Mellisa walked in then, her dark hair pulled into a similar style to the other girls with some freefalling curls that rested on their shoulders.   
“You all look amazing.” you couldn’t believe the sight before you. Even Molly wore something green, a little lighter in tone but beautiful nonetheless.   
“Lets go y/n, it’s time” Ginny held out her hand. You took a final deep breath, letting the sweet smell of the Weasley home fill your lungs.   
You made your way down the tight stairs one by one,with you walking behind the rest in case you lost your footing. You were surprised you still somehow managed to remember how to walk.   
They opened the door to the outside, everyone had been instructed to file into the tent, it looked small from the outside enchanted if course to fit the massive guest list you had ended up with. You felt like you were shaking, your dress gripped tight in your fist.   
“Easy on the fabric” Mellisa swatted lightly at your hand “it will crease” she smiled. The groomsmen met you outside.  
“Y/n, you look…” Harry began.   
“Stunning” Arthur came in, holding his arm out to you. “Are you ready to become Mrs. Malfoy?” He asked holding your arm tight as the rest got in their line. Couples matched up, and George with Mellisa. You giggled a little as Mellisa awkwardly took George’s arm.   
“I don’t bite,” he laughed, patting her hand.   
You had just started letting loose when you heard the music start, becaning your entrance.   
The pairings went in, one by one, starting with Mellisa and George, Hermione and Ron, then finally Harry and Ginny. You stood just on the other side of the black curtain. Waiting for the music to hit that perfect moment you had planned.   
“Arthur” you spoke.   
“Yes y/n?” He looked over to you, his kind eyes lending you some relief.   
“Just don’t let me fall” you let out a long breath.   
He gripped your arm tight. “Never”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //did you catch that little reference ;) <3//


	64. til death, and even after

You clenched onto Arthur’s arm so tightly you worried you may be hurting him, but he seemed completely unfazed. You took in a deep breath as the curtain opened, Arthur’s free hand lifting it.   
It was darker inside, it took you a long moment to adjust to the dimness of the space. It smelt richly of apples and cinnamon, no doubt some of the treats Molly made special.   
The tent lay littered with candles, the light from an imported moon lights the false sky. Somehow it all seemed so perfect, like walking into a fanasty. The chairs all sat full, their dark wood garnished with green and silver ribbon. A slytherin wedding through and through.   
As the music struck that perfect time, you slowly ducked into the tent, watching as everyone stood to turn and watch you. You took as deep of a breath as you could manage, wondering maybe if you could hold it down the entire aisle.   
You let your eyes skim the crowd, not locking eyes until you saw Hagrid standing towards the back, no doubt not wanting to sit to far toward and block others. You smiled deeply at him, your heart was so full it felt nearly heavy.   
You found yourself watching the wedding party, Mellisa was already crying the moment she saw you. Your eyes worked down the line, when finally you saw him.   
His mouth gaped open, you lent him a weak smile. He brought his hand to his face, wiping away the tears that threatened him. 

You looked unlike anything he had ever seen. He thought for sure he was stuck in a dream when he saw you finally dip into the space. Your skin illuminated by moonlight and candles. He dress you wore sat so perfectly on you it nearly looked like it was part of you, enchanting couldn’t even cover it. His vision started to blur as he watched your eyes float across the room, Finally catching his. Everything was brush stroke perfect, from the curve of your smile to the gentle curl of your hair. How on earth did he managed to find something so absolutely perfect?

He looked even more like a Greek God than usual, his nearly icy white hair and pale skin seemed to shine in the candlelight. An ornate archway hang around him, twinkling lights cascading from its dark wood. It was all so perfect. His dark suit nearly let him blend into the night. His gray eyes took you in, every inch he could manage. You locked eyes, the rest of the world dripping away. That nervousness thag had been rippling through you melted into nothing but pure love and devotion. It wasn’t until this moment you realized how worthy you were, how absolutely written in the stars you both were.   
Two wayward Slytherin souls meant to find one another, bound by healing and passion. Years of your life dedicated to one another even before you knew you loved him. As you walked you thought of that boy, the one standing on the astronomy tower, his heart and soul absolutely broken. He was gone now, replaced by someone so incredibly happy he could burst into flames. 

As you watched him his heart threatened to quit beating, every step you took was one closer to forever. He wanted so badly to pull at you, make this walk that felt like eternity end so he could finally take you in his arms. The world around you meant nothing at this moment, it was all about the two of you. And how much he loved you. 

The train of your dress dragged on the ground, your feet sinking into the flooring also like you could seep into the wood like water at any second. It took everything in you not to run to him, your oasis.   
You finally made your way down the aisle, your eyes never leaving his when Arthur stopped. You turned to him to hug him close, his warmth rolling over you. He pulled your hand, giving it to Draco who leaned down the stairs to take it.   
His skin was hot to the touch, like he’d been roasting them over an open flame. Or maybe you just felt cold.   
He helped you up the few stairs that separated you, pulling your close to him nearly embarrassing you.   
You turned when suddenly you saw Hagrid again, standing on the stage along with you.   
“Ladies and gentlemen“ he started “we are gathered here, to witness the union of these two magnificent people” you felt your heart beating hard at his words. Draco had promised you someone amazing would be marrying you. How had Hagrid never popped into your head?   
“You two more than anyone I know deserve the happiness you give one another, I haven’t seen y/n smile so much since… well anyway” he caught your face as your fathers name nearly left his lips. Knowing that even the mention of him would send you absolutely over the edge.   
“I wonder if I’ve ever seen two people more in love than what I see right before me” you smiled at Draco, who watched Hagrid intently, his hand holding you close to him.   
“You two had some things written?” Hagrid asked, looking at you. You nodded, reading into a small seem Molly had sewn into your dress to hide the small folded parchment. If you had to listen to him first, you knew you wouldn’t be able to say anything. So you took the first leap.   
“Draco,” his name sat on your tongue like velvet “I have loved you, for what feels like a million years. Day in and day out I find myself falling even harder for you, the phrase head over heels never made sense to me before you. You have saved my life so many times, and even with all the threats and near death experience we have gone through, I can’t imagine my life in any other way. You’re the sun, the moon, and all the stars to me. Eternity will never be long enough… if brave a thousand more monsters if it meant standing here by you side for the rest of forever. I love you Draco Malfoy, for now and for forever.Endlessly ” Your hands were shaking as you read the words, it had taken you months to write even that. Everytime you’d sat down to write, nothing felt good enough.   
He smiled as you looked back up at him, he resisted every urge to just hold you but it was his turn. He took in a deep breath.   
“Everytime I went to write something down, it didn’t feel right. So I figured I would just come up here and the words would come to me. Like everything else in our lives I kind of hoped the universe would guide me to the perfect thing to say, I mean it’s gotten us this far.” He laughed a little “I think back on my first memory of you, the silly, far too kind to be a Slytherin, Slytherin girl laughing in the grand hall. I had no idea when I watched her then that she would be the one standing here before me, then I remember that night. The one where you saved me, someone so many people had let go. You gave me your all even that night, I have told you things I never even admited to myself. You have brought me back from the edge of the end and into a life I never would have imagined myself having. I never thought I deserved happiness before you. No one on this earth can compare to you, while I may not have written much I did write one thing” he pulled a tightly folded paper from his jacket pocket, the paper unfolding some of the only noise in the room “endless”  
You turned your paper to him, one word larger than the others set in ink on the page. Endless.   
You heard a loud sniffle from beside you, Hagrid lifted his sleeve and wiped away tears.   
“Repeat after me Draco” Hagrid spoke through shuddered breath. “I Draco L Malfoy”   
“I Draco L Malfoy” Draco smiled at you.   
“Take you, y/n y/l/n”   
“Take you y/n”  
“To have an to hold”  
“In sickness and in health” he continued, no longer repeating.   
“Through good and bad” you smiled at him. Unable to stop the welds.   
“Richer or poor” he lifted his hand to your cheek.   
“Too love and to cherish” you let your hand rest on his.   
“Till death, and even after”  
“This I solemnly vow”   
“Endlessly.” “Endlessly”   
You final words meshed together in perfect harmony, like a song for the ages.   
“And these words you promise to hold onto forever?” Hagrid spoke to you both.   
“I do” the words sat so perfectly on his tongue.   
“I do” you couldn’t help but whisper.   
“The rings” Hagrid asked. They were handed to Draco from Harry, whose eyes were glossed over a little with tears. You smiled at him, and the rest of the guys who all seemed to be tearing up now.   
“With this ring I thee wed” Hagrid instructed.   
“With this ring… I thee wed” Draco slipped your ring back into your finger, where it absolutely belonged.   
“With this ring… I thee wed” you returned his to its home on his hand. Holding his fingers in yours.   
“But the powers vested in me, but the ministry of magic and by Merlin I now pronounce you, husband and wife!” Hagrid’s voice boomed “you may kiss your bride!”   
Draco pulled you without hesitation, his lips meeting yours in such a perfectly soft way. The taste of him devolving everything else. In this moment there were only you two, destined. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, wanting to linger right here in his touch forever. Only the roaring of the crowd snapped you back to earth. People standing and clapping, it seemed like a tsunami of noise. People held handkerchiefs to their eyes. Rounds of sniffles met the applause.   
“I love you” Draco whispered, pulling you back to him. Your eyes held to his, like they were melted together.   
“And I love you”   
“Endless?”  
“Endless”


	65. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood/Violence

Draco and you made your way down the aisle, as people clapped for you. Smiled and so much love filling such a small tent. You made your way into the Weasley house. Where Hermione insisted she come and take some photos of you both. You thought you would be able to catch a couple minutes alone, finding one another by the large window in the kitchen. He grabbed you pulling you back to him quickly, he kisses you deeply. The way he would kiss you when you were alone. His hands sitting at the small of your back and in the hairs at the nape of your neck, how he’d wanted to kiss you the moment he laid eyes on you when the tent first opened to you.   
Your hands found themselves hanging from his neck, needing him so desperately.  
You were lost in your moment when a flash went off, you smiled at Hermione once Draco finally released you. How had you not heard her come in? Although you had to admit you were distracted.   
“Okay Malfoy’s” She spoke, the smile on your face spreading into a deep grin. You would have to get used to being a Malfoy, but today wasn’t that day. For now you just walked, being lead by Draco into the back of the house. You were so lost in the sight of him you hadn’t noticed Hermione was talking to you.   
“Sorry what?” you asked, looking at her.  
“Only one more, can you kiss for me?” she asked  
“Absolutely we can” Draco turned, his body facing you, his hand rising to touch your cheek softly. You caught his lovely eyes as they looked over you, really just taking in as much of today as one man could manage. Thank Merlin Hermione had this idea to take pictures. He leaned down once his gaze met your lips. Not able to resist them anymore, he was soft, his mouth gentle on yours. You smiled into his kiss as he sighed, a sense of relief pulling him in.   
You lost yourself here once again, in his kiss. Thinking for a second about all the times he had done this, even as far back as the first time he held you, kissing your lips as he prepared to see Harry Potter for the first time in years. Or the way he kissed you the morning after you made love for the first time, or when you told him you loved him the very first time. This was another one of those moments, pivotal in your relationship. Milestones.  
You had been so lost in the moment again Hermione must have wandered her way away from you, leaving you two with even just a few sweet moments of alone time before Ginny came searching for you.   
“We’re married” Draco spoke once his lips left yours, his face still so close you could feel his breath on your skin.   
“We are” you just watched him. Here in this moment, nothing in the world could make you feel anything less than perfect. Standing with your newlywed husband wrapped in your embrace, the world had nothing on you.   
-  
Ginny had found you two before long, rolling her eyes as she turned the corner and caught you.   
“Lets go Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, people are waiting for you!” She instructed, waving you two over to her.   
“Ready to impress Mrs. Malfoy?” he asked, knowing it was going to be a long night of hugs and congratulations.   
“I’m ready. Are you?” he was the one who still had to get used to feeling as much love as you were sure was willing that tent.  
“No at all” he laughed, your own laughter joining his.   
You walked into the tent behind Ginny, your eyes taking a moment to adjust to the lighting. The room had transformed, the stage had disappeared and instead graced a wooden dance floor with sweet fairy lights hanging over it, mimicking the stars in enchanted ceiling, which was now graced with aurora borealis, you had mentioned to Hermione maybe only once how much you love it from the memorial ball. Her memory was that of legend of course.   
Tables sat on either around the dance floor, with seemingly no means to their pattern. Simply placed with haste, trying to allow for people to sit. The green fabric that had graced the chairs, now matched the clothes that dangled over every table, a tall centerpiece of black wizard lillys on each one. Light music hummed through the air, filling your soul over the edge threatening to flow over the brim. You loved this song. You wanted to pull him onto the dance floor right now, but were met with guests faces.   
“Congratulations!” Each face screeched, people pulling you into hugs left and right. They started pulling you and Draco into separate directions, before they could you clasped your hands together. Hanging onto one another for dear life, feeling as though if you let go of your landline you lay sink into the ocean of people.   
It felt like an eternity before you were able to come up for air, your hand never leaving Draco’s. You pulled back to your landline, your heads just barely pulling from the ocean before Ginny and Molly broke the crowd, pulling the two of you away.   
It wasn’t until now when Draco let go, allowing Ginny to push you completely onto the dance floor alone. You stood letting your eyes skim around the crowd that gathered. What on earth was going on? You looked at Draco, who sat down now watching. A song began, filling the air with its sweet sound. Your father's favorite song started over the speakers. You set yourself on Draco’s eyes. Who used his eyes to gesture across the dancefloor. You followed his line of sight to Arthur Weasley, who held out his hand to you.   
“I know I’m not you dad. But you can pretend if you’d like” he smiled, you walked to him taking his hand. He dressed in a black suit with a green paisley shirt, he let you pull into his chest. He smelt again almost exactly like the cologne your father used to wear. You let your eyes close, just taking in the music and the feeling of his warmth. He led you into a gentle dance, more of a sway than an actual dance. You let your mind sink back, trying desperately to remember your dad. The way he would laugh, the way he would roll his eyes at you when you did something foolish. The way he used to sing along with every song he knew. You needed to remember all of these good things, because otherwise those last memories of him would creep into your mind and taint this moment. It was so easy here, to pretend that it was him even down to the way Arthur rested his hand on the back of your head. This was when Arhtur began to hum, knowing the song by heart it seemed. You felt your eyes welling with tears, this time there was no stopping them. Your breath shuddered into him, tears rolling onto his tie. Arthur let go of your head then, which made you look up at him. He lifted his hard hand and wiped away the tears from your cheek, looking away from you for a second you followed his eyes to Hagrid who stood nearby, Arthur took your hand offering it to Hagrid. Who just smiled and joined you in the middle of the dancefloor. You smiled as Hagrid danced with you.  
“He would be so happy for you” he whispered as you leaned in to hug him. “He would say somehow you didn’t have enough guests”   
You caught yourself laughing loudly, that was true. Your dad would barely be happy with a stadium full of friends, a tent full was a simple weekend for him.   
“I am not as popular as he was” you giggled, looking at Hagrid now.   
“I think that's where you're wrong. Look” he looked at the crowd, who all just watched with all their hearts. Ginny dabbing her eyes with a cloth to keep the tears from ruining her makeup. The tent was scattered with people who loved you so deeply, most wearing varying shades of green. You couldn’t help but smile at that, it had been Draco’s idea to ask if people would. The Slytherin prince definitely had style. 

You yourself smiling to Hagrid, who just swayed along to the music until it started fading away.   
“Mind if I cut in?” You look from Hagrid to Draco who stood just a few feet from you, his hand outreached. Hagrid let you go, allowing you to pull yourself to Draco.  
“You’d better take care of her mate, we need her” Hagrid smiled.  
Draco smiled at Hagrid, nodding and looking back down at you. His fog gray eyes watching you closely as his smile settled deeper into his face.   
“Dance with me” he whispered, the music moving into the song you both had chosen. *pick your first dance song-*   
He had you moving around the dance floor to the flow of the music, your arms held tight to him. The words of the song started to meld with him, letting the music come from in a low near whisper. You let your eyes close again, his sweet voice filling your world so full. You breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet smell of his cologne no doubt the bottle you had gotten him for his birthday. His humming and the smell of his cologne were all you felt you ever needed. It engraved itself so deeply into your soul you wondered now how you’d ever lived without it.   
-  
The reception was in full swing nearly instantly when your dance was over. Food had been served along with endless drinks. You smiled as you cling tight to a class of red wine. Your lipstick had faded off completely at this point. Your skin was flushed from the feeling of the alcohol.   
You were chatting away with a few old friends from college when you saw Harry. He seemed to be looking around for someone.   
“Looking for someone Harry?” You asked  
“Yeah, your husband” he answered “did you see where he went?”   
You had been pulled away from Draco by a few of his friends earlier, you figured you’d be okay with a little time apart and you’d find your way back to one another shortly.   
“No last I saw he was with Goyle” you let your eyes try and work out the crowds of people. “If you’ll excuse me ladies, I should help find my husband” you walked to Harry. “Is he not in the restroom maybe?”   
“I was just in the house, it’s empty” he shook his head.   
“Okay I’ll check behind the house you continue the tent, I need some fresh air anyway” you hoped maybe Draco was catching some air as well. This would give you the perfect excuse to snog one another until people noticed your absence.   
You left the tent, the night air was chilled to your skin it felt really nice considering how warm the tent had gotten. You pulled your dress into your free hand, not wanting to let it drag too much on the ground as your circled the back of the house. You heard voices as you did, stopping short once you saw who was speaking.  
“You turned her against me” Neville spoke through gritted teeth, holding Draco by wand point to the back of the house.   
“I didn’t turn anyone against you. You did a find job of that all on your own” Draco snapped back, where on earth was his wand.   
“You’re not good enough for her. You’re evil, just like your parents” Neville bit back, his forearm pressed to Draco’s chest. You felt stuck in place, watching Neville speak with so much hate in him. “She should be marrying me. Not you” Neville finally let out  
“You’re so pathetic” Draco laughed “When will you learn she doesn’t love you!”  
“She does love me! You just put some kind of spell on her!” They were both yelling, snapping back and forth at one another. “You will never love her like I do” Neville spoke.   
“You’re right. Because I have loved her in ways you will never get to” Draco smirked, making very clear exactly what he meant. Neville's face fell, the anger turning to nearly nothing. “I have felt every portion of her body in ways you have only dreamt about” Draco pushed back on Neville, who let his arm fall. “And I will have her in these ways, for the rest of her life. Because shes mine.” Draco's face pulled into a wicked smirk. Draco seemed to be winning this battle, how words hitting some deep inside of Neville. You were just about to talk over when you heard Neville yell.   
“Sectumsempra!” Neville’s wand let out a flash of hot white fire, hitting Draco suddenly. Sending him crashing back into the house.   
“DRACO!” You yelled, Neville’s eyes finding you. “Experiamous!” you yelled, sending Neville flying back into the long weeds behind him. You ran to Draco, his eyes were closed. He must have hit it on the house on his way down. “Draco wake up” you shook him lightly as you knelt to him, you looked at your hands then. They were covered in blood nearly instantly, his black jacket hiding anything that might have warned you. You rested his body on yours, pulling away at the fabric of his chest. His skin was mammed, nearly burnt, it looked like he had been struck by lightening. “HELP US!” you started screaming hoping for anyone to hear you. “For merlins sake someone please…” your hands were shaking, what kind of spell did Neville use?   
You leaned down, pressing your body to Draco’s his breathing was shallow, nearly nonexistent. “You can’t die on me, please hold on. We have so much we have to do. Please Draco just stay alive” you whispered to him, rocking back and forth. The panic in your body raged with so much angrish you could barely keep from fainting.   
“y/n?” Harry found his way around the back of the house, “What happened?” he yelled as he saw Draco. Nearly covered now in blood, his heart threatening its final beat.   
“Neville… he…” you started through desperate sobs, the words not rolling coming as badly as you need them to.  
“Sectumsempra…” Harry whispered, you nodded furiously. Harry nodded, pulling out his wand. “Vulnera Sanentur” the words left from Harry’s mouth like a song.   
“Please don’t leave me Draco” you whispered to him, begging. “Please. I don’t know if I could live with you” his breathing had stopped. His heart barely making thudding noises into your fingertips. He was dying. “Please” you begged again “I can’t do this alone”


	66. Remember?

“Someone grab Neville” Harry instructed as some of the Weasley’s cane around the back of the house. Ron and George wandered into the weeds, pulling Neville from the grass. He was up and walking around, his face a little beat up but that was it.   
“y/n” Harry tried to grab your attention, but your eyes kept watching Neville as he spoke to Ron and George. “Y/n” Harry spoke,his words seemed muffled in your ears. “Hagrid help me carry Draco inside” Harry asked, Hagrid and Arthur came to your side, Hagrid lifting Draco and Arthur standing by you, letting his hand rest on your shoulder. You rose as they took Draco from your lap, your dress heavy. You felt the world turning to tunnel vision in front of you, before you knew it you were walking. Your now bare feet, digging into the soil below them. You grasped for your wand which clung to your thigh, pulling it through the slight leg slit in the skirt of your dress. Ron and Georges eyes met you first, your wand extended out fully at Neville. Whose eyes were heavy, like he’d been crying. The world moved sluggishly, it seemed in slow motion.  
“You” was all you said as his eyes met yours. His hands went up in defence. “How dare you” you voice was no more than a whisper. As you waved your wand, Arthur grabbed you. Pulling you back into his grasp. You pulled hard against him but his grip was stronger than you were.   
“You come near us again Neville Longbottom and I will put you in that same home as your fucking parents!” You screamed, the words like venom leaving your mouth.   
Arthur pulled you with all his might into the house, Ginny even needing to help push you in. You screamed as they closed the door behind you, the sound echoing through the house like thunder.   
“Y/n!” Harry grabbed your attention. You shot your eyes to Harry’s, your body still shaking with rage. “He’s alive” your head came crashing back down to earth, it felt almost dizzy.   
“Where is he?” you asked, needing to be by his side right now or you may fall to pieces.  
“Come with me” Harry took you upstairs, your hands clasped at the edges of your dress, no longer caring about the fabric. He opened the door to you, Draco was laying on a small bed in the room. His jacket and shirt had been removed, Molly was resting a wet cloth on his head. The rising and falling of his chest was the only thing that gave you that assurance he was really alive like Harry had said. You walked into the room, crashing to your knees on the floor at his bedside.   
“Draco” you whispered, your hand meeting his cheek.   
“He may be asleep for a while” Harry informed you, resting his hand on your shoulder.   
“Maybe you should come change dear…” Molly looked to you, your dress may be black, but it was still filthy with blood and dirt.  
“I can’t leave him mom.” you looked at her from the floor “Everytime we leave eachother something bad happens” you reached your hand to Draco’s just holding it there.  
“Okay” she nodded “I will grab you something” she knew that arguing was not what you needed at this moment. At all. She rushed from the room, Harry joined her as she did, leaving the two of you alone there.  
“I promise you Draco” you whispered “I am never leaving your side ever again. Not as long as I’m breathing”  
-  
You had changed into a Pajama set Ginny’s you guessed, this was the first time you’d ever worn Gryffindor colors. You were sitting on the bed by his feet, waving your wand in the air just lifting things from the ground and moving them around the room to keep yourself amused. You had tried to read but your head was buzzing so loudly that it needed so badly to hear noise, even if it was just the cracking of the furniture as you rearranged them. Ginny had thankd your guests for coming since most of them had been entirely filled in, well, as much as you expected Ginny was willing to say seeing as it was her friend who attacked the groom. Plenty of people who knew Neville were in that crowd, he and George had faded around the house before anyone really saw him. People would think it was no doubt something from Draco’s past that came back to haunt the two of you once again, but this time it wasn’t his past that was the attacker here. It was yours.   
-  
You wake late into the next day, your body laying across Draco’s legs. Whose eyes were closed still, you wondered how long he would sleep. You walked to the door, needing badly to eat or get some water.   
“Is anyone around” you leaned out of the door, asking into the hallway.   
“I am” Hermione smiled as she walked around the corner.   
“I hate to ask…” you looked at her desperately.  
“But you want someone to stay in here with Draco while you grab something?” she smiled  
“Please?” you tried hard not to seem like you were begging, but you were. “I need him to be safe”   
“No one is going to hurt him here, but go. I will sit with him” You thanked her, running down the stairs quickly. You made your way to the kitchen, grabbing the largest glass you found filing it with water, just as you were finishing Molly was standing in the kitchen.  
“Here dear” she handed you a small basket. “It has a couple things ready for you, I was on my way to bring it to you when I heard you coming down”  
“Thank you mom” you couldn’t help but hug her close. You could have asked for a better family to happen into, the Weasley Potter family had truly been your save grace.  
After using the restroom you made your way back upstairs, standing in the doorway as you watched Hermione talk to Draco though he wasn’t awake to hear it.  
“You’d better love this woman as much as she loves you, Draco Malfoy” she whispered.  
You made a loud stromp on the top step, acting as though you were coming up the first time.   
“Thank you Nurse Weasley, I think I have it from here” you lent her a weak smile.   
“Of course” she patted Draco’s hand once, leaving you both alone in the room again.   
“You have to quit nearly dying on me at some point Malfoy, I swear I don’t know how many more times I can take it before I go mad” You sat on the floor, legged crossed. Digging through the basket Molly gave you. It had a couple sandwiched and some sweets left over from your wedding. Damn it, you thought to yourself. You didn’t even get to cut the cake. 

You finally found it bearable enough to read, finding an old bound book on a shelf in the room. It must be a muggle book because it seemed to read like one. The pictures were still and the font was unmoving the way magic books could do.   
You read the story of a mugge Emperor and his vain journey that ends with him naked in front of his subjects. It was actually a pretty interesting read, 1890 was printed onto the title page.   
You smiled at the title once you closed the book, the emperor's new clothes.  
You watched Draco again, his body seemed so relaxed so deeply into sleep. You crawled to him, pulling the blanket over you. You rested your head on his bare chest. You had pulled away the rest of his dress clothes, leaving him laying in his underwear. You sighed a little as you hear this heart beat through the skin of his chest. Maybe this was as good of time as any to just sleep, this was the absolute safest place in the world to be. The house is still no doubt filled with the Weasley family, all of them. Who had all taken holiday to be there for your wedding. 

You were finally deep into sleep when you were woken by talking from outside the window.   
“Neville you need to leave.” You heard Harry speaking. “They really don’t want to see you. Draco hasn’t even woken up yet”  
“Please. I just want to talk to her. Please” he was begging, you pulled yourself from Draco’s skin, sad as his warmth left you. You walked to the open window, peaking out to see Neville standing in the grass. His clothes are a mess and his skin pale in the moonlight. You gritted your teeth as you saw him, something evil brewing inside of you.   
“You will see them I am sure once he wakes up. I would be pressing charges if I were them” Harry crossed his arms.   
“I would happily go to Azkaban if she would just let me talk to her” Neville let his pleading arms fall.   
“Speak then” you spoke from the window, knowing if you left the room and stood too close to him you may not leave here without blood on your hands.   
“Y/n” Neville caught your figure in the window staring up at you. It must have been early morning, the sun was just threatening to peak over the horizon. “Come talk to me please”  
“If I come down there Longbottom I can’t promise I won’t blow your head off” you were shaking in your skin, the anger inside of you unwavered it seemed from the last time you saw him just the other day.   
“I am so sorry” Neville began, his fists clenching to his side. His eyes defeated and sad.  
“Good” Was all you could manage, digging your nails onto your palm. “But I am not the one you should apologize to”   
“You are the only one who deserves it.” Neville seemed mad himself now, once you brought up Draco of course. “I shouldn’t have ruined your wedding day, even if it was to him”  
“Leave Neville” you scowled, each word he spoke made you want to grab your wand more and more.   
“I love you” he called again, for what felt like the millionth time.   
“Fuck you” you slammed the window shut. Taking a breath as deeply as you could, trying to steady your breathing.   
“Why are you yelling?” you heard from the bed a low rumbling voice. You nearly ran to him, throwing your body down onto him. “Who am I hexing” he laughed lightly, pulling your head to his, kissing your forehead softly.   
“I thought I’d lost you” you whispered to him, feeling his hands in your hair.   
“You’re stuck with me, remember?”


	67. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ``Contains smut. Marked as usual``

You watched Draco from your seat in the kitchen. He so desperately needed to move around, now in a pair of jeans and a sweater. He leaned against the counter, his arms crossing in front of him, he made a face at you. Had he been talking this whole time?   
“I’m sorry what?” You asked, shaking your head.   
“I said” he walked forward, his arms pressing on the table. The sleeves pulled up to his forearms, you let your eyes rest on his hands. “I think we should let Neville go”   
You shook your head again, trying to really take in his words “wait what?”   
“I think we should just forget it all”   
“But Draco…” you stood “he nearly killed you”   
“So did Harry once” he reminded you. “With that same damn spell” he laughed a little.   
“But Harry…” you spoke, unable to finish your sentence.  
“Harry did what he thought was right at the time… Neville is just”   
“A moron” you stopped him. Anger seeping from all of you.  
“I was going to say lost…” he forced your eyes to meet his “not everyone has someone to save them like I do” you blushed at his words, his smile suggesting everything.  
“Technically Harry did the saving this time” he walked to you as you spoke, his arms wrapping around your waist.   
“Technicalities” he shrugged.   
“Can we go home?” You whispered to him.   
“After we tell Harry to let Neville go”   
“But Draco I…”   
“The sooner this is over… the sooner we can celebrate” he raised his eyebrows at you.  
“Okay” you sighed. Nothing else in the world could keep you from following him, through fire and rain. And if he wanted to forgive, who were you to not allow that. “I can’t say I forgive him”   
He leaned his lips to your forehead “I wouldn’t ask you to” 

“Let him go” Draco nodded to Harry and the other Auror who had Neville sitting in the chair in the dining room.   
“If you’re sure” Harry nodded. Looking to you as you stood just behind Draco. Looking to the ground, your heart still so filled with anger you may breath fire if you had to see his face again. “Y/n?” Harry asked, noticing now your stance.   
“If Draco wants him let go, then let him be” you nodded. Looking still to the ground.   
“You heard them” Harry stood, not pushing you further. “Leave” he gestured to the door.   
Neville's face was confused, no doubt unsure and skeptical of your sudden sense of mercy. not long ago you had cursed his name, and him along with it.   
You refused to watch him as he walked to the door, his shoulders hanging from him in pure defeat he walked slow, his shoes dragging on the floor. Even having him standing within arms reach of you two made your body want to shake.  
Your hand grabbed his sleeves suddenly as he walked past you both, causing nearly everyone to jump at the motion, they prepared to pull you away from him once again but instead you spoke.  
“Why?” you whispered, a need inside of you had to find out.  
“Because he’s evil. He was a death eater y/n. He left us all standing at Hogwarts to be with his parents. We all could have died that day and he wouldn’t have thought twice. He wouldn’t have even mourned you..” You felt his eyes on you.   
“You tried to murder someone Neville…” you ground your teeth. You finally looked up and into his eyes. “Whose the evil one here?”   
His jaw dropped at your words, “Y/n,”he reached for your face, you slapped his arm away.   
“Just leave Neville.” you pulled yourself to Draco’s arm, leaning your head on him. “Take me home” you whispered to Draco. Begging to be as far away from everything as possible. 

You hugged the round of Weasleys after your things were gathered. You smiled at Ginny, who seemed to hang back from the rest. You held your arms out to her motioning for her to come hug you and say goodbye. She looked as though she was going to cry.  
“Ginny?” you asked, walking to her now.   
“I am so sorry” she whispered, letting her head fall to your chest as she hugged you.   
“Sorry? For what Ginny?” you let your hand rest in her hair.   
“I invited him” her words broke to sobs, “He said he wanted to be here… I thought…” you felt like you couldn’t breath as she spoke. Her words made your blood run cold. You backed away from her then, her stance was small and needy.   
“You knew…” was all you could manage  
“I promise you y/n I didn’t know he would hurt anyone… he's my friend”   
“Ginny” Harry’s face was shocked, clearly she hadn’t mentioned this to anyone. You were shaking when Draco pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. He apperated you two back into your living room without a word, leaving behind the sea of red hair.   
How could she do this to you? She knew the history of that lingered there, and of everything that happened at Hogwarts when you were pulling the memories. Yet she told him, even inviting him to your wedding? A wicked sense of betrayal wavered over your body, how could she do this?  
“y/n, darling” Draco whispered, his arms not leaving your shoulders, and in his embrace you wept, all the feelings in the world you had felt in the last few days crashing into your body all at once.   
How cruel the universe could be, it seemed neither of you could find a single moment of peace. Someone was always there to remind you of that fact. You sank, his body being your only brace not to fall to the ground. He knelt as you let your body rely on him, he clung to you with all his might.   
You had felt so much pain before you wondered if your heart could handle another break, but somehow it did. Draco rocked you lightly as your sobbing ceased, his warmth being the one thing molding your heart back into one piece.   
You had stopped crying now, just sitting with Draco on the floor of the living room.   
“We didn’t even get to have our cake” were the first words to leave you mouth. He let out a small laugh.   
“Let us order supper.” he lifted you to your feet. Kissing to top of you head again, “Do you like chinese?” he smiled as he walked away.  
“A muggle restaurant” you taunted, your face mirroring a distant memory.   
“I promise you’ll like it” he winked.

-  
You sat together at the table waiting. Talking about only good things, the guests of the wedding, how amazing everyone looked in green. You’d even laughed together as you joked about it looking like a slytherin common room party. You heard your doorbell ring but as you stood to go grab it Draco stopped you.   
“Allow me Mrs. Malfoy” he left you sitting there, with a stupid smile printed on your face.   
You found yourself biting your lip as he walked away, smiling to yourself. You pulled away at the shirt you were wearing, standing in the kitchen just waiting.   
He came around the corner with a paper bag, his eyes scanning over the printed receipt on the bag.   
“I have been craving this for nearly a week” he smiled as his eyes found you, standing now in absolutely nothing. You watched his eyes with your own, peeking through your lashes. He skimmed your body, setting the bag on the counter nearest him.   
“Are you not hungry?” he asked, his eyes stuck on your skin.   
“Starving, actually” you bit your lip, while the food seemed nice, it had nothing on him. 

``smut``

He nearly threw you onto the bed after carrying you to your room, you laughed as your skin felt the soft silk sheets. He was rushing now, his hands stumbling to remove his sweater. His hair fell to frame his face as he pulled it over his head. As his head was released he felt your hands on him, your fingers tracing the faint pink scars on his chest from the attack, you stood on your knees on the bed you head lined up with him now. He just watched as your fingers slid, finding the button of the jeans he had on. Your hands were much less rushed, slow even as they tagged away at his clothing.   
He was laying above you, his chest pressed finally on yours, needy skin to needy skin. His mouth worked with yours, tongues battling one another. He left your eager lips, kissing along your jaw and down to your neck taking in the scent of you as his lips graced your goosebumped skin. You shivered under his touch, your body aching for him. His mouth found your chest leaving hot kisses down your skin. You gasped as his mouth met your breast, nipping softly at the skin before.   
“Please” you begged as his mouth teased you, kissing all of your chest. “I need you” you felt his lips curl into a smile from the breast he had lent his mouth to. HIs mouth met yours again, desperate for you. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him to you harder. He lowered his hand to guide himself in, a lustful groan leaving him as he felt you. He pushed deep into you, your mouth releasing a moan in response to him. He waited a second to really take in the feeling of you, all of you.   
The headboard crashed to the wall again and again the house seemingly trembled with its assault. Your fingers clung to the muscles of his back as he drove into you. His noises molding with yours played your favorite symfony. He head hung into your shoulder, kissing your skin as he moved.Your mouth kissed his collarbone between soft whimpers of pleasure. You found your way to the sweet spot on his neck then, biting it. He groaned hard as you did. His hand shot up, pushing the headboard not to stop the noise but to brace himself. You moaned his name as he thrusted hard into you, nearing your edge.   
Your body fell apart around him, giving into him in a way he loved so deeply. His thrusts slowed, allowing you to ride that high as long as he could manage. Your face, his favorite work of art as you spoke his name. His climax followed not long after, his skin raising to goosebumps as he did.   
“I love you” you whispered as his head crashed to your chest, you both out of breath.   
```End smutt``

“The food will definitely be cold by now” he smiled as he watched you pull a long t-shirt over your body.   
“I think I can handle that” you looked at yourself in the mirror admiring the marks he left of your skin. You stared at yourself there for a long time, thinking about how only a few years ago you’d thought you’d never feel anything good again. But here you stood, Mrs. y/n Malfoy. In this moment, your body sore from him. You couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have over 8000 hits you guys. I really can't believe it!! Thank you for all your amazing comments, I love them so!///


	68. It’s from Neville...

Draco beat you down to the kitchen, you took your time brushing your hair and pulling on your slippers. He said he would heat up the food and to take your time.   
As finally made your way downstairs when you noticed he had turned town the lights.   
You cracked open the door to the kitchen, where Draco stood at the table. Your eyes fell to a small cake on the table, it’s dark frosting decorated with small flowers.   
“I know you’re sad we didn’t get to cut our cake… so I ordered us one” he explained once he saw your face.   
“Draco” you walked to him, your heart pounding. He seemed to bounce like an eager child. Waiting desperately for your words.   
“It’s from that shop in London you really like…” he seemed like he was starting to get nervous.   
“Draco” you looked at him now, tears in your eyes. “I love you”   
He smiled, pulling your body to his. “I love you” he kissed the top of your head softly, lingering there. 

You finished your dinner, making sure to leave room for the cake that you kept looking at.   
“Here” he said handing you the knife. “Cut it”   
You slid the knife through the cake with ease, the sweet cream folding under the pressure.   
“How did you even manage? I thought they were closed today?” Sunday’s were always a weird time in London.   
“I paid a little extra” he shrugged. Which no doubt meant a stupid about of money.   
“You’re lucky I love this so much. Otherwise we’d be having a conversation about money” you giggled as you served the two of you. Sitting close to one another at a table meant for many.   
“I actually wanted to talk to you about that” he nodded, eating a fork full of dark sweetness. “I think you should go back to school”   
“But… I don’t know if I could be alone like that” you sighed, there was no way you would be able to concentrate if you were worrying about if he was being murdered al day.  
“You won’t be alone… I’m thinking I’ll go with you”  
“You can just come to classes with me dork” you rolled your eyes   
“No I mean.. I think I’m going to go to school” he nodded   
“Wait. Really?” You couldn’t help but smile, he had hinted at trying to find a job which you both knew would be hard.   
“Maybe I’ll become a healer…” he watched you closely, analyzing your face for any details.   
“That would be…” you stopped  
“Perfect? Considering how tragedy prone we are?” He laughed, which it was the truth, it was a sad one.   
“At my school?” You honestly didn’t know for sure if it even was your school anymore since it had been a while since you’d gone back. Your college friends had stopped asking, and the college stopped even sending you letters. You’d probably have to reapply.   
“I think so… if you think I can get in?”   
“You have amazing records, even with all the stuff you went through. Besides” you took a bite of your cake “you’re kind of a celebrity”. He chuckled at your words, but didn’t deny it. People knew the name Malfoy almost as much as they knew the name Potter.   
“I’ll have to play that up in my application letters” he raised his eyebrow at you. Something hit you suddenly.   
“I’ll have to reapply as a Malfoy as well”   
“Yes.” He kissed you softly “yes you will”   
-

You both applied, only after you had confirmation you did have to. You wanted so badly to go back to your school, but only is Draco got in as well. If not uou would both try elsewhere. There were plenty of wizarding colleges and maybe it would be an excuse for you both to just travel. 

“Y/n” Draco held out a letter to you one morning   
“Our letters?!” You hadn’t been expecting them for a while.   
“No darling. It’s from Ginny” he looked down on it, your hand pulling away from it. You still weren’t sure if you were ready to forgive her. “You know she didn’t mean to hurt you”   
“I know… but she did” you had nightmares about that day, it had tainted a day that was supposed to be all about your happiness and love, yet it was shattered with pain and sadness.   
“I will leave it on the table… please at least read it when you’re ready okay?” He was in the long run, through everything he had been through one of the most forgiving people in the world. He had nearly died so many times, but it seemed instead of making him harder, it softened him around the edges. Or maybe that was because if you. You nodded at his words, not wanting to say you promised. In case later on you just threw it away. “Say it”  
You shot your eyes back to him.   
“Say you promise” he was crossing his arms, he knew you too well.  
“I promise” you were defeated, he called you out on the spot and you did not lie to him. Ever.   
He was silent for a long time, looking at a letter he held in his hand.   
“Whose that?” You asked, being nosey as usual.   
“It’s from Neville…” he showed you the envelope.   
“I can’t promise I’ll read that one” you sat, crossing your arms.   
“It’s for me…” his brow creased, he was deep into thought as he looked at the writing.   
“You don’t have to.” You reminded him. He may have let Neville go, but he didn’t need to entertain him in anyway.   
“I won’t right now…” he set the letter in the middle of the table with yours. You felt a little silly, your letter was probably a long apology begging for your friendship. Neither of you could ever predict what the letter to Draco said. It was sealed tight with a Hogwarts, red wax seal. He must have found his way back to the school once you let him go. No doubt not telling anyone about what had happened. You both didn’t either, some days it was just easier to try and forget.   
-  
You both decided to spend the weekend in Diagon alley, taking a little honey moon since you really didn’t have anything else planned. Out of all the stuff you had thought about, all the way down to the cuff links on the men’s jackets you hadn’t thought of plans for a honeymoon.   
“Maybe next year we can take a trip to America” he said once you had checked into your room.   
“That would be fun. I haven’t been since I was the kid.. maybe we can go to Salem”   
“Didn’t they burn a bunch of Muggles there that they thought were witches?” He asked confused   
“Yup. It’s a curious place” you nodded. American history wasn’t your strong suit but you found their view on magic was always interesting to you. Magic was the work of their religious devil, even the magic people there had a hard time.   
“I was thinking something hot. Maybe that island.”   
“Hawaii?”   
“I think so… it sounds nice. We can sit in the sun”   
“You like the sun?” You giggled, you both were pale and wore a lot of black for someone who wanted to sit in the sun.   
“I like you in a swimsuit” he winked.


	69. Get upstairs. Now.

Draco beat you down to the kitchen, you took your time brushing your hair and pulling on your slippers. He said he would heat up the food and to take your time.   
As finally made your way downstairs when you noticed he had turned town the lights.   
You cracked open the door to the kitchen, where Draco stood at the table. Your eyes fell to a small cake on the table, it’s dark frosting decorated with small flowers.   
“I know you’re sad we didn’t get to cut our cake… so I ordered us one” he explained once he saw your face.   
“Draco” you walked to him, your heart pounding. He seemed to bounce like an eager child. Waiting desperately for your words.   
“It’s from that shop in London you really like…” he seemed like he was starting to get nervous.   
“Draco” you looked at him now, tears in your eyes. “I love you”   
He smiled, pulling your body to his. “I love you” he kissed the top of your head softly, lingering there. 

You finished your dinner, making sure to leave room for the cake that you kept looking at.   
“Here” he said handing you the knife. “Cut it”   
You slid the knife through the cake with ease, the sweet cream folding under the pressure.   
“How did you even manage? I thought they were closed today?” Sunday’s were always a weird time in London.   
“I paid a little extra” he shrugged. Which no doubt meant a stupid about of money.   
“You’re lucky I love this so much. Otherwise we’d be having a conversation about money” you giggled as you served the two of you. Sitting close to one another at a table meant for many.   
“I actually wanted to talk to you about that” he nodded, eating a fork full of dark sweetness. “I think you should go back to school”   
“But… I don’t know if I could be alone like that” you sighed, there was no way you would be able to concentrate if you were worrying about if he was being murdered al day.  
“You won’t be alone… I’m thinking I’ll go with you”  
“You can just come to classes with me dork” you rolled your eyes   
“No I mean.. I think I’m going to go to school” he nodded   
“Wait. Really?” You couldn’t help but smile, he had hinted at trying to find a job which you both knew would be hard.   
“Maybe I’ll become a healer…” he watched you closely, analyzing your face for any details.   
“That would be…” you stopped  
“Perfect? Considering how tragedy prone we are?” He laughed, which it was the truth, it was a sad one.   
“At my school?” You honestly didn’t know for sure if it even was your school anymore since it had been a while since you’d gone back. Your college friends had stopped asking, and the college stopped even sending you letters. You’d probably have to reapply.   
“I think so… if you think I can get in?”   
“You have amazing records, even with all the stuff you went through. Besides” you took a bite of your cake “you’re kind of a celebrity”. He chuckled at your words, but didn’t deny it. People knew the name Malfoy almost as much as they knew the name Potter.   
“I’ll have to play that up in my application letters” he raised his eyebrow at you. Something hit you suddenly.   
“I’ll have to reapply as a Malfoy as well”   
“Yes.” He kissed you softly “yes you will”   
-

You both applied, only after you had confirmation you did have to. You wanted so badly to go back to your school, but only is Draco got in as well. If not uou would both try elsewhere. There were plenty of wizarding colleges and maybe it would be an excuse for you both to just travel. 

“Y/n” Draco held out a letter to you one morning   
“Our letters?!” You hadn’t been expecting them for a while.   
“No darling. It’s from Ginny” he looked down on it, your hand pulling away from it. You still weren’t sure if you were ready to forgive her. “You know she didn’t mean to hurt you”   
“I know… but she did” you had nightmares about that day, it had tainted a day that was supposed to be all about your happiness and love, yet it was shattered with pain and sadness.   
“I will leave it on the table… please at least read it when you’re ready okay?” He was in the long run, through everything he had been through one of the most forgiving people in the world. He had nearly died so many times, but it seemed instead of making him harder, it softened him around the edges. Or maybe that was because if you. You nodded at his words, not wanting to say you promised. In case later on you just threw it away. “Say it”  
You shot your eyes back to him.   
“Say you promise” he was crossing his arms, he knew you too well.  
“I promise” you were defeated, he called you out on the spot and you did not lie to him. Ever.   
He was silent for a long time, looking at a letter he held in his hand.   
“Whose that?” You asked, being nosey as usual.   
“It’s from Neville…” he showed you the envelope.   
“I can’t promise I’ll read that one” you sat, crossing your arms.   
“It’s for me…” his brow creased, he was deep into thought as he looked at the writing.   
“You don’t have to.” You reminded him. He may have let Neville go, but he didn’t need to entertain him in anyway.   
“I won’t right now…” he set the letter in the middle of the table with yours. You felt a little silly, your letter was probably a long apology begging for your friendship. Neither of you could ever predict what the letter to Draco said. It was sealed tight with a Hogwarts, red wax seal. He must have found his way back to the school once you let him go. No doubt not telling anyone about what had happened. You both didn’t either, some days it was just easier to try and forget.   
-  
You both decided to spend the weekend in Diagon alley, taking a little honey moon since you really didn’t have anything else planned. Out of all the stuff you had thought about, all the way down to the cuff links on the men’s jackets you hadn’t thought of plans for a honeymoon.   
“Maybe next year we can take a trip to America” he said once you had checked into your room.   
“That would be fun. I haven’t been since I was the kid.. maybe we can go to Salem”   
“Didn’t they burn a bunch of Muggles there that they thought were witches?” He asked confused   
“Yup. It’s a curious place” you nodded. American history wasn’t your strong suit but you found their view on magic was always interesting to you. Magic was the work of their religious devil, even the magic people there had a hard time.   
“I was thinking something hot. Maybe that island.”   
“Hawaii?”   
“I think so… it sounds nice. We can sit in the sun”   
“You like the sun?” You giggled, you both were pale and wore a lot of black for someone who wanted to sit in the sun.   
“I like you in a swimsuit” he winked.   
You both were sitting just enjoying one another when you saw Harry ducking through the crowd to get to you. You watched him closely, he would no doubt question you about getting back to Ginny.   
“We have been calling you two” he said once he got to the table   
“Sorry. Things are hectic right now” Draco tried to excuse you, because it was infact just you avoiding phone calls.   
“We just needed to alert you both, the dark mark was spotted in New Zealand…” Harry’s face dropped to a low frown. Your heart sank hard, the dark Mark hadn’t been spotted since the battle of Hogwarts. “It may be nothing, some kids playing a prank. But we’re taking it very seriously”   
“Sit” Draco offered the extra chair at the table. Harry took it, sitting between you and Draco. “When you say it was spotted.”  
“In the clouds. Same as at Hogwarts that day” Harry seemed to know exactly what Draco was talking about. The feeling at the table was tense, this wouldn’t be the first time someone had tried to let the dark mark as a joke but everytime it made people stand on edge. “So I would just like it if you both were careful”   
“Thank you Harry.” You let your hand rest on his on the table.   
“Maybe reply to letters?” He raised his eyebrows at you, obviously the subject had changed. Just like you thought it may.   
“I’m sorry Harry… I will try my best, I’m just having a hard time right now”  
“We both are” Draco watched you closely, you were thankful he was taking your side even though he wanted to know what was in the letter as badly as you wanted to know what was in his.   
“She misses you” Harry just confirmed what you had already known, you and Ginny had gotten really close over the last year, and you had to admit you missed her too.   
“I miss her too… I just have to forgive her first”   
“I understand. If I knew she had invited him… well… she wouldn’t have” he said flatly. “But she wants to see the good in people” he nodded to himself, than to you “you should know all about that” he moved his glance from you to Draco.   
He was right, if you could find so much good and love in Draco Malfoy, and help him forgive himself, then why couldn’t you forgive Ginny? Who just wanted to think her long time friend was better than why he was.   
“I’ll read it tonight” you weren’t sure if that was a lie, something in you wondered if it may be.   
“I should be going. I leave for New Zealand in the morning and just came here to grab a few case” Harry stood, shaking Draco’s hand.   
“Let us know if you need people to back you up” Draco smiled at his friend. You loved these moments, seeing how much life had changed.   
“Maybe we should go home” Draco spoke as Harry dipped back into the crowd.   
“Yeah I guess we should”

You had just gotten home when your owl brought a copy of the daily prophet. A haunting photo of the mock dark mark was printed on the front page. Copy Cat killings in New Zealand threaten the return of death eaters. Was the title across the page, people seemed reallt worried about it, more so than any of the other times. Maybe because of the muggle murders, though no one could prove it was magically done as the bodies were found in a river near their home.   
“People are sick” you cringed as you read the report, seeing the faces of the muggles that had lost their lives.   
“Poor Muggles… they have no idea it’s even coming. And it’s not like they can defend themselves” Draco looked over you shoulder that the paper.   
“Remember when you hated muggles?” You let your fingers touch the photo on the page.   
“I do” he leaned his chin on your shoulder.   
“Could you have ever done this?” You asked, even though you already knew the answer. Draco was much too sweet to kill anyone, muggle or not.   
“I don’t think so.” He confirmed your feelings. “I’m far too soft” he kissed your neck softly.   
“Not soft” you set down the paper. “Just human” you wrapped your arms around his back. “I mean, for the most part human”   
“Meaning?”  
“Aside from looking like a Greek God of course. That’s why you stand out so much from Muggles. They don’t look like you do”   
“You flatter me, Mrs. Malfoy” he leaned his forehead to yours.   
“Fact. Not flattery, Mr. Malfoy” you kissed him softly now, enchanted as always by him. “You know what else you do like a Greek god?” You whispered as the kiss got heavy. He raised his eyebrows at you, knowing exactly what you meant.   
“Get upstairs. Now”


	70. I think he just might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains smutt..  
> Clearly marked. As usuallll.

“I'm addicted to you” Draco’s eyes were mesmerized by your body, as they usually were. You worked slowly at the buttons on your pajamas. “Is it even healthy to want someone this much?” he lingered at his spot on the bed, undressed and beautiful.   
“I hope so, because I feel the same” you ran your fingers through your hair, letting loose some tangles you had created.   
“Can I ask you something?” he seemed nervous.   
“Of course” you walked to meet him on the bed, shuffling yourself under the covers. It wasn’t close enough to bed time to really justify going to bed, but the warmth and smell of these sheets was welcoming any time of day.   
“Do you still not want kids?” He spat out, knowing if he didn’t just say it he never may. When you were first getting to know one another you talked about not being sure you ever wanted to have children, something about taking care of someone who intently scared you.   
“I” you thought you knew the answer, because you had thought this way for years. “I don't know” you confessed. Because for some reason, now, you really didn’t.   
“I know you had told me before you didn’t…” he was standing now, finding his pajama pants. “But you once also said you never saw yourself getting married”   
“I did didn’t I..” you remembered that conversation clearly, you told him how you wondered sometimes why people felt they had to get married if they loved each other enough than they should be able to be together without all the formalities.   
“So I was curious what else you might have changed your mind on”  
“You said you didn’t want kids too” you reminded him, he had nearly cried the night he explained he was scared to death of the idea of having kids, because they’re too easy to screw up.  
“I honestly am not sure what I want anymore” He sat at the vanity now, in his pajamas pants only, the setting sun glistening on his bare skin.   
“Maybe then, for now, we just enjoy being together” you offered. “Just the two of us?” you could see his smile in the mirror he was looking in. “And maybe someday”  
“We can think about it?” he seemed a little excited in his tone. Had something in him switched? Was he more willing to be a father than he once thought?  
“We will see” you couldn’t help but smile at his sudden mood change. You had to admit at times you thought about it, how adorable your children would be. Hopefully they got his hair, and his eyes, and his height… You basically just imagined a small Draco running around in booties and little outfits. He was watching you, noticing you had seemed to fall deep into thought.   
I hope they’d look like her, he thought.   
The sun had finally set over the horizon, Draco was snuggled tight on his side of the bed. Setting his wand to the nightstand.   
“You know…” you spoke as he rolled to you. “Even if we’re not having kids yet” you smiled “we could always practice”  
“Twice in an evening? Where are we, in witness protection?” He teased, moving so he was hovering over you.   
“If you can’t keep up” you raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Oh I can keep up” he was already kissing your neck with his final words. 

``smuts``

You could never get used to the taste of him, his mouth worked so perfectly on yours. You knew so much about each other's bodies, you could feel his longing in his breath and how his hands gripped your clothes. You left soft kisses on their usual homes, at the base of his neck, his collarbone, and his jawline. His hands always started off soft, but then rushed as he started feeling your skin. The buttons of your pajama shirt came undone with ease, the fabric giving way to him just as you were. He had you naked before long, the clothes you had one had sank into the blankets. His tongue met your chest, his mouth moving between nibbles and soft kisses. Each nip made you shiver under him, your skin reacting as it always did, with red hot fire. He left deep purple marks on your skin, which lay so perfectly with the old ones that had started fading. Being a marked woman was one of your deepest and most lustful desires, each aching spot of skin reminded you of him.   
“How did i get so lucky?” he whispered softly from his place on you, his lips still grazing your skin as he spoke.   
“The luck is mine” you sighed, “I begged the universe to give me peace.” he kissed his way to your mouth, watching your lips as they moved. “And it sent me pure bliss”   
“You’re my bliss” he kissed you then, his mouth pressing harder than before. From passionate to lustful and ravenous. . He backed away from you, your head spinning for air. He didn’t speak, he just gestured his head and you knew. You turned your body, your chest to the mattress, your arms folded under you. He lifted one hand, letting it fall to strike your ass once giving you his next command.   
You used your knees to lift yourself into the air slightly, he let out a gentle groan as he watched you. Absolutely nothing in the world compared to this. He made fast work of his pajama pants, throwing them to the ground. You felt his warm skin on you for just a second before he pushed into you, your moan muffled by the mattress. His groan loud into the silent room, music. He leaned forward on you, his arms holding him up. He just enjoyed the feeling of you for a second before he started rolling his hips on you. He felt like heaven, no, better. Heaven could never be better than this.   
You moaned under him as he moved, his body returning the noise. His soft movements turned into hard, fast ones. His body rushing against yours with nearly all the power he had in him. You shot out your arm, holding it to the headboard to stop your body from rocking and locking you in place. His hand reached up also, laying on yours on the headboard. Your eyes rested on his hand, his fingers bent into yours. The perfection that laid in his hands alone was enough to drive you mad, the veins of his arm standing as his heart pumped hard. You wished at this moment you had a camera, or something, anything to capture the sight.   
This was that bliss you were talking about, the feeling of him on you moving so perfectly against your body, causing hot moans and sighs to escape you with every single movement.   
Your body had no walls with him, it melted under him into nearly nothing, the lava in your skin claiming you both. You felt like bliss to him too, the sight of your body and soul truly belonging to him pleased the selfish side of him while also soothing the unrest he still felt in the deepest parts of his soul. There was nothing you two couldn’t cure with one another, even in your most primale state.   
“I love you” he moaned, leaning down more to kiss your shoulder.   
“I love you” you moaned back, your body rolling into that hot thunder.   
“Say my name baby” he whispered, the words making you shiver.   
“Oh Draco” you let it out, all of it into his name, you praised him like the God he was. Your call was returned with a hot groan, which once again made you melt. How someone can make you feel such a sense of euphoria with every single touch only cemented that he was not of this world.   
He released you hand, leaving you a little sad at the perfect spectacle being gone, but that feeling was quickly relieved as he started moving fast. Pushing you harder and harder into your climax, you steaded yourself now with both hands, stopping yourself from sliding up the bed. His hands were fists in the mattress, sweat forming on his forehead as he fucked you.   
You felt your high coming as he drove harder and harder into you, your moaned turning to screams of pleasure only urging him to work harder. Your body fell apart around him suddenly, your highest peak ringing through the entirety of you his name once again seeping from your moans. His hand left the mattress, gripping your shoulder making you more stable in that than it had been the entire time you tried to support yourself. How he managed to get deeper, you had no idea.   
He groaned hard, you could feel every single movement as he released into you. The pooling vat of laval in your stomach devoured you both. Heaven.

``end``

You didn’t dress, instead you just lay together. Hot skin to hot skin. You rested your head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through the skin and into your body. Your hearts seemed to roll in rhythm with one another, like they were one. You never would have thought that, that boy. Who stood absolutely alone at the top of the astronomy tower a million years ago would end up here. Yours. Simply, and unequivocally yours.   
“Maybe we should go to New Zealand with Potter” Draco spoke, once his heart had returned to its normal rate.   
“Do you think he would even let us?”   
“I think he just might”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gents(?). Last night and today have been a rough one for the fandom. I hope you're all feeling well.
> 
> Will Draco and You catch Harry in time to go to New Zealand? Maybe a few chapters of work/vacation? ;) Maybe finding a new career path? Hmmmmm <3
> 
> // #TomisOurWillow//


	71. Don’t you EVER

You had a hold of Harry early the next morning, he agreed to allow you both to go. You packed quickly, only bringing something small for both of you. You stood in the kitchen, looking at the letters on the table. You pulled them into your hand, tucking them into your bag.   
“I will be working a lot, but honestly it may be nice to have you around Draco” Harry said over the phone “you can let me know if you see anyone you recognize from the old days”  
“I can do that” Draco knew that would be a good idea, considering he was one of the only former death eaters willing to work with the Auror. Most had either gone into hiding or were rotting away in Azkaban.   
“Have you ever been to New Zealand?” Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen behind you.  
“Once, my dad took me there after we watched this Muggle movie. He was a huge fan, wanted to stay in a shire.” you laughed at the memory of your frankly far too large father dipping into a Hobbit hole. “You?”  
“No I haven’t.. Harry said they have a portkey we could use.” Draco chewed his cheek.   
“Good, I was worried we may be flying in” While flying was a fun thing to do for quick rides, going from here to New Zealand would be an exhausting ride.   
“We could always apperate there. If you wanted to bring us to that place. A shire?” You should have guessed he’d never seen the movies.  
“We could, I think taking the portkey with Harry would be easier. We should be going to Harry’s though” you looked at the clock on the wall. He’d be ready to leave by now. Draco rested his arms on your shoulders, you both got sucked into a flash of popping light.   
You were in Harry’s back yard instantly, the hot light burning away from you both. You straightened your shirt, letting Draco walk to the door. You hadn’t seen Ginny since the wedding and still haven’t read her letter. Draco insisted you were being daft in not just reading it, but you reminded him he had a letter of his own that was left unread. Even you had to admit his situation was greater than yours, yours was simple pettiness.   
“Alright Malfoys” Harry walked from his house, you just caught a glimpse of Ginny standing in the window. You felt ashamed a little now, seeing her face. You weren’t sure why you held so tightly to his grudge.   
You all stood around a portkey, Harry told you both you’d meet the rest of the auror there Ron had found his way out of the house, hugging Hermione as he did. You smiled at Hermione, who lent you one back raising her eyebrows at you. No doubt wondering if you’d read what Ginny had sent. None of them knew the other letter that had arrived at your house the very same day.   
The portkey brought you crashing onto the courtyard, you nearly rolled into the grass. Portkeys were never your strong suite. Draco held out his hand to you, a smile printed on his face.  
“Yeah yeah, get a laugh in” you dusted off your pants as you stood, brushing away the grass from your jeans.   
“It’s just weird seeing something you’re not a total pro at” he explained.  
“Shove off Malfoy” you rolled your eyes at him.   
“You first Malfoy” he teased back, you’d have to get used to that.   
“Get a room you two” Ron walked past you both, heading into the massive house. 

“So we will go out this evening to the sight where the mark was seen” Harry explained as you all entered into the parlor of the house. “We can’t be sure that who ever did it will return to the same area. But they may…” you were sure at this point Harry and the Auror were just sick of hearing about all of this. It never seemed to go away, even all these years later.   
“Was there no witnesses?” You asked, looking at the photos Harry passed out of the mark. Draco was silent, his face was straight not showing any emotion as he looked at the photos. It had been so many years since he had really seen it, it made him a little sick to even see it.   
“No one saw who did it. But even some muggles reported the mark in the sky” Harry explained. You watched the photo moving, the dark mark morphing through the clouds.   
“Something is weird about this” you spoke, pointing to the photo. “Remember the night Dumbledor died?” Draco winched a little at your words. “The mark moved but not like that” the image seemed to shiver in the clouds instead of being an actual part of them.   
“It looks almost like a projection” you explained  
“Projection?” Ron asked  
“Yeah. Muggles use projections, it’s like casting a video onto a surface to watch it. They do it to watch movies.. you see how the places without clouds seemed to completely disappear?” You pointed to a certain portion of the photo.   
“I do..” Harry nodded.   
“It’s because there’s nothing to back up the imagine”   
“You’re brilliant” Harry looked at the photo on your hand. 

You would go out that night, just after dark.   
“Here” you said as you and Draco prepped your room. Making the bed and just talking. He looked at the letter in your hand, then back up at you. “I’ll read mine if you read yours” he took it into his hand. Just nodding.   
“What made you change your mind?” He asked, his fingers sliding under the folds of the better opening it.   
“I figure if something bad happens tonight, we will be mad we didn’t read them” you acknowledged that although this all seemed weird, it could go very badly. And with your luck, it would turn out that way.   
You sat next to one another, you had no admit you were far more curious about his letter than your own. 

Y/n,   
I can’t begin to say what I’m feeling, and I know I owe you far more than an apology. 

You read Ginny's words in fine ink on the paper. Her handwriting was elegant and smooth, as you expected. 

I just wanted so badly to see the good in an old friend. I forgot for a second it wasn’t about him or his wanting to redeem himself, it should have been about you two. I just thought if anyone would understand giving someone a second chance… it would be you. 

You felt your heart sink a little at her words. She really did make a point, you were one of the only people in the world who took a chance in someone who everyone else had thrown away. And Ginny's friendship with Neville expanded over way more years than yours with Draco. 

Just know, no matter how you feel. I love you.   
-GP 

You let your fingers run over her words, you felt so much guilt. She was really just trying to be a good person and friend. And you had nearly thrown her away for something so petty. 

You heard Draco stand, your eyes pulling from the letter in your hand. He set the paper down on the bed, walking away. You took it into your fingers, what did Neville say that made Draco look like that?

Malfoy,  
While I will never think you deserve her. All I care about really is her happiness. The day you walked away from us at Hogwarts you betrayed all of us, including her. I stand by what I said, if she had died that night you never would have noticed how amazing she was. You never would have thought twice about her. Just like you don’t anyone else who died that night.   
She may love you now, but something in her still loves me too. That’s why the night at the memorial she couldn’t tell me no when I asked her to kiss me. And I know somewhere in you, you know that too.  
If you ever hurt her, expect to hear from me again. Until then, have a good life. Treat her how I wish I would have. 

-Neville Longbottom /her first love/ 

You resisted every urge to crumple the letter. How dare he? After everything he put you both through he would really say that? You stood, letting both of your letters fall to the ground.   
“Draco” you called for him in the big house. He could have gone anywhere. You made your way down the large stairs, catching his blonde hair in the living room ready to head out of the door. “Draco!” You yelled for him. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob.   
“Is he right?” He asked as you walked down the stairs to stand near him. “Do you still love him?”   
“Draco…” you lifted your hand to touch him, but he stepped away.  
“Why don’t you go be with him then?” He snapped. Your face dropped, “clearly he’s far more worthy of you than I am. That’s what everyone thinks!”   
“That is not…” you tried to stop him  
“It is! You know it as well as I do. Nevilles right, I walked away from anyone who could have ever really loved me that day. I don’t deserve to be happy with you… I’m evil” his eyes threatened tears.   
“You’re not evil” you spoke weakly.   
“Am I not? I am a product of my father” he stood there now, silence winning the moment. You couldn’t help it, you snapped back.   
“No you are fucking not! Draco Malfoy! You are so much better than any of them. And you fucking know that. Now shut your mouth!” You shook in your words “I love you, I have literally killed for you!” You were screaming. The others in the house had found their way into the same room. “And I would do it again in an instant. Because I am yours” you watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Endlessly”   
He looked like he may collapse. You pulled him into your arms, just holding him. “Don’t you ever. Ever. Say I should be with someone else ever again. You’re all I need…”


	72. This meant war

You and Draco were silent as you sat in the kitchen, your friends and the rest of the Auror were kind enough to not bring up the mess they had witnessed. Even the Auror you didn’t know were decent enough to pretend they didn’t see anything.   
“Let’s get going. Well fly by broom to the location.” Harry stood, leaving behind his nearly full cup of tea. As much as he tried to see strong, sometimes in him gave away that he was nervous. You all knew that these copycat killers would stand to chance when it came to the Auror and the New Zealand Auror you should be meeting up with here shortly.   
You all wandered outside, Ron and Draco talking softly as you did. Harry caught up to you as you grabbed a broom.   
“So he read his letter” Harry spoke as you mounted your brooms.   
“Yeah he did” you nodded.   
“And you?” Of course he would be curious if you had read the letter from his wife.  
“I did…” you nodded as you all floated. “I want to say I forgive her, but honestly Harry” he looked like he was ready for the worst “I don’t think I have anything to forgive. She was just being a good friend and I am a fool for not seeing that”  
“She’s going to love fearing that. She’s really missed you, she’s been driving me a little mad talking about it actually” he laughed a little.   
“I miss her too” you hadn’t admitted how badly you did until today. She had been such a good friend to you, it was like losing a sister when you fought.   
“Let’s go” Harry waved you all, 8 flyers not including you and Draco took off high into the clouds. The sky above them was dark, the stars and moon illuminating your way.   
You flew for only a little while when other people started flying around you. You and Draco flew right to one another, watching closely.  
“It’s just the Zealand branch” he yelled to you both, seeing how you acted to the shadows looming around you. You all landed in an open field just behind a small group of houses. Tall trees standing all around.   
“Potter” one of the new faces called.   
“Lee” he nodded back.  
“whose this?” He gestured towards you and Draco.   
“Draco and y/n Malfoy” he explained. All the new faces shot to you two. Standing close to one another, your brooms tight in your grasp.   
“Malfoy…” another voice spoke.   
“Yes. They’re here to help us identify if their recognize any of the old death eaters”   
“You trust a Malfoy?” The first man asked, he stood tall. Very thin, nearly a skeleton. His hair was white and just as thing.   
“Yes Lee, I do” Harry didn’t seemed amused at the questions. Sometimes you forgot how serious Harry’s job really was. Being the chief of the Auror was not an easy job to have.   
“And the girl?” The second voice asked, a woman.   
“Y/n Malfoy. She was there at the battle that night. A good fighter. She’s here if needed, to see if she may recognize anyone as well” Harry honestly had probably just let you come out of kindness. Knowing Draco was unlikely to come without you. Seeing your bad streak of luck.   
“You think she’s strong enough to kill any death eaters if we see them” the woman’s voice scoffed.   
“She’s killed more death eaters than you have Finnagan” he called back to her. That was true, you had fight alongside a group of rogue Slytherins that day. Taking 4 death eaters out in the process.   
“Aye how many?” She asked, talking to you now.   
“4” you spoke, while it may not seem like a lot to most people. That was 4 lives you had taken, sometimes their faces still walked into your nightmares. You by no means regretted what you did that night, you had no doubt you saved more lives than you took that night by killing who you did.   
“Spread out. Groups of 3” Harry commanded, you stuck close to Draco. Ron walked to your side, joining you two in your search of the woods. Harry walked with Lee, who you guessed was in command of the Zealand Auror. You all hid your brooms under the invisibility cloak Harry brought, making sure not one would see them if they wandered into the woods.   
“What are we looking for?” You asked as you, Draco and Ron walked through the woods. The sounds of night crashing around you.   
“Anything. Mostly just checking for hideaways” Ron explained.   
“And if we find people?”  
“Capture and question.” You nodded at his words, your boots cracking below you as you walked through the woods.   
You were walking for a probably an hour, Draco and Ron were chatting when you heard something. You stopped in your tracks. They had stroked a few strides away before you noticed.   
“Shhh” you hushed them, making them turn around to you. Their voices died, listening as well. You could hear voices, nothing you recognized.   
“That way” you pointed into the woods. A faint light beckoning you.   
“Here” Ron whispered, casting a quieting spell on your feet so you could walk closer without alerting whoever was there. It was a while before you made your way close enough to the fire. It was none of the people you recognized from earlier. They all sat, crouching around a fire. You, Ron and Draco stood behind trees, within ear shot but not close enough that the people could see you.   
“When is he supposed to come back? Potter and his crew will be here any time” one voice asked, a short man. Nearly round, his circle face illuminated bu the fire.   
“Soon Pogs.” Another spoke, a huskier man replied sitting across the fire. It was 5 against 3, all of them being men of heavier build than Draco and Ron. Not a smart fight to start alone. Ron waved to you to catch your attention, pulling your eyes to him. 

I am going to signal Harry. He mouthed to you both. You nodded, watching as Ron slunk away into the darkness. Not wanting to alert the group of men.   
“Do we do the projection again tonight?” The man called Pogs asked”   
“If we hear word from Goyle. If not we don’t” you caught Draco’s eyes at the name. There was only one Goyle you both knew, Gregory’s father. Who had gone into hiding after the battle.   
It felt like you were stuck there for an eternity before you saw Harry, his glasses glimmering in the light from the fire. He lifted his finger to his mouth, giving you a hushing signal. You just nodded, Draco at your back. Tight to you. The circle was surrounded by Auror quickly, you saw the shadows as they dipped around trees.   
“Maybe we need to kill another muggle family. Goyle said they could have come by now” Poggs spoke again. Airing out everything right in front of you.   
Harry moved from behind the trees after giving the signal to the rest, they all were quickly illuminated completely by the flames.   
“Geoffrey Poggs, Richard Lee, Oliver West and Vincent Parkinson you are all under arrest for the murder of the Johnson muggle family” Harry spoke, his voice stern. The group all stood, shocked.   
The fight broke out suddenly, hot flashes of green filling the woods. It was easily 12 against 5, you and Draco stood back. As insuracted by Harry when you came, only attack if attacked. Otherwise leave it to the Auror.   
The fight was loud, trees around you taking the impact of warded off spells. Unforgivable curses being casted in every direction from the people on the inside. You narrowing dodges as one comes your way, someone had caught sight of you as you stood behind a large tree.   
You pulled Draco away, crashing both of you into the tree. Your wand was out and ready, reaching around the tree to fight back. This meant war.   
“STUPIFY!” You yelled, sending one of the men flying back, crashing into another tree across the circle. Harry couldn’t help but smile at you. He wasn’t wrong when he said you could fight, defense against the dark arts was one of your favorite classes.   
“Expelliarmus” Draco’s voice was even and steady, the wand of one of the men flying out of his hand into Draco’s.  
“Brilliant Malfoys!” Harry called. With that the fight was over, you felt a rush of adrenaline you leaned heavily into. You could do this forever. 

“These two were running away” Lee spoke as two of his men walked over to the group, holding two people. A man and a woman in a cloak.   
“Draco, do you recognize anyone?” Harry asked, having Draco and you step into the light now. Of course you recognized Pansy’s dad. He held the same upturned, pig like nose she did.   
“Yes. Most of them, aside from her” he pointed at the woman in the cloak, her hood hiding her face. Lee walked over and pulled the hood from her face, her high cheekbones seemed deeper in the darkness. Your mouth fell open, all eyes turning to you as you gasped.   
“....Mom?”


	73. He wouldn’t.... would he?

“But y/n you said your mom was dead…” Draco spoke from behind you. His voice sounded like it was rushing underwater.   
“My dad said she was…” you had no real memories of your mom. Your dad had told you a million times she had left you both and died, so you didn’t think much of her.   
“He would say that” the woman asked “how is Alexander?” Her face was pulled into a wicked smile. “Oh right” she cackled. “He’s dead. Isn’t he?”   
Your heart sank into your stomach, you felt the blood rushing from your face.   
“He would say I was dead! Pathetic blood trader. You were nearly 10 when I left!!” She was laughing loudly, her voice carrying through the quiet woods.   
You felt your body shaking, a reaction you couldn’t seem to control.   
“But look at my little girl! Marrying a death eater! A Malfoy at that!” She sounded absolutely mad in her words.   
“I am not one of you” Draco spoke from behind you, snapping at her words.   
“Are you not? Once a death eater, always a death eater!”   
“Y/n” Harry spoke, pulling your attention away from her now. “We need to go” the run had just started pooling over the horizon, how long had this all taken?  
“He will come back. He will. He will he will he will he will” your mother chanted as they pulled her away.   
You our head was spinning, you had gone your whole life thinking she was dead, your father having only one photo of her in the house. She hadn’t aged a day.   
“Baby” Draco whispered to you, your head being pulled back into the moment. “We have to go” you nodded. Your brain trying hard to connect any dots you could find. Nothing made sense, why would he lie to you? Your dad never lied to you? 

You nearly crashed into Ron as you flew back to the port key.   
“Hey y/n, you have to pay attention” Ron spoke to you, you shook your head. You felt like you couldn’t make your brain work right. Draco pulled his broom close to yours. The Zealand Auror had taken the group away when you mounted your brooms. Your mother still chanting that odd chant and laughing the entire time. 

“Y/n” Harry and Draco sat you down at the kitchen table of the house you stayed at. “You really don’t remember anything about her?” Draco was whispering, sitting close to you.   
“No. Nothing” you answered him, how could she had been around until you were 10 and you not remember her at all?  
“Maybe you two should go to bed” Harry’s voice permitted the air. “I’ll be going in early to interview them”   
“I don’t understand” was all you could say as Draco pulled you up the stairs. 

“Baby you need to sleep” Draco spoke to you as you sat on the edge of the bed. The sun had risen almost entirely.   
“Draco how do I not remember her? I don’t understand. That doesn’t make any sense”  
“Maybe she lied. She is crazy y/n” he was right of course, but the word still hit your nerves in the wrong way. You clenched your teeth, your head was completely uneasy.   
“Maybe he…” Draco started speaking, stopping himself.   
“He what?” You looked at him, maybe Draco could piece together things you couldn’t.   
“Maybe he obliviated you” your mouth fell open at the words. That had to be it!   
“He wouldn’t…” you thought for a long time “would he?” You couldn’t imagine your dad taking all of that away from you. So much of your childhood pulled away from you. You were reminded of Draco, who had both of his parents taken nearly completely away from his memory.   
“You know…” he held his wand in his hand “maybe the memories are still in here” he looked at the wood that he had gotten to know so well. Obliviation was an odd spell, you never knew if maybe they did linger in there. Tucked away into the heart of the wand.   
“I don’t know” you watched the wand as Draco turned it in his fingers.   
“Do you want me to…” he asked.   
“I-“ you couldn’t answer “no?” You sighed “I don’t know… my dad had to have taken her away for a reason… right?”   
“I know I didn’t know him.. but from what I’ve been told. He was probably just trying to protect you”   
“But.. how has no one ever mentioned her? Not even Elenore ” you felt odd, like everyone in your life had been lying to you your whole life. Elenor had never lied to you, or at least that’s what you thought until today.   
“Hey” Draco pulled your attention. “Come here” he held his hands out to you. You crawled to him, letting his pull his head into your chest. “Harry will let you know anything he thinks we need to know in a few hours. And if you decide you want to… I can try and bring them back for you”   
“I really will have to think about it. Maybe I don’t want to remember” you thought about how strange this all was. Laying here with your husband whose childhood memories were also morphed. You couldn’t help but feel guilty, even though he had begged you to take them. Would be question you this way if he were to find out you had obliviated him? You figured he had an idea, since it was nearly impossible to avoid stuff that was mentioned about his parents. But he never pushed it, he never asked questions and never looked to remember. Maybe that was how it should be, why would you want to remember someone like that?   
Your mind was ticking hard as you finally fell asleep, Draco combing his fingers through your hair.   
“We’re a mess” was the last thing you heard Draco laugh a little as you fell asleep. If that wasn’t the truest thing, you didn’t know what was. 

You was woken by a knock on the door.   
“Can I come in Malfoys?” You heard Harry’s voice through the door.   
“Come on in” Draco called back, you both sat up in the bed.   
“Y/n” Harry just sighed as he came in “I am so sorry. I hate to ask…. but she’s refusing to talk to any of us. She said she will only talk to you. And we can get any Veritaserum until Monday… we have to know if there is anyone else out there” it was early Saturday morning.   
“No… Harry it’s okay” you stretched.   
“Y/n are you sure” Draco put his hand on your shoulder.   
“If it means protecting another muggle family from being killed. I will do it… he did mention they were waiting for Goyle” you spoke.   
“Yes. Goyle Sr. We have people already looking for him… if this group is all we have to worry about that would be amazIng. But we can’t be sure, they all have stayed silent.”   
“Why don’t you…” Draco started talking, you both looked at him. Knowing exactly what he meant.   
“New Zealand has much stricter laws when it comes to prisoners… and since we can’t really charge them with anything yet we can’t use force” it seemed Harry had had the same idea already.   
“I don’t mind. I really don’t. I have questions of my own” you really did. While you weren’t sure if you wanted to remember everything. Not knowing anything was driving you insane.   
“I’m coming with you” Draco was standing before you, rummaging through his bag.   
“Absolutely” Harry just nodded. “I really appreciate your help,you guys… it makes a huge difference. Without you they may just walk free”


	74. 50 points to slytherin

“Ahhhh my little girl” she cackled as you sat across the table from her.  
“Is there anyone else?” You aske curtly, you weren’t sure really what to ask. Harry had given you a few idea where it came to the case at hand.  
“Meaningggg?” She asked sing songie  
“How many rouge eaters are there?” You asked  
“Hmnnnn why don’t you ask you boyfriend?” She was smiling hard, her sick face eerie in your eyes.  
“Husband.” You corrected her. Her mouth opened hard.  
“A MALFOY! MY BABY GIRL IS A MALFOY!” Her small cackle turned into a loud howling laughter. “Your fathers rolling in his grave!” You had to take a deep breath, otherwise you may snap.  
“That’s not the point. How many of you are there?”  
“He would be sick to his stomach you know? Knowing you married a death eater! I promised him you’d turn out just like me. He should have listened”  
“Shut up” you gritted your teeth.  
“Like that time you set that bird in the neighbor girl!” She was still laughing around her words. That just have been a memory you didn’t hold. Your face gave away your feelings.  
“You don’t remember me” she said suddenly, her laughed dead.  
“No. I don’t.”  
“I should have known he’s do it! He threatened to but even I can’t imagine him actually doing it. Not to his precious baby girl” she mocked the last words.  
“Are you going to answer my question or not” you dug your finger nails into you pawn under the table.  
“There’s plenty of us” she swayed in her seat. “Lots and lots and lots…”  
“Whose leading you?”  
“Wellllll it was Narcissa” she shrugged, the chains that bound her clinking as she did. “Now it’s someone else.”  
“Goyle Senior” you stated instead of asking. Her face went blank, she must be suprised you had thought of it.  
“Frankly I think Narcissa was doing a better job” she gave in since clearly there weren’t many secrets left to keep. “She was willing to do so much more… but you should know all about what she was willing to do. That’s why we killed that muggle family. It was her plan before she tried that stupid act of releasing her useless husband.” she smirked at you, her rotted teeth on show.  
“I think I’m done here Harry” you had to go before you reallt started cracking.  
“I’m so proud of you” you heard her suddenly speak as you stood. Her words made you shudder. “My little girl is a killer. Just like her mommy”  
“I am NOT like you” you snapped, turning back to her.  
“What’s your head count now? 5? How much blood do you have on your hands?” She was laughing again, that sick laugh. You lifted your wand to her quickly.  
“”DO IT! MAKE ME NUMBER 6!!” She screeched.  
“Silencio” you whispered. You more than anything couldnt handle the sound of her voice.  
Although no sounds came out, her move kept moving like she was screaming something.  
“Thank you y/n” Harry patted you on the shoulder as you stood there, just watching her. “You can go”  
You let yourself from the room, standing in the hallway alone for a second before Draco came around the corner. Holding a cup of coffee for you both. You were happy he hadn’t had to hear any of that, Harry insist you talk to her alone, with only him in the room and the enchanted chains she wore to protect you.  
“Did she say anything interesting?” Draco asked.  
“Uhh nope” you felt bad lying to him, but telling Draco that for a short time his mother had been the ring leader of the second wave of death eaters wasn’t something you really wanted to talk about.  
“You’re a terrible liar” he smiled softly at you, damn this man knew you all too well. You sighed, having to admit defeat.  
“She said your mother was their leader” you watched him as you spoke, his face didn’t change. He seemed unmoved by those words.  
“I could have guessed” he had to admit it was true, while he didn’t remember much he knew they were part of it all. “She must have never mentioned she saved Harry that day”  
Harry wrote about most things in his book, Draco and Snape’s redemptions. One he left out was the night Narcissa allowed him to live. He said said it was a choice seeing as she had gone rouge again, but he did tell you both the story. 

“It had to have been selfish..” Draco insisted that night. “Why would she lie to save me?” Harry asked. This was all before Draco had asked you to forget them for him.  
“Maybe something in her did love you Draco” you rested your hand in his.  
“Or she knew that the name dies with me”  
Life had changed so much since those days, back when he hated himself for everything he couldn’t have done. 

“You know y/n” Harry spoke as you all left that evening. The most he had gotten was from your mother, her confession of Goyle being the leader and there being more run away death eaters had given them enough cause to keep them until they could get what they needed to question the rest. “You sound look into being an Auror… you have the temper for it” you tried not to laugh at his words. If temper for it meant you left your palms bloody instead of killing people.  
“I think you’re daft Potter” you nudged him.  
“No in serious. You should seriously think about it. You’re more than proficient in fighting. And I happen to know for a fact you aced your N.E.W.T’s”  
After the battle you all were given a chance to take them, they felt it was the least they could offer you. Since you all put your lives on the line like that.  
“I was going to go back to school…” you looked at Draco, who looked like he was thinking deeply.  
“For?” Harry asked.  
“I wanted to work in child magic affairs” it was a new part of the ministry. After the life Draco and Harry had live through the ministry made a portion of their ranks to make sure magical children were safe. Like CPS for magical children, so they wouldn’t end up in muggle foster care systems or soldiers like Draco and Harry.  
“Just give it some thought.” Harry suggested. 

“The N.E.W.Ts” Draco shook his head that night in bed. “I never took mine… no wonder we havent heard anything from the college”  
“Oh…” you sat with him. “You could always..”  
“Take them?” He tried not to laugh. “It’s been so long since I have even looked at a charms book”  
“I could tutor you” you shrugged. He laughed a little at your words. “I’m sure Mcgonigal would let you take them”  
“You think so?”  
“I mean… it’s not like it was your choice” that always seemed to be the fact stated. Nothing back then was really his choice.  
He rested his head on your shoulder. “I just want to help people”  
“I know love.. I know”  
“I think you should do it” he spoke from your shoulder.  
“Do what?”  
“Become an Auror”  
“With our luck?” You giggled  
“Our luck has kept up alive. We have been through a lot more than most people… yet here we are”  
“I promised I wasn’t going to be away from your side. How am I going to do that if I’m an Auror?”  
“You can’t protect me forever. I’m a grown man” he laughed a little. You had to admit it was a little silly how protective you felt of him. Though your history made for a decent enough case.  
“Well if people would stop trying to kill you, maybe I could feel safer” you rolled your eyes at the idea, most couples didn’t have to deal with any of this. Then again you weren’t most couples.  
“Well if you’re an Auror then I am definitely going to be more than safe” he kissed your shoulder softly.  
“You really think I could do it?”  
“I think you’d be the best. Maybe even beating out Harry for chief” you could see the smile on his face without even looking at him.  
“Me? Replace the boy who lived? Now I know you’re absolutely insane”  
“You’d at least give him a run for his money”  
You just shook your head at him, laughing softly. He thought so much more of you some days than you thought of yourself.  
“We will get you in school” you changed the subject back to something you much more comfortable talking about. Him. “We can go to Diagon alley and get textbooks for 6th and 7th years. Since those were the rough years for you”  
“So you’re really going to teach me everything I may have missed?” You felt his eyes in your face, you turned to meet his gaze.  
“Of course I will. I’ll be your teacher” you gave him a cheeky grin.  
“If the teachers at Hogwarts looked like you maybe I would have payed attention more” he whispered, kissing your shoulder again.  
“If I had been your teacher you would have hated me. I wouldn’t have dealt with your nonsense like they did”  
“Would you have given me detention?” He asked, biting his lip. You shook your head at him, just laughing at him. “Made me write lines or maybe I could have earned my good grades a different way” he ran his fingers over your arm.  
“You assume I would have let you” you watched his hands on your skin, your heart skipping beats.  
“You can’t tell me thinking about sneaking around like that doesn’t sound….” he stopped talking, his mouth making contact with your neck.  
“Illegal?” You laughed loudly. “You forget what the hypothetical was”  
“Oh no. I remember. But I also keep thinking about you bent over one of those desks” he nibbled at your skin then.  
You leaned your head aside, allowing for him to kiss higher on your skin “50 points to Slytherin”


	75. Convenient Target

“We found him.. Goyle Senior” Harry told you both at the kitchen table the next afternoon. “He was plotting with several others to attack this Wizard muggle family. We were able to stop them just in time, along with catching three other rouge eaters”   
“That’s amazing Harry, is that family okay?” You asked   
“They will be” he nodded “he knows you’re here” he paused.  
“What’s wrong Harry?” You asked.   
“They keep talking about you” he looked at Draco. “Stuff about your mission and losing your wand.”  
“I figured they would be… “ he looked like he was thinking hard, his face stern.   
“We could always…” Harry started speaking   
“I won’t go into hiding again Harry… I can’t” it felt like you were always running from something. And you were just sick of it. “Most of these rouge eaters should be wandless right?”  
“Yes, but that doesn’t mean they haven’t found new ones.”   
“Well I guess then we will have to keep our eyes out. I am fucking sick of running away”   
“We have to at least send you home..” Harry just nodded, knowing there was no changing your mind.   
“She asked for you again, she nearly bit one of the Zealand guys when they got too close to her”   
“I don’t know if I can handle that again today Harry.”   
“Do you think it’s true? What she said about your father obliviating you?”  
“I think so. But I can’t really only imagine he would do it if there was something he really didn’t want me to remember… how I wish I could ask him”   
“There’s a lot of things I wish I could ask my parents too y/n. If my mom was the one sitting in that jail cell… I’d want to know why”   
He was right, and somewhere inside of you, you knew that.   
“So when can I talk to her again?”  
“Maybe tomorrow. I am pushing it allowing you both in there though. There are tight protocols. But I think I can manage a final visit before she goes to Azkaban” you felt your heart stop with his words. The papers back home would absolutely eat this up. The wife of Draco Malfoy, their token good boy death eater, having a rough death eater mom so has been running around killing muggles.   
“How do you manage being in the paper all the time” you leaned your head into your hand.   
“Well I have been stuck in some part of the paper since I was a baby… I guess after a while you get used to it”   
“Should you though?”   
“Maybe if we were in the prophet for something like saving the world it would be a lot easier” Draco spoke, his voice riddled with anger.   
“Either way Draco…” you watched him “it’s shitty”   
“I wish I could say it gets easier. Having people watching you all the time. But it doesn’t” Harry was talking to Draco now, who was leaning back in his chair.  
“I thought after Hogwarts that everything would be okay. I guess I’m a moron for thinking that” Draco stood, leaving you and Harry sitting in the kitchen.   
“He’ll be okay” you assured Harry, who watched after him worried.   
“You know him better than I do” he sat down in a chair near you. “He’s right though. I hoped maybe after Voldemort was dead that somehow the world would just become normal… “  
“Maybe this is normal” you felt yourself chewing on your cheek.   
“Well I bloody hope not” he groaned.   
“I think someday this will all go away, and we can all just be happy as have babies and wave them away as they ride their train to hogwarts”   
“That would be the dream.”   
“I have been thinking a lot about what you said, about becoming an Auror”   
“Have you?” He moved his eyes to you from the paper he had pulled to him. “What are you thinking?”  
“I want to help Draco first… he never got around to taking his newts and I’d like to make sure he can at least go to school… but then I think maybe I would like to join”   
“That’s amazing to hear y/n, please just let me know when you’re ready. And when it comes to Draco and his NEWTs, I am sure we can manage something with Minerva to get them done.”  
“He was struggling those final two years. So I think he needs to just start over with 6th and 7th year”   
Harry laughed suddenly “maybe he can go back to Hogwarts, live like a student for two years”   
“We thought about that actually” you joined in his laughter “but you know as well as I do that Draco doesn’t have the patience for that”   
“Old Draco maybe… but new Draco? Maybe”   
“Yeah…” you nodded “either way… Neville still teaches there. So living there for two years is definitely not the beat idea”  
“Yeah I guess I didn’t think about” Harry stood. “I trust you two will figure it out. You always seem too” he left you sitting alone in the kitchen, staring out of the window.   
“Yeah” you said out loud to yourself “I guess we always do”   
You walked around the house, alone for a whole. Knowing Draco really just needed a second to gather his thoughts, and frankly so did you.   
You paced around the halls, listening to the whispers of the other Auror who sat in the house.   
“Y/n” you heard Ron say as you wanted back down the stairs.   
“Hey Weasel- Bee”   
He scoffed at the old nick name   
“You know I never did ask your husband where he came up with that one. It used to bother me. Now I think it’s kind of funny”   
“He was a creative kid. I’m sure he had his reasons. I can ask him if you’d like”  
“No.. I have a feeling the reasoning will kill the name for me” he laughed. “Come sit” he patted the place on the couch next to him. “Harry mentioned he thinks you should join the Auror”   
“Did he now… I’m sure that was yesterday before I gave him my answer” you should have known Harry would be dead set in this idea.   
“Yeah he did…. so you gave him your answer then?”   
“I told him I needed a little time. But I think I could do it. I would like to feel like I can protect my family for once”   
“That’s why I joined. I wanted to make sure we didn’t lose anyone else the way we lost Fred”   
“I wish I had known you all better in school, I would have gotten to actually get to know him”   
“He was something else. Sometimes I wonder what he would think about all of this. I could have sworn when I was younger I would play quidditch professionally like Ginny is”   
“It’s not your fault she’s a better player than you are” you nudged his shoulder.   
“Hey I was decent enough. I played nearly every year! You can barely fly”   
“I never said I was any good” you reminded him. “I said Ginny was”   
“So you forgive her then” Ron smiled. It was so like a big brother to worry about his sister's friendships.   
“I do. I look forward to seeing her when we get home”   
“She’ll be happy. She’s talked about you nonstop since all of it started.”   
“I feel silly now that I got so bad. I understand where she was coming from”  
“You’re allowed to be mad. I can’t lie, I would have been mad if she invited one of my exes to my wedding. Friend or not. And no one I dated would have attacked Hermione”   
“I wish I had brothers like Ginny does” you smiled at him. “Although I knew for a fact you annoy the absolute shit out of her majority of the time”   
“Well it’s a good thing you’re in this family then hey?” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder “because now you do have all the brothers Ginny has”   
“It’s too bad I don’t have the hair. Maybe if for right in”   
“I’m going to call Hermione. I will see you later y/n” Ron stood, his sweet face smiling as he wandered away.   
You wondered if maybe you should call Ginny also, just deciding since you’ll be heading back tomorrow evening, it made more sense to talk to her in person. 

-  
“This is getting a little ridiculous” Draco spoke angrily when you found him sitting in the backyard. “Maybe I should have just killed Dumbledor like I was ask”   
“You know as well as I do that’s not the point” you scowled at him “they’re looking for someone to blame and you’re a convenient target. It’s used to be Harry but now they’re scared of him”   
“Hmm… maybe we need to make them scared of me too”


	76. How did you?...

“Y/n, Please baby wake up” Draco shook your body as it lay limp in his arms. “You can’t die. No no no no no” his voice was shaking, his heart pounding so hard he could barely hear the words the people spoke around him.  
“Draco we need to get her to a hospital!” Harry yelled through the commotion.  
“You’ll be okay. It’ll be okay” Draco wrapped his arms around your body, pulling your head on his chest. He whispered as blood stained through his clothes. “I love you” 

6 MONTHs EARLIER:

“They’re sending you to Azkaban today.” You spoke to her again as you sat in front of her.  
“Yes” she leaned her arm on the table, her face resting there. She looked somehow even more tired than the last time you saw her.  
“I need to know why my father would take you away from me” It had been hours of thinking, while you weren’t sure just yet if you wanted Draco to try and return your memories entirely, you had to know if something happened that you’d be ashamed of.  
“Hmmmmm.” she sighed, “Probably because you were turning into me” she seemed to boast at her words.  
“Meaning?” you felt your foot tapping on the ground, your impatience far too obvious.  
“After you tried killing that neighbor girl…” your heart sank at her words “I knew you were as prone for blood as I was.”  
“I wouldn’t…”  
“Oh but you did! Filthy little mudblood she was. Would have served her and her blood trader family right” she grinned hard. Your stomach clenched at the mere thought of it.  
“Why would I do something like that….” You weren't sure who you were talking to, her or yourself.  
“Well the filthy thing was asking for it of course. If it had been me who found you two I would have let you do it” she laughed.  
“Do what exactly.”  
“You have always been a powerful witch, even as a baby you could do things. Make things move and set things a flame. It was astonishing. I never did ask you why you had done it. But your father said he found you sitting in the backyard, the mudblood girl with a rope wrapped around her neck. Your hands weren’t on it of course, but they didn't need to be”  
You felt a twinge of pain in your forehead, the previews of a memory threatening to come forward.  
“He saved her of course” she rolled her eyes “Stupid man, he really thought all life was worth it. Even disgusting muggles” she shivered at the word.  
You felt that pain in your forehead increasing, forcing you to press your fingers to your temples.  
“I think when I started letting you practice your unspoken magic on muggle children is when he decided he was done” she seemed so proud of herself. “He took you and ran…”  
You closed your eyes shut tight, the light burning away at your brain. “I should have never told him the plan to give you to the dark lord” you gritted your teeth “If your pathetic father had been stronger, then man I met, those Malfoy’s never would have been his right hand.” she was yelling now “That glory was ours, but your father ruined it. And that boy” she laughed “Dracooooo”  
You couldn’t help but look at her now, his name was like acid in her mouth. “Had you been given his task. With me at your side. You wouldn;t have been too weak to handle it”  
“He isn’t weak” you spat the words at her. Her even saying his name made your skin crawl.  
“Love makes you weak”  
“What would you know about love” you dug your fingernails into your palm.  
“I loved my darling child so deeply, my little girl who should have become so much more than a blood-trader with the Malfoy last name”  
“I am better than that”  
“Are you? Tell me Y/n” she leaned forward, the chains clinking again as she moved. “Did it feel good?” you couldn’t breath as she spoke “When you killed those people.” she leaned back, seeing the look on your face. “That’s me.” she grimaces “That's the part of you that you can’t obliviate away”  
“You don’t know me”  
“I don’t need to. I can see it in your eyes. That's the killer's look. Everytime you find yourself angry, or you press your nails into the bed of your palm” you released your hand as she spoke, it was like she knew that’s exactly what you had been doing since you sat down. “That’s the part of you that I gave. And someday” she nodded. “She will win”  
You stood, the chair falling ot hit the ground behind you. As you left the room she yelled after you again “YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNOW THAT EVIL PART OF YOU IS IN THERE! LET HER OUT!” her eerie laughter filled every inch of your body. She was absolutely mad, there was nothing even close to a darkness in you. Was there?  
-  
“Ginny?” you asked as you found yourself again in the Potter’s backyard and inside their kitchen.  
“Y/n….” she walked around the corner, a stack of papers in her hand. Draco stood just behind you. You sniffled a little as you ran to her, wrapping your arms around her.  
“I am so sorry I got so mad” you held her tight to you.  
“You deserve to be mad with me” she let the papers fall, wrapping her arms around your body.  
“I’m not anymore. You were just being a good friend” you pulled from her, but your arms still lingered on her.  
“Draco” She smiled at him as he leaned against the wall. “I am sorry to you too…”  
“Don’t even mention it Potter” he shrugged “Would it have been a Malfoy affair if someone hadn’t nearly died?”  
You were all laughing at his words.  
You all sat down at the table, Draco’s hand resting on yours.  
“Harry told me what happened in New Zealand… I can’t believe your mom…” She stopped when you sighed.  
“I know...I am sorry I just…”  
“Don’t want to talk about it?” she finished your sentence.  
“I really just want to feel normal for once. And finding out my mother is a death eater is not helping”  
Your eyes shot to Ginny as she laughed a little.  
“Normal?” she laughed “y/n you’re married to a Malfoy, and are cousins to the Potter Weasley family. This is normal”  
“Well it sucks” you leaned your head into your hand, making a pouting face. 

“I will see you both later then?” Ginny asked as you readied your things to leave, she made a face at Draco. Who you watched as she nodded.  
“Later” he said, the smile on her face giving something away. What on earth were they planning?  
“I can’t wait to go home and sleep in our own bed” you stretched as he drove.  
“I actually want to stop somewhere first” he tapped on the steering wheel.  
“Okay… fine. But can we please make it fast?” You let your hand land in his leg.  
You weren’t paying much attention to where you were driving until the roads became so familiar. The street and sidewalks of your childhood rolled by the windows.  
“I love you, you know that right?” He asked, his eyes only looking at you briefly from the windshield.  
“Yes of course I do” you watched as the same old houses and porch lights lit the dim evening.  
“And you know I really just want you to have everything you’ve ever wanted” he spoke more, sounding nervous.  
“Of course I do… Draco are you okay?” Your eyes left the window and looked at him.  
“I’m fine. I just… I have something I need you to see” you couldn’t help but watch as he turned down your old street. The same one where the skeleton of your childhood home lay.  
“Draco I don’t know if I can handle seeing it…” you thought for sure he was taking thought back there. You hadn’t been since the day you found it like that. That felt like a lifetime ago now. But it still hurt every single inch of your body to think about.  
“You trust me don’t you?” He asked  
“Of course I do…” you bit down in your lip, his thumbs tapping on the wheel still.  
“Than close your eyes”  
You did as he said, feeling the car coming to a hault.  
“Keep them closed” he commanded, you felt yourself shaking. You heard every motion as she get out do the car, the beeping of the keys still in the ignition framing your tickling thoughts. You heard the door open beside you, and his hand in your shoulder.  
“Come on. Keep them closed” he said, pulling you form the car and onto the sidewalk. “Okay” he stopped you on the sidewalk then. “This was supposed to be done after the wedding… but things got put back” you felt your heart skipping. What did he mean?  
“Open your eyes” his hand fell from your body. You took a deep breath in, then opened your eyes.  
Your hands met your mouth, tears forming instantly.  
“Draco…” you squeezed out. “How did you…”


	77. To me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Smuts.```

You thought for a moment you had slipped into a dream, or even a memory. The large structure before you so perfectly mimicked that of a long lost place. Gray against the night time sky with the same red door you had run to a million times on your way home. And that's what was finally, for the first time in a long time. Standing before you, your home. In the same place it once had fallen into.   
“How?” You asked again, unable to pull your eyes away from the thing standing before you.   
“I commissioned some people to come and rebuild it.. It took a long time. I wondered if sometimes it was even going to happen. I wrote down everything I could remember from it from the time I had spent there with you, when we first found one another.” you could hear the smile in his voice, he was utterly so proud of himself “I even managed to find the blueprints to the house at the local offices… your father..”  
“He built this house himself…” you paused “I mean he did that one…”  
“This is as absolutely as exact as I could manage”  
“Draco its…” Before you could finish he grabbed your hand.   
“Don’t say anything just yet, come in a see the inside before you really tell me”   
He tugged you up the few front steps, the concrete even sounded the same against your shoes. He waved his wand to open the door, the lock clicked open. You couldn’t help but feel your body as it started shaking, why on earth were you so nervous?  
“If anything is not how you want it, just say so and I will fix it” he seemed just as nervous, this grand gesture needed to be everything he hoped it to be.   
“Baby” you spoke “just take me inside”   
You watched his hand intently as it came to the handle, turning it slowly. 

It was every single thing you’d remembered. From the way that the stairs creak as you walk up them, to the rolling fireplace your father had always stoked with pinewood, the best smelling kind.   
“This…” he stood just outside the mocking view that once had been your bedroom door “is the one place I know the absolute best '' he had given you an in depth tour of nearly the entire house. All the way down to the lazy susan that spun in the kitchen cabinet when you opened the door, it was enchanted iof course to know exactly what you needed. He opened the door, allowing you to go inside before him. The windows in the room allow for the moon to shine in and dance on the floor, you couldn’t manage to bring yourself to turn on the light. Draco seemed to be able to read your mind, like he always had been able to. Waving his wand to illuminate the room, you gasped suddenly. It was everything you’d remembered, the black dresser sitting on the wall to your right, in front of the mirror rested things like a hair brush and some candles they lit as he illuminated the room, the smell already seeping into the air. Sweet apple and lemon graced your senses, it was the same candle you had been burning the night you brought him home.   
“The dresser is still empty, I hadn’t had a chance to bring over our things” Draco explained as he followed your glance. You felt your heart melting somehow even more as your eyes skimmed the room. Landing on the windows nearest the bed. Outside lingered a tree, just far enough away that it didn’t touch the glass but you could see as the branches danced in the wind outside. Your eyes finally fell to the bed, the black blanket looked soft and new, like the finest of cottons. The pillows hinting at the sheets that sat underneath, shining silk in a dark green. The posts of the bed rolled into the same perfected roses it had once had. You walked to the bed, your fingers skimming over the etched wood.   
“How did you remember every single thing?” you asked, he had even gotten the nightstands perfect.   
“This was the room where my life really started. The one where I realized I was actually able to love someone” he wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin into your unscarred shoulder. “This room and it’s person saved my life. I couldn’t forget it if I tried”   
“This is all so…” you couldn’t help but feel the tears seeping from your eyes, dampening your cheeks. “Absolutely perfect.” you wiped away at the tears that stained your cheeks.   
“Is it? Are you sure? If I got anything wrong just…” you stopped him with a soft kiss.   
“You are far too wonderful for your own good Draco Malfoy” you whispered once you broke your kiss. He smiled back at you, unspeaking. He kissed you again, this time pushing your body to the fresh comforter, the sweet smell of lavender blooming into the air around you.   
“I am happy you like it” he grinned as your hands wandered to his hair.   
“I love it,” you kissed him quickly “but not as much as I love you” He moved his lips to your neck, kissing softly at the spot just below your neck, lending him a soft needy whimper.   
“Do you remember our first time?” he whispered in your ear, his voice igniting that flame. “The way I kissed your chest” he let his mouth fall to the exposed stick just above your shirt collar “the way I tasted you skin” his mouth wandered back to your neck.   
He gasped a little as he felt your fingers working at the button of his pants, making quick work of them. 

`smut`

“The way I did this” you sighed as your hand slid into his pants, rubbing him softly. You watched him intently as his mouth let out a replying moan. His hands were faster now, pulling away at the clothes you were wearing. Nearly tearing away your bra, breaking the latches. His mouth met your chest then, while your hand continued to move on him, your fingers wrapping around. Each stroke forced him to breathe heavier. He managed to strip you both down to nothing, your bodies working together perfectly up into the fabric of the bed. No more words were spoken, just the feeling of pure lust as he plunged into you. His body, your trusted and most needed oasis. You wrapped your legs around his hips, forcing him hard onto your body. His elbows rising to the same place than had been then, on either side of your shoulders using it as a way to drive harder and harder in you. This time you didn’t wait to dig your fingernails into the skin of his back, panting and whimpering for him.   
“Oh Draco” you moaned for him, his muscles tight under his skin. He felt just as amazing as the first time, the smell of his cologne managed to seep into his very being. Leaving you breathless and he drove into you again and again.   
You felt that familiar lava, it sunk deep into every inch of you. So absolutely euphoric. Your breathing stuttered as it rolled into its climax, like a crashing wave on your body. He groaned into the skin of your neck as you came billowing down around him. He kissed you hard, his body taking in all of you. The moans that lingered coaxing him to his own high, which hit him hard. He came deep in you, the feeling making his name leave your mouth and yours in his.   
` end smut

“I love you” he whispered as his body rested on yours.   
“I love you Draco” 

“I wager theres no food in the kitchen?” you smiled as you watched him pull on his clothes, you lay under the covers just enjoying the feeling of the new sheets on your skin.   
“No.. Sorry love no luck” he smiled, fastening his belt. “But I could always order us something”  
“Chinese?” you giggled. He walked back over to the bed, leaning over you.   
“Anything you want” he kissed your forehead softly.   
“How did you ever think of this?” you asked.   
“Well” he leaned back, standing. “I knew no matter where we were, what house we had, or where it was. It wouldn’t be this place.” he chewed on his cheek “And I wanted you to be at home” You giggled a little at his words.   
“You’re unreal Draco Malfoy.” you sat up, holding the blanket to you. “Do you ever miss your home? The manor I mean” you asked.   
He looked like he was thinking for a long time, then just smiled. “You’re my home, anywhere you are. That’s home to me”


	78. A muggle?

You awoke the next morning, the sun glistening in the window like it had your entire life. It lit up perfectly on Draco’s skin giving him this absolutely Godlike glow you don't think you could ever get used to. You rose, careful not to wake him. There was one room you wanted so badly to see, but for some reason wanted to do it alone.   
You crept from your place in your room, the floor luckily was so new it didn’t creak.   
You opened the door to the door at the far end of the hall, its large black wood heavy on the hinges. It was just as you remembered, for a split second you thought your father would be sitting in the rocking chair in the corner reading like he always used to do. You walked slowly into the room, it seemed although everything was the same there that the one thing missing was the smell it used to have. After your dad died it still somehow managed to smell like his after shave, the spices held the air for years. Or maybe it was all in your memory because you could have sworn for a second you could smell it again, but then when you didn’t something in your chest cracked, the same way it has been a lot lately. You made your own way to the chair, sitting in it. You let yourself wander back, the window just beside you let you look out into the backyard. You could see the structure that used to be the elves quarters, it in all honesty was the only thing left of the original house it felt almost like a ghost.   
“I tried to find a bottle of that aftershave your father used” Draco pulled you back from your place in your memories “But i couldn’t find it anywhere”  
You smiled at him “You wouldn’t find it here. It’s an American brand. My father was a sucker for American things”   
He scoffed, his mouth pulled into a gentle smile.   
“Remember when I saved you, you said you had no way to pay me back” you spoke to him as you looked back out of the window.   
“Of course I do”  
You turned to him, your eyes welling over with tears. “I think now I know how you really felt that night. Because I don’t know if I can ever repay you for this”   
-  
“Hello Ms. Y/M/N” the man in Flourish and Blotts spoke as you brought books to the counter. “Now I know you don’t have children old enough to be in their 6th and 7th years” he looked at the books on the counter.   
“No I don’t,” you smiled at him “And its Mrs. Malfoy now” His face was shocked, you and Draco had separated to make your run to Diagon Alley faster, by now you figured he was getting done at Amanuensis Quills stocking up on ink.   
“Mrs. Malfoy?” he questioned “well isn’t that absolutely curious. I thought all the Malfoy’s had been killed off in that Azkaban attempt” he clicked away at the register in front of him.   
“Draco was not involved” you informed him, your voice stern.   
“Ahhh” he just nodded. “That will be 215 pound”   
“Bill my account at Gringotts please, last name Malfoy” you had, once you were married, merged your accounts.   
“Mrs. Malfoy” you heard someone laugh a little from behind you, you turned as saw Theodore Nott standing behind you. His hand on the shoulder of a small boy, his spitting image. “I don’t think I could ever get used to hearing that one”   
“Theodore!” you beamed as you moved to hug him, Theodore and his younger brother Thomas were in the small lot of Slytherins that had fought that night at the Battle so you kept in touch with then, Thomas more so than Theodore, who always seemed to be busy with whatever. He hugged you back, patting your jacket. “How have you been Theodore, I can never seem to get you to write me back. Though Thomas is always writing me back” The little boy reached for your hand suddenly, startling you a little. “Hello there” you smiled at him. “Who is this handsome boy” the little boy must not have been more than 3.  
“This is my son, Colin” Theodore patted the little boy's dirty blonde hair.   
“Colin?” You smiled up at Theodore, Colin had been one of the students that died that day, he had actually died saving Theodore’s life when Theodore was attacked by a spider. “Hello Colin, my name is y/n its so nice to meet you”   
“Here you are Mrs. Malfoy” The man behind the counter spoke as he handed you the bag of books.   
“And who are you buying books for? Light reading” Theodore laughed.   
“No actually, Draco is meant to take his NEWTs this year. He never did get to do it”   
“Well I can imagine why not. So will he be at Hogwarts then?” he laughed a little “I imagine talking those halls is strange for Draco”  
“Oh no not until he’s ready for testing” you still knelt, the small boy still holding your hand.   
“You look like one of those ladies in the books mommy reads me” he spoke, his eyes hard on your face.   
“And what kinds of books are those?” you giggled at him.   
“The mermaid ones” you were a little shocked at his words, looking up at Theodore.  
“Oh no no, he means this muggle book called Peter Pan” he laughed at your face.  
“Oh merlins beard” you sighed “Good, I was going to be a little hurt”   
“Me mums a muggle” the little boy smiled at you, his little face lighting up.   
“A muggle?” you looked at Theodore again, who just nodded.   
“Yeah she is”   
“Oh how things have changed Theo” you finally stood, his child's hand still in yours.   
“You’re telling me. Mrs. Malfoy” he said mockingly.   
“He would love to see you Theodore, he was just buying some ink” you grabbed the bag of books from the counter.   
“I would love to, but I am supposed to meet the Mrs. after work”   
“Well, then, I assume you will write?”   
“I will do my best.” he nodded.   
“Nott” you heard Draco’s voice suddenly in the shop. He also held a bag in his hand.   
“Malfoy” he turned and looked at Draco. Nott seemed nervous all of a sudden. “Well we really must be going.” he nearly rushed by Draco, who looked confused at you. You shrugged at him, that was honestly really odd. 

“He married a muggle you know” you smiled at Draco over you cup of tea at The Leaky Cauldron.   
“Did he now? Last I remember he was as bad as I was” Draco chuckled.  
“Well people change now don’t they”  
-  
“I swear I don’t know how any of us did this back then” Draco leaned into his hand over his Herbology textbook.   
“We have nothing else to do I guess, and having the guided learning and all the other special stuff made it worth it I think. I spoke to Mcgonagall you know” you sat across from him at the kitchen table.  
“Did you?” he seemed surprised, at times you still managed to amaze him.   
“Yeah, she said if you’d like you can come and sit in one a few classes here and there. I know being at Hogwarts may seem stressful, but I don’t know how else we're going to make this class work” you held the Advanced Potions class book in your hand. “A lot of this is hands on”  
“Well I also don’t know much about Herbs but I don’t think sitting in on Longbottoms class is a good idea” he shook his head looking down at the words on the page.   
“Minerva said we could apparate in. She could make it accessible to us”   
You could hear Draco tapping his foot on the floor.   
“I don’t know if I can handle looking at Neville” Draco admitted.   
“Then… don’t?”   
“I will have to think about it..”  
Well…” you stood, “Don’t think too long. The next term starts in a week”   
You were nearly asleep by the time Draco wandered upstairs, how hair a little messy and his clothes wrinkled.   
“I’ll go” he let himself slump into the bed beside you. “But I won’t wear a uniform” he looked at you.   
“Thats too bad” you smirked “that would have been really hot”


	79. Once and for all

“Please come with me” He asked as he prepared his things to apparate to Hogwarts.  
“What do you want me to do the entire time you’re in class? Wander the halls?” You couldn’t help but smile at him, you could sense the nervousness just rolling off of him.  
“No I mean… maybe you can see Hagrid or something. I just really don’t want to go there without you”   
Draco all and all didn’t have a hard time convincing yoh to go with him, you figured being there would be a lot more entertaining than being stuck at home alone during the day. Maybe you could practice broom flying or even just chat with some of the teachers.   
There was only one place Mcgonagal would allow you to apparate into, somewhere where students couldn’t find the hole and people on the outside couldn’t figure it out.   
The room of requirement. Draco flinched as you told him where you’d be landing. You knew all too well what had happened there not just the fire but the hours he spent alone trying hard to fix that damn cabinet. The long lonely nights and even some days he would spend there. He was surprised to hear it seemed considering the last time he was in there the room made gone up in flames thanks to Goyle lighting a fire charm he was nowhere near strong enough to handle. The same fire that ended up taking his life that day at the battle. 

“It’s weird being here” Draco spoke as you popped into the room. His bag close to him and your hand in his chest.   
“I can imagine… I haven’t been here since that army Harry gathered together” you scoffed at the memory. The sights of blue animals scampering around and flowing through the air. Your own patronus was easier to make at the time. Even though your father had just gotten sick around that year you found yourself able to pull a memory from deep inside of you. People stood in awe as your wand pushed out something so large it seemed to fill the room with its light, a massive wyvern-type dragon filled the ceiling.   
“Smaug? Really?” You recall Mellisa laughing beside you, her own patronus being a small duck.   
“I am just happy it wasn’t a Uruk-hai” you laughed back, the light show monster moving around before disappearing.   
You hadn’t had much of a reason to use it sense, though sometimes you considered casting it just to see if you could see the magnificent beast again.   
“You were in the army?” Draco laughed at you, pulling you from your memories.   
“I was” you laughed, “though this version of the room seems so different”   
“This is the one I saw. When I could come here. Though nearly everything it seems was destroyed” Draco had explained to you a few times the place her would pace in when he was here, books and furniture stacked high alone with random strange artifacts. You watched him as he skimmed the room, it was far less stuffed than he had once described it, though it was still plenty full. Mostly of things it seemed had survived.   
“We should go, you’ll be late for potions” you and Draco walked out in the halls, this floor it seemed still stayed relatively empty so no one saw you coming out.   
“Where should I look for you?” He asked as you walked the halls, seeing as it was the first day of the new term most students were filed into classrooms already, fearing being late.   
“I will be in the grand hall, I have written to Hagrid and he said he doesn’t have class until this afternoon so I could eat breakfast with him and then him and I will catch up.”   
“Okay” he nodded   
“Don’t worry Draco, you’re brilliant. I wager you won’t even have to come to all the classes because you’ll remember more than you think” You leaned in and kissed him softly, watching him as he nodded and walked into the classroom. You hoped that all of that was true, because although you had to admit you liked being here, you would much rather be finally going about a normal married life back at home.   
You let yourself walk through the halls, it was nice in a way being back you had to admit that much. Nothing about this building seemed to have changed much since you went here years ago, it was everything on the outside of this building that changed.   
You met Hagrid just outside of the Grand hall, smiling as you hugged him.   
“How is it you always smell like wet dog Hagrid?” You were laughing, he just shrugged.   
“Well I spend a lot of time with furry things now don’t I?” He laughed back at you, being the keeper of the keys and the Care of Magical Creatures professor made for being around animals a majority of the time. “Come in, come in” He walked you into the Grandhall which was almost entirely empty aside from a handful of older students using their free periods to socailize.   
“Promise this time you won’t get into any fights?” Hagrid laughed as you sat at the end of the Gryffindor table nearest the back wall.   
“Hey, that wasn’t my fault” you reminded him.   
“Well either way” he laughed “so, tell me y/n how’s married life treating you?”   
“Honestly Hagrid we’ve been so nonstop I sometimes forget we’re even married. Harry asked me to become and Auror you know”   
“No I didn’t know, eh that’s amazing. Your father would love that” he beamed.   
“Hagrid…” you had held this in through the beginning of your conversation, but him bringing up your dad only reminded you of something you desperately needed to know.   
“My dad obliviated me didn’t he?” You let the words just escape you, although there really was no stopping them. His face was shocked.   
“I uh-“ he started “how did you find out about that?” He asked, just confirming your suspicions.   
“My mother is alive, I saw her when Draco and I went to New Zealand with Harry a few weeks ago.”   
“Did you now…” he looked down to the table.   
“I’m not mad” you informed him, because you wondered if maybe he thought that. “I just wish I knew why”   
“Well. Dear” he started “your mother had started putting some really terrible things into your head. And when she ran off to held you-know-who, she tried to take you with her… If your dad hadn’t taken you and ran you may have ended up like…”  
“Like Draco” you finished his sentence he couldn't seem to manage.   
“Or maybe even worse.” he looked at you now.   
“It wasn’t his fault”  
“No, no Y/n I know. You know I don’t hold grudges, but your mother was…” he seemed like he was thinking “..is far more evil than even Narcissa was”   
“She said I had a darkness”   
“Ahh yes, she used to say that a lot. I don’t know how your father ever ended up with her if i'm being honest, i think maybe he thought he could save her”  
“He would say that”  
“Don’t worry about that darkness talk, she's barking mad” he tried to pull your attention back to him.   
“She told me about that girl” you chewed on your cheek. He sighed hard, closing his eyes.  
“Of course she did, Y/n you were a kid you had no idea what you were doing. Your dad said you cried about it for days” you had to admit completely that you were relieved, since it was one of the many things you couldn’t seem to remember. “You didn’t think that you had done it on purpose?” he asked  
You looked at him through unsure eyes, because you had to admit something inside of you was worried that the darkness was real.   
“You’re one of the good guys y/n” Hagrid assured you “even if you’re a slytherin” he winked. You nudged him, joining him in a round of soft laughter. 

“How do you think Malfoy is taking being in classes again?” Hagrid asked  
“I guess we will see, he's in potions right now. I know he was nervous, I can’t say I blame him”   
“I understand. What classes is he taking?”  
“Potions for sure, maybe divinations and transifugations. But it all depends on what he can remember”   
“From what I can recall he was good in potions, even when he was dealing with a lot”  
“Yes… he was, but things are fuzzy now. After everything” Hagrid along with some others of course knew what you had done. What was asked of you by him.   
“Aww, right. Does he know?” Hagrid asked again  
“He has an idea, only because it's hard to hide everything”   
“Right” he nodded. “Well will you look at the time. I had better get going, need to feed the beasts before the students come down for class”  
“Alright Hagrid, I will see you later?”  
“Same time tomorrow?”   
“Sure” you smiled up at him as he stood. You imagined you’d be here as long as Draco was, you had to admit. This may be fun. 

You were sitting for only a little while longer when you looked up to the Grand hall entrance, where Neville stood talking to Professor Filius Flitwick. You gathered now would be the best time to leave, before Neville could notice you sitting there.   
You had thought you made it until Professor Flitwick called for you.   
“Hello Ms. Y/M/N” you sighed, turning back to him.   
“Hello Professor, it’s Malfoy now by the way” you shook his hand.   
“Ahh yes, I am sorry I forgot” he released your hand “what brings you to Hogwarts Mrs. Malfoy?” he asked.   
“Just visiting. Draco is studying to take his NEWTs finally so I am here just to enjoy Hogwarts while he does” You refused to look at Neville, who was obviously watching you hard.   
“Oh wonderful, you really must come to choir practice.” Flitwick smiled, “We’re singing one of your old favorites from when you were head solo” his face was nearly consumed with the big smile he had.   
“I would love to Professor” you nodded at him, trying to leave as soon as possible.  
“Please, y/n, call me Filius, you’re not a student anymore”   
“Of course, thank you Filius. I must be going,” you insisted.   
“You remember Professor Longbottom don’t you y/n?” Flitwick asked just as you went to turn.   
“Yes,” you forced a smile “I do” You didn’t look at Neville, instead you watched Flitwick who almost instantly could feel the tension in the situation.   
“Ahh well… I will be going now” he said, running away as quickly as you wished you could have.   
“What are you doing here” Neville said shortly  
“You heard me. Draco is taking some courses so refresh for his NEWTs, not everyone got special privileges like we did”   
He scoffed “Special privileges”   
You knew if you stood there, you might just blow him away. As you started walking away he rested a hand on your shoulder.   
“Don’t touch me Neville Longbottom, just because Draco let you go doesn’t mean I don’t think you should be rotting in Azkaban” you tugged away from him “And after that letter..” you shook your head at him, glaring. “even Azkaban is too good for you”   
He let his arm fall down to his side then, his face was flat. Maybe this time, something would actually stick.   
You nearly bumped into Draco as you walked into the hallway, knocking his books from his hands. You hadn’t even noticed that the first round of classes had ended.   
“You alright darling?” he asked as you leaned over to grab the books from the floor.   
“I'm alright, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention” you stood, handing the stack back to him. He looked at you in a way that you knew he could tell something wasn’t quite right.   
“It was Longbottom again wasn’t it?” he asked  
“Forget it, lets just get you to divination. So we can just go home” You felt him linger behind you for only a moment before joining your side. You knew something in him wanted to go into the great hall and give Neville a piece of his mind for the millionth time, but this wasn’t the place. Infact, you wanted more than anything to just forget Neville even existed. Once and for all.


	80. Dumb Luck

“No” Draco said shortly as you sat together at the table that night.   
“But..” you tried to argue  
“Darling, I am sorry. You have had so many of your memories taken from you. I won’t take more” He stood his ground as hard as he could manage with your needy eyes.  
“But Draco, I don’t need him” you insisted  
“That was years of schooling for you. And I know they hurt but I can’t do that to you”   
“You’re a git” you crossed your arms, you knew you were being childish but you didn’t know what else to do. It was often he said no to you, and you had to admit you had gotten used to him caving to you, because you always did the same.   
“Be mad at me all you want, I won’t obliviate Neville from your memories. I am sorry, I just won’t. Yes, he has been hard to deal with lately, but you did love him once and I can’t take away what you had. Even if I wanted to”  
“Asshole”  
“I love you too, now come here” he held his arms open to you, and despite wanting so badly to be mad at him, you couldn’t manage it. You took your place on his lap, leaning your side into his chest allowing for him to press his lips into your hair. “You’re adorable when you’re mad at me”   
“Don’t patronize me” you tried to resist the smile that crept onto your face. 

Neville didn’t bother you much after that, just occasionally looking toward you as you sat in the grand hall. You’d even sometimes sit in on classes with Draco, thinking maybe it wouldn’t hurt to get a refresher so when you applied to be an auror you’d be ready.   
“It’s crazy how it all comes back” Draco nodded down at his book as Slughorn spoke.   
“I know its weird, I didn’t realize how much I really missed being here too”  
You tried to stay quiet, but smiled at Slughorn as he turned to give you both a look. You mouthed him a quick apology, smiling at Draco. He took out his quill and wrote quickly on a piece of paper. 

This is what it would have been like had we need friends in school

You think so? You wrote back

Are you sure you won’t wear the uniform? 

You jabbed him in the side as you watched him write. You mouthed to him to pay attention, rolling your eyes at him. You leaned on your hand, just watching him as he pulled himself back into the learning. To this day you couldn’t believe that he was really yours.  
Class ended, students standing and gathering their things.   
“Mafloys may I speak to you?” Slughorn asked as he noticed you standing.   
“Go on, I will wait in the hall” you grabbed Draco’s things tucking them close to your chest. You walked into the hallway, skimming your eyes over the students in the hallway. You tucked yourself into a corner, letting the wandering students take their claims of the halls, their home. You smiled thinking about how much better school may have been had you been born later on, how these kids didn’t have to ever think about an upcoming blood war. Just as you found yourself completely lost in thought you caught sight of Draco’s hair, stunning as always sticking out of the crowd. His eyes skimmed the crowd, no doubt looking for you. For a second you let yourself imagine what it may have been like had you really been with him while in school. You imagined him coming out of class looking for you maybe 6th year, or 7th, you imagined maybe if you had let yourself get to know him maybe things wouldn’t be how they are now. Your fantasy was broken by Draco’s eyes catching yours. He had a deep smile engraved into his face, moving through the crowd standing before you.   
“Slughorn said he thinks I can move up to 7th year potions. So this might not take as long as we thought”   
“See. I told you you’re smarter than you thought” 

At the end of the day you were getting ready to leave when someone called your name.   
“Hey Malfoy's” Hargrid called for you both over the many heads of the students. Many of them turning to look at the two of you. The only students it seems to have known you were there were the older ones in the classes Draco was taking, even then you knew they had been keeping Draco’s name more on the silent side since they weren’t sure how parents may react to knowing the two of you were wandering the halls.   
“Hagrid shhh” you shook your head at him, trying hard not to laugh.  
“Oh right sorry” he nodded as you met him at the far end of the hallway. “I had something for you. Come to my hutt with me?”  
“Sure” you agreed, looking at Draco who smiled softly. He hadn’t been to Hagrid's hut since he watched Bellatrix burn it down years ago.   
You all walked to Hagrid’s hut together, you had to admit it caught you by surprise seeing it. It looked exactly like you remembered it.   
“I heard about you rebuilding the house Draco” Hagrid smiled as you sat inside the cozy enclosure.   
“I did” Draco nodded, not standing but kind of pacing around the room.  
“I wanted to give you a house warming gift. I know you lost everything of your dad y/n when the house burnt down.” Hagrid looked from Draco and to you. You nodded simply, you had to admit most of the time you let yourself forget about the house even being gone like it had been. Being able to sleep in your bed again and walk the halls allowed for you to pretend that it didn’t happen.   
“I found this” he stood, walking over to a corner of the room. “And I thought maybe you’d like it” he pulled out a frame that sat about the height of his knees. The moment he turned it your hands flew to your mouth, stopping a gasp that wanted to escape it.   
On the photo was a moving shot of you as a baby, no more than a 2 being held close by no one other than you dad who was standing next to Hagrid and a few other of your fathers school friends you recognized.  
“Hagrid…. How?” you recognized the photo, it was the exact one your father had kept on his nightstand your whole life.   
“He sent it to me around christmas that year. I had put it in storage off the grounds and found it when I went to grab something else just the other day.” He picked it up and handed it to you, your hands were shaking so badly you had a hard time keeping it steady. “He told me that he had never realized how beautiful the world could be until he had you, ya know” Hagrid sat back down across from you.   
“I don’t know if I could ever thank you enough Hagrid.” you ran your fingers over the photo, holding back any tears that you knew were coming eventually. “Draco look” you said pointing to people in the photo.   
“Its a beautiful shot” he grinned, a small bit of sadness tainted his sweet words. You would have to ask him about it later, because you knew if you did now, he would just insist nothing was wrong.   
“I will have to have it sent to you, I wouldn’t want it getting hurt as you apparate back” Hagrid pulled your attention away from the photo.   
“Of course. Hagrid really, thank you. I was worried I someday might forget what his face looked like”   
“He’d want you to have it” you stood, setting the frame in the seat you had been in. Moving over to hug Hagrid close, even sitting he was taller than you which always made you feel like a child somehow.   
“We should go” Draco spoke as darkness started taking over the world outside of the hut.   
“I will see you two Monday then?” Hagrid asked.   
“Yes, but later in the day. Slughorn said Draco can move over to the 7th year class which doesn’t start until 10.” You explained   
“So we actually get to sleep in again” Draco jokes, his saddened face hidden by a sweet smile.   
“That’s wicked” Hagrid patted Draco on the shoulder “maybe you’ll be done by Christmas then eh?”   
“I hope so” Draco smiled up at Hagrid. You would think after these past few years of people being so kind to him he would get used to it, but he couldn’t seem to. 

“Are you okay?” You whispered as you found your way back to the Room Of Requirement.  
“I just…” he sighed “I wish I had something of them. Even if they were awful.”   
“Maybe we should go check the vault” you thought out loud. “Maybe they stored things there?”   
He chuckled a little at your words. “Thats actually a really good idea” he pulled your close to him as you stepped inside the magical door. “How did I end up with someone so smart?”  
You held your breath and you apparate into your livingroom, speaking once you caught your breath “Dumb luck… mostly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlings,   
> So as of today 4/11/2020 I have tested positive for c19. So I am stuck at home for the foreseeable future, my health is not doing so hot so forgive me if my uploading is spotty.   
> The next chapter is the vault, which is going to be... interesting, be ready ;D  
> I also have considered making a special social media somewhere to keep you guys updated on my predicted uploads and stuff if anyone would be interested. This would include questions on what youd like to see in the stories (all of them; Touch Starved, Mentor, Trick flyer and stories to come) and maybe some hints as to what I am thinking for these longer stories.   
> Lemme know what you think and remember, I love you xx


	81. Plan all along

“I'd like to enter our vault,” Draco said as you stood before the head Goblin. The goblin barely looked up at you from the paper before him.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy” he nodded, “would that be the Malfoy vault or the Y/L/N?” He asked.   
“Malfoy please” Draco nodded, you looked up at the goblin a little confused, you had thought you’d arranged for your vaults to be combined.   
“Follow me” the goblin walked his way down the stairs to his seat. You followed close behind Draco, he had mentioned previously that he had never actually been in the Malfoy vault before so both of you were more than prepared for it to be guarded with some kind of spell or two.   
The cart ride to the vault was amusing as ever, you can only really recall ever taking it once before your first year at Hogwarts. Somehow the guarding of the bank had gotten up since then, if that was even possible. The cart flew on its normal pipes, making you pull your hair close to your body so it wouldn’t float around you too badly. Suddenly you found yourselves doused with water. The Thief's Downfall seeped over your skin, chilling you to your bone.   
“Is that really necessary?” Draco asked, wiping his face and turning to the goblin who seemed completely unfazed.   
“It’s protocol when you go to this part of the vaults” he said curtly, not looking at either of you but right ahead. You squeezed the remaining water from your hair, reaching for a small vile you always kept (a little trick you learned from Professor Slughorn) and ringed the water into the glass. The water could be useful later on, you never know.   
Suddenly you were brought to a screeching stop, your body nearly being lunged forward. Draco’s arm was the only thing keeping you from falling forward completely.   
“I told you to hang tight” he grinned at you. You rolled your eyes at him, but smiled standing along with the goblin who paid little attention to either of you.   
“You have an hour, then I’ll come back and check. If you’d like to be picked up earlier. Just light this torch” he pointed to a large, ancient looking torch mounted on the wall near the door.   
“Right” Draco nodded, looking at the large vault door. You watched as the goblin slid his long nail over something you couldn’t see, the hitches and licks of the door coming undone. You weren’t sure why you were nervous.   
The goblin got into the cart and was gone as soon as the door was opened, leaving the two of you standing before the darkness.   
“I will go in first” Draco sighed, no doubt reading your mind. What if his parents had set something on the vault that could injure you?   
“Together” you insisted, taking hold of his hand. “I’m a Malfoy too now remember? And we do things together”   
Draco didn’t protest, because all and all he knew there really was no changing your mind. You closed your eyes as you entered, the darkness completely consuming you. As you walked on through the door, the room somehow lit into a beautiful firelite space. Like there had been some kind of cloaking on the door.   
“Wow” you breathed as you let yourself look around the massive room. Gold stacked high on the far right wall, shining like honey in the firelight. To your left there seemed to be stacks and stacks of papers. Books, files, photos, scrolls, everything you could imagine.   
“Don’t wander too far from me…” Draco spoke, still obviously suspicious.   
“Okay” you nodded, letting yourself only step away from him within arms reach.   
“Let me see something” Draco reached out, letting his hand rest on a single object. Something small he could hold in his hand. He seemed to brace himself for something, when nothing happened she sighed.   
“My aunt had a duplication spell in her vault, anything you touched would multiply, I just had to see if that was the case here” he set down the small glass figure.   
“I think we’re okay Draco” you skimmed the room. “You should start with these papers, I will look at that stuff on that wall” you gestured toward the far back wall.   
“Just be careful,” he warned again. You just shook your head at him, laughing a little at him. You knew maybe he was right, but you couldn’t help yourself. It all seemed too silly, they have been gone for a while, and why would they ward their own son against a vault they didn’t even tell him they had?   
No matter how silly it may have felt, you did proceed with caution. Letting your fingers graze things lightly before taking it into your hands. Just in case there was something they didn’t want someone to find.   
“What are we looking for again?” You asked as you ran your now dusted fingers over your shirt. You had moved around so much of nothing, thought you had to admit some of the furniture was beautiful. You wondered if it would be too hard on Draco to bring some of it back to your house.   
“Come here” he said from where he sat on the floor. You walked over, stepping over the array of things you had spread on the floor. You looked over Draco’s shoulder, looking at the small stack of photos he held in his hand.   
“Is that you?” He pointed to a baby in a photo, you raised your eyebrows.   
“Yeah” you sat down beside him, taking the photo into your hand. You had to be no more than an infant in this picture, being held in the arms of someone you recognized as your mom.   
“That’s my aunt Bellatrix” Draco pointed to a woman in the photo. “And my mom and dad”   
You shook your head as you looked at all their faces, they all seemed so much happier in the photo than you remember seeing any of them. You smiled a little though as your eyes caught sight of who Narcissa was holding, a small nearly bald baby with big ears.   
“Is this you?” you couldn’t help but giggle at the photo. He rolled his eyes at your laughter.   
“Yes that's me”   
“Glad to see you grew into your ears” you couldn’t help but to start laughing loudly.   
“So we knew each other, it looks like when we were babies” Draco, you could tell, was trying to change the subject.   
“Hagrid did mention my mom was in the same life… They must have gone to school together” You nodded, still smiling at the small Draco, wondering for just a second if you had kids if they would look like that. You looked at your moms face then, feeling a little sadness take place in you. You had to admit, she looked a lot like you, or you like her you guess.   
“It looks like these are all from the same day” Draco sorted through the small stack of photos. He stopped suddenly on one. “Hey” he held out the photo to you. It was you and Draco, sitting beside one another, both looking completely unhappy to be sitting there having your photos taken.   
“This is hilarious, look at your cheeks!” you couldn’t help but squeal a little looking at him. He was so cute you couldn’t handle it.   
“You look at these, I will look at these papers” he shook his head, smiling and handing you the rest of the stack. You moved through the photos slowly, stopping at once where you father it seemed was helping you walk. You’d have to keep this one for sure. You set it aside, making sure you remembered it. As you passed through the photos you saw one where your father held you as your mother signed something with Lucius. You pulled it close to your face, seeing if you could manage to see what she was writing on.   
“Can you see what they're signing in this picture?” you asked, looking up at Draco who had stood. He seemed frozen in place, looking at the paper he had unfolded. You couldn;t make out the expression on his face.   
“Probably this” he spoke, handing you the paper. The parchment itself was beautiful ornate with gentle writing on it. It was beautiful, you let yourself look at the quill marks on the bottom, which included a few signatures. Only one you recognized now, your fathers. Draco was dead silent as you let your eyes go back to the top.   
“A marriage agreement?” you scoffed before you had even continued reading. You felt your jaw drop as you read the words.   
“This contract agrees that the first born male and female of each the Malfoy and Y/M/N families agree to marriage once the spoken children come of age” you read them outloud, nearly unable to do so. You lifted your hand to your mouth, resisting the urge to gasp. “They….” you started speaking, though you weren’t sure what to say. “Did you know?” you asked him, knowing well the answer but still having to ask.   
“Of course I didn’t” you watched as his brow creased.   
“I’m sorry” you shook your head “I just, I wasn’t expecting”  
“Me either”  
“So this is what my mother meant when she was so excited to see I had married you” you for some reason felt like you were shaking. “Because that had been the plan all along”


	82. Application

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains SMUT   
> Clearly marked

Draco’s sudden laughter caused you to jump.   
“You think this is funny?” you asked, still holding the photo in your hand.   
“Come on, you have to admit it is all so weird.” he was still laughing, although you couldn’t imagine how this all seemed to leave an awful taste in your mouth.   
“I hate this” you shook your head, looking back down at the photo. “Something doesn’t feel right”  
“I know, Love” He kneeled down beside you “But at this point. All we can do is laugh. I swear were living in one of those muggle soap operas with how much shit keeps happening”  
You just had to nod, because that was absolutely true “It’s like were some kind of weird story. I swear I don’t know how many more surprises I can take”  
\--

“So you take them this Friday?” You walked with Draco down the halls of Hogwarts. It had been only 5 months since you’d been to the vault, you tried most of the time to forget you had ever gone. Draco even admitted after that he wasn’t sure why you’d gone there anyway. You both knew it was your bright idea, but neither of you spoke of it.   
“Minerva thinks I am ready.” He nodded  
“If she thinks you are. Then you must be” you could tell he wasn’t sure about it.   
“I just feel like I have so much stuff shoved into my brain its going to start oozing from my ears”  
“Well you did learn 2 years worth of schooling in less than 6 months” you nodded. You could only imagine having to pack all of this in your head, even sometimes when you sat in on casual classes it seemed like a lot. You’d spent long nights with Draco working on homework, even if he didn’t have to really turn it in he took it really seriously. You envied his drive some days, it made you feel guilty for pushing off becoming an Auror.  
“Please tell me you’ll help me study” he sighed as you wandered back to the Room or Requirement.   
“You know I will.” you leaned into his shoulder as you walked “though I think you would be the one teaching me at this point”   
“I really just need to work on this herbology shit”  
“Well, you’re in luck Mr. Malfoy. Herbology was one of my best classes” you grinned. Walking through the now visible door. 

It was late into the next morning before Draco even thought about putting the herbology book away, this was a class the two of you had to teach him yourselves. For obvious reasons.   
“You’re going to fry your brain and never be able to test right” you stretched you stood from the kitchen table which had become like a makeshift office. ‘  
“I just need to finish this chapter” he sighed, his eyes heavy but still as determined as ever.   
“Come on baby you need a break” you reached for him touching his shoulder softly.   
“I can’t stop until I am done. I can’t”   
“Are you sure theres no way I can get you to come to bed?” you whispered, leaning your head close to his neck.   
“Not unless you have a matured mandrake with root rot in there” he sighed.   
“No I guess you’re right” you stood back up, starting to leave the room “All I have is your wife” you glanced back at him as you walked out of the kitchen. “Depotted”   
He chuckled a little, finally looking up, “What does that even mean?” he asked, catching just as your shirt hit the floor.   
You barely made it to the stairs when he was on you, kissing your neck as his hands wrapped around you.   
“You’re awful distracting Mrs. Malfoy” he whispered from his place on your skin.   
“Your books will be there in the morning” 

``Smut``

You kissed one another up the stairs, pushing through the door and barely making it to the bed before his mouth met your neck again. You couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling, you both had been running ragged so it felt nice to just be with one another like this. Your sigh only deepened as his mouth wandered, finding its place on your chest. Kissing down each of your collarbones softly, his hands making quick work of what remained of your clothes. His lips rolled into a smile at the sound of your moans when his mouth met your breasts. His tongue rolling so perfectly on your skin it sent goosebumps rolling over you. As you felt his hand wandering down your body you pushed against him, turning him so he was laying on his back now. Hovering over him, you let your hair ripple like water over your skin. You pulled slowly at the buttons of his shirt, moving as quickly as you could manage. You resisted the urge to chuck it to the ground, before you could come back he was turning you back around undoing his belt and pants, kicking them away from him. You skimmed your nails over the skin of his back, biting hard on his collarbone, making a gentle groan escape him. You pushed back on him now, nearly throwing him from the bed. He laughed a little as he steadied himself.   
“Okay, baby, just say so” he pulled himself back onto the bed, laying with his head on the pillow.   
“Shut up” you bite your lip at him, letting yours eyes skim over his body.   
“Yes ma’am” he nodded, lifting up at the same time as pulling your body to him. His mouth back on your breasts biting your skin, your breasts, only being gentle once he took them into his mouth. You brought your hand down, stroking him lightly, smiling as you felt his moan melt into the skin of your chest. You let your hand work there, just enjoying the perfect sounds of his lustful moans. It wasn’t until his hand returned the favor that you started moaning in return, his fingers pushing into you hastily.   
“Fuck” you groaned as his thumb rolled perfect circles into your clit. Now it seemed like a game, the nasty and pleasure filled kind. A race if you will.   
You moved your hand faster, needing to hear him moan more and more. Leaning in to kiss the sweetest part of his neck. You were finding it hard to keep a decent rhythm as he started whispering to you.   
“Do you like that?” he growled, his voice alone pushing you closer and closer.   
Once he heard your breathing start hitching he knew, “Are you going to come for me baby?” he asked, his own heart racing hard. Taking everything in him not to get thrown over the edge himself. You hand came to a near pause, unable to even think about what you had been doing. In response he moved his hand, pulling yours away from him and plunging into you hard. “I want to feel you” he continued to speak, his mouth latched to its place in your neck. “Come for me”   
Your body took over, moaning so loudly for him you worried the neighbors may hear you. “Yes baby” he spoke in praise as your body tightened around him. “Fuck yes” he dug his fingers in your hips, not letting you stop though your legs started shaking. “You feel so fucking gooooood” you could feel that he was rolling close to his own climax. You ran your hand up his back, and onto the nape of his neck taking the hair at the base of his head and pulling it to make him look up at you. Your mouths meeting in perfect harmony, tongues battling for dominance. Your body was shaking when he finally released, your name gracing the air around you.   
“Thank you” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his shoulders staying in your place for a while.   
``end smutt``

“I love you more than life itself, “ he spoke as you lay with one another, sinking back down to earth from the cloud you had been on.   
“And I love you” you rolled to lay on your stomach, your head nuzzled perfectly in his arm.   
“You can go ahead and start training to be an Auror now you know” he said, his eyes hung heavy with sleep.   
“I know I can.” you nodded, you knew it was more than time. Though you had to admit you were feeling more nervous about this all than usual. “Now sleep you beautiful boy” You leaned up, kissing him once more before letting your own eyes waver into a deep, and so perfect sleep. 

“Hey Harry, where do I get an application for this Auror position?” you asked as you phoned Harry the next afternoon.   
“Let me send one your way. I will have my owl bring it this evening. How is Draco doing with his NEWT testing?” Harry asked,  
“Really well actually, he’s due to test Friday actually”   
“Wow, that's so fast. Tell him we all wish him the best of luck. Oh and don’t forget to mention me and Ron as recommendations on your application. While I have some say in trainees, you need to be okayed by the ministry first”   
“Of course Harry. Thanks again. For well… Lots of shuff”   
“If I had a dollar for every time I helped you Malfoy’s id be an even richer man” he laughed  
“As if you need anymore money Potter”   
“Says you Malfoy” he chuckled   
“Tell her I said good luck” you heard Ginny’s voice through the phone.   
“Tell her I said thank you” you laughed before Harry could even relay the message.   
“She said thank you” He spoke  
“Ask her if she wants to have dinner Saturday night to celebrate” Ginny spoke  
“Saturday sounds wonderful” you couldn’t help but laugh.   
“We will see you then”  
“Oh, oh and tell her...” Ginny started again  
“Ginny, darling. Do you just want to talk to her?” you heard as Harry held out the phone.   
“Oh yes yes. Hi” she said over the phone, you could hear Harry laughing as he walked away. “The Harpiees are having open practice this week and I am really not really sure about the ---” you took a seat as you were listening to Ginny talk. Her stories always made you smile, because it was like having a sister.   
“I love you Ginny” you cut off her sentence as she talked about what positions the new try outs were going for.   
“I love you too y/n” you could hear her grinning through the phone.   
“It’s nice finally having a sister.”   
The line was silent for a second, then you heard her sniffle.   
“You are not crying” you couldn’t help but giggle.   
“Don’t laugh at me!” she yelled back. “I am happy to have you too, even if you are a Malfoy”  
“Oh shut up Potter” you made sure she could feel your playful glare through the phone.   
“So you’ll come saturday?”  
“Of course we will. Hopefully Draco passes so we can really celebrate”  
“I am sure he will. He's plenty smart. I mean, he did marry you after all”  
“Yea yeahhhhh” as you said your goodbyes the Potter owl wandered to your window. Handing off a small packet of papers.   
“Harry works fast” you scoffed through the phone.   
“Not in everything” you heard her smirk   
“Ew, okay. Goodbye Ginny. I love you, I will see you Saturday”  
“Byyyeeee”   
You hung up the phone, walking into the kitchen with the papers in your hands. Draco had of course retaken his place at the table.   
“Whats that?” He asked, not looking up from his work.   
“My Auror application” you skimmed the writings on the paper. Only then did his eyes come up.   
“That’s amazing”  
“Oh, and we’re going to the Potters on Saturday for dinner.”  
“Ginny?”  
“Yes, Ginny” you sat across from him, taking one of the quills on the table and starting on your application.


	83. Testing

You apperated with Draco to Hogwarts that Friday. He seemed so calm that he even made you wonder if you were over reacting. The last few nights were filled with practice tests and talking with friends who aced their NEWTS, even the ones whose aced in ones he wasn’t taking.   
“You can do it” you smiled at Draco as you held him close outside of the potions classroom.   
“Come on in Malfoy” Minerva waved for Draco to come in. You kissed him quickly, trying your absolute best not to let him see how nervous you were. 

You had to find something to do to ease your mind. You wandered around the halls of Hogwarts, seeing as it was class time most of the students wouldn’t be roaming the halls which left them completely open to you.   
You wandered deeper into the castle than you had allowed yourself before. Trying your hardest not to just let yourself pace in the same spot for too long. It wasn’t until you started up a flight of moving stairs you were able to clear your mind.   
“Pst” you heard as you let your legs carry you up another flight of stairs. You shot your eyes over to the wall, just barely catching as a flare of red hair flecked across the canvas.  
“You’re not sneaky Fred Weasley” you laughed as you saw him try and duck behind an elderly man a few paintings down.   
“Ah y/n, I thought maybe I could trick you” he seemed disappointed as he went from frame to frame back to where you stood.   
“You’re one of the only tragically ginger paintings in this place Weasley, shouldn’t you be at the Gryffindor common room door?” Fred had in the more recent years since his death taken the place of the fat lady who had once been there. Cracking jokes with new students and even locking some out at times.   
“Ahh they’ll be fine without me. I saw you pacing around and wanted to ask you some things”   
You leaned against the staircase, watching as the people who were meant to be in the painting Fred now occupied roll their eyes.   
“Go ahead Fred” you smiled at him, you had to admit sometimes you forgot he was just a painting. He seemed to much like himself, or the Fred you’d once known completely frozen in time.   
“How’s my brother?” He asked, though he had many you knew exactly who he meant  
“He’s well Fred, him and Angelina seem really happy together”  
“I still can’t believe that git stole my Yule ball date” he rolled his eyes. “And the others?”  
“Ron is as annoying as ever, Ginny and the Harpies are actually training new players this week. Charlie is busy as ever, Bill and Fleur are expecting baby number two any week now. And Percy, well…” you thought for a second “Percy is just percy I guess”  
“Still as much of a prat as ever?” he joked  
“I don’t see him much if I'm being honest. Draco and I have been busy” you smiled.   
“Oh I am sure you have” Fred wiggled his eyebrows at you.   
“Don’t have me shake your frame Fred Weasly” you threatened.   
“I’m only joking Y/n” he smiled “I like when you’re here. All these older paintings are quite boring, and I can only play so many pranks of Collin and Lavender before they tell me to shove off forever.” You knew Fred missed his family, though he and George had decided together that this was a better place for his portrait than the burrow, seeing Molly cry all the time was much for him to see. “Neville keeps me busy though. Having me snooping around the castle”   
You cringed a little at the name, you hadn’t bothered to tell Fred or anyone at Hogwarts really what had happened between you two. It was far too messy for all of that.   
“Remember when I nearly caught your hair on fire in the courtyard playing with that spark?” He laughed.   
“You know, I hadn’t until now.” you lifted your hand to your hair, feeling the slight scar on your scalp. “I wager I will pay you back for that one day”   
“Ahh someday” he nodded “but no time soon I hope!” he laughed. Fred was always in such high spirits, even for a dead guy. “So lover boy is taking his NEWTs right now?” Fred asked.   
“Yup he is.” you nodded, of course being reminded of what you were trying to desperately to direct your mind from.   
“Ooo I reckon I’ll go have a listen” Fred stood from his seat suddenly, gashing away before you could protest.   
“Fucking Fred Weasley” you laughed. Looking around as the staircase you were on started moving, directing you in the opposite way you had been going. Oh well, might as well keep walking.   
You weren’t sure how long you had been walking around, finding yourself deep into a hallway you had never seen before. Gentle ornaments hung from the ceiling lighting the floor in gentle orange light. It reminded you almost of the decorations Slughorn had used for his Christmas party 6th year.   
It was odd how silent this part of the castle was, you figured students were exchanging classes now so you thought you’d hear something. It was nice, it reminded you so deeply of the nights you paced alone in the halls in school though now you couldn’t get in trouble for it.   
“This is teachers quarters” you heard a voice that made you jump. Turning, and looking at who else but Neville Longbottom.   
“My apologies” you nodded. Turning to leave, as you did Fred popped into a large painting on the wall.   
“He’s all done!” He yelled, making you jump. “Oh hey Neville” Fred waved.   
“Fred,” he nodded. You barely looked back,   
“Can you show me the way back to the class room? I fear I have no idea where I am”   
“Oi Neville, can you bring y/n back to the class room? I have to be at the Gryffindor door to let students in.” Fred called, taking off again before you could pretest.   
“I can find my own way” you didn’t even look back.   
“You’ll get lost. The way into the teachers quarters is easier than the way out” Neville spoke.   
“I found my way in, I can find my way out. Thank you” you had started walking away when you heard him speak again.   
“Tell Malfoy I am sorry” was all you heard as you ducked around the corner, not allowing yourself to turn back. As much as you loved these halls, and these paintings and even the smell of the building you wanted nothing more than to leave them now.   
“Can you point me to the grand hall?” you asked an older painting, dust settled on their frame. It muttered things in a language you didn’t understand. You lifted your hand, signally a thank you anyway to them before walking away.   
“Fred Weasley!” you yelled, hoping maybe he would hear you.   
“Rather Noisey” a far too familiar voice spoke, your eyes flashing to the frame beside you. Snape stood there, clad in his usual black robe.  
“Snape” you couldn’t help but laugh. “I didn’t think you left the head master's office frame” you crossed your arms. Seems all the portraits had a mind of their own tonight.   
“I don’t, but your yelling was hard to avoid in the most quiet part of the castle” he crossed his arms in the same way you always remember him doing.   
“Sorry, I am really lost” you admitted.   
“Ahh” he nodded “Straight down that way” he pointed for a long hallway, “There is a tapestry, move it and find a small hiding staircase. It should bring you down just beside the front door of the building” he nodded.   
“You’re a life saver, don’t want to starve in these hallways now do I” you grinned.   
“Please tell everyone I said hello, even Ronald”   
“Of course Professor” you nodded.  
“Y/n, I am dead. You can call me Severus” he scoffed.   
“Of course, see you around Severus”   
“Well not too much, y/n you graduated you can’t keep coming back here” he laughed.   
“Says the guy wandering halls forever”   
“Ahh yes, I guess you’ve got me there. Go, I am sure Draco is looking for you”  
“Goodbye” you waved as you followed his direction.   
You pulled the ornate unicorn tapestry to the side, seeing a dark winding staircase. Oh the things you wished you had known when you were a student here. The stairwell was so dark you had to use your hands to wind your way down, feeling every stone and indent as you made you way. Once you felt your feet settle on the landing you looked around for a way out. It wasn’t until you leaned against a wall that you found it, stammering out into the light of the massive grand entrance hallway. A similar spell it seemed to the one at platform 9 ¾ was at work on the wall, hiding away the stairwell from those unaware of it.   
You let your eyes skim the hallway, it was easy enough to blend into the herds of moving students without pulling much attention aside from our lack of house robes that is.   
You managed to weigh your way through the crowds, watching the sight of course. Draco’s hair.   
He was standing with Minerva, talking and nodding at the words she spoke to him. You had just reached then as she shook his hand.   
“Congratulations Mr. Malfoy” she smiled. “You finally finished school”  
She gasped a little as Draco hugged her, even causing you to stop in your tracks. He pulled away, shaking his head his face flushing.   
“I am so sorry” he looked like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. You tried so hard not to laugh, or risk him seeing you.   
“It’s alright Mr. Malfoy. I know how hard life has been. I am happy to see you living a life you deserve” Minerva had never been the type to hold grudges, in fact she had been nothing but welcoming and accommodating to the two of you every time you found yourselves back here at Hogwarts. It was no wonder Draco hugged her, you had stopped yourself from doing so a handful of times. “I will also be writing a letter of recommendation to that college you told me about” she smiled.   
“I can never thank you enough Professor Mcgonagal” Draco held his books to his chest.   
“Please, Draco. Call me Minerva”


	84. The Magical health and care department of UCL

The party was nearly instant as you walked into the Potter house. It seems that even outside of Hogwarts. Word travels fast, or maybe Draco had told them himself?  
“WELCOME MALFOYS!” Arthur Weasleys massive booming voice greeted you as you walked into the dining room, nearly being pushed by Ginny. Who had drinks ready for you both the second you apperated in.   
“Arthur,” you pulled him into the biggest beard hug you could manage, your arms squeezing him tightly.   
“Eh! Y/n careful you’ll pop me!” he laughed. “Draco” Arthur smiled at Draco as you let go “Congratulations son” patting him on the shoulder.   
You knew how much Draco’s heart fluttered when Arthur called him son. It was so much more genuine than he had ever heard.   
Molly was holding you quickly as you watched Draco and Arthur, making you gasp a little.   
“How are you dear? I feel I haven’t seen you in months!” she beamed  
“Sorry Mom, it’s been a really busy few weeks” you held her back, taking in the sweet smell of cookies that always lingered on her skin, the baker's scent.   
“Draco dear” she smiled, pulling him then into her embrace. “Congratulations”   
“Thank you” he nodded, “mom” he added grinning. Her face lit up then, pulling you both further into the dining room.   
“I made all your favorites!” she spoke, pointing to the table. “Pumpkin pasties, chocolate tarts, sugar beans…” she listed every sweet she had made. The list alone made you full.   
“But first we eat dinner” Ginny interrupted her mother, pulling you into a hug then. You smiled into the wefts of her hair. “Mom let me do that one” she said gleefully. She looked at Draco, who held out his hand to her. “Don’t be silly” she said, pulling his hand in and hugging him. “We hug in this family”   
Draco sighed, towering over her. Resting his cheek on her head, smiling at you as he hugged her back.   
I love you, he mouthed to you as Ginny pulled away. The night around you seemed to erupt even more than. Food and drinks filling every plate and glass, joking laughs filled the air as well as a gleeful song here and there.   
“Y/n” Ron laughed as you sipped away a honey mead.   
“Yes Ronald?” you chuckled at him and Hermione, who was smiling at you from the seat beside him.   
“You were in choir in school!” he announced “Why don’t you lead us in a song?”  
“I haven’t sang in years Ron” you shook your head.   
“Hey, you can’t be any worse than George” He replied, receiving a knock to the ribs by his brother who sat just next to him.   
“Says you!” George rolled his eyes “I am nearly dead in his ear and I can still hear your shrills!” he laughed, making the whole table chuckle hard. It was almost crazy how their laughs all held that same oh so Weasley note.   
“Well how about something we all know?” you leaned back on your seat. “Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something, please,” you sang, voices slowly joining you at the table.   
“Whether we be old and bald!” Arthur chuckled, pulling back his hair to mock a balding hairline.   
“Or young with scabby knees!” George laughed, making a rocking motion with his knees.   
“Our heads could do with filling” Molly sang, her voice sweet and airy.   
“With some interesting stuff,” Ginny leaned into her moms shoulder.   
“For now they’re bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff,” Harry sang now, though not well. You laughed as he did.   
“So teach us things worth knowing,” Hermione nodded.   
“Bring back what we’ve forgot,” you added.   
“Just do your best, we’ll do the rest. And learn until our brains all rot.” Draco simply spoke from his seat beside you. Resting his fingers into your hand. 

You were talking with Ginny, chewing away at what felt like your millionth chocolate tart. You had been so invested in what Ginny was saying you hadn’t heard Draco, Ron and Harry walk back into the room. In fact, you hadn’t noticed they slinked away. Harry held a bottle of something bubbly.   
“Tonight we say congratulations!” Harry started, Draco and Ron setting glasses down on the table. “To Draco here” he nodded to Draco, who smiled at you. “But also to someone else,” Harry added. You looked around the table, it seemed everyone else was just as confused as you were. “To Y/n” he spoke in snippets, “Who is the newest Auror recruit!”   
The bottle popped then, all eyes on you at the table. You clasped your hand to your mouth, Draco was clapping then, pulling everyone into a rolling round of applause. Harry poured the sweet liquid into every glass, waving his wand to make each meet each ready hand.   
“To the Malfoys” Ginny spoke, holding her glass high.   
“TO THE MALFOYS!” you clink your glasses together. You bit hard on your lip, trying hard not to let tears of absolute joy roll down your cheeks.   
“Wait Harry are you serious?” you asked as everyone took their seats again, Draco kissing your head softly.   
“You start monday” he nodded, clearly absolutely proud of himself.   
“How long have you known” you whispered to Draco as the night wined down.   
“Since yesterday” he smiled, pulling his glass to his lips.   
“And you didn’t tell me?” you raised your brow.   
“That would have ruined the surprise, now wouldn’t it?” he shook his head at you, his sweet smile holding his face so perfectly.   
“I love you” you leaned your forehead to his.   
“And I love you” he hitched his finger under your chin, kissing you. 

“Meet me here bright and early Monday morning, and I will bring you to the ministry to start your training” Harry explained as you readied to leave. You nodded.   
“I still can’t believe it” you laughed  
“Believe it y/n, but I will warn you. Training is not easy, be prepared to feel like you ran a marathon everyday for the first few months” he laughed.   
“I think I can handle it” you let go of Harry’s hand. Leaning in to hug Ginny.   
“Good night Y/n, enjoy your last weekend as a free agent” she laughed. You know Harry’s job kept him busy, but so did her’s. You hoped Draco would start school soon enough so he could feel busy also.   
“Let's go home” Draco held your shoulders after making his own round of goodbyes. 

You smiled as you kicked off your shoes, letting your feet settle on the cool wood floor. You smiled as you felt Draco’s arms wrap around your waist.   
“Why don’t we celebrate in our own way?” he whispered. You didn’t bother to answer, instead you turned to him and kissed him hard. The amazing taste of honey mead on his breath.   
“Lets”   
-

“I will go get some water” you stretched as you pulled from Draco’s chest. The warmth of his bare skin holding you to him.   
“Alright my love” he leaned back on the bed, his hands behind his head. Feeling like he was finally able to just sit back and really relax now that his NEWTs were all over and done with.   
You pulled an old tshirt from the dresser, sliding it over your skin Running your fingers through your hair a few times to pull out any of the pillow knots that had been made.   
You waved your wand to start the low hum of the radio, the gentle whisper of a song you only kind of knew filled the air of your home. A few spotted candles lighting your way to the kitchen.   
You pulled a few glasses from the cupboard, filling them with cool water from the fridge.   
Just as you turned to leave your eye caught the table, a fine pressed letter sat nearly in the center of your large round table. You faintly made out the words.   
Mr. Draco Malfoy  
From The Magical health and care department of UCL  
You nearly dropped the glasses in your hands, instead setting them down on the counter beside you.   
“DRACO!” you yelled. He ran down stairs so fast he nearly tripped over the final step, stammering into the kitchen.   
“What, baby are you okay?” he was close to you, his hands on your arms. When you didn’t look at him, or even speak he followed your gaze.


	85. Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; blood

“Mr. Malfoy” you started, holding the letter in your hand. He couldn’t bring himself to look at it. It even took him begging you for an hour to read it for him. “We would like to congratulate you…” you couldn’t manage the remainder of the words, because that was all you needed.  
“I” his hands were shaking “I got in?”  
“Early admissions” you handed him his letter. He finally let himself look at it, his heart was beating so loudly you thought maybe you could hear it. 

Harry was not joking when he said training would be hard, on nights when you got home before Draco you would try so hard to make him dinner. But your body was so sore all you wanted to do was sit in the bathtub and melt away.  
“BABY!” you heard Draco yell as he ran into the kitchen, pulling the pot off the stove which was on fire. You must have fallen asleep. You stood, waving your wand to extinguish the flames.  
“Fuck” you groaned as you grabbed the pot from him, the food you were making had turned to ash.  
“That’s it” Draco spoke, opening windows to let the smoke out. “No more cooking for you.”  
“I just want to do something nice for you” you whined.  
“Than order a pizza, you absolutely perfect thing”  
You sat back down on the chair, leaning your head on your hand as he wandered around the kitchen. You couldn’t help but smile at him, walking around in his black scrubs.  
“I will order something.” he rolled his eyes at you as he saw you watching him. “Promise me you wont try and cook again, I paid a lot for this house” he teased, leaning into you.  
“I promise” you spoke as he kissed you softly.  
“Now go take a bath, I will bring you food when it gets done”  
“I love you” you spoke as you rose.  
“And I love you” he shook his head at you as you wandered away.  
Draco made good on his promise, ordering enough food to even fill the Weasley’s.  
“I got extra so we can eat leftovers until Friday when I can go to the store” he explained as you ate.  
“You’re much smarter than I am” you nodded.  
He laughed “I just don’t want you to burn down our house” 

“Okay trainee’s today we are going to be doing a battle simulator” Harry explained to you and the other 3 training Auror. “This one is going to be difficult for some of you more than others.” he looked at you. What on earth could he mean?  
The simulator started with each of you standing in the dark, your wands at the ready. You were just grateful to not be running laps again, or lifting things for no real reason. You have to admit you were lost in thought when it all started, figured started rolling through the fazed trees around you. It looked an awful lot like the night you had found the rouge eaters in the woods. Maybe that’s what he meant.  
You lifted your wand when a figure made itself appear to you, wearing a mask. You shot a spell quickly, moving to avoid the counter spell it shot back. You rushed around the false forest, your eyes scanning the best it could through the darkness. You couldn’t help but hear the shuffling your feet made on the mock leaves on the ground.  
You waved your wand, casting a silencing spell on your shoes making you able to wander through the course without being heard.  
You listened as the rest of the false figured sifted through the woods, you tried to listen. Breathing as shallow as you could manage. As you turned around the tree to fight one as it walked by you felt a wand to your back.  
“And you’re dead” Harry spoke as he stopped the magic, the world around you fading away. “You need to pay attention to the entire world around you. And never leave your back open. You need to focus” Harry said. You nodded, of course. That was one of the main rules, always cover your back. 

You thought about that scene again and again, wondering why you hadn’t thought about it. You got killed in different scenarios again and again the rest of the week. Harry you could tell was starting to get impatient with you, but not as impatient as you were getting with yourself.  
“Tomorrow has to be the day y/n” Harry informed you as you readied to leave.  
“I know. I got it, I swear I have it” you nodded.  
You arrived early the next day, having kissed Draco goodbye. He didn’t have classes on the weekends, but you ahd training today. A solo training. Or that's what you were told.  
“I think your issue if you know its all fake” Harry explained. “I have seen you fight, and you’re good but you need reality. So today, all spells are real.”  
“Wait you’re serious?” You knew now you could really be hurt, it made your heart race instantly.  
“Yes.” Harry nodded. “I can’t have you untrained and coming out into battle”  
You just nodded, of course.  
The room got dark as it always did, but something was in fact different. Instead of the normal forest the scene you saw was that train station. The same one you had almost lost Draco in. You took a steadying breath, no room to be distracted now. You saw them, the death eaters standing in that same foreboding circle you remembered too deeply, except this time there were more of them. And they had wands.  
One of them yelled, shooting a hot white fire in your direction. You threw a counter curse, casting the spell off into another direction. You stuck to the wall, being alone this time and not having Draco to cover your back made for a more dangerous situation. Do not let them sneak up on you. You reminded yourself.  
It wasn’t until you cut around a pillar that you saw something that made your skin turn cold. Draco was in that same place you had seen him that night, laying on the ground unmoving. You didn’t realize how instantly it made your brain snap, and suddenly. This wasn't training, this was real.  
You were waving your wand so quickly your words rarely followed it. You worked hard against the people running to you, throwing spells at you as they rushed around you. Your tunnel vision was on Draco, who was under the grasp of the same death eater you remember from that night. But instead of it just being him Pansy also stood over him. Her laugh stabbing at your soul.  
You threw a spell toward them, Pansy sending it away with ease. You fought hard against the men around you. Your back still on the wall.  
This was too real  
Too real.  
You felt yourself starting to panic, the adrenaline coursing through your veins making your eyes go fuzzy. You had to get to him. You had to.  
You casted a spell hard toward the figure around you, sending a few of them flying away and into the walls of the train station. You were a loose cannon, sending any spell you could manage from you wand. Not knowing which one of the figures were real and which were fake only made it hard to know. You had just started getting close to Draco when you shot for someone who was all too real. In a panic they recoiled your spell, but instead of sending it away from them they sent it back to you, you were in the middle of another spell when it hit you. Your head smashed hard on the ground below you as you made impact, blacking out as your skull bounced on the marble flooring.  
“HARRY YOU SAID I WOULD BE HELPING!” Draco screamed as the fake world faded away.  
“I am so sorry I panicked. She was losing control” the woman who hit you spoke as she pulled away the mask from her face.  
“SO YOU HIT HER?!” Draco was yelling now, pushing through the herd of other auror that had crowded around you. “Y/n, Please baby wake up” Draco shook your body as it lay limp in his arms. “You can’t die. No no no no no” his voice was shaking, his heart pounding so hard he could barely hear the words the people spoke around him.  
“Draco we need to get her to a hospital!” Harry yelled through the commotion.  
“You’ll be okay. It’ll be okay” Draco wrapped his arms around your body, pulling your head on his chest. He whispered as blood stained through his clothes. “I love you”

Draco and Harry managed to get you to the closest hospital, the same one in fact that Draco had been doing his recent training at. Draco paced around the waiting room, because even though he was a clinical student here, they wouldn’t let him back there for this. You had lost so much blood it had pooled on his skin and arms. He shook as he tried desperately to wipe it away in the sink in the bathroom. Draco heard a light knocking on the door, opening it to Ginny whose face was red like she had been crying but was trying her hardest not to do it now.  
“We brought you something to change into, Harry said you needed it” She held some things to him. He nodded, looking down at her hands. It wasn’t until he saw that very same shirt you have gotten him your first trip Mrs. Pots shop that he started crying. The tears rolling down hard on his face. Ginny pulled him to her, hugging him as he cried. He didn’t stop her, instead he just sobbed into her shoulder.  
“She has to be okay” he tried. “She has to” 

It was the next morning when the doctor came out, meeting Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur in the waiting room.  
“Are you the Malfoy family?” he asked.  
“Yes” Draco nodded, standing from the seat he had been leaning hard into. Everyone stood, the doctor scanned all the faces.  
“Is she okay?” Molly asked  
“Can we see her?” Ron asked  
“Is she awake?” Ginny asked then.  
“Which one of you is Mr. Malfoy?” He asked, skimming the faces.  
“Me” Draco spoke, his body shaking.  
“She’s alive” The doctor nodded once he recognized Draco, Draco couldn’t blame him. They went through so many students here sometimes it was hard for them to keep track.  
“Is she okay?” he asked, a sense of relief running over him. At least you were alive.  
“Yes, Mr. Malofy” The Doctor nodded “They are just fine, just sleeping now”  
“Wait.” Draco shook his head. “They?”


	86. Don’t know

The doctor's face fell to a sudden shocked expression, he stammered through his papers.   
“Oh uh. Yeah Mr. Malfoy it says here Mrs. Malfoy is about a month along. I am so sorry I thought you knew”   
Luckily Harry was standing nearby, because Draco stammered hard in his attempt to find a seat to sit in.   
“Can you give us a moment doctor?” Molly asked. The doctor nodded and quickly turned and nearly ran from the room.   
“Are you okay?” Molly asked, taking Draco’s hand.   
“She’s” he couldn’t manage many words.   
“Yes dear, she is. I assume neither of you knew?” She asked. Draco shook his head, trying to focus on making his body not shake.   
“I have to see her,” he said finally. Molly nodded, looking to Ron to grab a nurse.   
The hallway to your room somehow seemed longer and longer every step he took. Have you known? He could help but wonder. Of course you didn’t know, you would have said something. Right?  
“Mr. Malfoy?” The Nurse spoke to him, he must not have processed her voice the first time.   
“Yes?” He asked.   
“We haven’t told her anything… so if she doesn’t know already” she was whispering. Finally they turned the corner into your doorway, Draco’s eyes finding you immediately. Your eyes were closed like you were sleeping, except he watched as you tapped your thumb in the small call button you held in your hand.   
“Mrs. Malfoy” the nurse spoke as she walked in before Draco.   
“Oh thank goodness, can I please see my husband now?” You spoke before you saw him, catching his blonde hair finally out of the corner of your eyes. You smiled, trying to lift yourself from the laying position on the bed.   
“Please stay laying down Mrs. Malfoy you will be leaving here before long but we need to make sure you’re safe before we do” she walked to you, pushing the blanket back over your body. You sighed, retaking the place you’d been.   
“Draco?” You asked as he stood there frozen, his heart pounding. He walked over to you as you said his name, your calls a force on him.   
“My love” he whispered as he took your hand, running his fingers over your skin.   
“I’m okay” you pulled his hand to your cheek, pressing his fingers to your cheek. He finally smiled then, seeing the sweet look of your face. “I just would very much like to go home” you made sure to glance at the nurse, who laughed a little at you.   
“Does it hurt?” He asked, running his fingers through your absolutely messy hair.   
“A minor headache, they fixed me up easily. I’m more mad at myself than anything. It’s going to take me weeks to convince Harry to let me try again” you sighed. Draco’s smile faded away, your words only confirming to him you had no idea. Was it his place to tell you? He looked up at the nurse, who quickly grabbed a few things before rushing from the room. Clearly no one else was going to tell you.   
“Darling” he said, pulling the chair beside the bed closer to take a seat. “I think maybe you should take a break from training…”  
“Don’t be silly! I am so close” you watched as the nurse left the room, moving again to sit up.   
“No love, relax please” Draco reached out his hand to hold you in your spot.   
“Please, Draco I just can’t lay here anymore I’ll go mad” you whined   
“Love” he sighed, you watched his face. What on earth is going on that he can’t look at you?   
“What happened?”   
“I have to tell you something”   
Your mind was running absolutely wild, every single possibly seeped into your admittedly pounding head.   
“What? Is everyone okay? Please tell me our house isn’t gone again” you were running through your words, obvious panic in every single one.   
“Everyone is okay baby. Just…” he took in one deep breath, needing to finally just say it. “Baby you’re pregnant”   
“Wait” you felt a rock developing in your throat “you’re joking”   
“No love… the doctor told me. He thought we knew”   
You couldn’t help but shake, your fingers gripped his hand right. You felt the tears as they left your eyes, rolling warm down your face.   
“Baby im so sorry.” Draco started panicking as he saw your tears “I know you wanted so badly to be an Auror. I wish there was something I could do. I’m sorry” he pleaded with you.   
“Draco just…” you stopped him as he held your hand right. “Shut up” you looked at him through wet lashes. He nodded, keeping his mouth closed.   
You sat there in silence for a while, just letting the news roll around in your brain.   
“So we’re having a baby” you whispered finally.   
Draco nodded, trying his hardest to read the expression on your face. “Yeah”   
“The whole Weasley Potter gang knows don’t they” you cracked a small smile.   
“The doctor may have announced it to the whole lobby” he nodded, relieved to see you smiling.   
“Did he mention how far along?” You asked   
“A month or so” Draco nodded. You smiled a little larger, then giggled.   
“So that weekend…” you blushed   
“Yeah.. I guess that’s my fault” he raised his eyebrows, smirking now too.   
“So…” you nodded   
“So” he agreed.   
“I’m…” you looked at him, his eyes leaving your body and back up to you “I’m kind of excited”   
-  
They finally let you leave, after a few more hours of testing and checking your vitals and now running some tests for the baby. You were allied to go.   
You grabbed the clothes you had been wearing, your Auror uniform which was now covered in blood. Luckily Ginny had brought you something, it was painfully plush blue but still you appreciated the thought.   
You walked into the Lobby, met instantly but a barrage of hugs and kind words. You thought Ginny would linger the longest, but she didn’t. It was Harry who held you the most.   
“I’m so sorry” he sighed as he hugged you again.   
“Harry” you laughed, hoping to relieve some tensions. “It’s not your fault”   
“But…” he tried to protest.   
“Shut up Potter” your words finally made him laugh, his family joining in just after him.   
You all walked out of the hospital talking cheerfully about everything and nothing. Mostly things like Quiddiitch and how Draco’s schooling was going.   
It wasn’t until you found yourselves at the Weasley burrow preparing for supper that you realized the only thing they hadn’t mentioned all night was something you imagined they all were dying to talk about.   
You looked at Draco, who smiled at you. Finally you cleared your throat, breaking the conversations at the table.   
“So” you said as you shook your head. “We’re just going to pretend you all don’t know?”


	87. Normal

Everyone at the table seemed to gawk at you. You wondered if maybe they thought you still didn’t know.  
“We thought maybe you’d want to tell us yourself” Arthur finally spoke.  
“So you were going to pretend you didn’t know” you giggled.  
“That was the plan” Ron nodded.  
“Well you’re all terrible actors because Ginny here has looked at my stomach a million times since we got here, and Harry always offers me coffee when he makes a pot, ” You couldn’t help but laugh looking at Harry who sipped on his mug. “I am happy you all know, I can’t imagine having to tell you all myself”  
“So…” Ginny said “Can we celebrate?”  
Any sense of tension that was in the room before lifted as you nodded, all the women of the room were babbsling senselessly to you. Making it hard to catch even a little of what each of them was saying, the guys all talked way more clearly at Draco who just shook his hard at them and spoke just as calmly.  
“Do when do you find out the gender?” Ginny asked.  
“Oh” you thought for a second “I actually don’t know”  
“At about 20 weeks” Molly smiled.  
“I got time then,” you giggled.  
“It comes fast. I promise” Molly spoke “I felt like ever pregnancy was only a few weeks long. Especially with Ron and Ginny.”  
“What about Bill?” You asked  
“Oh.. I guess he did feel a little longer.”  
“Because he was your first?” You laughed. You knew she was just saying to sooth you, but honestly, being pregnant was something you could deal with. It’s being a mom you were really nervous about. “Hey Harry” you broke the hum of many steerage conversations. “Sorry but I guess I’ll have to resign”  
Everyone at the table started cackling.  
“I figured as much, no offense y/n, but I think maybe magical police isn’t the place for you anyway”  
“Maybe you could come work at the ministry for me,” Hermione offered. She had managed to climb the ranks and was on the path to becoming the minister of magic in a matter of a year. It was unlike anything you’d ever seen before. You smiled at her.  
“considering our luck, I think you’d better take it easy until the baby is here, don’t you dear?” Draco asked.  
“Yes I guess you’re right” you couldn’t help but agree with him, less than 24 hours ago you had nearly died… again... maybe laying low was your best option.  
“Well lucky for you” Ginny sensed your unease “it’s the harpies off season. So you’re going to be stuck with me until the new season starts”  
Ginny was one of the few aside from Draco, who it seemed could read you like a book. Which as annoying as it could be, was also really nice to have at times. Like right now. 

It was late before you finally got home, the Weasley/ Potter clan always seemed to have something more to say when you were getting ready to leave. And considering neither of you knew how apperating would affect the baby, you decided it may be best just to take a cab home. You were silent until you were sitting in the back seat of the cab, the muggle driver seemed unwilling to talk which you both did not mind at all.  
“I can’t believe it” Draco whispered as you leaned your head into his shoulder.  
“I know it’s…” you paused for a second thinking of what on earth you could say “it’s fucking scary”  
“Oh thank Merlin you think so too, I’m scared shitless”  
You both were laughing so hard you hadn’t noticed you pulled up back to the house.  
“That will be 30 quid” the driver said, pulling you to two back to earth. Draco handed the man a 50 pound note.  
“Keep the change mate”  
“You know we’d better start saving money Mr.Malfoy”  
“By the time this little thing comes into the world, I am determined to be a healer and working. Mark my words”  
You both walked together into the house, arm in arm. You smiled and stood a little while in the doorway, watching and Draco tossed off his shoes.  
“You alright?” He asked  
“Yeah I just…” you felt yourself Tearing up a little. “This is probably the most normal we have ever had”  
He smiled at you “well enjoy it now. Because I am sure within a few months of nonstop Ginny you’ll wish for a little more excitement.”  
“Hey! She’s plenty exciting” you insisted  
“I’m sure she is. If you care about quidditch as much as she does” he laughed.  
“We talk about other things, like Hogwarts and Harry and the family and well… you”  
“Hmm” he nodded “maybe it’s not all boring then”  
“You cocky prat”  
“You know it baby”  
“You should be going to bed. You have class in the morning”  
“Ahh yeah I guess” he looked at the clock on the wall “are you not coming?”  
“I figure I may shower first, then I’ll meet you there”  
“Alright, don’t be long.” He kissed your forehead softly, wandering upstairs to no doubt curl himself into your freshly washed sheets. 

You showered fast, washing your hair a couple times just to be safe. Or maybe kill time. You didn’t know. The room was filled with both steam and the smell of your shampoo as you stepped out, wrapping the towel around your body.  
You found yourself lost in a moment, looking at your feet as they left wet marks on the mat below you. You grabbed your wand, relieving some of the fog from the large mirror in front of you.  
You watched yourself in the mirror for a second, your newly defined muscles from training, your hair that had grown longer than you had ever had it. And your skin which seemed so nearly glisten or glow maybe?  
Finally you pulled on your sweat pants and bralette, letting the sweats land just on your hips. You looked again the mirror, feeling an overwhelming urge to run your hands over your stomach. As you did you felt a rush of something you couldn’t place, it wasn’t fear, it wasn’t sorrow. It was just something else.  
You held in that moment, thinking about all the things that had happened to you both to bring you here. Standing in the phoenix reincarnation of your childhood home, married to Draco Malfoy, incredibly in love. And pregnant. A reality you had once told yourself you would never be standing in. You couldn’t help but worry about Draco, last you had talked he was unsure if he wanted this, though parts of you felt maybe he was starting to come around to it more than you had. Or at least more than you thought you had before this.  
You ran your hands over your stomach as you looked in the mirror, smiling at yourself when he came in, in his always perfect pajamas. Holding the door opened and letting the rest of the warm air stream into the hallway. Neither of you spoke, instead he walked to you.  
He knelt as soon as he was close enough to touch you, kneeling in both of his knees and he leaned his forehead against you. His eyes closed and his hands on your hips. He stayed there for so long you wondered what on earth, if anything, he would do next. Every single idea popped into your brain, from crying to leaving to screaming. But that happened, was one thing you weren’t really expecting. Which sent you over the emotions ledge you had been walking on into a full crying mess, he whispered.  
“I can’t wait to meet you”


	88. Boy or girl?

“Hello Mrs. Malfoy, come on in” You sat next to Ginny at the doctors a few weeks later.  
“Can you come in with me?” you asked as she went to pull a book from her bag.  
“Uhh yeah, definitely” she nodded. You both walked back to the room, you had to admit even though Draco was wandering somewhere in these halls you figured he was too busy to come in with you and find out what you were having. You laid back on the bed, you weren’t sure why on earth you were so nervous. On one hand you know why, because every single day you watched yourself change, every single day you watched as Draco dressed and went to school. He had set himself to work so hard so he would be done and sometimes it felt like he was missing out on this part of it all. You were more thankful than you ever thought you might be for Ginny, who had come with you to every doctor's appointment. Though before today she would just wait in the waiting room with you.  
“Are you ready to find out the sex of the baby Mrs. Malfoy?” The doctor asked.  
“I am” you nodded, taking a deep breath and sitting back on your seat. You nearly jumped out of your skin as someone pushed through the door, their breathing hard.  
“I’m here” Draco was panting, as if he ran a mile. Maybe he had. He stood in his usual uniform, a pair of black scrubs and his trainers.  
“Mr. Malfoy shouldn’t you be assisting in training?” the Doctor asked.  
“Madam LaRox pardoned me so I could be here” he walked to your side, taking your hand into his.  
“Draco” you weren’t sure why you started tearing up, but you did. This was the first appointment he had been able to come to, you wondered how he managed to convince his teacher to let him come, considering she had always been so strict.  
“I will leave you two” Ginny started to the door,  
“No, please stay” you begged. “I need my sister” She looked back at you, for some reason her face was absolutely happy and surprised.  
“Okay,” she walked to your side. “I am here”  
“If thats everyone” The doctor seemed annoyed, but processed anyway. “Alright Malfoy’s” the doctor nodded as he ran the machine over your skin. “Hmm” he said suddenly, making your heart absolutely race.  
“Is something wrong?” you asked, your head starting to spin already.  
“No, nothing. It just looks like we missed something here”

You sat in the passenger seat of Ginny’s car staring off into space. You couldn’t manage to make your head go back to the idea of what the doctor said. You imagined Draco was just as lost in his mind, pacing around at work and unable to pay attention to anything that was being taught to him.  
“So” Ginny said, she was one of those people who couldn’t stand silence. “Dinner at the burrow isn’t until 5… but I think maybe Mom wouldn’t mind if we just go now?”  
You just shook your head, maybe Molly of all people would be able to bring your head back down. She was the only mother you were close with, the only person you knew who had had kids so asking her questions was not a new thing. 

“I will have to call Draco” you spoke as she pulled her car up the long driveway.  
“He already knows, we talked about it while you ran to the bathroom, He will aperate here when he’s done with class”  
“Ginny” you gripped the handle of the door, your knuckles going white. “What are we going to do?”  
“Y/N I told you, everything is going to be okay. You’re not alone in this, we are here to help you. Mom had more than enough experience”  
“I know, I just…”  
“You’ll be okay.” she rester her soft hand on yours, calming you as much as she alone could manage.  
“I need to talk to Molly” you opened the car door fast as you stopped, almost rushing to the door.  
Ginny must not have let her mother know you were coming earlier because you nearly scared Molly out of her skin as she worked in the kitchen. George and Ron already sat with her talking about anything and nothing all at once.  
“Y/n dear you startled me, I wasn’t expecting you here until 5” She looked at the clock on the wall, which ready 2:30.  
“I know mom I just…. I needed you” you walked to where she stood at the oven, wrapped your arms around her and pull her to you.  
“What's going on? Is the baby okay?” You could feel Molly’s heart through her chest. She rubbed her gentle hand over your back. You couldn’t speak, Ginny walked into the room then looking at her mom. “Ginny please tell me the babies okay” Molly begged.  
“Yes mom” she nodded because as badly as she wanted to tell her, it wasn;t her thing to tell. She sighed, running her hands over your hair. It was like you were in shock, like these past few weeks meant nothing. It all was leading to today really, and it all felt real until now than it ever had. Even the moments when you’d stand in front of a mirror and look at yourself, you hadn’t really started to show. So you could maybe convince your brain it just looked like you had eaten too much at dinner. Or when Draco would kiss your stomach and speak as if he could be heard.  
It all was just coming down to this, how had they not noticed before?  
“Y/n, darling, breath” Molly laughed softly. You made yourself catch your breath, had you actually stopped breathing for a second?  
“Tell her y/n” Ginny was sitting beside her brothers now, who were obviously just as invested. You glanced over to George, whose head was cocked in such a way that he seemed almost puppy-like, curious as he ever was.  
“Mom” you pulled away from her.  
“So what is it? Boy or girl?” Arthur asked as he walked into the room, you were surrounded now by so many people who loved you. People who would die for you, and the baby.  
“She hasn’t said” Molly’s face was sweet, loving. Everything you hoped you could be as a mom, everything you would aspire to be.  
“I am okay.” you cleared your throat, how was the best way to say this. “Boys” was all you could say.  
“Oh how sweet a boy!” She grinned. “Ya know having boys may seem scary but-”  
“No, Mom” you stopped her as she started to already congratulated you “Boys”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Twitter so I could interact with y’all   
> It’s @EveeLoxMalfoy 🖤


	89. Damn pregnancy brain

“Wait” George was the one to finally break the shocked silence. “You’re having twins?”   
“Yeah George, I am” you nodded. He suddenly started laughing, the kind of deep intense laugher you hadn’t heard him really have in years. “I hope for your sake they’re not like Fred and I!” Everyone started laughing with them, including Molly who had seemed just as shocked as you were.  
“Actually George” you smiled “I hope they’re just as fun as you guys”   
“Fred would love this” He nodded, of course making your eyes start to tear up.   
“You think you guys were bad?” Ron suddenly said. “Imagine two Draco’s”   
“Worst thing ever I know” Draco’s voice was suddenly in the room. You turned to look at him, he still stood in his scrubs. You walked to him, meeting his arms as he pulled you in. “I couldn’t concentrate. So she excused me for the day.” he laughed as he saw your questioning face. Draco’s teacher apparently was filled with surprises today.   
“Boys” was all you could manage as Draco leaned his face to yours, setting his forehead soft to yours.   
“Boys” you were lost in your moments, his hand setting on your stomach as he held you. 

“I was thinking something like Halcyon and Hamal?” Draco shrugged as you all mumbled random names.   
“You think so Draconis?” you knew it was Malfoy family tradition to name children after stars or constellations, but you had to admit you were surprised it was a trend he was looking to keep.   
“I don’t know, in the end my love. It’s all up to you. I am not the one doing the work here” he laughed.   
“I mean…” you shrugged “You did some of the work”   
“And with that I think it’s time we go to bed” Molly stood, grabbing Arthur’s hand. “Good night kids, don’t be up too late. And of course you will all stay here” she looked at everyone, who had all been drinking. Aside from you of course. Molly walked to you, sitting between Draco and Ginny, your usual spot at the table. Kissing you softly on the top of the head, then Ginny. Touching Draco’s shoulder softly as she left.   
“So Draco, tell us. How are classes going?” Hermione asked.  
“Well, actually. I should be testing next month”   
“That quickly?” Ron asked  
“Things work fast in the health field I guess” he shrugged. “At least the magical one. I was talking to one of my classmates whose wife is a muggle. He said she went to muggle university for years” he shook his head.   
“My parents had to go to school for four years to be dentists” Hermione nodded her head, confirming.   
“That insane” Draco scoffed. “Life is hard for Muggles.. Isn’t it?”   
“It is, yeah” Hermione just laughed.   
“We’re having kids” you shook your head hard.   
“Two of them” Draco nodded, moving to make you look at him.   
“Fuck” you were laughing so hard your were winded. Everyone joined in, and in that you weren’t afraid. Sitting across from The Potter Weasley family, being one of them. You weren’t alone in this, you and Draco wouldn’t be lost on a ship with no map or compass, but voyages on a journey that had already been walked a million times. 

The next few months seemed to fly by, you watched your body as it changed. Catching yourself staring and mirrors and windows. Your reflection sometimes didn’t even look like you, your hair was messier and your face was swollen. You looked tired, because you were. Absolutely exhausted actually. Like no amount of sleep could ever be enough. You were thankful for Draco as ever, on top of working now full time and taking care of you when he was home. He was running rampant. Ignoring your every request for him to just sit down and rest and let you handle some things.   
“You think this is hard?” He would ask “try growing two whole people” You couldn’t have asked for anyone better to spend forever with.   
You found yourself growing closer to Angelina too, who found out she was pregnant shortly after you did. All the girls of the family stuck right to one another. Molly would give you and Angelina all the advice she could manage, things you’d never even thought about before seeing as you had never been around babies much. Being an only child made for taking care of yourself a lot, but not really at all when you thought about it.   
“Do you plan on telling your mother?” George asked at yet another Burrow dinner. The Weasleys always insisted on having you over even Draco worked late. Knowing you would probably just not eat if they didn’t insist on feeding you. Though someday soon you’d have to learn to cook.   
“Oh” you honestly let yourself forget about her, which of course made you feel guilty… should it? You looked at Molly, who swatted George with a newspaper. “Ya know what” you set your hand on your stomach, which now sat out from your body. “My mom already knows” everyone looked at your shocked, until you leaned in and rested your hand on Molly’s. “She was there the day I found out”   
That was enough to make Molly cry, of course. She rushed to her feet pulling you into a tight hug, crying into your shoulder.   
“I get to be an Aunty 3 times over” Ginny beamed, clapping her hands. Angelina and you both smiled at her.   
“Someday I hope to be the same” you looked around at everyone at the table. You and Draco along with Angelina and George just seemed to have a head start. 

“Can I ask Ginny to be a Godmother?” You asked Draco as he ran his thumbs over your shoulders that night.   
“Absolutely. And maybe Harry could be the God father?” He said sleepily.   
“What about Ron and Hermione?” You chewed your cheek, you didn’t want anyone to feel left out. Had the Slytherin portion of your friend group been around as much as the Potter Weasley’s you may have thought the same for them. But they all seemed to shy away when they found out you were pregnant. So they were a distant thought.   
“Well good thing we have two babies coming hey?” He kissed your shoulder softly.   
“Yeah” you turned to look at him, in his perfectly pressed pajamas and messy hair. “I wish I could go back and tell the old us what we would have someday”   
“Me too” he kissed you then, pulling you to hug him.   
“George asked if we told my mom, today”   
“Oh… did he now” he shook his head, sure he would be saying something to George about it later.   
“I understand why he would ask.” You tried to settle his annoyance. You both tried your hardest not to mention your mom, or his parents for that matter. It was just easier for you to pretend.   
Draco’s face suddenly looked like he was struck with an idea.   
“Have you written Hagrid?” He asked   
“I thought you did…” you gasped.   
“No” he shook his head, you clasped your hands over your mouth. That explains why you haven’t heard anything back!  
“Damn pregnancy brain!” You shuffled out of bed, needing desperately to find some parchment and a pen.   
“You get back in bed.” Draco insisted as he jumped out of bed after you.   
“Draco. I am pregnant. I can still do stuff” you nudged him a little.   
“Why don’t we just go to Hogwarts? I have the weekend off. Maybe we can stay in Hogsmeade.”   
“Oh.. I mean… we would have to write Minerva” the school year would be out of session for Easter break. So it’s not like you’d be disrupting any classes. Usually teachers were the only ones there during these breaks. “I hope Hagrid isn’t mad with me” you worried as you wrote to Minerva.   
“You’re only 5months in. I am sure he will understand that we’ve been busy”   
“But that’s 5 months I could have at least written” you felt a little sick, Hagrid had been so good to you. How had you completely forgotten to write him?   
“You know Hagrid is just as bad at writing” Draco was trying desperately to tug you back to bed. He was right of course, you’d once got a year without hearing anything from him. Apparently he had been off learning about water Dragons or something in Scotland somewhere. Some place called Loc Nes.   
You had sent away your letter before you let Draco pull you back into bed, leaning his forehead to your belly again to talk to them. Something he did nearly every night. Telling them how much he loved them, and how they would learn such cool things like charms and hexes and how to fly broom like their dad. This was heaven, it had to be. 

Minerva wrote back the next day, for being Head mistress she was always very attentive. You may not have mentioned in the letter why you wanted to come visit, but she was more than willing to have you guys come over the break and see everyone. Including Hagrid who she said has been very busy with teaching the last few months and couldn’t wait to see you either.   
“We leave in the morning” Draco read your letter to you as you sat at the kitchen table. “We can catch the train in” he laughed.   
“Ahh yeah. No apperating for us” you chuckled, patting your belly. He was laughing then, leaning over to kiss you.   
“Not unless you want them to come out scrambled”


	90. I hope so too

Getting to Hogwarts was easy. A quick train ride in and a carriage.   
It wasn’t until you reached the front gates that you really started to feel nervous. But you really couldn’t place why.   
Mcgonagal met you at the from door, her arms held out for you to shake them. She didn’t notice, you had worn a large cloak for in because of the chillier weather and maybe because you’re the nervous to see how people wild react.   
“Minerva” you nodded at her as Draco shook her hand.   
“Mr and Mrs Malfoy. We can’t seem to keep you away from here now can we?” She chuckled.   
“I guess not” you chucked as she turned to walk you both into the school.   
“Hagrid is in the grand hall, he’s looking forward to seeing you both!” She gestures for you to talk in “al the teachers are still here and I’m sure they’re all just as excited. Though we don’t know why you’re visiting. No more nightmares I hope?”   
“No Ma’am just have something exciting to announce. Will you be joining us?” You asked as you stood near around the corner from the grand hall doorway, still tucked from sight.   
“I was going to my office, but I can stay” she nodded as she looked over at you. Maybe she had already guessed considering how she smiled.   
You all walked in, Draco’s arm resting protectively on your shoulder. He was far more nervous to be here it seemed than you were. And once you turned and looked at the table you remember why, sitting next to Flitwick was of course. Neville. Fuck. How had he managed to escape your mind?  
Hagrid nearly knocked over the table as he stood to get to you.   
“Y/n!” He grinned so large it made your heart feel like it may explode. You leaned chest heavy into his hug, not sure if now this is the right time to tell everyone.   
Not all the students were gone it seemed, of course stayed holidays but they seemed plenty distracted with their own conversations to look at the meeting that was happening. Not that they hadn’t seen you two before, it felt like you were here every six months. Hopefully this would be the last time until the memorial party this spring. If you could go of course.   
You sat with Hagrid at the and of the Slytherin table, asking about how teaching was doing and stuff about Draco’s new job.   
“So y/n are you an Auror yet?” Hagrid asked.   
“Uh no… actually I no longer will be doing that” you shook your head.   
“Oh yeah? Why not?” Hagrid asked.   
“Oh uhh..” you looked at Minerva, who raised an eyebrow at you. Oh yeah, she definitely knew.   
“We came here to tell him love” Draco reminded you. He of course hadn’t so much as looked at Neville who tried to make it no so obvious he was doing the exact opposite and watching you. Though he didn’t try to approach you, maybe what he had said last time you were here was true. Maybe he really was sorry.   
“Well, how about I show you” you shrugged. This was your life, why were you so worried about what other people wanted?   
You stood, pulling at the large robe that covered you. Where underneath you wore a simple black baby doll dress that tucked perfect over your now rounded belly.   
Hagrid's jaw dropped as you set the cloak on the bench beside you. You glanced at Minerva who grinned hard, tapping Madam Pomfrey on the shoulder and pointing to you. That’s all it took for the whole teachers table to notice you.   
“Oh wow!” Hagrid stood, reaching over the table to hug you right “how far along?” He asked as you sat back down.   
“About 5 months.” You rested your hand on your stomach.   
“Do you know what you’re having?” Minerva asked as she rounded the table behind you. You stood, letting her pull you into a hug.   
“Boys” Draco smiled as Minerva hugged him also.   
“Boys? Like more than one?” Madam Pomfrey was close behind.   
“Yeah. Twins actually” you chuckled as she hugged you also. You seemed to go through the line, professors either shaking your hand or hugging you close. All except one, who instead stayed seated. As you expected. So you just ignored him.   
As the rounds of congratulations filled the room, you were shocked when you turned around and Neville was suddenly standing there. Draco stepped between you before Neville could speak.   
“Longbottom” he crossed his arms. “Not now”  
“Can’t I say congratulations? Like everyone else?”   
“I don’t know. Can you?” Draco asked.   
Neville tried to look past Draco to you, as you watched the interaction.   
“I may never stop loving you.” Neville was clearly talking to you now. Making everyone around you just stand silently “but I can just be happy for you. If you’re happy”   
“Clearly I am happy. I have been for a while now” why now was he so willing to just listen?  
Neville looked now to Draco, who was unwavering in his stance between you.   
“I am sorry to you Malfoy. I never gave you the second chance you clearly deserved like everyone else has” Neville let his shoulder relax, “you’re not your parents.”   
This shocked you, maybe Neville had changed.   
“No” Draco agreed “I’m not.” Draco glanced back to you, as you lent him a gentle smile. You could tell he was reluctant, but moved anyway to the side. Neville watched him, then back to you.   
You rolled your eyes at them both, then opened your arms to Neville.   
He hugged you, pulling your head to him.   
“How did the Weasley’s feel about you having twins?” He laughed.   
“They’re so excited. They won’t have to fight more as much for baby time” you smiled as Neville let his arms fall.   
“I’m happy for you” Neville set his hands on your shoulders. “I really am”   
“Thanks Neville. You have no idea how nice it is to hear you say that…”   
“Let’s hope they look like you instead of this ugly bloke hey?” Neville joked looking over to Draco. Who at first just shook his head, then held out his hand catching everyone off guard. Especially Neville, who took it and shook it. Draco smile at him, releasing the tensions between them somehow with a simple gesture and a short sentence.   
“I hope so too”


	91. Do I want to know her

You met her the next morning, or were reintroduced that is, to Hannah. The woman it seemed Neville had finally found forever with, or so you predicted. Seeing how they would stand close as they spoke, hold hands and smile at one another. It was so relieving to see him happy. Something in you always wished he would find this, maybe she was why he had finally just decided to be happy for you. And you couldn’t be more grateful for her.   
“He’s told me everything” Hannah said once she finally got you alone “From the friendship you once shared to what happened at your wedding… I hope you know he is truly sorry”  
“I know he is. He was just lost” you shrugged. Because it was true, he was. And being lonely can make people do absolutely stupid things.   
You watched as Neville and Draco talked to Hagrid, both not necessarily speaking to one another, being even then being able to stand near one another was a massive improvement.   
“I hope I can make him happy” she cocked her head at them as well.  
“I think you already do” She seemed perfect for him, a little awkward in some ways. But absolutely the person for him.

“Draco darling” you called for him sunday morning as he stood with Professor Slughorn in the grandhall,”We have dinner with the Weasleys at 7, we will be late if we don’t leave now” students had returned back for the term and it was time for you both to take you leave. Not to mention finally being able to sleep in your own beed was all you could focus on at times, you back was absolutely killing you.   
“Wife calls, I must be going Horace” Draco shook his hand, leaving Slughorn to scoff and shake his head after him.  
“Are we sure that's really the Malfoy boy?” he asked Mineva who stood close by.   
“You know, I used to wonder the same thing” she laughed   
“Come here” Draco wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pressing his lips to your hair.   
“You know, most of the time I wonder why Harry even became an Auror… I think he’d be much happier here. As a professor” you let your eyes skim each hallway as you walked through them to leave.   
“Maybe he got so used to the excitement, being stuck in school forever seemed dreadful” Draco shrugged.  
“You’re joking right? Most of his excitement happened right here… in these halls”

You spent at least one dinner a week here with the Weasley’s. Sundays mostly seeing as it was the one day of week that everyone could be there. Harry and Draco included, who seemed to work nearly opposite schedules.   
You spent a lot of time here, or with Ginny at your house so you saw them all regularly. Maybe even more so than some of the brothers, well, for sure more than Charlie. Who of course was still off in Romania, and Bill who was just as busy breaking curses somewhere in Egypt.   
They lead such exciting lives, sometimes you wondered if they ever wanted to come home.   
But as you sat, listening to the family laugh and sing, and making jokes. You knew they had to. 

“So did you think anymore on those names?” Angelina asked, whose belly matched yours.   
“I promise you Angelina we are not going to steal your baby names. Draco has a family tradition of much stranger names” you giggled at her, you knew what they had been planning to name her first born. Fred of course, an absolutely fitting name. A memorial.   
“Keeping a Malfoy tradition?” George seemed surprised.   
“Ahh well” Draco shrugged. “Got to remember the good things.”   
“Righhhhttt” Ron spoke “I think you just want your boys to be as richy rich fancy pants as you are”   
Draco really couldn’t help but laugh now, he was right of course. Draco’s family had a long standing tradition of trying to seem regal, like royalty. Which for a long time they kind of were in the wizarding world.   
“Oh no he’s right” you shook your head at them both “Our kids will be as spoiled rotten as you were!”  
“But they’ll be much better than I was. Because they have you as a mother” Draco leaned his forehead to yours. You used this closeness as an excuse to kiss him, your lips fit like a puzzle with one another. Perfect harmony.   
“No snogging at the table!” Molly called to you two as you kissed.   
“Sorry mom” you left your forehead on his. Just needing to be in contact with him in anyway, in just a few short months you’d be a family.   
Maybe the one he finally deserved. 

“Should I go see her?” You asked Draco as he ran a brush through your hair.   
“Who love?”  
“My mother” his hands stopped at your words.   
“I thought you said Molly was your mom now”  
“She is… I just… I kind of wish I knew why she did the thinks she did”   
“Probably power hungry, like my parents”   
“But your parents stayed around even being that way. My mother just left”  
“Maybe you should consider yourself lucky she did”  
“So you don’t think I should go?”  
“Do I think my pregnant wife should go see her death eater mother in Azkaban? No. Love. I don’t think you should”  
“Okay” you nodded your head, feeling him resume lightly running the brush through your hair.   
“Promise?” He asked. Knowing that even though you agreed, that didn’t mean you wouldn’t change your mind.   
“I promise” you sighed. He knew your brain better than you realized sometimes. You had started plotting already how to get Harry to take you.   
“I’ve seen Azkaban” Draco shook his head “you don’t want to be there. I can promise you that”   
“Do you think she ever loved me?”  
“Your mother? I can’t say I know love. But I can’t imagine not loving your child. Even if it’s in a selfish way”  
“We’re going to be better parents than any of them ever where”   
“Aside from your father” you could hear him smile. He was right, even if the man had taken a large chunk of your childhood away from you. He did it because he knew it would be better for you.   
“Right.” You sighed “aside from him” 

For some reason this conversation sat in the front of your mind. The things you didn’t know and the things you wished you could know.   
If Draco came to you tomorrow and asked for his memories back would you give them to him?  
As you watched him skim through one of those awfully written parenting books, you had to admit. You would if he asked.


	92. Inmate XZ2343

You kissed Draco goodbye as he readied to leave for work.   
“Got any plans?” he asked as he grabbed his jacket.   
“No, not today. Mostly just finishing the nursery” you hated lying to him, but you needed to.   
Somethings never left your mind, and that was one of them.  
“Take it easy on the toys, “ he reminded you. It seemed every friend you had, had gotten you things. Mostly stuffed things.   
“I will do my best” you smiled as he touched your stomach “Goodbye boys. I will see you all later.. I work a 12 today so I won’t be home until around 9.” he reminded you.  
“Yes Darling I know, now go. You can’t be late”  
“Right, right, I love you”   
“And I love you,” you chuckled. “Have a good day”  
You watched as he apperated away, the thin white ploom of light faded short after him. Okay, time to go.   
You drove yourself to Ginny’s, parking the car in her driveway and sitting there for a moment. Maybe this was a bad idea, Draco would be so mad if he knew what you had planned… its not like you were going alone though. So like, he cant be too mad.   
While you were waiting Harry walked from the house, he shook his head at you as he noticed you chewing the inside of your cheek.   
“You know we don’t have to go. I can always tell them we canceled” Harry explained as he leaned into your open window.   
“No, I- I want to do this”  
“Well, then I am driving.” Harry insisted. You nodded, unbuckling and moving to his car.   
“You didn’t tell Ginny did you?” you asked him.  
“No, I didn’t. I figured you would tell her when we got back” he sighed.   
“Sorry I am making you lie to your wife”  
“It’s alright. She’ll understand”   
“I hope Draco does too..”  
“Do you plan on telling him?”  
“Uhh…. maybe not right away” you admitted.  
“Right well, don’t lie forever. Its a slippery slope.”  
“Thank you Harry”  
“Again, if I had a galleon for every time you said that. I would be far richer” he laughed. And with that you were off.   
It was a long ride, even in a flying car. Had you been able you would have just apperated, that was going to be something you were going to like having back once the boys were born. 

“Yes, Chief Potter and Mrs. Malfoy here to see inmate XZ2343” Harry spoke to the wizard standing at the gate, someone you thought maybe you recognized but couldn't be sure.   
“Malfoy?” The guard asked, looking at you. You think you’d be used to his by now..  
“Yes, y/n Malfoy” you reached out your hand to him. Which he shook hesitantly.   
“Draco’s wife, Dean” Harry explained, oh… Dean Thomas. No wonder you recognized him.   
“Right… well she’s waiting for you both, shes been moved from her cell and into somewhere with more guards as asked” Dean let go of your hand, and looked at your stomach.   
“How do you know the prisoner?” he asked you, Dean had always been friendly, though you reckon he didn’t recognize you much.   
“She’s my mom” you looked down at your shoes.   
“Ahh” Dean nodded. Still looking at you like he was trying desperately to recognize you. Harry just shrugged, seeing his face.   
“YMN” he informed him, some students only knew you as such. Dean included.   
“Oh” He tried to seem stoic and unshocked. But he wasn’t much good at it.   
“You married Malfoy?” He finally chuckled.   
“I did” you nodded back to him.   
“Curious.. Well anyway go on in. She’s waiting”  
“Come Y/n” Harry placed his arm on your shoulder, directing you.   
You started really feeling the butterflies once you walked through the front door, how were you going to remember what you wanted to say if you couldn’t even think straight? 

You were sitting when they brought her in, her hair matted and dirty. Her face had slimmed somehow even more and her eyes were dark from sleeplessness. You couldn’t help but wonder if those features she had, her nose, her eyes, her chin held any likeness to yours.  
They did of course, because you looked nothing like your father and everything like her.  
“They said someone was coming to see me” She grinned “I thought maybe it was that husband of yours”   
“Don’t speak of him” You were calm, your body set in stone. They sat her down in the seat across the room from you, it felt so much like the interrogation room it brought back such deja vu. “I need to know something”  
She smiled again, her energy clearly drained but still just as mad.   
“Why did he make me forget you?” You finally asked, because through this all, even as yout tried to really justify it to yourself. He could have brought her back a million times. As you ages and thought she had just left you for no reason or died, he could have returned your memories of her. Any of them.  
She seemed surprised, as did Harry who stood behind her on the far wall, wand ready. You hadn’t told Harry exactly why you needed to come here. Just that you needed closure, and boy did you ever.   
“He took me from you, because you were becoming what I wanted… my girl I raised had such a disdain for muggles it made even me look holy. I was so proud of her. Of the things she seemed to be able to do. Her power”   
“Power…?” you asked.   
“From a young age you have a prolificacy for wand free magic. Unlike anything I had seen. You could have been something...”   
You nodded, you had to admit you hadn’t much tried. The wand was something that had been so imprinted into your learning, you hadn’t really considered magic without it.   
‘Right” you nodded. “So I was turning into a purest, and he didn’t want that”  
“He did once upon a time. Before you were born we talked about what you’d be.” She tapped her foot. “You were meant to be a weapon. After we found out what you could do, we waited patiently for the dark lord to return so we could offer your magic to him”   
“My magic..”   
“Yes” she seemed so inthralled it was sickened. “You would have made a mighty warrior in the cause. If he hadn’t” she seemed to growl “Stolen you from me, the war may have been won for the correct side. Not for them. Not for the filthy blood-traitors”  
“You were going to sell me off to Voldemort” you said plainly.   
“That was the plan.” she shrugged.  
“Did I mean nothing to you? I was your baby”   
“Eh. Children are useless unless made useful”   
You swallowed hard at her words, so there it was. The truth.  
“So you never loved me?”  
“Love?” she echoed your word “Love isn’t real you stupid girl. Only power”  
“You never loved my father?”  
“Of course not! He knew what this was to be arranged and continue the pure blood blood-line. That's all… he was weaker than I thought, unfortunately. They all were. It was sickening how many of them turned back to their normal lives once Our Lord’s body had been destroyed... but I knew. I know he wasn’t really gone… That I wager was the turning point” she started chuckling.   
“What was?”  
“When I offered you as a sacrifice of course. Young blood is worth so much more in magic. Especially blood with as much magic as yours”

Your head started spinning then, the room had fizzled out.   
“That’s enough” Harry’s voice streamed through the buzzing in your ears.   
“Tell my grandbabies Granny says hello” she mocked as they pulled her from her seat.   
“Take her to her cell” Harry ordered.  
“I was promised time in the sun!” She screamed as they pulled her away.   
“We lied,” Harry said simply as he pulled you from the seat you had. It made you sick to think, had your father not loved you. Had he seen you the same way that she did, you may have been sacrificed as a baby. Or a weapon used in the battle against the good.   
You may have fallen at the hands of someone like Ginny, or Ron, or even Neville.   
“This was a mistake” you finally spoke as Harry walked you out.   
“I tried to tell you…”  
“I know… Harry” you stopped just outside of the room you had left. “She was going to kill me… for him…”   
“y/n…” he set his hands on your shoulders. “Trust me,” Harry pulled you into a hug “being a weapon would have been so much worse.”  
You really just couldn’t help but cry, either because of what you just knew or maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones, still. The tears flowed.   
“We were both lucky enough to have people who saved us”   
“My father would be ecstatic to learn of our friendship” you couldn’t explain how much you appreciated Harry, or any of them for that matter.  
“Clearly he believed in you.” Harry walked you out, waving goodbye to Dean as he did. How that boy ended up a guard here, you may never know.   
-  
You were sitting at home after a long mostly silent car ride, Ginny hadn’t been home when you got back to the Potters so you figured you would catch up with her another time. For now something was sitting on your mind.   
Wand free magic?

You needed to start small, seeing as you had absolutely no frame of reference. How had you had a talent you were completely unaware of.   
Maybe it had left you once your memories were taken, maybe it was all a lie.   
Either way you needed to know, maybe just to practice. A book maybe? Do they make books on wandfree magic anyway?

“y/n I’m hommee” Draco called as he walked through the front door.   
“How was your day?” you asked as you walked into the room, you could never get over the sight of him. How proud of a face he wore even if it was tired from an exhausting day.  
“Long. But amazing. I swear I meet so many good people there.”  
“You’re supposed to be working, not socializing” you teased “Give me your scrubs I will throw them in the wash I just started a load”   
He kicked away his shoes, pulling the shirt up and over his body making his hair fall effortlessly around his face. You admired him as he did, his skin flecked with lines like problem glass or fragmented marble.   
“How did I end up with someone so perfect” You smiled as you took the shirt into your hand.   
“Just lucky I guess” he winked. Taking off his bottoms as well.   
“That's right big boy take it offff” you mocked right back.   
“Watch your mouth unless you’re trying to make it triplets”   
“I mean aside from that literally being impossible…” you laughed “And you’re a healer?”   
He rolled his eyes. “I am getting in the shower. What do you want for dinner? I can make something once I get out”   
“You do too much for me. Let me order us pizza or something”   
“Pizza it is then” he walked by you, kissing your forehead softly. “No anchovies this time please. I love you, but I don’t love those cravings of yours”   
“I promise no anchovies” you laughed.   
“No fish at all!” he called as he walked up the stairs.   
Damn, he knew you too well.


	93. Just lucky I guess

You had managed to find your way to Diagon Alley, hoping maybe you could come across a book on Wanda free magic. Though unfortunately it seemed that most magical books pretty much require you to use your wand.   
“Can I help you dear?” The bookstore wonder asked.   
“I’m actually looking for some books on wand free magic… do you think you can help me?” You asked. He seemed puzzled, then simply nodded.   
“We don’t carry anything really on that. You can try Knockturn alley” he gestured for the dark alley you could just make out through the window of the shop.   
“Oh…” you honestly can’t remember a single time you wandered down that way. It wasn’t really meant for decent company.   
“Try Borgin and Burkes” he shrugged, finally walking away.   
You chewed on your cheek, of course. It HAD to be Borgin and Burkes. Of all places. 

You managed you way down the Alley without any real issue, though plenty of eyes watched you as you wandered your way into the eerie walls.  
“Hello” you spoke to the elderly man behind the counter, who barely even acknowledged you as you walked in. “Uhh… I’m looking for some books”  
“Okay?” The shopkeeper finally asked.   
“On wands free magic?” You could sense the irritation on his voice. Clearly he didn’t have much in the means of customer service.   
Once his eyes finally shot you to you, then went wide.   
“Oh, my, Mrs. Malfoy” he stuttered. You probably should have led with that, even though the Malfoy name didn’t hold the same power as it used to, it still made some very afraid. Not to mention money, which was the most powerful thing of all.   
“Yes.” You stood straighter. If you needed to act a certain way to make people listen, than you could manage that. “So where do you keep the books”  
“Just this way ma’am” he nodded. “This way” he wobbled around the counter and led you to a bookshelf. It didn’t hold much, a few leather bound and some that seemed far more… precarious. “This one here may be what you’re looking for” he handed you a small black book.   
“Thank you” you took it from his hands, running your fingers over the imprinted letters on the front. “manus amet? It’s not all in Latin is it?” Your Latin was spotty at best.   
“No ma’am” he insisted. You flipped open the pages, it seemed this book was old. Because the parchment had yellowed to nearly brown, and the ink seemed faded some. Along with it being handwritten, you wager this was exactly what you were looking for.   
“How much?” You closed the pages, the familiar smell of old book filled your senses. It was much nicer than the musty smell of the rest of the shop.   
“30 Galleons” he seemed unsure.   
“Sounds good.” You met him at the counter. Digging through your backpack.   
“Will you be taking the cabinet as well?” He asked.   
“The what?” You pulled out the money.   
“The vanishing cabinet… the one Malfoy Senior purchased years ago. It’s been gathering dust in the back room” he seemed not so pleased by this fact, from what you can remember of Draco explaining it to you. It wasn’t small in the slightest, you wager it took up plenty of room in the back in such a small shop.   
“Oh.. yeah.. may I see it?” You asked.   
“We don’t usually let people in the back” he insisted.   
“Even for… this?” You laid an extra 10 galleons on the counter. He looked at the money, then back up to you.   
“Of course Mrs, Malfoy. Come with me”   
The cabinet was unlike anything you’d seen, the perfectly etched wood was varnished in black. Metal handles were ornate on the doors. It was dusty there was no doubt. Wow, was it ever beautiful. However the idea of what it was made you feel a little sick.   
“Can I keep it here for another week? I need to talk to my husband” you asked.  
“Well you understand how much space it’s taking… I could be using this space for actual merchandise” you knew exactly what he was hinting at. So you managed another 20 galleons. “Absolutely Mrs. Malfoy.” He nodded more than happily taking the money. 

You were totally engrossed in the book before you realized what time it was.   
“I’m sorry ma’am we’re closing” the man at the shop spoke, you had been nursing the same cup of tea for an hour.   
“Oh merlins beard I am so sorry” you noticed then that sun had actually set. “Here.” You pulled out a little money for her troubles. Seeing as she it seemed was the only one left in the cafe.   
“No ma’am, don’t be silly” she insisted.   
“Okay” you nodded. Gathering your bag and book. As she walked away you were struck with an idea.   
You focused everything you could manage, looking at the money you had left on the table she refused. You swayed your fingertips, moving the money. It dipped and luled through the air, threatened to hit the ground a few times before slipping into her apron as she mopped. Okay, first test, kind of aced. Awesome!

It was nearly 10 when you got home, kicking your shoes off at the doorway.   
“Y/n?” Draco asked walking to the room holding the phone “no Harry she’s home now. Call off everyone” he spoke “yeah thank you guys…” he clicked the phone shut. “Okay where have you been?”   
“Out?” You said simply, setting your bag down. You could see the worried look in his face. “I went to Diagon alley, wanted to just do some shopping for the boys and maybe find a few things for us”   
“So what exactly did you find in Knockturn alley?”   
As he spoke you felt your stomach drop.   
“Oh…” you shook your head “I-l”   
“Baby” he sighed “you know you can’t just go places like that. People are still out there who would be more than happy to hurt you. Hurt the babies” he walked over to you, holding your shoulders.   
“I know… I didn’t plan on going down there. I just… I was looking for a book” you were a terrible liar, not that you wanted to lie to him anyway.   
“A book? Something you couldn’t just find at the shop in Diagon Alley?”  
You sighed, pulling the book from your bag.   
“Windless Magic?” He asked, skimming the cover. “You’ve never mentioned…”  
“My mother said I was good at it once… when I was young…” you admitted.   
“Your mother” you could sense the frustration in his voice. “So you went and saw her after we agreed you wouldn’t go there?”   
“I just…”  
“You can’t be doing stuff like that. Y/n, you need to resize who you are.”  
“Who am I, Draco, tell me. Tell me why I can’t go out places like a normal person without a chaperone. Why can’t even go to the grocery store alone anymore!” You hadn’t even really realized you were bottling this up until it over flowed. “Why I can’t go to school, or even sit in a coffee shop!”  
“Because you’re a Malfoy!” He yelled back. Startling you a little “this is what being a Malfoy means. You are in danger at all times. And now you’re not just putting yourself at risk but the boys too. Why don’t you realize that?”   
“I can’t take being stuck here anymore” you admitted.   
“Stuck…” his voice was nearly a whisper. “So now you’re stuck with me?”  
“Draco you know that’s how what I mean”   
“Then what do you mean?”   
“I mean… I just…” fuck sake, why can’t you have a conversation anymore without crying? “I just want to go outside”   
“Baby” he sighed. “Come here” he pulled you into his chest. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled please don’t cry”   
“I just want to be normal”   
“I know… baby… trust me… I know” 

You were sitting in bed an hour later, showing Draco a few little things you had managed to teach yourself.   
“Look” you smiled, waving your hands over the book in front of you. Turning a page. It was small, but still filled you with such joy.   
“You’re wonderful. Just when I think you can’t get anymore amazing.. you manage to do something even more extraordinary”   
“Try it” you insisted.   
“Y/n, I never…”   
“Come on. Please?”   
He took a breath, moving his hand over the book, clenching his jaw. But he gave up far too quickly.  
“I can’t” he pulled away his hand.   
“Draco Malfoy” you sighed “never pegged you for a quitter”   
“Love…” he finally gave in only after seeing the look you gave him. He moved his hand back, closing his eyes. The page lifted slightly from the binding, then flecked back down.   
“Draco that was awesome!”   
“So she said you used to do this when you were little?” He changed the subject.   
“I guess so. I wasn’t sure how much I believed her. But it kind of did make sense. I remember in school I would wish and wish for something to come to be. Then I’d turn back it would be there. I always just convinced myself I had gotten and got it and just forgot”   
“Do you think the boys will be able to do this?” He asked.   
“Oh boy… I guess I never thought of that..”  
“Because raising two boys is scary enough without them being able to move stuff with their minds”   
“Right” you scoffed “guess we’ll see hey?”   
“Yeah… we will”   
“Hey.. did you know your father bought that vanishing cabinet?” It for some reason just crept back into your mind.  
“The cabinet? I thought the ministry would have destroyed that…”   
“I would have thought so too. But I saw it…”   
Draco shook his head. “I still wish you hadn’t gone there”   
“I know… I promise I won’t again… not alone at least?”  
“I’m not going back there”  
“I paid the man at Borgin and Burke’s to hold the cabinet for one more week… then I figured we’d go there and”  
“No” he said sternly “knock turn alley is not the place for us. Not anymore”   
“Draco.. I-“   
“I said no” he tried to be hard, but wilted away and you scrunched your nose at him. “Please? People just talk, you know? When they see one of us in places they don’t think we should be”   
“That’s how you knew I went in the first place…” you nodded.   
“Yeah. Rumors spread fast. So when the pregnant wife of a former death eater wanders down Knockturn alley alone. It looks bad”   
“Right… because I’m a Malfoy now”   
“Yeah” he seemed just as frustrated as you felt.   
“Is this going to be what the boys have to deal with? People always watching them and starting nonsense?” You thought of what it meant to grow up like Draco had. People will always be whispering and watching. Never really private.   
“Probably”   
“Well fuck” you let out a small laugh “better get used to it then hey?”   
“I’m sorry.. I wish you didn’t have to”   
“Hey” you leaned into him “I married you. I should have known… considering how life was at school. Your beautiful face graced many a paper”   
“Yeah… graced” he mocked how own words.   
“We were together maybe a month when they stuck me on the paper remember?”   
You were both laughing at the memory. Recalling the headline and the words. How nosey people really were.   
“Well I love you. Even if that means having to be watched all the time” you added. Finally seeping into the blankets.   
“Well good. Because I’m pretty attached to you” he pulled you to him.   
“I sure hope so. You made babies with me”   
“And I’d do it again”   
“And become the Weasley’s?” You laughed “I think two is fine for a little while” he just laughed with you. Then stopped, thinking for a while.   
“Imagine having siblings.. not just being alone all the time” he finally said. “Not saying I’d want anyone to have to live the life I did… but imagine it”   
“That would have been something. I will say I don’t think the world could have handled two of you” you smiled at him.  
“Well they’re about to” he rested his hand on your stomach.   
“Oh no….” you held your hand on his “you’re right! We’d better call the Daily Prophet!”   
“The Ministry’s most wanted!”   
“I love you Draco Malfoy” you pulled yourself up to kiss him softly.   
“And I love you. Completely and endlessly” 

-  
You had managed to really get good at wandless magic. It made for getting things done as your pregnancy went on easier. Especially since you had finally lost sight of your toes.   
Draco was more supportive than you ever could have imagined, even going so far as to find books from places other than the more seedier of book stores.   
You had both gotten together and written a letter to Minerva explaining the cabinet and asked what you should do. To you surprise she actually offered to take it, relocate it for you. You both wager you knew where they’d put it. Though they’d never say.   
Keep in mind Mr. Malfoy it is your property. Minerva wrote in her letter in response to you saying they could take it.   
I don’t wish for it to be, so if we can come to something you’re comfortable with, I’d like it to be property of Hogwarts school. Draco responded.   
So it seemed in response to they quote on quote purchasing the cabinet. They sent you a brand new quidditch set! Snitch and all!  
Minerva we can’t accept this it’s far too extravagant. Draco wrote her once the parcel arrived  
Teach your sons to play, don’t tell the other parents but our school is in dire need of some prodigy players. She responded. Which you had to admit made you both smile. Draco had been quite an excellent player back in his early years at Hogwarts, and you knew at times me missed it. Especially when you would go and watch Ginny okay.   
You recalled the first game you ever went to.   
“These seats are even better than the ministers box!” Draco cooed. Seems the players families got special seats, and since Ginny had such a huge family. They never did ask you two how you were related to her. And even if they did you may have been able to get away with saying you were her sister.   
Though you knew by glances Draco still received there was no way to pass him off as anyone other than who he was.   
You would have to remind Draco, as he gushed over the lavish gift, that you were much good at flying. Through you could be with enough practice you were sure.   
You were consumed in your thoughts you nearly didn’t hear him sniffle.   
“Draco? Are you crying?” He was fast to wipe his face face. “Baby what’s wrong?”  
“Nothings wrong I just… “ he turned to smile at you “if you had told me 7th year I’d be here. I would have called you a fucking liar..” he looked back to the case. “Sometimes I still worry I’m going to wake up in that place and this was all a dream” he turned back to you. “Or maybe I died that night at the battle and this is heaven”   
You couldn’t help but tears that began to well in your own eyes.   
“Well, Draco Malfoy. I can promise you, this is all real”. You grabbed him hand and pulled it to your stomach. “We are real. And we are yours”   
“What ever did I do to deserve you?” He seemed to just let himself cry now.   
You cracked a cheeky smile “just lucky I guess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my lovelies.   
> So I am “hopefully” back. 🥰


	94. October 23rd

You were standing in the kitchen, waving now practiced hands over the dishes as they washed themselves. Your wandless magic had been coming in handy so much so since your belly had grown. You’d even managed to have Draco practice now and again, so now on occasion he would use it at work. It had made your lives all the much easier, along with all the books you had managed to get and friends sent to you once they learned of your new hobby.   
You sighed as one of the babies kicked, smiling as you rested your hand on your stomach. Thats when the pain started.  
“Ginny?” You spoke with hard breathing into the phone.   
“They Y/N, Ginny isn’t here. Want me to leave a message?” Harry asked.  
“Uhh.. No, Harry… ugh” you huffed.  
“Wait, Y/N are you okay? What's going on” Harry seemed concerned, with your history, You couldn’t blame him.   
“I think I have gone into labor”

Harry was the one who picked you up, Ron in the passenger seat and Hermione in the back with you.   
“Breathhhh” Hermione held your hand in hers. Ginny, you had been told, was at a late practice for her game tomorrow. So your plan had been all thrown off.   
Yeah breathing seemed like a simple task, but it was not. Not at all. You leaned into Hermione in the back seat, your hand shaking in hers.   
“This is going to suck” you sighed, laughing a little into the pain.   
“Draco isn’t answering,” Ron whispered to Harry.   
“He must be in with someone” you spoke, clearly Ron hadn’t meant for you to hear. Considering his face when you did. “We will be there shortly, I am sure we can find him when we do” you followed Hermione as she walked you through breathing exercises. 

You felt overwhelmed as you got to the hospital, surrounded by people. Everyone but the one person you wanted there… Draco.  
One of the midwives was talking to you, but you couldn’t make out anything she was saying to you. All you could focus on was that Draco was in this building, but not here with you. And you knew he would be devastated if you had these babies without him there, and honestly.. The idea of doing this alone was scary… Terrifying actually.   
“Hermione” you felt your eyes watering, the pain rocking your whole body.  
“Are you okay?” She whispered, talking to your side.   
“I need Draco” you grabbed her hand.   
“I will have Ron go find him, one second” She nodded.   
You were alone for then, your body quivering. Hermione rushed back in the room, she seemed annoyed. This really can’t be good.  
“No one can find him, he's on his lunch and left his phone” Hermione was grinding her teeth.   
You just started laughing uncontrollably. Of course he did, you weren’t due for another 2 weeks so you were sure he didn;t even think they’d come early. Seeing as he had literally never been around this before.  
“I’m going to kill him” you laughed.   
“I am sure he’ll make it in time” Hermione offered.  
“Did they say when he left?” you asked.  
“Uh… yeah… like 10 minutes ago” She really hated telling you this, especially considering their lunches were an hour…  
“Fuck”

“It’s time Mrs. Malfoy…”   
“Please just a few more minutes”  
“It can’t wait”  
“I have you”   
“Thank you Hermione”  
\----  
DRACO POV  
I walked into my office after lunch, babysitting a large coffee I had grabbed on my shift. Sipping away while reading my copy of the Daily prophet.  
I didn’t have another appointment for an hour so I lingered a little on my lunch, no one seems to notice. I thought about maybe running and seeing my wife at home, but I knew she mentioned going and seeing Molly Weasley this evening so I didn’t want to go home and have her not be there. I thought about calling but I must have left my phone in my locker.   
Oh yeah! My phone!  
I walked to my locker, not realy expecting anyone to need me or notice me as I walked into the room.   
“Malfoy?” One of the other healers asked.  
“Yeah Williams?” I asked.  
“Why are you here?” He asked.  
“Uhh.. Grabbing my phone?” I flipped open the phone, 34 missed calls. Oh shit.  
“DRACO!” One of the nurses screamed as they ran into the room “We have been looking for you!” My head started to race and my heart stopped.   
“Please don’t tell me someone is hurt” I panicked.  
“MERLINS BEARD MAN COME ON!” She yelled, tugging me out of the room.  
“Please tell me what is happening?” I begged.   
“Your wife is here.” She shook her head, which only made me panic more   
“Is she okay? Merlins beard!” My mind could not focus on anything, as a couple. We have the worst luck. And now with her carrying the babies she made me even more nervous. Wait..   
The nurse pulled me toward exactly where I thought she might, only after the finally clicked in my head. The maternity ward.   
“I have the father here” She spoke to the nurse at the counter.   
“OH! Go go” He pointed to the door, there was no way this was happening. She wasn’t due for another couple of weeks. Wait… 

Your POV

Hermione’s hand left yours as your head leaned back on the pillow. You were right, this fucking sucks.   
“Hermione” you whined as your hand felt chilled. A hand returned to yours, sweat on every inch of your skin.   
“I’m here” His voice caught you off guard. He was here. He made it.   
“Oh Draco” you felt your nose burn and your eyes well over.   
“I’m here” 

The twins were born Monday, October 23rd 2001 at 1:47PM and 1:59 PM  
You looked over as Draco held one of your sons in his arms, wrapped in a soft knitted blanket. Your other son rested in the arms of Hermione, who hummed gently into the quiet room.   
“Mrs. Malfoy you have guests…” One of the nurses spoke. “Are you ready to see people?”  
“I am” you nodded. You were tired, but you could only guess who was here. And you wanted to see them as badly as they wanted to see you.  
Arthur was holding onto Molly, no doubt making it so she didn’t just run into the room.   
“Mom” you smiled as she saw you, her face turned into instant tears.  
“OH Y/N” She finally broke away from Arthur and ran to you. Wrapping her arms around you. “How did it go?”  
“Good” you leaned into her shoulder.   
“Molly” Hermione was standing behind Molly, who turned to her and looked at the bundle in Hermione's arms.   
“Here Arthur” Draco stood, walking to Arthur. You watched as the people who had become your mother and father held your babies in their arms. Draco walking to your side and sitting in the bed with you.   
“I love you” He whispered leaning in to kiss your forehead.  
“And I love you”

Ginny finally came in, still in her uniform. The boys had found their way back to you and Draco, where you both whispered and smiled. You couldn’t imagine anything being so perfect in this world. But they were. They were perfection.  
“Y/n, I am so sorry. I was supposed to be here” She seemed defeated.  
“Ginny” you smiled “Just come see your nephews”   
You handed your son to her, he let out a gentle coo as you did.   
“Of course your kids would be born with a full head of white hair” She looked at Draco, who was so lost in looking at your baby he almost didn’t hear her.   
“Oh..” he finally said after processing her words. “Yeah, I guess so” he smiled back down, he had never felt more grounded but in this moment.   
“Alright Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,” someone said as they walked into the room. “Time for mom and babies to get some sleep” Which you knew, as well as they all did that they were being kicked out.   
“We will wait in the waiting room. Get some sleep y/n” Molly leaned over and kissed the top of your head.   
“Thanks mom, I love you all” you looked around the room at your families faces. Those who could be there now of course.   
“Sleep well” Arthur smiled, touching your hand. You took in a breath, smiling at someone who had been everything you could have asked for in a father figure. The man who had even walked you down the aisle.  
“I will…. Dad”

The next day you were ready to go home, gathering your things and pacing around the room. Of course you were nervous. Draco’s hospital had granted him paternity leave, so he’d be spending the next 2 weeks at least at home with you.   
“I can take… uh” Ginny paused holding her arms out to one of the beds, your family waiting in the room with you. You and Draco smiled at one another.   
“Alexander” Draco spoke, finishing her sentence. Ginny scooped up Alexander, cradling him close to her.   
“And I can take…” Molly reached her arms for the other one.   
You looked at her, then Draco, then Arthur. Smiling as Draco nodded, giving you the nod to tell them something you hadn’t really decided until last night when they all left the room. You smiled at her as she watched you, waiting patiently for you to tell her.   
The room gasped as you spoke the name of your technically oldest son.   
“Arthur”


	95. Finn

“Draco can you please grab Alexander for me?” You asked as you preped his crib.   
“Yes...uh” he looked between the two little cooing babies on the bed.   
“Alex is in gray” you giggled. Draco nodded, leaning over and scooping one of the babies into his arms.   
“Why can’t I figure this out?” He sighed, handing Alexander to you.   
“It’s okay Draco, really. Remember Molly never did quite get Fred and George right” you reminded him.   
“They just look so similar..” Draco scooped Arthur up, a small hand wrapping around Draco’s extended fingers.   
“Yeah” you smiled “twins will do that”   
“How do you do it?” He asked.   
“Come here” you gestured for Draco to lay Arthur down in his own crib. “You see” you ran your fingers over Alexander’s cheek “he has this small mark on his cheek…”  
“And thats…” he paused  
“Alexander”   
“Right” Draco nodded “Small mark on left cheek. Noted”   
“And Arthur is currently obsessed with sticking his tongue out… see” you smiled at your baby as he sat with his tongue sticking out slightly.   
“I can’t get over how perfect they are” Draco sighed.   
“They have a lot of their dad in them” you pulled Draco in to kiss him. He had once been scared to death of having kids, but the moment he saw these boys, he became the man he wished had raised him.   
“I think they look like you, aside from my hair of course” he leaned his forehead to yours.   
“I hope they keep the hair, I love it.”   
“Well no one will ever wander which babies are ours that’s for sure” he chuckled.   
“Just whose who” you joined his laughter.   
Wow… this had to be heaven. 

“Give give give” Ginny reached out her arms that night at dinner.   
“Which one?” You stood, holding Arthur and Draco, Alexander.   
“Uhh…” she looked between you both.   
“Arthur” she reached for Draco’s arms.   
“Alexander. But close” Draco beamed.   
“I’ll figure it out I promise” Ginny pulled Alexander to her chest. Running her fingers over his hair. George walked over, asking for Arthur with his arms out. Once he had him close, he smiled and whispered to him.   
“It’s okay Arty, Aunty Ginny still doesn’t know who I am. And I’m her brother” he walked over to sit by Angelina, who held her own little boy in her arms.   
“Arty, this is Fred. Your… cousin?” He laughed.   
“Might as well be” Molly spoke as she walked into the dining room, which although way too small for this many people. Was perfectly warm, and smelt of everything sweet.   
“How are you doing dear?” Molly asked, wrapping her arms around you.  
“Good. Draco goes back to work on Monday so I’m a little nervous” you admited.   
“You can come here any time you’d like, and I will help you. Angelina is here with me almost everyday” she smiled at Angelina. Who handed Fred off to Bill.   
“Molly knows all the best tricks and tips, I wouldn’t make it without her” Angelina smiled, walking to join you two.   
“I will have to keep it in mind” you would definitely be taking Molly up on her offer.   
“And if you ever just need a night to sleep” Arthur interjected “we can take the boys”   
“Now we will definitely be taking you up on that one” Draco laughed. “Angie do you mind if I?” Draco asked, walking to Bill and Fred.   
“Of course Draco,” she beamed. “He’s still nervous about all this isn’t he?” She whispered to you.   
“More than anything in the world” you nodded.   
You both watched as Draco pulled Fred to him, smiling down at the sweet baby.   
“He’s gonna be a heart breaker, I can tell” Draco smiled at George.   
“My kid? Most definitely. Runs in the family” he held his chin high, smiling.   
“Well let’s hope my boys don’t end up like me” Draco shrugged, Fixing little Fred’s shirt.   
“Maybe not Hogwarts Draco” Ginny spoke “but they’d be lucky to end up as this Draco”   
Draco looked up from his arms, and to Ginny you could tell he was trying to find the best way to combat the compliment. But after the face she gave him, he finally just accepted it.   
“Thank you Ginny” he spoke.   
“Wow baby central” Ron scoffed as him and Hermione wandered into the room.   
“If I don’t have one of those boys in my arms in 2 seconds I’m going to throw fists” Hermione opened her arms. You all looked between you, who was going to give up the baby time.   
“Here” Ginny walked over, settling Alexander into Hermiones arms. Alexander was quick to intertwine his fingers in Hermiones curls, tugging a little as springing them back. Hermione glanced between you, Draco and Alex.   
“I can’t tell who he looks more like” she smiled. You couldn’t help but smile, you had managed to convince yourself they looked nothing like you, and everything like Draco. Not just the hair, but the cheeks, and the smiles, and even their noses were his.   
As the night wandered on, everyone had their fair share of time with each baby.   
“My turn” Molly reached for Arthur as you cradled him. You happily handed him to her, he opened one eye at her. Then proceeded to stick out his entire tongue at her. Causing her to nearly cackle.   
“That’s new!” She chuckled. “You eat dear” she gestured for you, then the table where it seemed endless arrays of food lay. “I have him”   
Molly kept Arthur for a majority of the night. Only handing him back to you once you and Draco decided to head home.   
“Are you apparating with them?” Molly asked.   
“No, we drove in” Draco explained.   
“Finally got a magic car?” Harry asked.   
“Nope, tried and true muggle machine” you smiled.   
“She won’t let me get one” Draco explained.   
“Well, Mr. Malfoy, you apparate to work. And I prefer the rover” you patted Alexander softly on the butt. Putting him to sleep.   
“Yes dear” he mocked, sticking his tongue out at you.   
“Well no wonder Arthur picked that up!” Molly called at him, making him realize the ridiculous face he was making. “Get going you two, it’s a long drive and the babies are already sleeping” she gestured for the door.   
“Bye mom,” you nodded as she walked you out. “Bye everyone else!”   
“By y/n! Bye Draco! Bye A team!” George called.   
“A team?” You asked Molly.   
“He’s been trying out nick names, just ignore him he’ll stop” she leaned over and kissed Alex then Arthur softly on their foreheads.   
“Love you mom” you smiled, to her.   
“Love you too, y/n” she smiled at You, then Draco.   
“Love you mom” he cracked a small smile.   
“Love you too Draco dear” 

You hadn’t realized how tired you were until you had fallen asleep in the car. The light humming of the radio helping to lull you into sleep.   
You only woke up when you heard Draco closing the front door, your body close to his.   
“I could have walked” you said sleepily as he held you.   
“I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. You’ve been up for days and won’t let me get up with them” you didn’t fight him as he kicked off his shoes continuing to hold you.   
“Where are the babies?” You felt your eyes going heavy again.   
“In their cribs, all ready for bed”   
“Music going?”  
“Check”  
“Nightlight on?”  
“Check. Arthur in Black and Alex in green” he already knew what you’d ask next.   
He covered you with your comforter once you reached your room. The nursery is just down the hall in your fathers old room.   
“Draco?” You asked as he pulled away his shirt.   
“What did I miss?”  
“I love you”   
“And I love you”   
-  
“Arthur! Quit picking on your brother!” You yelled into the yard as Arthur snatched away Alexander’s book.   
“But mom he won’t play with me!” Arthur yelled back.   
“Why don’t you go finish packing your case for tomorrow like I asked you?” You couldn’t help but laugh at him. As they aged they looked even more like Draco. Like carbon copies of the big you once knew, down to the evil little smirk. However Arthur had Draco’s personality, and Alex got yours. Alex was patient, loved music and just read more than anything. While Arthur was go-go-go, a little bratty at times. And sometimes it felt like pulling teeth to get him to sit down and read.   
“Go on now do what your mother says!” Draco called as he walked up behind you, still in his work clothes.   
“Okay dad” Arthur made sure to put on his best pouting expression.   
“I can’t believe they go to Hogwarts in the morning…” you tried not to think about it actually. Because it all felt so fast.   
“I know… I can’t believe it either” he leaned his forehead into your shoulder.   
“Arthur keeps teasing Alex saying there’s no way he’ll be a slytherin” you shook your head. Draco scoffed.   
“If he’s as briliant as his mother. Than he will be…” he looked out the window at Alex, who was already half way through charms book for first year he had gotten just yesterday. “Or maybe he’ll be a Ravenclaw”   
“Oh no” you giggled “anything but that!” You teased.   
“Hey, better than a Hufflepuff”  
“Oh stop it you love hufflepuffs”   
“Yeah yeah… Cedric was alright” he laughed.   
“We’re having everyone over for dinner tonight. So go get dressed”  
“Like everyone, everyone?”   
“Yes. Literally everyone”   
“Oh gee. Okay”   
The table was overflowing, Weasley’s, Potters, Scamander’s and even the Longbottom’s. You were thankful you had bought such a huge table.   
“Here’s To the new year at Hogwarts!” Neville held up his glass. “And to y/n’s new job at the ministry of magic!” He added.   
“Cheers!” Everyone clinked their glasses.   
“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Rolf, Luna’s husband, asked.   
“I really am.I don’t know if the department of magical child care and protection would have even made it though if not for Hermione” you smiled at her as she did you.   
“Don’t thank me. The Ministry was so moved by the stories you gathered. Draco and Harry’s included obviously. There’s no way they could say no” she insisted.   
“Well it does help that you’re the Minister of Magic” Ron added.   
“I didn’t get a vote” she shrugged “conflict of interest”  
“Well,cheers to progress in the magical world”Harry held up his glass.   
“Are you excited to finally just teach instead of chasing bad guys?” You asked Harry.   
“I am actually. Not that being an Auror isn’t a good cause, I’m just ready to settle down for real” Harry nodded. “Besides, Ron will make a way better chief than I ever did”  
“A final cheers to Hogwarts newest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor” you held up your glass yet again.   
“To progress at Hogwarts” draco added.   
You couldn’t help hit smile at all the friends you had here, and family. Sitting at this table.   
You could have never imagined something like this.   
Not even in your wildest fantasies.   
Or in your most elaborate stories.   
This really was just the definition of…

Happily ever after.


	96. Otherside. The final ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was laying in bed, and this heart ache met me.   
> It’s going to hurt, but I needed to do it.

102 years later.   
Draco POV  
It’s been nearly 5 years since I lost my darling y/n, and as the years continue I find myself seeing her more and more in everything I do.   
Our boys have changed the meaning of the world for me, with every perfect memory of their childhoods and lives I could never have done had she not saved me.   
My heart is growing so weary of the world without her in it. I can’t help but wonder most mornings when I will see death, and do as the third brother did. And great him like an old friend.   
My boys know that my day is coming, and as I sit in my chair I am reminded of how I once feared death so deeply that I nearly killed to avoid it.   
I’m coming home.   
I’m coming home. 

“Draco” I feel a softening touch on my skin “Draco it’s time” she’s calling for me.   
I open my eyes to a world of white, a muffled reminder of a place I have seemed to always know.   
“Hi baby” she smiled at me once my eyes adjusted to the lightness, she was as I knew her then. Not carrying her fragrance of age but young, as young as I ever remember her being when she rescued me from the world.   
“My y/n,” I can help but smile. Even if this was a dream, I rejoiced in my ability to remembered every perfect feature of her face.   
“Draco darling it’s time to go,” she whispered   
“To go where?” I asked her  
“Just… on” she reached her hand to me, and with that I knew. It was my time.   
I watched my hand as it moved for her, it wasn’t the worn and wrinkled one I had gone to bed with, but smooth and lean as they used to be.  
I was young again, my muscles didn’t ache and my heart was brand new.   
“I am young?” I asked her.   
“You are the greatest version of you, just as we all are”  
“We?”  
“Yes” she smiled “and oh baby. There are so many people waiting to see you”   
“But the boys.”  
“They’ll be okay without us for a while, they’re everything perfect about that world. And it’s not quite ready to be without them”   
“I’m ready, y/n” I reach for her and feel her lips once again.   
I am ready.  
I love you Arthur and Alexander, please take your time. Your mother and I are waiting on the other side.  
And with her touch, perfect and needy as it had ever been. I realize something I have been carrying for these years without her, my skin ached and my soul needed something only she could give me.   
I always knew without her I was…  
Touch starved


End file.
